Aversion gegen Wandel
by luckyserpent
Summary: Übersetzung! Original: An aversion to change von Mel88. Draco kommt als Schulsprecher nach Hogwarts und wird gezwungen, mit Hermine Granger einen Schlafsaal zu teilen. Mit einem drohenden Krieg am Horizont und einer noch größeren Gefahr in der Nähe wird das letzte Jahr alles andere als gewöhnlich.
1. Fahnenflucht

Hallo, liebe Leute!

Hier ist (wie meinen alten Lesern versprochen) das erste Kapitel einer neuen Geschichte! Es ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung. Das Original heißt "An aversion to change" von Mel88.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir einen Kommentar hinterlasst!

Eure luckyserpent

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Fahnenflucht**

Draco wurde brutal auf den Steinboden zu den Füßen des Dunklen Lords geschleudert. Der Stein schnitt in sein Gesicht, doch kleine Kratzer waren das Geringste seiner Sorgen. Draco hatte darin versagt, Dumbledore zu töten. Stattdessen hatte Snape es ausführen müssen. Wegen Dracos Schwäche hatte er seine erste Mission verpfuscht. Er war in Schwierigkeiten und das wusste er. Und wenn man in Schwierigkeiten mit Voldemort steckte, hatte man nur eine einzige Option: Betteln.

„Bitte, mein Lord. Vergebt mir. Ich war schwach. Ich wurde von den Versprechungen des alten Knackers eingelullt. Ich habe Euch enttäuscht." Draco ließ seinen Kopf noch tiefer hängen, wenn es überhaupt möglich war. Seine Stimme war mit aufrichtiger Scham und Reue gefüllt.

„Schweig!", ertönte Voldemorts herrische Stimme von seinem erhobenen Sitz auf dem roten Sessel. „Ich will deine erbärmlichen Ausreden nicht hören, Junge. Ich wünsche nur, dass mir gehorcht wird, was du nicht getan hast. Und dafür verdienst du nur eines."

Draco wappnete sich gegen den nahenden Tod. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er den grellgrünen Lichtblitz des Tötungsfluchs erwartete. Doch statt dem eisigen Griff des Todes wurde ihm ein grässlicher Schmerz zuteil.

„Crucio!"

Draco wälzte sich auf dem Boden, rollte sich zusammen und zog die Beine an die Brust. Solch ein Schmerz war ihm nicht unbekannt. Er hatte schließlich siebzehn Jahre lang mit seinem Vater gelebt. Doch so vertraut der Schmerz auch war, er hatte sich nicht an ihn gewöhnt. Wer könnte sich schon jemals an das Gefühl gewöhnen, dass seine Augen mit einem heißen Schüreisen versengt wurden? Oder dass ein Keil unter seine Nägel getrieben wurde? Oder dass seine Organe in seiner eigenen Haut zu Fetzen zerrissen wurden?

Sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, sah nun zu, wie sein Sohn gefoltert wurde. Seine kalten Augen zeigten kein Mitleid. Stattdessen waren sie mit starker Enttäuschung und äußerster Verachtung gefüllt. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich, als er Draco vor Schmerz aufschreien hörte.

Der Schmerz hörte fast so plötzlich auf, wie er angefangen hatte, und Draco blieb schwitzend und keuchend auf dem kalten Boden liegen. Voldemort löste seinen Blick von dem wertlosen Jungen zu seinen Füßen und bellte Lucius einen Befehl zu:

„Entferne diesen Jungen aus meinem Blickfeld! Nimm ihn mit zum Malfoy Manor und erteile ihm selbst eine Lektion. Ich erwarte dich innerhalb einer Stunde zurück, um weitere Instruktionen entgegenzunehmen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Lord", erwiderte er gehorsam.

Lucius trat zu dem regungslosen Draco hinüber und packte ihn grob am Oberarm. Er riss den jungen Mann auf die Beine, worauf sie apparierten und kurz darauf im Malfoy Manor ankamen.

Lucius warf Draco sofort nach ihrer Ankunft auf den Boden. Es war, als widere es ihn an, seinen Sohn einen Augenblick länger als nötig zu berühren. Dann begann er seine eigene Art der Bestrafung: eine Mischung aus körperlicher und emotionaler Folter, die er in den Jahren der Vaterschaft perfektioniert hatte.

Fast eine Stunde lang schleuderte Lucius Draco Beleidigungen entgegen und demütigte ihn auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise. Immer wieder traf er ihn mit einem gut gezielten Fluch oder Tritt in den Bauch oder Schlag ins Gesicht. Das Ergebnis war ein gebrochener, blutender Junge, der bewegungslos, aber immer noch bei Bewusstsein auf dem weißen Marmorboden des Foyers lag. Blut sickerte beständig aus Dracos Körper und gerann auf dem Boden, wo es einen entsetzlich schönen Kontrast von Karmesin auf Elfenbein erzeugte.

Mit einer letzten Beleidigung und einem Tritt gegen Dracos Rippen funkelte Lucius seinen Sohn mit Abscheu an und stolzierte davon.

Dracos Geist registrierte die Schritte seines Vaters auf dem harten Steinboden und hörte das Geräusch seines Disapparierens. Erst dann rührte Draco sich. Mit erbärmlicher Langsamkeit kroch er zu einer Wand, wobei er einen breiten Streifen von verschmiertem Blut auf dem Boden hinterließ. Er setzte sich mühsam auf, zuckte vor Schmerz auf und atmete langsam. Er konnte spüren, wie sich ein oder zwei Rippen gegen seine Lungen schoben und ihm das Atmen erschwerten. Jeder langsame Atemzug brachte einen Schmerzensstoß, jeder Schmerz ein weiteres Aufkeuchen und jedes Einatmen noch mehr Schmerz. Es war ein unerträglicher Teufelskreis.

Der Schmerz hielt Draco davon ab, in den ersehnten Zustand der Bewusstlosigkeit zu sinken. Er hielt den dünnen Griff auf seinen Verstand aufrecht, indem er sich selbst versicherte, dass eine Erlösung von dem Schmerz, sei es durch Ohnmacht oder Tod, bald kommen würde. Bewusstlosigkeit war diesmal der Retter für Draco, wie es bei all den Malen zuvor der Fall gewesen war. Sein Kopf sank gegen die Wand, als er durch den Blutverlust ohnmächtig wurde.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er aufwachte, wusste Draco nicht genau. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass seine Wunden versorgt und seine Brust eingewickelt worden war. Statt auf dem Marmorboden in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes zu liegen, war er nun auf der schwarzen Ledercouch im Salon seines Vaters.

„Mutter hat mich gefunden", dachte er mit Gewissheit. Wäre es nach seinem Vater gegangen, läge Draco immer noch blutend auf dem Boden.

Er öffnete die Augen und fühlte sich zu schwach, um sich mehr zu bewegen. Die tiefe und eisige Stimme seines Vaters drang von einer Stelle hinter der Couch an Dracos Ohren.

„Zu deinem Glück sagte der Dunkle Lord, dass noch nicht alles verloren ist. Ihm ist ein Weg für dich eingefallen, deine Schuld abzugleichen. Du verdienst eine solche Chance nicht, doch der Dunkle Lord ist gnädig."

„_Gnädig_", höhnte Draco innerlich bei dieser Bemerkung, zeigte aber keine Regung nach außen hin. Es zu tun, hätte förmlich hat nach einer weiteren Ohrfeige geschrien oder vielleicht sogar nach dem Tod.

Lucius ging zur Vorderseite der Couch, um seinen Sohn besser mustern zu können. Er sah die Bandagen spöttisch an, als wären sie ebenfalls ein Zeichen von Schwäche.

„Aber sei dir gewiss: wenn du in dieser Mission versagst, wird er Schlimmeres tun als dich nur zu töten. Hast du mich verstanden, Junge?"

Draco nickte matt und versuchte, wach und aufmerksam genug zu bleiben, um die neuen Befehle des Dunklen Lords zu hören. Als Lucius zu Ende erklärt hatte, erhob er sich. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, Draco. Enttäusche mich nicht."

Das letzte sagte er mit einer unausgesprochenen Drohung. Und damit ließ Lucius ihn allein.

Eine Woche verging. Draco war keineswegs völlig geheilt, doch er hatte genug seiner Kraft zurückgewonnen und sein Kopf realisierte, was er zu tun hatte.

„Ich muss hier raus", dachte er verzweifelt. Er stieg die lange Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, wobei er mehrmals stehen bleiben musste, um Atem zu schöpfen. Er umklammerte das Geländer mit zittrigen weißen Fingern, schnaufend und gleichzeitig vor Schmerz ächzend. Schließlich erreichte er sein Zimmer und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Tür. Mehr als alles andere wollte er sich ausruhen. „Aber ich kann nicht. Nicht jetzt. Ich muss zuerst hier raus."

So schnell er konnte, riss Draco seine Schubladen auf und begann, wahllos Kleidung in einen Koffer zu stapeln. Hosen, Shirts, Boxershorts, Socken, alles. Er würde nichts in seinem Zimmer oder seinem Badezimmer zurücklassen.

Er versuchte, nicht an seine Mutter zu denken, die arme Frau, die sich wirklich um das Wohlergehen ihres Sohnes gesorgt hatte. Sie war es, die den Großteil vom Zorn seines Vaters ertragen hatte, als Draco noch ein Kind war. Doch jetzt da er gesetzlich erwachsen war, konnte Lucius Draco so viel schlagen, wie er wollte, ohne Angst vor einer Züchtigung durch das Zauberergamot. Die Hälfte davon gehörte ohnehin ihm, somit würde es nichts bringen, Anklage zu erheben. Draco hoffte, dass sein Vater seine Mutter nicht umbringen würde, während er fort war, doch es gab keine Möglichkeit, die Handlungen des sadistischen Mannes vorherzusagen.

Die Treppe hinunterzukommen war ein wenig schwieriger als hinauf. Der geschwächte Junge versuchte, seinen schweren Koffer leise die Treppe hinunter zu befördern. Seinem Versuch war nicht viel Erfolg vergönnt. Auf halbem Wege verloren seine bebenden Finger, die jetzt von einem dünnen Schweißfilm umhüllt waren, ihren Griff auf den Koffer. Er polterte die Stufen hinunter und echote laut im leeren Foyer. Er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis seine Mutter ihn aufhalten würde. Die Schwärze, die in sein Sichtfeld eindrang, und seine Wunden, welche von der körperlichen Anstrengung wieder aufgesprungen waren, ignorierend, heftete Draco seinen Blick auf die Tür.

Mit schweren und langsamen Schritten ging Draco weiter. Die Entfernung, die nicht mehr als fünf Meter betragen konnte, erschien ihm so weit wie fünf Kilometer. Es war ein endloser Gang.

„So muss sich wohl ein Toter fühlen", dachte er.

Endlich erreichte er die Hausschwelle und holte tief Luft. Entschlossen überschritt er sie und verließ damit offiziell die Begrenzung, die ihn so lange gefangen gehalten hatte. Als er einige Schritte vom Haus weggegangen war, drehte er sich um, um es ein letztes Mal in Augenschein zu nehmen. Das dunkle Gerüst enthielt keine Liebe für ihn und er empfand ebenfalls keine zu ihm. Er hasste jeden düsteren Stein, jeden grotesken Wasserspeier, jede bedrohliche Turmspitze, jeden aufragenden Schornstein. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln apparierte er zu der Adresse, die Dumbledore ihn nur Sekunden vor seinem Tod geistig zugeschickt hatte.

Das letzte, das Draco sah, als er verschwand, war ein Aufblitzen seiner Mutter. Sie lehnte sich mit einem Ausdruck der Niederlage gegen die Tür des Malfoy Manors. Sie realisierte natürlich, was ihr Sohn da tat und dass es nicht in ihrer Macht stand, ihn aufzuhalten. Sogar aus der Entfernung konnte er sehen, wie Tränen an ihrem blassen Gesicht entlangrannen. Sie hob eine Hand an ihren Kopf und wiegte ihn sanft. Die andere lag über ihrem Herzen und zog sich leicht zusammen, als wäre die Bewegung das einzige, das das Organ am Schlagen erhielt. Draco spürte einen Stich in seinem eigenen Herz: seine Mutter zu verlassen, die Frau, die sich um ihn gesorgt und ihn aufgezogen hatte, war härter, als er erwartet hatte.

Er sah sie nur einen Augenblick lang und dann war er verschwunden.

In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde landete Draco in einer heruntergekommenen Nachbarschaft. Er konnte die anderen Menschen, die in der Straße lebten, so laut sie konnten leben hören. Babys weinten, Liebende unterhielten sich und Kinder lachten. All diese normalen Klänge, die Draco noch niemals hatte erleben können, trafen ihn wie Ziegelsteine.

Er seufzte. „So lebt also die andere Hälfte." Draco bereute seinen Entschluss nicht, doch er wünschte, es hätte einen anderen Weg gegeben.

Als er auf die Adresse zuging, tauchte das Haus langsam auf. Zuerst erschien eine kleine Tür, die dann von schäbig aussehenden Wänden und Fenstern umrahmt wurden, welche in dicken Spinnweben eingedeckt waren. Er legte eine Hand an den Türklopfer, der die Gestalt einer Schlange hatte. Draco verzog das Gesicht, während er nochmals tief Luft holte und zwei Mal an die Tür zum Grimmauldplatz, Hauptquarter des Ordens des Phönix, klopfte.


	2. Die Ankunft

**Kapitel 02 – Die Ankunft **

Draco stand vor der schwarzen, schmutzigen Tür und fragte sich, ob jemand sein Klopfen gehört hatte. Er legte seine Hand an den Türklopfer und wollte abermals pochen, als sich die Tür öffnete. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er auf der Stelle die Hexe erkannte, die vor ihm stand.

„Wer würde diese Mähne nicht wiedererkennen?", dachte er.

Tatsächlich war Hermine Grangers Haarschopf recht chaotisch. Ihre braunen Locken waren buschiger als sonst. Einige Strähnen standen wild ab. Draco fragte sich, was sie getan hatte, und wollte gerade nachfragen, als…

_KLATSCH!_

Hermines Hand traf die linke Seite seines Gesichts mit einer Wucht, die ihn ins Straucheln brachte. Er taumelte nach rechts, fand dann sein Gleichgewicht wieder und erhielt einen weiteren Schlag auf die andere Gesichtshälfte. Er funkelte sie an, während sein ganzes Gesicht brannte. Ihre braunen Augen glühten mit einer Wildheit, die Draco niemals bei ihr erwartet hätte. Sie strahlten Hass aus. Sie hob die Hand, um ihn noch mal zu schlagen, als sie von einer blassen, sommersprossigen Hand abgefangen wurde.

„Hermine, was machst du da? Hermine?", sagte Ron. Hermine schwieg. Sie starrte weiter geradeaus und atmete laut durch die Nase. Ron folgte ihrem Blick zu Dracos rotem Gesicht.

„Scheiße", dachte er.

Als er seinen ärgsten Feind auf der Türschwelle stehen sah, weiteten sich Rons Augen vor Schock und verengten sich dann. Sein Gesicht wurde puterrot vor Zorn. Ron stürzte sich mit einem Brüllen auf Draco und die beiden Jungen flogen von der Veranda auf den Rasen. Ron brüllte Obszönitäten und versuchte, Draco zu schlagen, der sein Bestes tat, Rons Prügeln auszuweichen. Doch mit seinen gerade geheilten Rippen, die von Rons Schlag gegen seine Brust abermals gereizt wurden, fiel es Draco schwer zu atmen, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen.

Draco konnte Hermine von der Veranda schreien hören. Scheinbar vernahmen es die Leute im Grimmauldplatz ebenfalls. Innerhalb von Sekunden gesellten sich fünf Mitglieder des Ordens zu Hermine. Für einen Augenblick standen alle erstarrt da.

Moody war der erste, der wieder zur Besinnung kam. Er humpelte so schnell zu den sich prügelnden Jungen hinüber, wie sein prosthetisches Bein zuließ. Kingsley Shacklebolt folgte ihm rasch und zerrte Ron von Draco herunter. Ron wehrte sich gegen Kingsleys kräftigen Griff, schaffte es jedoch nicht, sich zu befreien. Er konnte sich vielleicht nicht rühren, doch er konnte immer noch ausreichend von seinem Mundwerk Gebrauch machen.

„Ich bringe ihn um! Ich bringe ihn um! Der verdammte Bastard! Lassen Sie mich los, damit ich ihn umbringen kann!"

„Halt's Maul, Bursche, bevor Kingsley das für dich tun muss", knurrte Moody. Ob es diese Drohung war oder Hermines Erscheinen an seiner Seite, das ihn zum Schweigen brachte, war fraglich. Doch was auch immer der Grund sein mochte, Ron klappte den Mund zu und versetzte Draco mit mörderischen Blicken. Draco war sicher, dass er sich in Zukunft würde in Acht nehmen müssen.

Sobald Moody nah genug war, um zu sehen, wen genau Ron da angegriffen hatte, machte sein wirbelndes blaues Auge in seiner Höhle Halt und fokussierte sich auf Draco. Draco konnte es in Moodys verdrehtem Gehirn geradezu rattern hören und fing an, sich ein wenig Sorgen zu machen.

„Wenn ich wieder in ein Frettchen verwandelt werde…"

Obwohl Draco sicher war, dass dieser Gedanke Moody durch den Kopf geschossen war, griff der vernarbte Mann nicht nach seinem Zauberstab. Draco wollte gerade den Atemzug rauslassen, den er gehalten hatte, als Moodys Auge wieder zu wirbeln begann.

„Steh auf", befahl Moody. Draco erwartete keine helfende Hand und ihm wurde auch keine angeboten. Er befolgte die Anweisung und hinkte auf das Haus zu, während er die bunte Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen, die sich versammelt hatte, um die Szene zu beobachten, anknurrte, wieder zur Arbeit zu gehen.

„Verzeihung, Weasley", sagte Kingsley in einer tiefen Stimme. Er ließ Ron los, der sich mit so viel Würde aus Kingsleys Armen befreite, wie er aufbringen konnte.

„Komm schon, Ron", sagte Hermine und nahm seine Hand. „Lass uns wieder reingehen. Ich will Harry vorwarnen, wer hier ist."

Ron funkelte Draco an, der sich auf alle Viere umgedreht hatte.

„Können wir ihn nicht einfach hier lassen? Vielleicht in ein paar Fetzen?" Ron packte seinen Zauberstab fest und verzog seinen Mund zu einem grimmigen Grinsen.

Draco konnte spüren, wie Rons Augen ein Loch in seinen Kopf brannten, war aber zu erschöpft, um ihn auch nur höhnisch anzufeixen. Um Ron seine Schwäche nicht zu zeigen, hielt Draco seinen Kopf gebeugt.

„Wenn ich mich besser fühle", dachte Draco mit einem finsteren Lächeln, „werde ich es dem Wiesel heimzahlen."

„Nein, Ron, jetzt komm! Wir müssen rein zu Harry. Lass ihn hier liegen. Er glaubt offensichtlich, dass er stark genug ist, es selbst zu schaffen", sagte Hermine gehässig.

„Ich muss daran denken, das Schlammblut zu der Liste zuzufügen", dachte Draco. Er beobachtete, wie Hermine mit Ron zum Haus zurückging. Sie hielt ihn am Oberarm und zerrte ihn praktisch fort.

Draco wartete, bis sie ganz im Haus waren, bevor er einen Versuch wagte aufzustehen. Und das war ein guter Entschluss. Draco stürzte drei Mal, bevor er sich aufgerichtet hatte, ohne sich zusätzliche Schmerzen zuzufügen. Sobald er festgestellt hatte, dass er sich bewegen konnte, ohne ohnmächtig zu werden, rückte er mit erbärmlicher Langsamkeit auf die Tür zu.

Sein Rücken protestierte, als er sich bückte, um seinen Koffer aufzuheben, der zwischen dem toten Unkraut der vernachlässigten Blumenbeete, die den Bürgersteig säumten, gelandet war. Er zischte auf, als eine einzelne Brennessel in seine Haut schnitt, und untersuchte seinen blutenden Finger.

„Wenn das irgendein Hinweis darauf ist, wie es drinnen zugehen wird", dachte Draco und saugte das Blut, das aus der Wunde kam, in den Mund, „bin ich tot."

„Hermine, du hast nicht wirklich vor, es Harry zu sagen, oder?", fragte Ron. Seine blauen Augen waren voller Sorge und Umsicht, nun da sein bester Freund ins Spiel kam.

„Naja, ich hatte es vor, aber jetzt bin ich neugierig", sagte Hermine und blieb stehen, um sich zu ihm zu drehen. „Warum sollte ich es ihm nicht sagen, Ron? Wäre es dir lieber, wenn er es selbst herausfindet?", fragte sie in herausforderndem Tonfall.

„Mir wäre es lieber, er müsste es gar nicht herausfinden."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Das wäre zwar ideal, aber du weißt, dass es unrealistisch ist. Ich finde, er sollte es von uns erfahren, anstatt dass er davon überrascht wird."

„Aber _wie_ willst du es ihm sagen?", fragte Ron in einem verzweifelten Tonfall, als habe er die ganze Zeit darauf hinausgewollt.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Ha, daran hast du nicht gedacht, was?", sagte Ron mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

Sie verengte die Augen. „_Nein_, Ronald, habe ich nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es einen Weg gibt, wie wir Harry schonend erzählen können von…"

„Von was?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Hermine keuchte auf und drehte sich zu der Stimme. Ihr Gesicht erblasste etwas, als sie sah, dass es Harry war, doch sofort überdeckte sie ihr Unbehagen mit einem Lächeln, das vielleicht ein wenig zu fröhlich war.

„Harry, mach so was nicht. Du hast mich fast zu Tode – du hast mich erschreckt."

Harry schenkte ihr ein mattes Lächeln. „Also, was wolltest du mir genau sagen, Hermine?" Er sah sie mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick an.

Plötzlich erklangen ein Krachen und ein lautes Gekreische von der Vordertür.

„DRECKIGES BLUT IM NOBLEN HAUS DER BLACKS! UNRAT, IHR ALLE, UNRAT!" Die Obszönitäten, die das Porträt von Mrs. Black von sich gab, drangen durch das Haus. Hermine konnte hören, wie die anderen Ordensmitglieder sich beeilten, das Porträt zu verhängen, und wie derjenige kicherte, der das Gemälde enthüllt hatte. Hermine hatte so eine Ahnung, wer der Schuldige war.

„Jemand ist hier?"

„Ja, Hermine, erzähl ihm von unserem Besucher", warf Ron mit einem spitzen Blick Richtung Hermine ein.

Sie funkelte ihn an und seufzte. „Oh, Ronald", dachte Hermine. „Warum tust du mir das an?"

„Ja, Harry, jemand ist hier. Ähm, lass mich überlegen. Es gibt nicht wirklich einen Weg, es dir schonend beizubringen. Also, jemand ist hier und er…"

„…steht direkt hinter dir", schloss eine kalte Stimme. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zuckte Hermine zusammen und wirbelte zu der Stimme herum.

„Mist", dachte sie.

Die kalte Stimme gehörte niemand anderem als Draco Malfoy, der sich irgendwie ins Haus geschlichen und sich darin gut genug zurechtgefunden hatte, um Harry, Ron und Hermine zu finden.

Ron, der sich gerade von seinen Anstrengungen im Vordergarten erholt hatte, wurde wieder rot vor Zorn und stürzte sich wieder auf Draco. Wenn Hermine nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er auch diesmal getroffen. Doch sie fing seine Arme in der letzten Sekunde auf und setzte ihr ganzes Körpergewicht dazu ein, ihn von Draco wegzuzerren.

„Also wirklich, Ronald, jetzt krieg dich wieder ein!", schalt Hermine, während sie ihn festhielt. „Du benimmst du völlig pubertär und…" Sie wollte gerade fortfahren, als sie bemerkte, was sie angerichtet hatte.

Ron wegzuziehen dürfte nicht die beste Entscheidung gewesen sein, die Hermine jemals gefällt hatte. Ron davon abzuhalten, Draco anzugreifen, hatte zwar beiden Seiten eine bedeutende Menge an Schmerz erspart, doch es ließ gleichzeitig den Weg von Harry zu Draco absolut unversperrt.


	3. Widerwillige Aufnahme

**Kapitel 03 – Widerwillige Aufnahme**

Harry war erstarrt vor Schreck. Er stand in der Halle, mit offenem Mund und die grünen Augen vor Schock weit aufgerissen. Er starrte Draco eine volle Minute lang an, ohne wirklich zu begreifen, was er da sah. Zu aller Überraschung langte er nicht nach seinem Zauberstab und machte auch sonst keine Anstalten, zu Gewalt zu greifen. Stattdessen starrte er ihn nur an. Draco fühlte sich unbehaglich unter Harrys stechendem grünen Blick, der nicht wirklich hasserfüllt war, aber auch nicht gerade einladend.

„Glücklich, mich zu sehen, Narbenkopf?", höhnte Draco, sowohl um die verlegene Stille zu durchbrechen als auch um Harry zu provozieren.

Doch Harry tat nichts. Er starrte nur weiter Draco an, scheinbar verloren in Gedanken. Draco hätte es vorgezogen, wenn Harry versuchen würde, sich auf ihn zu stürzen oder ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen; _irgendetwas_ als Akt der Rache.

„Merlin weiß, dass ich es verdient habe", dachte Draco, während er Harry ruhig in die Augen sah. Er hatte nicht nur Dumbledores Mord in die Wege geleitet, den Mann fast selbst ermordet, sondern auch ihnen allen dreien das Leben so zur Hölle gemacht, wie nur irgend möglich. Und jetzt stand Harry nur da, während er offensichtlich den Vorteil innehatte… „Es ist nicht richtig", dachte Draco.

Harrys Augen veränderten sich fast zu schnell, als dass Draco es wahrnehmen konnte. Ein strahlendes Funkeln war Zorn, zweifellos eine Reaktion auf Dracos Stichelei. Doch es verblasste rasch zu Kummer. Draco feixte. Er wusste genau, wie Harry sich fühlte und dass es der schrecklichste Schmerz war, den er seinem Feind wünschen konnte. Harry durchbrach den Augenkontakt zu Draco und sah zur Wand, während er versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ha, ich habe gewonnen", dachte Draco mit kindischem Triumph und hob unbewusst den Kopf höher in die Luft.

Dann schaute Harry wieder auf. In seinen Augen war nun eine Emotion zu sehen, die Dracos rebellischen Geist brach und seine Haltung erschütterte: Mitleid. Harry schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf und kommunizierte dadurch mit Draco, den Mund grimmig zusammengekniffen.

„Ich war dort", sagte das Kopfschütteln. „Ich habe deine Entschlossenheit wanken sehen. Ich sah deine Stärke wanken. Ich sah dich einen Rückzieher machen. Ich kannte dich in einem Augenblick der Schwäche und ich werde es niemals vergessen. Ich hasse dich dafür, aber ich bemitleide dich."

Draco Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. „Fahr zur Hölle, Potter", dachte er. Er ballte die Fäuste und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Die Stille, die geherrscht hatte, war so schnell ausgelöscht, wie sie eingetreten war. Die intensive, momentane Verbindung war verschwunden.

„Was zur Hölle treibst du hier, Frettchen?", fragte Ron giftig.

Malfoy funkelte seinen rotschöpfigen Klassenkameraden an. „Das geht dich nichts an, Weasley", blaffte er.

„Da irrst du dich aber gewaltig, du verfluchter Bastard!"

„Wortwahl, Ronald", zischte Hermine.

„Ja, _Wortwahl, Ronald_", äffte Draco nach. Er lachte höhnisch, als Hermine ihn empört anfunkelte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Ron sah wieder so aus, als würde er sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen. Er hielt sich zurück, als er das vertraute Pochen von Moodys Bein hörte.

„Oh, also wisst ihr, dass er hier ist?", fragte Moody Harry rhetorisch.

Harry nickte trotzdem. „Was macht _er_ hier, Professor?", fragte er.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache, Potter. Du hast wichtigere Sachen, auf die du dich konzentrieren musst, als dieses Stück Dreck."

Draco verzog das Gesicht bei der Beleidigung. „Obwohl, nach üblichen Standards", dachte er trocken, „ist Dreck noch lächerlich harmlos."

„Kommen Sie mit, Mr. Malfoy", knurrte Malfoy. „Wir haben eine Menge zu bereden."

Draco nickte schweigend und folgte Moody aus der Halle in einen kleinen Raum. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren dicht auf seinen Fersen und wollten nach ihm das Zimmer betreten.

„Nein, nein, nein. Ihr drei nicht", knurrte Moody. Er scheuchte sie brüsk aus dem Raum und legte einen Imperturbatio-Zauber auf die Tür.

„Das wird diese verdammten Langziehohren abhalten", murmelte Moody nach einem zufriedenen Blick auf die Tür vor sich. „Jetzt, Malfoy, solltest du mich besser aufklären, denn ich ringe damit, dich auf der Stelle zu verfluchen."

„Damit ringen ist gut", dachte Draco, während er sich im Zimmer umsah. Er ignorierte Moodys Forderung in dem Versuch, eine Art Kontrolle zu gewinnen. Unglücklicherweise schien Moody zu wissen, was Draco da tat.

„Ich muss dich doch nicht daran erinnern, dass du dich hier nicht gerade unter Freunden befindest, Bürschchen. Deshalb würde ich anfangen, einige Fragen zu beantworten, wenn ich du wäre." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn drohend hoch. „Du hast letztes Mal ein sehr schönes Frettchen abgegeben, wie ich gehört habe."

Draco sah den Zauberstab an, die grauen Augen leicht mit Angst gefüllt, dann wieder Moody. „Was wollen Sie wissen?"

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Weil ich es will", sagte Draco vage. Moody richtete sich auf und trat bedrohlich einen Schritt auf Draco zu.

„Vielleicht hast du mich missverstanden", begann Moody. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco, der ihn kühl ansah.

„Nein, ich habe Sie sehr wohl verstanden", sagte er gedehnt. „Nur kann ich keine Fragen beantworten, wenn ich ein Frettchen bin." Er verzog keine Miene, während er Moodys Bluff auffliegen ließ. Er wartete angespannt auf die Reaktion des Ex- Auroren.

„Und ich kann keine ehrliche Antwort von einem Jungen erwarten, der ein so gutes Nagetier abgibt", murmelte er. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Scheinbar werde ich es auf die harte Tour machen müssen."

Moody drehte sich um. Draco rechnete damit, dass er eine Phiole mit Veritaserum aus seinem übergroßen Mantel hervorziehen würde. Er wappnete sich gegen einen schweren Kampf, hätte sich aber keine Sorgen machen müssen. Statt einer Phiole richtete Moody seinen Zauberstab in die Luft. Aus der Spitze schossen Rauchschwaden, die durch die Wände hinausschwebten. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hörte Draco ein Klopfen an der Tür.

„Herein", knurrte Moody. Ein Mann trat in das Zimmer, den Draco noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Das ist Channing Orman, unser neuestes Ordensmitglied. Er ist unser ansässiger Legilimentiker."

Channing Orman wirkte Mitte dreißig. Er war von durchschnittlicher Größe und Körperbau. Er hatte mausgraues Haar, eine hohe Stirn, matte dunkle Augen und eine leicht gewölbte Nase. Er war gekleidet in einfache schwarze Roben und war auch sonst in keiner Weise außergewöhnlich. Insgesamt war Channing Orman ganz und gar durchschnittlich. Und genau aus diesem Grund traute Draco ihm nicht.

„Er ist zu normal… jemand, der leicht durch Ritzen schlüpfen kann", dachte Draco, während er den Mann musterte, dessen braune Augen gleichmütig über alles glitten, das ihnen begegnete. Er schien nichts aufzunehmen, doch Draco kannte diesen Blick. Channing sog jedes kleinste Detail im Raum auf und brannte es sich tief ins Gedächtnis. „Er weiß mehr als er sich anmerken lässt", dachte Draco mit Bestimmtheit.

„Sie haben mich gerufen, Moody?"

Draco lachte spöttisch. „Sogar seine Stimme ist unauffällig. Hat dieser Mann auch nur einen Funken von Originalität?"

„Wir müssen herausfinden, ob wir dem Burschen da drüben trauen können." Moody ruckte mit dem Kopf in Dracos Richtung, worauf sein wirbelndes Auge plötzlich die Richtung änderte.

Channing nickte schweigend und ging zu Draco hinüber.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte", bat Channing und deutete auf einen Stuhl.

Angewidert von seiner Höflichkeit, blieb Draco stehen und sein Gesicht nahm einen hochmütigen Ausdruck an. Channing schien, abgeschreckt von seiner kalten Reaktion, seine Fassung nur ein wenig zu verlieren. Er räusperte sich und murmelte: „Oder bleiben Sie stehen."

Draco hob stolz den Kopf, als Channing sich ihm näherte. Seine Augen hatten die Farbe von kaltem Metall. Er hätte geschworen, dass der braunäugige Mann zusammenzuckte, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Channing versuchte, beruhigend zu lächeln, doch es erschien lediglich nervös, während er schweigend den Zauber ausführte.

Eine Welle des Ekels durchströmte Draco, als er gezwungen war, einige seiner schmerzvollsten Erinnerungen vor Channing durchzuleben. Da war Draco als weinender Junge, der seinen Eltern bei einem furchtbaren Streit zusah. Jetzt in Hogwarts, wo er seine erste wirkliche Begegnung mit dem _berühmten Harry Potter_ auf Besen hatte. Dritte Klasse, wo er von Granger geschlagen wurde. Channing durchstöberte diese Erinnerungen rasch, obwohl der Grund, weshalb er sie überhaupt betrachtete, über Dracos Verstand ging.

Channing kam schnell zu den bedeutenderen Erinnerungen und erkundete sie gründlich. Er sah Voldemorts Grausamkeit durch Dracos Augen, den Grauen, ungeschmälert von Zeit und Entfernung. Er sah, wie Voldemort Draco befahl, Dumbledore zu töten, wie Draco in dieser Mission versagte, und die Strafe für seine Schwäche. Der Schmerz war immer noch frisch in Dracos Geist, ebenso wie an seinem Körper. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er sah, wie ihn der Cruciatus- Fluch ergriff. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte, während er zuschaute, wie sein Körper von seinem Vater verprügelt wurde. Er fühlte sich schwach bei dem Anblick von seinem Blut auf dem kalten Marmorboden.

Dann erschien ein schwarzes Feld in Dracos Geist, was bedeutete, dass Channing es ebenfalls sah. Draco konnte spüren, wie er sich weiter in diese Gedächtnislücke vortastete, doch Draco wusste, dass er nichts finden würde. Nachgebend wandte sich Channing der Erinnerung von Dracos Flucht zu und zwang ihn, nochmals seine gebrochene Mutter zum wahrscheinlich letzten Mal zu sehen.

Der Zauber brach auf der Stelle und Draco fühlte seinen Körper entspannen. Er hatte nicht realisiert, wie verkrampft er während Channings Überprüfung gewesen war. Seine Muskeln schmerzten leicht und er schnaufte etwas.

„Nichts, Moody. Er ist sauber."

Draco versuchte, sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Channing hatte den schwarzen Brocken mit keinem Wort erwähnt. „Jeder andere Legilimentiker hätte das sofort gemeldet", dachte Draco. Er fing Channings Blick auf und hob verstohlen eine Augenbraue. Als er jedoch Channings Augen begegnete, sah er etwas anderes als passive Betrachtung. Seine Augen waren hart, berechnend und wirkten irgendwie, so fand Draco, eingeweiht in eine Information, die niemand anderes kannte. Sie waren verschlossen und heimlichtuerisch und machten Draco noch nervöser.

Der Blick dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, da Moody sich räusperte und Channings Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er musterte Channing skeptisch. Draco könnte schwören, dass er kurz davor war, nach seinen Zeugnissen zu fragen. Doch stattdessen entließ Moody ihn mit einem Knurren. Nun wandte er sich Draco zu. Beide Augen funkelten ihn an.

„Wenn ich herausfinde, dass du etwas verborgen hast, Junge…"

„Sie haben ihn doch gehört. Ich verberge nichts", sagte Draco kühl.

„Was ist dann deine Absicht hier?", fragte Moody.

Draco sah nach unten und zögerte einen Moment, unsicher, wie er sein Anliegen formulieren sollte. „Ich nehme Dumbledores Angebot an", sagte Draco zum Boden gerichtet. Er hob erwartungsvoll den Blick. „Ich will Schutz."

Moodys Gesicht verzog sich zu etwas, das einem gemeinen Lächeln ähnelte. „Und was ist, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass Dumbledores Angebot nur stand, als er noch am Leben war?"

„Dann werde ich gehen", erwiderte Draco. „Aber jetzt wo er fort ist, ist der Orden in Chaos."

„Da irrst du dich!", unterbrach Moody abwehrend.

Draco ignorierte ihn. „Ich habe nur gedacht, dass Sie alle etwas Hilfe bei den Nachforschungen gebrauchen könnten. Sicherlich gibt es etwas, wobei ich helfen kann."

„Helfen? _Du?_", bellte Moody. „Ha! Du musst mich für bekloppt halten, wenn du ernsthaft denkst, ich würde das in Betracht ziehen. Einer von Voldemorts Jungen, der um Schutz bittet, im Orden." Moody lachte wieder.

„Na schön", sagte Draco. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet vor Verlegenheit. „Ich werde gehen." Als Draco sich zur Tür wandte, ertönte ein bellendes Lachen von Moody hinter ihm.

„Nicht so schnell", sagte er. „Der Orden braucht tatsächlich Hilfe." Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen und er hielt theatralisch inne, bevor er sagte: „Unser ansässiger Hauself hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht."


	4. Ein machiavellischer Anfang

**Kapitel 04 – Ein machiavellischer Anfang**

„Ich kann nichts hören", sagte Hermine, deren Ohr seit fast fünf Minuten gegen die kalte Holztür gepresst war. „Könnt ihr irgendetwas hören?"

„Nicht, wenn du quasselst", zischte Ron. „Schh!"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und rückte von der Tür weg, um sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen. Ihr finsterer Blick blieb unbemerkt, da Ron seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Tür wandte. Er drückte sein Gesicht dagegen und verzog es zu einer Mischung von grotesken und komischen Grimassen, die blauen Augen ins Nichts gerichtet. Harry hatte nichts gesagt, seit Moody und Draco hineingegangen waren. Er kniete nur auf dem Boden, das Ohr gegen das Holz gepresst. Er trug einen grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und einen entfernten Blick in den Augen.

Plötzlich sprangen beide Jungen von ihren Positionen auf dem Boden auf.

„Was ist? Was ist los?", drängte sie.

„Sie kommen heraus", antwortete Harry. „Schnell, benehmt euch ganz normal."

Harry und Ron begannen, ziemlich laut von Quidditch zu reden, als Channing Orman aus der Tür erschien.

„Oh, hallo, Mr. Orman", sagte Harry, während er armselig Überraschung vortäuschte. „Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

Channing schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass Sie an der Tür gelauscht haben", sagte er offen heraus.

„Wovon reden Sie?", gab Harry wieder vor, ahnungslos zu sein.

„Potter, bitte. Sie haben ein sehr ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht. Sie sind ein fürchterlicher Lügner."

Unsicher, ob er Channings Aussage als Kompliment auffassen sollte oder nicht, entschied Harry sich, es zu ignorieren. „Was haben Sie dadrin gemacht?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an. Aber denken Sie darüber nach und ich bin sicher, Ihnen könnte eine Erklärung einfallen." Das Trio verfiel in Schweigen. Als Harry endlich eine Frage formuliert hatte, war Channing verschwunden.

„Tja, _das_ war ja hilfreich", sagte Ron sarkastisch.

„Doch, das war es", entgegnete Hermine. „Wen haben wir am Ende des Schuljahrs verloren?"

„Dumbledore", antwortete Ron. Harry schwieg.

„Ja, aber wir haben auch Snape verloren." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Hermine, dass Harry die Hände ballte.

„Ich würde das nicht gerade als Verlust ansehen, Hermine", sagte Ron düster.

„Und warum sollte _er_ uns etwas kümmern?", fragte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Wegen dessen, was er tun könnte. Snape war begabt in Legilimentik, genau wie Dumbledore. Jetzt wo beide fort sind, brauchte der Orden einen Neuen. Und da kommt Channing ins Spiel…"

„Orman ist der neue Legilimentiker!", realisierte Ron.

„Exakt", sagte sie, überrascht und erfreut von Rons schneller Erkenntnis. „Er hat offensichtlich Malfoys Gedanken durchgesehen, um herauszufinden, ob er vertrauenswürdig ist."

„Aber wie gut ist er als Legilimentiker? Ein begabter Okklumentiker könnte leicht seinen Geist beschützen", erwiderte Harry.

„Das werden wir nie wissen", gab Hermine zu. „Wir werden einfach hoffen müssen, dass Channing ein ausgesprochen guter Legilimentiker oder dass Malfoy ein armseliger Okklumentiker ist."

Die Unterhaltung versiegte hier. Sie alle dachten das gleiche: dass Channing besser ein verdammt guter Legilimentiker sein sollte.

Nach einer Minute ging Harry wieder an der Tür lauschen.

„Das ist sinnlos", dachte Hermine und nahm ihre entspannte Pose an der Wand wieder ein. „Moody hat offensichtlich die Tür verzaubert." Sie verschränkte die Arme und starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Tür, doch ihre Gedanken rasten. Eine Frage, die sich in ihren Geist bohrte, trat vor allen anderen hervor: Was machte Malfoy hier? Eine unlogische Lösung nach der anderen tauchte in ihrem Kopf auf und verschaffte ihr das frustrierendste Gefühl von Unzufriedenheit, das sie sich vorstellen konnte. Hermine seufzte wütend, was ihr ein weiteres lautes „Schh!" von Ron einbrachte.

„_Jungs…_", dachte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

Harry und Ron wurden plötzlich auf den Boden geschleudert, als sich die Tür ruckartig öffnete. Hätte Moody nicht so grimmig ausgesehen, hätte Hermine gelacht. Moody hielt sein Metallbein in einer Hand, den Zauberstab in der anderen, und hopste heraus. Er hatte sein Bein abgenommen, um sich leiser nähern und dadurch Ron und Harry beim Lauschen erwischen zu können. Sie sahen überrascht zu ihm hoch.

„Ich kann durch Türen sehen, wisst ihr noch", knurrte er die Jungen an. Hermine gluckste in sich hinein, doch ihre Schadenfreude war von kurzer Dauer, als sie Draco hinter Moody auftauchen sah. Er sah nicht so verdrießlich aus, wie Hermine gehofft hatte, was ihr den Grund zum Misstrauen gab. Sie wartete wie auf glühenden Kohlen auf eine Erklärung.

Unglücklicherweise wurde ihnen keine geboten. Stattdessen sprach Moody einige Befehle aus: „Potter, Weasley. Ich muss sofort mit Ihnen beiden sprechen. Miss Granger, zeigen Sie Mr. Malfoy das leere Zimmer am Ende des Korridors. Dein Gepäck und deine Eule", sagte er an Draco gewandt, „sind schon da."

Eine Sekunde später brachen Harry und Ron in hysterisches Gelächter aus, gepaart mit kaum verhohlener Wut. Durch sein angespanntes Lachen brachte Harry hervor: „Professor, Sie lassen es aussehen, als würde Malfoy bei uns wohnen. Das ist doch lächerlich."

„Lächerlich", stimmte Ron zu. „Richtig?"

„Ich fürchte nicht. Mr. Malfoy wird den Rest des Sommers bei uns bleiben."

Moody beließ es bei dieser Erklärung. Harry, Ron und Hermine sprachen alle auf einmal:

„Nein, Professor, wissen Sie, was er versucht hat zu tun? Dieses Stück Scheiße! Ich meine…" „Verflucht noch mal! Sie _sind_ verrückt! Warum…" „Wie können Sie uns das antun? Wissen Sie, was wir seinetwegen durchmachen mussten? Das ist…"

„Meine Entscheidung!", brüllte Moody, was die gesamte Gruppe zum Schweigen brachte. „Ich erwarte nicht von Ihnen, es zu verstehen, aber was ich von Ihnen erwarte, ist sich vernünftig zu verhalten. Und das fängt damit an, darauf zu hören, was ich sage. Potter, Weasley, hierein. Granger, bringen Sie Malfoy nach oben. _Sofort._"

Seine barsche Stimme und sein Blick bestätigten, dass Moody es nicht dulden würde, missachtet zu werden. Ron und Harry warfen Hermine beide mitfühlende Blicke zu, die offensichtlich die undankbarste Aufgabe abbekommen hatte. Moody bedachte Hermine mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick und trat nach Harry und Ron ein, die Tür hinter ihnen schließend. Hermine blieb allein mit Draco zurück.

Sie hatte nicht einmal einen Blick für ihn übrig. Schnell stürmte sie durch die verzweigten Gänge des Hauses der Blacks. Sie bog scharf um die Ecken und raste fast die Treppe hoch.

„Was ist, Granger? Meinst du etwa, wenn du nur schnell genug läufst, wirst du mich abhängen?", höhnte Draco hinter ihr. Seine langen Beine konnten leicht mit ihrem Tempo mithalten. Hermine unterdrückte den Drang, ihn anzufunkeln, und ging weiter.

„Endlich", dachte sie, als der unbelegte Raum am Ende des Korridors in Sicht kam. „Nur noch ein paar Meter… ich kann es schaffen, ohne ihn zu schlagen."

„Die Porträts unten hatten Recht", sagte Draco gedehnt. „Hier ist _Dreck_ in diesem Haus." Hermine sträubte sich vor Wut, da sie wusste, dass er nicht von dem Zustand des Bodens sprach. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, während er fortfuhr: „Wenn meine Geschichtskenntnisse korrekt sind, war die Black- Familie eine der reinsten Blutlinien, neben meiner eigenen natürlich. Eine Schande, dass sie so tief gesunken ist."

Sie gelangten an Dracos Tür, die Hermine aufstieß. „Mahlzeiten werden meistens angekündigt. Wenn du eine verpasst, isst du allein. Geh in keins der anderen Zimmer, es sei denn du hast die Anweisung dazu erhalten. Das Badezimmer ist am anderen Ende des Korridors – die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite." Sie spulte alles sehr schnell und hastig ab. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, erstaunt über ihre eigene Belastbarkeit, was Malfoys Sticheleien anging. Gerade als sie glaubte, auf sicherem Boden zu sein, sagte er:

„Jetzt sag mir, Granger, denn ich bin neugierig." Hermine blieb stehen. Sie wusste von seinem Tonfall, dass das, was als nächstes kam, nicht angenehm sein würde. „Hat Potter dir jemals erzählt, was in der Nacht von Dumbledores Tod passiert ist?" Er hielt dramatisch inne. „Wie er nichts getan hat, um den Tod zu verhindern?"

„Was wirst du schon darüber wissen?", zischte sie.

Es war fast zu leicht. „Granger", sagte Draco, gefolgt von einem kurzen Lachen. „_Ich war da._" Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem boshaften Feixen und seine Augen verengten sich und funkelten gefährlich.

Hermine wirbelte zu Draco herum. Zorn ließ ihre braunen Augen aufblitzen. Sie hob die Hand, um ihn zu schlagen. Gerade bevor ihre Handfläche mit einem befriedigenden Klatschen ihr Ziel traf, packte sie ein Griff wie ein Schraubstock. Sie schrie vor Überraschung und Schmerz auf. Bevor sie sich wehren konnte, wurde sie herumgedreht, den Arm schmerzhaft auf den Rücken gebogen. Malfoy riss ihren Arm hoch und Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um den Schmerz zu lindern.

„Das hat er dir nie erzählt, oder, Granger?", zischte Malfoy ihr ins Ohr, der den Ausdruck von Angst auf ihrem Gesicht genoss. „Musstest es in der Zeitung lesen, was?" Mit ihrem Körper an seinen gepresst, realisierte Draco, wie viel größer er war als sie. Er bemerkte ebenfalls, wie zerbrechlich sie sich in seinen Armen anfühlte. „Ich könnte sie entzweibrechen", dachte er mit einem bösartigen Grinsen. Er verstärkte seinen brutalen Griff.

„Er wird es uns erzählen, wenn er bereit dazu ist", sagte Hermine mit leicht bebender Stimme. Das riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wenn er bereit dazu ist. Ha!", höhnte Draco. „Potter ist ein Feigling, Granger. Das wissen wir beide. Er ist schwach und seine Schwächen sind es, das ihm am Ende zum Verhängnis werden wird. Es sei denn, er kriegt seine Fehler in den Griff, sonst wird er niemals gegen den Dunklen Lord gewinnen."

„Harry ist nicht schwach, Malfoy. Zuerst einmal greift er nicht zu Gewalt, um zu bekommen, was er will. In dieser Hinsicht ist er stärker als die meisten", keifte sie.

Ihre Beleidigung entging Draco nicht. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er hob Hermines Arm noch höher. Er lächelte, als er sie wimmern hörte. Während er mit ihr sprach, hob er ihren Arm auf dem Rücken immer höher, um langsam den Schmerz zu steigern. „Ich schulde dir etwas für deine Begrüßung an der Tür", sagte er. Ein krankes Lächeln schwang in seiner Stimme mit: „Nimm dich in Acht, _Schlammblut._"

Mit dieser letzten geraunten Drohung stieß Draco sie von sich weg. Hermine stürzte zu Boden, da ihr plötzlich die Stütze fehlte. Sie landete mit einem Ächzen auf die Seite. Sofort drehte sie sich auf den Rücken. Sie hatte Angst, ihre Augen zu lange von Draco abzuwenden.

Sie begegnete seinem Blick. In ihren schokoladenbraunen Augen wirbelte etwas interessantes Neues. Zum ersten Mal sah sie Draco mit Furcht an.

„Wird ja auch mal Zeit", dachte Draco zufrieden.

Er beobachtete kühl, wie sie sich hastig aufrappelte. Sie wich den Korridor entlang zurück, ihren wunden rechten Arm mit der anderen Hand umschlungen. Sobald ein paar Meter zwischen ihnen lagen, drehte sie sich um und eilte auf die Treppe zu. Zweimal sah er, wie sie zu ihm zurückschaute. Zweimal erwiderte er ihren Blick mit demselben steinernen Ausdruck der Teilnahmslosigkeit, den er in jahrelanger Arbeit perfektioniert hatte.

Draco hörte sie die Treppe hinunterrennen und trat mit einem Gefühl des Stolzes in sein neues Zimmer, das dringend saubergemacht werden musste. Eine Staubschicht bedeckte alle Möbel und, zu Dracos Entsetzen, sogar den Bettüberzug. Er schüttelte die Decke auf und nieste, als Staub seine Nase kitzelte.

„Sie hätten wenigstens ein bisschen putzen können", murmelte Draco vor sich hin. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und machte sich daran, den Raum sauberzumachen. Er riss die Fenster weit auf, damit seine Eule kommen und gehen konnte, wie es ihr beliebte. Mehrere „Ratzeputz" später war das Zimmer alle Beweise des Nichtsgebrauchs losgeworden. Der Staub und die Spinnweben, die wie dicke Perlenvorhänge in den Ecken gehangen hatten, waren verschwunden, ebenso wie die Spinnen und blutleeren Insekten, die in ihnen gehaust hatten.

Draco blickte sich im sauberen Raum um, immer noch stirnrunzelnd. Es war beträchtlich kleiner als sein Zimmer zu Hause und auch um einiges schlichter. Ein bescheidenes Einzelbett stand auf der anderen Seite des Raums, daneben war ein kleines Fenster. Auf der anderen Seite stand eine Kommode. Auch nachdem Draco saubergemacht hatte, hatte er den merkwürdigen Geruch nicht völlig entfernen können.

Das Zimmer hatte definitiv etwas Arbeit nötig, doch Draco hatte den ganzen Sommer, um es zu verbessern. Für die Zwischenzeit war er zufrieden, dass es zumindest ein wenig wohnbarer geworden war. Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und dachte über sein kleines „Spiel" mit Hermine nach. Er wusste, dass er die Szene auf dem Dach nicht hätte zur Sprache bringen sollen, doch solch einer Gelegenheit konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen. Obwohl es seine eigenen Fehler zur Schau stellte, würde es gleichzeitig ihr Vertrauen in Harry erschüttern. Und jede Chance, Hermines Glauben in ihren geliebten Helden zu schwächen… tja, Draco würde sie ohne Zögern ergreifen.

Er gluckste, als er sich ihren ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck in Erinnerung rief. „Sie wird es Potter und Weasley nicht erzählen", dachte er zuversichtlich. „Sie wird nicht wollen, dass sie sich Sorgen machen." Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Etwas Überraschendes, aber keineswegs Bedrückendes. Er dachte daran, wie zerbrechlich sie sich in seinen Armen angefühlt hatte, die Angst in ihren Augen und das beinahe erotische Gefühl der Kontrolle, die er über sie hatte. „Kontrolle…", dachte er und schauderte in verdrehtem Entzücken. „Wäre das nicht schön…"

Seine Gedanken wanderten eine Weile in diese Richtung und er döste, während er einen wunderbaren Tagtraum erlebte, in dem Granger ihm Mahlzeiten servierte und sein Zuhause putzte, wobei er sich daneben auf seinem schwarzen Ledersofa fläzte.

* * *

AN: Über ein Review würde ich mich sehr freuen!


	5. Verdächtigungen

**Kapitel 05 – Verdächtigungen**

Dracos Flucht aus dem Malfoy Manor und seine anschließende Aufnahme in den Orden des Phönix war der Anfang eines wahrlich furchtbaren Sommers. Sicher, er war fern von Voldemort und seinem Vater, doch zumindest konnten die beiden Männer seinen Anblick ertragen. Dracos Existenz wurde anerkannt, selbst wenn es in Form von Befehlen und Schlägen war.

„Tja, von Seiten des Ordens hat sich nicht viel verändert", dachte er, während er eine vernachlässigte Kommode in einem lang vergessenen Raum abstaubte. Er nieste laut, als etwas Staub in seine Nase geriet, worauf noch mehr Staub von der Oberfläche hochwirbelte. Er hustete und drehte sich von der Kommode weg, während er sich die grauen Augen rieb. Er funkelte das Möbelstück grimmig an und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, auf das er gerade frische Bettwäsche gelegt hatte. Er seufzte, während er zur Decke hochblickte.

Draco gab es nur ungern zu, selbst zu sich selbst, doch er fühlte sich etwas einsam. Er hatte jetzt fast eine Woche lang im Grimmauldplatz gewohnt. Kaum irgendjemand im Orden sah ihn an, geschweige denn sprach mit ihm. Die einzige Interaktion bestand darin, dass Leute ihm sagten, welche Zimmer er putzen und welche er meiden sollte.

Er starrte noch eine Weile mürrisch an die Decke und wurde noch unzufriedener, als die Tür zu dem Raum aufschwang. Draco setzte sich auf und zog schnell seinen Zauberstab. Was er sah, überraschte ihn.

Hermine und Ron taumelten ins Zimmer. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem, wie es aussah, wilden und schmalzigen Kuss verschmolzen. Draco konnte hören, wie Rons Zunge sich in Hermines Mund hineinschob. Das Geräusch ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen.

Widerwillig und fast unfähig, sein Schweigen weiter zu bewahren, räusperte Draco sich und sagte höhnisch: „Du machst keine besonders gute Figur, Weasley."

Sie lösten sich sofort voneinander und Blut schoss in Hermines bereits gerötete Wangen und in Rons Ohren. Ron hatte es vor Verlegenheit die Sprache verschlagen, doch Hermine, die sich nicht von Draco einschüchtern lassen wollte, erhob das Wort.

„Und du weißt natürlich, was „eine gute Figur" ist, Malfoy?", fragte sie bissig.

„Ehrlich gesagt, Granger", sagte er großspurig und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, „tue ich es tatsächlich." Er feixte sie an und zwinkerte schalkhaft, worauf sie angeekelt schnaubte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Parkinson zählt, Malfoy. Es geht darum, mit einem Menschen zu knutschen und nicht mit einem Hund."

Dracos stolzer Gesichtsausdruck fiel bei der Erwähnung von Pansys Namen zusammen. Seine Beziehung mit ihr war niemals über das Körperliche hinausgegangen, doch er fühlte sich angegriffen. Schließlich war sie sein erstes Mal gewesen. Und was noch wichtiger war, er würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Geschmack beleidigt wurde, noch dazu ausgerechnet von Granger!

„Lass sie da raus", sagte Draco. Er stand auf.

„Ein wenig beschützerisch um deine Schlampe, Malfoy?", konterte Ron zum ersten Mal, seit er hereingeplatzt war. Hermines Waghalsigkeit schien ihn inspiriert zu haben und er starrte Malfoy selbstsicher an.

Ein boshaftes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Blondschopfs. Mit Gift in der Stimme zischte er: „Besser eine Schlampe als ein _Schlammblut_."

Blitzartig zückte Ron seinen Zauberstab. Zorn blitzte in seinen blauen Augen auf. „Du kotzt mich an, Malfoy! Sectum – "

„Nein, Ronald!", kreischte Hermine. Sie schlug seinen Arm beiseite, so dass der Fluch einen Meter von Dracos entfernt landete. Ein Loch von der Größe eines Fußballs wurde in die Wand gesprengt und hinterließ hässliche Brandmale.

„Hermine!", rief Ron. „Warum hast du das getan?"

„Weil er dich dann getroffen hätte!", brüllte sie empört zurück. „Schau!"

Tatsächlich wäre Rons Fluch auf ihn zurückgeprallt. Draco hatte schweigend einen Schutzschild um sich herumgezogen, als er gesehen hatte, wie Ron nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Der blasse Schimmer um ihn herum war leicht zu sehen, wenn man darauf achtete, doch für niemanden, der hastig einen Zauber ausführte.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte Granger dir grad das Leben gerettet, Weasley. Sollte es nicht eigentlich andersherum sein? Oder hat das Schlammblut die Hosen in der Beziehung an?" Draco lachte trocken und feixte bei Rons plötzlicher Verlegenheit.

Hermine bemerkte die Veränderung in ihrem Freund. „Komm schon, Ron. Lass uns hier verschwinden." Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zur Tür. Sie warf einen gefährlichen Blick zu Draco zurück. Er feixte nochmals und formte mit den Lippen „Ich bin dir was schuldig".

Hermine hob trotzig den Kopf und ignorierte seine Drohung wortlos. Eine Sekunde später war sie nach Ron aus der Tür. Er hörte, wie der Trottel Hermine fragte, ob sie ihn männlich fand, und ihr mattes Lachen. Der Rest ihrer Unterhaltung wurde von den Wänden gedämpft, da sie sich aus Dracos Hörweite bewegten.

„Tja", dachte er und ging zur Kommode zurück, „zumindest bekomme ich hier eine Art Unterhaltung geboten." Mit einem Lächeln fuhr er damit fort, die Kommode zu säubern, jetzt in einer besseren Stimmung, da er Ron und Hermine auf einen Streich beleidigt hatte.

Nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall mit Ron und Hermine verbrachte Draco zwei Wochen ohne den geringsten menschlichen Kontakt. Er erhielt wütende Blicke von dem Trio, wann immer er das Pech hatte, an ihnen vorbeigehen zu müssen.

„Granger und Weasley müssen Potter erzählt haben, was passiert ist", dachte Draco, während er wieder einen von Harrys funkelnden Blicken ignorierte. „Sie können kein Geheimnis für sich behalten."

Draco war damit beschäftigt, Runden durchs Haus zu machen, bewaffnet mit seinem Zauberstab und einem Eimer. Heute hatte er den Auftrag erhalten, jeglichen Müll aufzusammeln, der auf dem Boden liegen könnte. Er sollte alle Zimmer inspizieren, ausgenommen eins: den Versammlungsraum, wo Draco mit Moody gesprochen hatte. Ihm war gesagt worden, dass er dieses Zimmer unter keinen Umständen betreten durfte, es sei denn ein Ordensmitglied war bei ihm. Moody hatte ihn gewarnt, dass die Bestrafungen für eine Missachtung „ernst" und „höchstunangenehm" sein würden.

Doch Draco ließ sich von solch vagen Drohungen nicht einschüchtern. Er würde diesen Raum betreten. Und er würde allein hineingehen, einfach nur um einen direkten Befehl zu missachten.

Bevor Draco sich der Tür auch nur genähert hatte, warf er ein paar Lappen auf die Tür. Sie schlugen dagegen – es lag kein Imperturbatio- Zauber auf ihr. Nun konnte er den nächsten Schritt tun und nach Lebenszeichen von drinnen horchen. Er spazierte lässig hinüber und bückte sich, scheinbar um den Müll aufzuheben. Er legte sein Ohr gegen die Tür und hörte nichts.

Draco lächelte und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er drückte die Klinke hinunter, worauf die Tür zu seiner großen Überraschung sofort nachgab.

„Für ein Zimmer, das verboten ist, ist es bemerkenswert leicht reinzukommen…" Die Einfachheit seines Eintritts machte Draco misstrauisch. Seine Sinne blieben geschärft, während er leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er stellte seinen Mülleimer in eine unauffällige Ecke des Raumes und begann seine Besichtigung des verbotenen Bereichs.

Er wanderte zu einem der Tische hinüber und warf einen Blick auf die Papiere darauf. „Strukturpläne", dachte er, während er sie durchblätterte. „Das sind die alten Verstecke des Dunklen Lords. Ich bin überrascht, dass sie so viel zu ihm herausgefunden haben." Seine Augen wanderten über eine Liste von drei möglichen Orten für seinen neuen Unterschlupf. „Wo er jetzt steckt, steht an ihrer Nummer Eins", dachte Draco.

Für einen Moment war er versucht, die Dokumente zu zerstören, als seine alte Loyalität gefährlich in ihm aufwallte.

Er machte gerade Anstalten, die Papiere anzuzünden, als er Schritte vor der Tür hörte. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern hechtete Draco hinter eine Couch, betend, dass er an seinem auffälligen Versteck nicht gesehen würde.

„Wenn Moody hereinkommt, bin ich am Arsch", dachte Draco.

Doch das markante Stampfen von Moodys schweren Stiefeln auf dem Boden war nicht zu hören. Draco stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Die gewöhnlichen braunen Schuhe bewegten sich schnell durch den Raum und hielten mehrere Male inne, um sich zur Tür zu drehen.

„Wer auch immer hier ist, sollte es nicht sein", dachte Draco mit Bestimmtheit. „Ich frage mich…"

Die braunen Schuhe liefen an der Couch vorbei und hielten am Tisch, wo Draco noch vor einer Minute gestanden hatte. Er rückte vorsichtig aus seinem Versteck hervor, gerade genug, um den Kopf des Fremden zu sehen.

„Braunes Haar", dachte Draco mit einem Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Dann drehte der Mann sich um, worauf Draco einen besseren Blick auf sein Gesicht bekam. Wer es war, ließ seine Kieferlade herabklappen.

Channing Orman wandte sich um. Draco sah, wie er die Papiere auf dem Tisch durchblätterte. Schließlich fand er, was er wollte. Er faltete es zusammen und schob es in seine Tasche. Mit einem letzten verstohlenen Blick durch den Raum huschte er aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür so leise wie möglich.

Draco blieb hinter der Couch geduckt und horchte, ob er noch mal zurückkam. Als eine Minute der Stille verging, stand er auf und bürstete sich die Spinnweben und den Staub ab, die sich an seiner Kleidung festgesetzt hatten.

„Lass mal sehen, was Orman mitgenommen hat", murmelte Draco vor sich hin. Die Papiere auf dem Tisch waren so angeordnet, wie er sie vorgefunden hatte. „Er ist gut", dachte Draco. „Es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, dass er hier war, außer… hm…" Draco verengte die Augen: Die Liste von Voldemorts Unterschlüpfen war verschwunden.

Er machte rasch eine Bestandsaufname von den anderen Papieren auf dem Tisch und verließ eilig das Zimmer. Er wollte nicht länger als nötig in diesem Raum sein, vor allem nachdem ein, wie er vermutete, Dieb hereingekommen war. Er durchquerte das Zimmer in ein paar Schritten und hob seinen versteckten Mülleimer auf. Er überprüfte, ob die Luft rein war, und trat schnell aus dem Raum. Nachdenkliche Falten erschienen auf Dracos Stirn und verschwanden in seinem Haaransatz.

„Was könnte Orman mit dieser Liste wollen?"

Draco hatte einiges nachzudenken.

Der Sommer war nun halb vorbei und Draco begann, die Hitze zu spüren, sowohl wortwörtlich als auch im übertragenen Sinn. Heute hatte der Orden ihm aufgetragen, den Hintergarten zu entgnomen. Die Nachmittagssonne prallte auf seine blasse Haut und machte sie unangenehm rot. Er hatte sich schon lange seines T-Shirts entledigt und arbeitete mit nacktem Oberkörper im Garten. Er begann allmählich, diesen Entschluss zu bereuen. Draco hatte sich bisher nur ein Mal auf einem spontanen Sommerurlaub in der Karibik einen Sonnenbrand eingefangen. Doch da war er noch sehr viel jünger gewesen. Jetzt würde er noch einen bekommen und er war sicher, dass es nicht gerade angenehm sein würde.

Im Orden heizte es sich ebenfalls langsam auf. Draco wusste nicht, ob jemand bemerkt hatte, dass die Liste der Orte verschwunden war, doch ein paar Tage, nachdem Orman sie gestohlen hatte, begann es im Orden vor Aktivität zu surren. Draco hörte nur Schnipsel von Unterhaltungen, deshalb bekam er nicht wirklich mit, was vor sich ging. Das Bisschen, das er wusste, bestand in den Aufenthaltsorten einiger Horkruxe. Die waren auch der Grund, weshalb Harry einmal mit anderen Ordensmitgliedern für ein paar Tage den Grimmauldplatz verlassen hatte, sehr zum Leidwesen von Ron und Hermine, doch zum Entzücken von Draco.

Aber Ron hatte nicht viel Zeit dafür, darauf herumzureiten, dass sein Freund auf möglicherweise lebensbedrohlichen Missionen unterwegs war. Er hatte ebenfalls eine Aufgabe erhalten: Er sollte mit Remus, Hagrid und Charlie am Anwerben neuer Mitglieder arbeiten. Das bedeutete, dass auch er oft fort war. Im Augenblick waren sie beide unterwegs, während Hermine allein und unbeschützt zurückgeblieben war.

Draco feixte bei dem Gedanken an die einmalige Gelegenheit. „Ich wäre verrückt, wenn ich sie mir entgehen lassen würde", dachte er boshaft. Er wusste noch nicht genau, was er tun würde, doch er wusste, dass es gut werden würde.

Er beförderte einen weiteren Gnom über den Zaun und blinzelte zu der gnadenlosen Sonne empor. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und stieß ein angewidertes Geräusch aus.

„Ich bin ein Slytherin- Prinz und betreibe hier Sklavenarbeit", knurrte er, während er einem Gnom einen Tritt versetzte. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit für eine Pause."

Draco fühlte sich schmutzig und klebrig von seinem Schweiß und seufzte erleichtert auf, als der angenehme Schatten der Veranda seine Haut berührte. Er stupste seinen Arm mit seinem Finger an. Seine Haut wurde einen Augenblick wieder weiß, bevor sie fast sofort wieder einen roten Farbton annahm.

„Na fantastisch", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Er zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und wollte gerade die Küchentür öffnen, als er Stimmen von drinnen hörte. Er erkannte Hermine fast auf der Stelle. Die andere Stimme war ebenfalls vage vertraut.

„Miss Granger, Sie müssen verstehen – "

„Nein, das tue ich nicht!", hörte Draco Hermine wütend durch die Tür sagen. „Ron und Harry dürfen auf diese Missionen gehen, diese gefährlichen Reisen, und ich stecke hier fest. Wozu tauge ich überhaupt?", fragte sie.

„Sie sind – "

„Ich tue gar nichts!", warf Hermine ein, bevor der Mann antworten konnte. „Ich bin völlig nutzlos." Statt wütend zu sein, klang Hermine den Tränen nahe. „Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte auch behilflich sein."

Draco hörte den Mann seufzen und dann mit gesenkter Stimme sagen: „Sie werden schon bald eine Mission bekommen, Hermine. Das weiß ich mit Sicherheit." Draco konnte sich Hermines skeptische Miene ausmalen. Der Mann fuhr fort: „Moody wird es Ihnen bald genug verraten, schätze ich. Tatsächlich befürchtet er, dass du es nicht annehmen wirst."

„Was für eine Mission würde ich nicht annehmen? Worin besteht sie? Bitte, Mr. Orman?"

Draco versteifte sich. „Schon wieder Orman. Dieser Mann ist überall…"

„Ich fürchte, ich kann im Augenblick nicht mehr sagen. Aber keine Sorge. Sie werden schon bald Ihren Anteil an Gefahren bekommen, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden… ich habe noch zu tun."

Draco hörte, wie Orman das Zimmer verließ, doch seines Wissens nach war Hermine immer noch da.

„Perfekt", dachte er mit einem Feixen, während er sich in die Küche schlich.

* * *

AN: Über ein Review würde ich mich sehr freuen!


	6. Rache ist süß

**Kapitel 06 – Rache ist süß**

Hermine war außer sich vor Aufregung, als Channing ihr sagte, dass sie bald eine Aufgabe erhalten würde.

„Ich frage mich, worin sie bestehen wird", überlegte sie, während sie sich ein Glas Limonade holte. Möglichkeiten rasten durch ihren Kopf, eine unwahrscheinlicher und verlockender als die andere. „Es macht nicht einmal einen Unterschied!", dachte sie lächelnd. „Ich bekomme eine Aufgabe! Ich kann mich nützlich machen!"

Zufrieden nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck von dem Getränk, ließ ihn über ihre Zunge laufen und genoss die gleichzeitige Herbheit und Süße. Es war einfach perfekt für so einen heißen Tag. Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck, als sie eine Stimme direkt hinter ihr hörte.

„Keine Limonade für mich, Granger?"

Hermine fuhr zusammen und spuckte überrascht aus, so dass sie die Küche mit einem feinen, klebrigen Sprühregen bedachte. Sie wirbelte herum und verschüttete noch mehr auf den Boden. Dann stand sie von Angesicht zu Angesicht vor Draco, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich von hinten an sie heranzuschleichen, ohne das geringste Geräusch von sich zu geben.

„Machst hier so eine Sauerei, Granger. Ich hoffe, du hast vor, alles sauberzumachen", sagte er mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Nein", würgte sie, die Hand an der Kehle. „Ich erwarte, dass du es tust."

Dracos Augen verengten sich. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich dir noch etwas schulde, Granger. Potty und Weasel sind nicht hier, um dich zu beschützen. Orman ist unterwegs, genau wie die anderen Ordensmitglieder. Es wäre ratsam, auf mich zu hören."

„Träum weiter", gab Hermine zurück. Sie stürmte an ihm vorbei, wobei sie ihn so heftig rammte, dass er leicht taumelte.

„Hey!", rief er und packte sie grob am Arm. „Habe ich dir erlaubt zu gehen?"

Hermine spürte, wie Wut in ihr aufstieg, und versuchte sie zu zügeln. Wie sehr es auch Spaß machte, Malfoy zu ärgern, er hatte Recht. Sie war allein und hatte ihren Zauberstab in ihrem Zimmer gelassen. Er war größer als sie und konnte sie mit Leichtigkeit verletzen, wenn er sich dazu entschied, was eine entfernte Möglichkeit war und höchstwahrscheinlich seine erste Wahl. Sie riss ihren Arm aus Dracos starkem Griff, blieb aber auf der Stelle stehen, während sie trotzig zu ihm hochschaute. Das schien ihn zu belustigen. Er feixte und sagte:

„Hast also noch keine Mission bekommen, Granger?"

Sie verengte die Augen: „Das geht dich nichts an."

„Ach wirklich?", sagte er.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und höhnte: „Das macht keinen Sinn, Malfoy. Glaub ja nicht, dass du mehr über meine Aufgabe weißt als ich. Ich weiß nämlich, dass das nicht stimmt. Es ist dir nicht erlaubt, Kontakt mit den Ordensversammlungen zu haben. Du hast keinen Schimmer, was vor sich geht." Sie sah, wie sein Gesicht etwas röter wurde und seine Lippen sich vor Wut zusammenkniffen. „Also netter Bluff, Malfoy", fuhr sie fort. Nun war sie es, die grinste. „Aber es wird nicht funktionieren."

Damit wandte sie sich zum Gehen, nur um sich wieder in seinem harten Griff wiederzufinden. Er schob sich hinter sie und raunte in ihr Ohr: „Ich bin nicht so ahnungslos, wie du vielleicht denkst, Granger. Ich weiß, dass Potter auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen ist. Ich weiß, dass Weasley in Rumänien mit einem seiner 17 _erbärmlichen_ Brüder ist, dem Werwolf. Ich weiß mehr, als du denkst, und im Augenblick mehr, als du selbst weißt."

Hermine war überrascht, dass Draco so viel über die Tätigkeiten des Ordens bescheid wusste. „Du hast an den Türen gelauscht", beschuldigte sie ihn mit verengten Augen. Ihr Gesicht war gefährlich nahe an seinem.

Er schenkte ihr ein durchtriebenes Lächeln und seine grauen Augen funkelten boshaft. „Was auch immer funktioniert."

Sie höhnte: „Du bist abscheulich."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung", sagte er rätselhaft. „Petrificus totalus."

Hermine erstarrte. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Draco seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche gezogen hatte. Sie war völlig unvorbereitet auf seinen Angriff und konnte nichts tun, um den Zauber abzuwehren.

Draco trat einen Schritt zurück, um sein Werk zu bewundern. Er lächelte und begutachtete Hermine wie DaVinci persönlich.

„Wo stecke ich dich jetzt hin?" Sie sah, wie seine Augen durch den Raum schweiften und auf einem Besenschrank liegen blieben. „Perfekt."

Draco Hände packten Hermine um die Hüfte. Wenn sie sprechen könnte, hätte sie vor Überraschung aufgekeucht, nicht nur über seine Waghalsigkeit, sondern auch darüber, wie warm sich seine Hände an ihrer Haut anfühlten. Fast ohne Anstrengung hievte Draco die starre Hermine in den Schrank. Er stellte sie ab und lehnte sie schwankend gegen eine Reihe von Besenstielen, die mit Spinnenweben umhüllt waren. Sie versuchte, ihn finster anzustarren, doch ihre Augenlieder kooperierten nicht.

„Tschau, Granger", gluckste Draco, während er ihr zuwinkte. Er machte Anstalten, die Tür zu schließen, als er innehielt.

„Vielleicht überdenkt er es noch mal", hoffte Hermine entgegen besseren Wissens.

„Oh und noch etwas", sagte er. „Erzähl ruhig allen, wie ich dir eins ausgewischt habe. Es ist mir egal, ob ich Schwierigkeiten bekomme. Es wird zumindest zeigen, dass sogar die klügste Hexe unseres Jahrgangs von jemand noch Schlauerem übertroffen werden kann." Er feixte und schloss die Tür, worauf Hermine in völliger Dunkelheit zurückblieb.

Sie hörte, wie seine leisen Fußschritte sich entfernten und die Tür sachte ins Schloss fiel. Sie wartete schweigend (als hätte sie eine andere Wahl), dass Draco zurückkam und ihr sagte, dass alles ein Scherz gewesen war. Warum er das getan hatte, ging über ihren Verstand. Sie folgte diesem Gedanken noch weitere fünf lange Minuten, bevor sie entschied, dass es albern war.

„Mistkerl!", dachte Hermine rachsüchtig. „Er weiß, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe als demjenigen, der mich findet, zu erzählen, was geschieht ist. Er wird eine Selbstbestätigung finden, egal was passiert…" Sie tobte eine Weile innerlich und versuchte, den Zauber zu durchbrechen, trotz des Wissens, dass es nahezu unmöglich war. „Ich werde es ihn büßen lassen", dachte sie entschlossen. „Es wird ihm noch leid tun…"

Hermine wurde Stunden später von einer mehr als überraschten Mrs. Weasley gefunden.

„Hermine, Liebes!", rief sie. Mit einem Wedeln ihres Zauberstabs wurde Hermine von der Erstarrung befreit.

Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und konnte nur noch einen Schrei ausstoßen, als ihre Beine nachgaben. Ihre Knie krachten gegen den harten Boden und ihre Handflächen brannten, als sie aufklatschten. Sie konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren und ihr Kopf schlug auf das Holz, worauf Sterne vor ihren Augen aufblitzten, die sich mit Tränen füllten.

Mrs. Weasley war im Sekundenbruchteil an ihrer Seite. „Oh, Vorsicht, Hermine. So ist es gut, schön langsam." Ihre mütterlichen Instinkte überkamen sie, als sie Hermine sanft in eine sitzende Position brachte.

„Oh", ächzte Hermine. „Mir tut alles weh." Sie streckte die Arme über ihren Kopf und zu den Seiten, so gut sie konnte. Sie drehte den Hals und hörte, wie es mehrmals knackte. Ihre Beine fühlten sich immer noch wie Pudding an. Hermine war ziemlich sicher, dass sie eine geraume Zeit sitzen bleiben musste, bevor sie wieder arbeiten konnten.

Mrs. Weasley seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie einen von Hermines Armen massierte und eine Heilsalbe für ihren Kopf herbeirief. Dann kam sie, die unausweichliche Frage: „Liebes, was ist passiert?"

Hermine starrte einen Punkt an der Wand an. Sie konnte Mrs. Weasley nicht in die Augen sehen, während sie erzählte, wie ihr ausgerechnet von Draco Malfoy eins ausgewischt worden war.

Doch zu ihrer großen Befriedigung kam Draco für seine kleine Aktion in Schwierigkeiten. Er wurde nicht nur heftig ausgeschimpft und zu Extraarbeiten verdonnert, sondern als Ron und Harry es herausfanden, jagten sie ihm mehrere Male Flüche auf den Hals. Sie behaupteten, dass die Gummi- Bein- Zauber und Flederwichtflüche nur „Ausrutscher des Zauberstabs" gewesen waren. Moody kannte die Wahrheit, ließ es aber trotzdem zu. Hermine gefiel der Gedanke, dass ihr alter Professor Malfoy gern in verschiedenen Ebenen der Unannehmlichkeit sah, und fragte sich, ob er jemals in Betracht gezogen hatte, Malfoy für immer in ein Frettchen zu verwandeln.

Hermine zog sich auf ihr Bett zurück und griff nach dem Buch, das sie im Augenblick las. Sie hielt einen Moment inne und seufzte, während sie über die Charaktere nachdachte. Sie war mitten in einem Muggle- Buch, das die meisten Mädchen in ihrem Alter gelesen hatten und liebten: _Stolz und Vorurteil_ von Jane Austen. Hermine war völlig von dem Leben der Charaktere gefangen genommen. Sie sah viele Gemeinsamkeiten in sich zu der eigensinnigen und intelligenten Elizabeth und fand Ron im unbekümmerten, albernen und schüchternen Mr. Bingley wieder.

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass mein fiktionales Äquivalent nicht mit Mr. Bingley zusammenkommen wird", überlegte sie. „Ich frage mich, ob ich es tun werde."

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. Ihre Beziehung mit Ron war in letzter Zeit allenfalls nur durchschnittlich gewesen. Obwohl sie viel gezankt hatten, als sie lediglich Freunde gewesen waren, waren ihre Streitereien eskaliert, sobald sie ein Paar geworden waren.

„Ganz zu schweigen von Malfoys Einfluss", dachte Hermine säuerlich. „Seitdem wir beim Küssen in sein Zimmer getaumelt waren, hat Ron versucht, sich so… männlich zu benehmen. Es ist irritierend."

Dann nahmen ihre Gedanken einen anderen Gang ein. „Malfoy", dachte sie. „Malfoy ist das Ebenbild von Mr. Darcy: arrogant, klassenbewusst und er braucht dringend eine Lektion in Sachen Bescheidenheit. Aber da ist eine besorgniserregende Tatsache. Elizabeth ist dafür bestimmt, am Ende mit Mr. Darcy zusammenzukommen. Sie sind perfekt füreinander…"

Welcher Gedanke auch immer als nächstes gekommen wäre, wurde durchbrochen, als eine blasse Hand das Buch aus ihrem Griff schnappte.

„Malfoy", knurrte sie. „Gib es mir zurück."

„Nein", sagte er einfach.

„Gib es her!", verlangte sie. Sie stand vom Bett auf und stellte sich hin, die Hände auf den Hüften. Sie funkelte den Jungen an, der nun die Seiten ihres Buches durchblätterte.

„Was ist das überhaupt?"

„Das ist ein Buch, Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass dir das Konzept von Büchern und Lesen und echter _Intelligenz_ fremd sein mag, aber du kannst zumindest versuchen, es zu verstehen."

Malfoy ignorierte ihren Hohn und überflog den Klappentext. „Klingt bescheuert", sagte er und warf es nachlässig auf den Boden.

Mit einem empörten Keuchen schob Hermine sich an Draco vorbei und hob ihr Buch auf. Ein paar Seiten waren von seiner Unachtsamkeit geknickt.

„Malfoy, du Idiot. Schau nur, was du angerichtet hast!" Sie streckte ihm die zerknitterte Seite unter die Nase. Er stieß es weg.

„Bleib auf dem Teppich, Granger", sagte er mit gehobener Augenbraue. „Du weißt doch noch, was letztes Mal passiert ist, als du unhöflich zu mir gewesen bist."

„Das wird nie wieder passieren", gab Hermine zurück. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab von ihrem Nachttisch, die Augen loderten mit warnendem Feuer.

Draco beäugten den Zauberstab gleichgültig. „Ich hatte nicht vor, meine Zeit zu verschwenden", sagte er träge. Dann begann er, zur Tür zu wandern.

„Warte, warum zur Hölle bist du überhaupt hiereingekommen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ach ja!", sagte er theatralisch. Er wirbelte herum und bedachte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. „Moody will dich unten sehen", sagte er freundlich.

Hermine wurde sofort misstrauisch. Ein lächelnder Draco war nie ein gutes Zeichen. „Warum?"

„Und sie sagen alle, dass du schlau bist. Es betrifft offensichtlich deine Mission."

Hermine feixte ihn an.

„Oh, und sie haben dich vor zehn Minuten bestellt", fügte er hinzu, als wäre es ihm gerade wieder eingefallen.

Hermine erstarrte. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Miene, die so aussah, als hätte sie gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen. Sie näherte sich ihm bedrohlich. „Und sie haben dich gerade erst hochgeschickt?"

„Nein, sie haben mich vor zehn Minuten losgeschickt. Ich habe mir nur Zeit gelassen."

Hermine stieß ein frustriertes Knurren aus. Sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer, rauschte an einem glucksenden Draco vorbei und schwor im Stillen Rache.

* * *

AN: Über ein Review würde ich mich sehr freuen!


	7. Hermines Mission

**Kapitel 6 – Hermines Mission**

Hermine riss die Tür zum Versammlungsraum auf und sah sich den erwartungsvollen Blicken aller wichtigen Ordensmitglieder gegenüber. Alle, ausgenommen Ron und Harry, wirkten etwas verärgert über ihre Verspätung. Sie murmelte eine Entschuldigung und ließ sich zwischen ihren Freunden nieder.

„Nett von Ihnen, sich zu uns zu gesellen, Miss Granger", knurrte Moody von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Mehrere Ordensmitglieder nutzten diese Gelegenheit, um untereinander über den Grund von Hermines Unpünktlichkeit zu diskutieren. Während Moody versuchte, die abgelenkte Gruppe wieder zur Ordnung zu rufen, lehnten Ron und Harry sich zu Hermine.

„Hermine, warum bist du zu spät gekommen?", raunte Harry.

„Malfoy macht sich nicht so gut als Nachrichtenübermittler wie ihr alle denkt", zischte sie.

Hermine wollte fortfahren, doch im Zimmer wurde es wieder ruhig, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte.

„Ich vermute, Sie wollen alle wissen, warum wir uns an einem Tag treffen, an dem nichts angesetzt ist", sagte Moody. „Es geht Sie nichts an, warum. Wir versammeln uns, wenn es nötig ist. So läuft es bei einem Befehl. Aber ich werde es trotzdem erklären. Wir müssen Updates von unseren drei neuesten Ordensmitgliedern hören, die den Sommer hindurch gearbeitet haben. Ron, wir fangen mit dir an."

Ron stand auf, ebenso wie Charlie, der der Versammlung ebenfalls beiwohnte. Gemeinsam berichteten sie, wie die Rekrutierung voranging.

„Die Menschen sind gewillt, unsere Sache zu unterstützen", sagte Ron zuversichtlich. „Die Regierungen von mehreren Ländern haben gesagt, dass wir auf sie zählen können, wenn wir sie brauchen. Sie wären mehr als glücklich zu helfen."

„Und wo ist Hagrid mit seinem Bericht zu den Riesen?"

„Aufgrund von Verletzungen kann Hagrid heute nicht hier sein", sagte Charlie. „Aber er ist mit ihnen weitergekommen als letztes Mal. Ich glaube, er hat einen ganzen Clan von ihnen davon überzeugt, sich uns anzuschließen."

„Jedes Bisschen hilft", sagte Moody. „Und Remus? Wie ist sein Status?"

„Schaue Sie in Ihren Kalender, Sir", antwortete Charlie.

„Ah, ja. Tja, gibt es sonst noch etwas zu berichten?"

„Nur dass wir alles dafür tun, um Unterstützung anzuwerben. Wir sind guter Dinge, dass sich noch mehr Menschen uns anschließen werden."

„Gut, gut. Harry, was ist mit dir?"

Nun war Harry an der Reihe aufzustehen, was er nur allzu bereitwillig tat. Er stürzte sich eifrig in seine Geschichte, wie er zwei der Horkruxe gefunden und einen zerstört hatte. Seine Geschichte erntete mächtigen Applaus und zahlreiche Schulterklopfer.

„Gute Arbeit, Harry", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu, während er sich wieder hinsetzte.

„Orman? Haben Sie etwas zu berichten?"

„Nichts Neues. Ich habe nichts über die neuesten Verstecke von Du- weißt- schon- wem herausfinden können. Alle Suchen haben sich als ergebnislos herausgestellt. Doch ich werde weiterforschen", sagte Channing gehoben.

„Also haben Sie nichts?"

„Bedauerlicherweise nein, Sir. Aber ich werde alles in meiner Macht tun, um die nötigen Informationen einzuholen."

„Schön. Sie sind alle entlassen, ausgenommen Tonks, Harry, Ron und Hermine. Sie können ebenfalls bleiben, Channing."

Sie sahen zu, wie die anderen Ordensmitglieder hinausströmten, während sie sich fröhlich über Harrys Entdeckung der Horkruxe und die Unterstützung unterhielten, die sie von Nachbarländern erhielten. Sobald die Tür wieder zu war, entspannte Moody sich sichtlich.

„Ich hasse es, vor dieser Menge zu sprechen… macht mich nervös", sagte Moody mehr zu sich selbst als zur Gruppe. Sein blaues Auge wirbelte wild in der Augenhöhle und blieb für einen Augenblick auf Hermine ruhen.

„Jetzt da der Hauptteil des Meetings vorbei ist, wird es Zeit zu besprechen, was ihr drei tun werdet, was eure Schulung betrifft."

Bevor Moody weitersprechen konnte, warf Harry mit fester Stimme ein: „Ich gehe nicht zurück." Er hielt Moodys musterndem Blick entschlossen stand.

„Und das hat auch keiner von dir verlangt, Potter. Deine Arbeit ist hier."

Harry ließ sich gegen den plüschigen Armsessel sinken. Er wirkte nun gelassen, doch Hermine sah, wie seine Vergangenheit in seinen Augen vorbeizog und sie mit einer Mischung aus Traurigkeit, Wut und Rachsucht verschleierte. Sie schauderte bei dem fremden Anblick.

„Und wir dürfen mit Harry arbeiten, richtig?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

Moody hob eine Augenbraue. „Nein, Weasley. Du und Miss Granger werdet beide Hogwarts besuchen."

„Was? Warum? Harry braucht unsere Hilfe! Wir müssen hier bei ihm bleiben."

„Harry wird den gesamten Orden hinter ihm haben. Ihr beide werdet ihm helfen, indem ihr euch selbst helft. Und Molly würde niemals damit einverstanden sein, dass du Hogwarts abbrichst", sagte Tonks.

„Das ist Schwachsinn", beschwerte sich Ron. „Hermine, komm schon. Das ist Schwachsinn, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, ist es nicht. Denk darüber nach, Ron. Wir sind noch nicht stark genug, um einen ausgewachsenen Krieg gegen Voldemort zu führen. Wir haben noch eine Menge zu lernen. Und was ist mit unserer Zukunft? Dieser Kampf wird nicht für immer andauern. Wir werden Jobs brauchen. Nach Hogwarts zurückzugehen ist die logischste Option, die wir haben."

Ron funkelte Hermine an. „Wie kannst du dich auf seine Seite stellen statt auf Harrys?", sagte er anklagend.

„Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, Ronald, Professor Moody und Harry stehen _auf derselben Seite_. Wage es ja nicht, mich zu beschuldigen, ich würde ihn nicht unterstützen!"

„Tja, es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du irgendetwas Hilfreiches getan", platzte Ron hervor.

Sobald er den Satz zu Ende gebracht hatte, realisierte Ron seinen Fehler. Hermines Augen blitzten vor Zorn auf, dann wurden sie hart wie Stein und verbargen die Traurigkeit, die sie instinktiv verspürte. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen, als Moody das Wort erhob:

„Was das betrifft, Miss Granger… Es ist Zeit für Ihren ersten Einsatz."

Hermines Kopf schoss bei Moodys Worten in die Höhe, ebenso wie Harrys und Rons. Alle drei lauschten aufmerksam.

„McGonagall weiß nicht, dass ich es Ihnen sage, aber Sie werden es in den nächsten Tagen ohnehin herausfinden, wenn Ihre Briefe eintreffen. Wie Sie wahrscheinlich schon vermutet haben, Miss Granger, sind Sie zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden."

Hermine sah ehrlich überrascht aus über die Neuigkeiten und strahlte. Harry und Ron nickten gewichtig, als hätten sie es die ganze Zeit gewusst, und klopften ihr auf den Rücken.

„Ihr Brief wird Sie detailliert über all ihre Verpflichtungen und Privilegien aufklären. Wie Sie gut wissen, teilt die Schulsprecherin einen Schlafsaal mit dem Schulsprecher."

„Oh, wer ist es?", unterbrach Hermine. „Ich wette, es ist Ernie. Er ist schon immer sehr intelligent gewesen. Oder vielleicht ist es…"

„Draco Malfoy."

Hermine stoppte mitten im Satz und drehte ihren Kopf zu Moody. Ihre Kinnlade war weit aufgeklappt vor Schock. Verwirrung stand in ihren Augen, während sie darum kämpfte, ganze Sätze zustandezubringen. Harry und Ron schwiegen.

„Aber… wie? Warum? Was? Das kann nicht sein. Malfoy? Nach dem letzten Jahr… er hat die Todesser hereingelassen… Dumbledore… es gibt keinen Grund dafür. Er sollte nicht einmal nach Hogwarts zurückkehren dürfen! Aber die Ehre zu bekommen, Schulsprecher zu werden? Da muss ein Irrtum vorliegen."

„Kein Irrtum, Miss Granger. Das ist absichtlich so eingerichtet worden, damit Sie Ihre Mission erfüllen können. Wir glauben nicht, dass Mr. Malfoy aus eigener Wahl hierhergekommen ist. Auch wenn wir ihn von Orman haben überprüfen lassen, haben wir immer noch das Gefühl, dass er ein Spion für Voldemort ist. Und deshalb möchten wir, dass Sie eine Spionin für uns sind."

„Sie wollen also, dass ich Malfoy ausspioniere? Ist es das, was Sie da sagen?"

„Exakt. Wir haben arrangiert, dass er Schulsprecher wird, um es Ihnen leichter zu machen. Sie werden immer in enger Nähe zu ihm sein und Sie sollen Notizen zu jeglichen verdächtigen Aktionen seinerseits machen. Lesen Sie seine Post, spionieren Sie in seinem Zimmer herum, kitzeln Sie Informationen zu Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort aus ihm heraus. Sie sollen Orman oder mir Bericht erstatten, jedes Mal wenn Sie Informationen gesammelt haben. Doch seien Sie gewarnt. Malfoy mag vielleicht nichts anderes als ein Frettchen sein", spie Moody aus, „aber der Mistkerl ist gerissen und überaus gewandt mit einem Zauberstab."

Hermine nickte. „Weiß Malfoy schon, dass er Schulsprecher ist?"

„Er weiß noch nicht einmal, dass er dieses Jahr wieder nach Hogwarts gehen wird. Er wird es herausfinden, wenn sein Brief ankommt. Wir werden uns dann mit ihm befassen. Nehmen Sie diese Mission an, Miss Granger?"

Ohne zu zögern antwortete Hermine: „Ja, natürlich."

„Gut. Oh und noch etwas: Was auch immer Sie tun, vertrauen Sie ihm nicht. Dieser Bursche ist so schmierig wie seine Haare. Vertrauen Sie ihm _nicht_."

Hermine nickte gewichtig angesichts Moodys ernstem Tonfall.

„Sie drei sind entlassen."

Harry, Ron und Hermine verabschiedeten sich kurz und verließen rasch das Zimmer.

„Kommt schon", sagte Harry. „Hoch in mein Zimmer. Wir müssen darüber reden."

Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf, wobei jeder nach Draco Ausschau hielt. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie eine weitere Begegnung mit ihm ertragen könnte, vor allem so kurz nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie ein ganzes Jahr lang mit ihm zusammenwohnen würde.

Harry schloss und verriegelte die Tür hinter ihnen. „Warum hast du Ja gesagt?", fragte er in einem strengen Tonfall.

Hermines verwirrte Miene verbarg das kleine Bisschen Wut, das sie spürte. „Warum hätte ich nicht zustimmen sollen?"

„Es ist gefährlich, Hermine. _Er _ist gefährlich. Gerade du solltest das wissen. Moody setzt dich ungeheuerlicher Gefahr aus. Ich denke, ich werde mit ihm darüber sprechen, ihn vielleicht davon überzeugen, die Mission jemand anderem aufzutragen."

Hermine stellte sich hastig vor die Tür. „Harry James Potter, das wirst du nicht tun", sagte sie. „Du und Ron geht die ganze Zeit auf gefährliche Missionen. Missionen, die dein _Leben_ bedrohen. Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen, wo ich von meinen Lehrern und meinen Freunden beschützt werden. Niemand wird es so gut machen können wie ich. Ich kenne ihn jetzt schon sieben Jahre lang."

„Aber Hermine", sagte Ron, „jetzt lebst du wirklich mit diesem Arsch zusammen. Was ist, wenn er dich angreift?"

„Dann werde ich ihm meinerseits einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen. Ich werde mich nicht wieder von ihm austricksen lassen. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen." Sie sah sie beide fest an. „Er macht mir keine Angst."

Zumindest nicht allzu sehr, fügte sie innerlich hinzu. Denn Malfoy machte ihr doch Angst. Seine Intensität war besorgniserregend. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es unmöglich war, ihn zu hindern, sobald er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Ron und Harry sahen einander zögerlich an. Nach einem Augenblick wandte sich Harry zu Hermine: „Ich will jede Woche einen Bericht, von euch beiden", sagte er. „Wenn etwas passiert, schreibt mir und ich verspreche, mich darum zu kümmern. Nur…" Er brach ab und sah auf seine Schuhe hinunter. „Nur sei vorsichtig, Hermine."

Hermine glaubte, ein Glänzen von Tränen in Harrys grünen Augen zu sehen. Sie rückte von der Tür weg und umarmte ihn. „Versprochen, Harry. Ich werde auf mich aufpassen."

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren", dachte sie.

Sie löste sich von Harry und schloss Ron in die Arme. „Ich danke euch beiden, dass ihr mir damit vertraut. Es bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel." Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, während sie ihre beiden besten Freunde anlächelte. „Jetzt muss ich wirklich meinen Eltern schreiben gehen. Sie werden ganz aus dem Häuschen sein. Schulsprecherin! Wer hätte das gedacht?" Sie verließ strahlend das Zimmer.

Harry sah zu, wie Hermine aus dem Raum ging. Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Das gefällt mir nicht", sagte er zu Ron. „Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht."

Ron grunzte zustimmend.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für euch beide sein wird, aber pass auf sie auf, Ron. Beschütze sie."

Ron sah seinen Freund zuversichtlich an: „Das werde ich."


	8. Reaktionszeit

**Kapitel 8 – Reaktionszeit**

Getreu Moodys Wort kamen am nächsten Tag die Briefe per Eulenpost an. Hermine riss begierig ihren Brief auf, der etwa so dick war wie Dracos. Begierig, sich davon zu vergewissern, dass Moody die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, las sie den Brief, der sie in Kenntnis setzte, dass sie zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden war.

Als sie zum letzten Satz des Briefes kam, was schwer war, da Tränen des Glücks ihr Sichtfeld trübten, tauchte ein glänzendes goldenes Abzeichen auf dem Tisch auf. Sie ließ den Brief fallen und nahm das Abzeichen voller Ehrfurcht in die Hand. Sie lächelte strahlend, während sie Glückwünsche von den Ordensmitgliedern empfing.

Draco trat mit einer finsteren Miene in die fröhliche Runde. Er bemerkte sofort das goldene Abzeichen in Hermines Hand und wollte gerade eine unfreundliche Bemerkung darüber ablassen, was für ein besserwisserisches Schlammblut sie war, als er sich der zehn bewaffneten Ordensmitglieder um sie herum bewusst wurde.

„Vielleicht später", dachte er.

Er sah, wie Ron ebenfalls seinen Brief las, doch er konnte kein Abzeichen erblicken. „Nicht überraschend", dachte Draco mit einem Feixen. „Er war genauso nutzlos als Vertrauensschüler…"

„Hier ist dein Brief, Malfoy", sagte Hermine. Sie hielt ihm den dicken Umschlag unter die Nase und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Mach ihn auf", sagte sie in einem ungewöhnlich sanften und fast ängstlichen Tonfall.

Er warf einen argwöhnischen Blick in ihre Richtung und wog den Brief in den Händen. Er fühlte sich schwerer an als sonst. Das und Hermines merkwürdiges Verhalten machten ihn misstrauisch.

„Ich gehe dieses Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts, Granger", sagte er. Er warf den Brief auf den Tisch und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Oh, doch, das tust du", sagte Moody, der plötzlich vor Draco auftauchte.

Er funkelte den ehemaligen Auroren offen an. „_Nein_, das tue ich nicht", widersprach er. „Ich werde hier am Orden arbeiten – und mache mit dem weiter, was ich jetzt tue. Nie im Leben gehe ich zurück."

„Dumbledores Abmachung hat sich nicht auf die Schulzeit bezogen, Bürschchen. Du gehst zurück oder du landest auf der Straße. Und ich denke nicht, dass ein Abtrünniger von Voldemorts sich gut durchschlagen würde. Also wirst du nach Hogwarts gehen, ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht", sagte Moody. Er machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, seinen drohenden Tonfall zu verhehlen.

Draco dachte über Moodys Worte nach. „Verdammt. Er hat Recht. Ich muss hier bleiben oder zumindest unter ihrem Schutz. Scheiße", tobte er innerlich.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort riss Draco den Brief auf. Das erste Blatt, das er zu Gesicht bekam, war mit McGonagalls enger Schrift beschrieben.

Lieber Mr. Malfoy,

ich freue mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Ihnen in diesem Jahr das ehrenvolle Amt des Schulsprechers übertragen wurde.

Diese Position erfordert viel Verantwortung, hält jedoch auch einige Vorzüge bereit. Es ist Ihnen nun erlaubt, sich an den Büchern in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek zu bedienen, den Zugang und das Passwort zu der Schulküche zu kennen und eine spätere Sperrstunde und einen gemeinsamen Schlafsaal mit der Schulsprecherin zu erhalten. Sie werden weitere Instruktionen im Hogwarts Express im ersten Abteil erhalten.

Ich übermittle Ihnen meine Glückwünsche und bin sicher, dass Sie den Posten mit Ihren besten Möglichkeiten besetzen werden.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall

Ein goldenes Abzeichen, fast identisch mit dem in Hermines Händen, erschien auf dem Küchentisch. Draco starrte es mit entsetztem Erstaunen an.

„Das ist ein Irrtum", sagte er leise. „Das muss ein Irrtum sein."

„Kein Irrtum, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Moody. „Du bist der Schulsprecher dieses Jahr."

„Ich kann nicht… ich… ich _kann nicht_", stotterte er. Sein Gesicht war noch blasser als gewöhnlich und seine Augen waren vor Schock weit aufgerissen.

„Du hast keine andere Wahl", sagte Moody mit Endgültigkeit in der Stimme. „Wir gehen in ein paar Tagen in die Winkelgasse, um deine Sachen zu besorgen." Er nickte ihm zu und verließ den Raum, sichtlich zufrieden, dass Malfoy die Neuigkeiten aufgenommen hatte, ohne irgendetwas oder jemanden zu Fetzen zu zersprengen.

Draco sah zum ersten Mal auf, seit er den Brief bekommen hatte. Er begegnete den anklagenden und kalten Blicken von Hermine, Ron und Harry.

„Ich glaube, mir wird gleich schlecht", dachte er.

Wie in Trance ging er aus der Küche in sein Zimmer hoch.

Das Trio lauerte vor Malfoys Zimmer. Sie sollten ihm sagen, dass das Mittagessen angerichtet war, doch keiner von ihnen wollte an seiner Tür klopfen. Sie ragte vor ihnen auf wie eine völlig undurchdringliche Barriere, die keiner von ihnen durchbrechen wollte.

„Was denkt ihr, wie er es aufnimmt?", fragte Hermine.

„Wen kratzt es schon?", sagte Ron. „Der Bastard verdient alles, das ihm bevorstehen wird."

„Die gesamte Schülerschaft wird gegen ihn sein, Ron."

„Niemand von den Slytherins. Das ist mal sicher."

„Das stimmt", gab Hermine zu, „aber trotzdem. Der Rest der Schule… die Professoren… er wird ein furchtbares Jahr erleben."

„Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, wie er uns sechs Jahre lang gequält hat, Hermine", sagte Harry. „Er hat uns das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Jetzt ist er an der Reihe." Er starrte die Tür an, immer noch nachdenkend. „Und was kümmert es dich überhaupt? Zu dir war er am schlimmsten!"

Seine angedeutete Anschuldigung ließ Hermine eine Verteidigungshaltung einnehmen. „Es kümmert mich nicht", sagte sie. „Aber ich muss immer noch mit ihm zusammenwohnen. Er wird mich wieder quälen."

„Schh, nicht so laut!", zischte Harry.

„Dann ignorier ihn", schlug Ron vor.

„Wie kann ich ihn ignorieren, wenn ich ihn ausspionieren soll, Ron?", raunte sie kaum hörbar.

„Frag mich nicht", schoss er zurück. „Das ist ja nicht meine Mission."

Sie verengte die Augen, entschied sich jedoch dazu, keinen Streit anzufangen.

Sie schwiegen alle einen Augenblick und starrten die Tür an. „Einer von uns muss ihn holen", sagte Hermine schließlich.

Ron hob die Augenbrauen. „Nur zu."

Sie funkelte ihn an und trat zögerlich vorwärts, um an die Tür zu klopfen. „Malfoy?", sagte sie. Keine Erwiderung. „Malfoy", wiederholte sie, „das Mittagessen ist fertig." Er antwortete immer noch nicht.

Hermine nickte kurz. „Okay, gehen wir." Sie wandte sich zum Korridor, als sie Harrys Stimme hörte.

„Aber was ist jetzt mit Malfoy?"

„Jetzt sieh nur, wer sich da Sorgen macht", warf Hermine mit einem spielerischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.

Harry wechselte einen Blick mit Ron. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Hermine. Nicht wahr, Ron?"

„Oh, ja", sagte Ron grinsend.

Gleichzeitig stürmten beide Jungs auf sie zu und Hermine raste wild lachend den Gang hinunter. Mrs. Blacks Porträt kreischte als Erwiderung.

Draco hörte ihre Worte vom Inneren seines Zimmers. Er war schließlich nur auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Er hörte sie über sich reden, Harry und Ron mit Rachsucht, Hermine mit etwas Ähnlichem wie Mitleid. Das Mitgefühl des Schlammbluts machte ihn krank, er wusste aber, dass alles, das sie gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach.

Draco machte es ehrlich Angst, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Er wusste, dass dieses Jahr eines der härtesten werden würde, das er jemals erlebt hatte, und er freute sich nicht gerade darauf.

„Die gesamte Schülerschaft wird mich verabscheuen", dachte er, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Er hatte diesen Gedanken in den letzten zwei Stunden in derselben Position verfolgt: mit dem Rücken an der Tür, die Knie an die Brust gezogen, den Kopf in den Händen. „Ich bin verantwortlich für Dumbledores Tod. Ich habe die Todesser in die Schule gelassen. Ich bin derjenige, der Hogwarts unsicher gemacht hat." Er fragte sich, ob viele Schüler in die Schule zurückkehren würden.

Da kam Draco ein Gedanke, der ihm vorher noch nie eingefallen war. „Denken die Leute, dass ich ihn getötet hätte?" Das Ministerium hatte tatsächlich ein Mal auf Harry gehört und die offizielle Aussage gegeben, dass Snape der Mörder war. Doch die Leute wussten nach wie vor, dass Draco dort gewesen war. Schließlich war er mit Snape zusammen herausgerannt. „Sicher wird mir sein Tod in die Schuhe geschoben. Schuldig durch Assoziation."

Dracos Herz sank ihm in die Hose, als er daran dachte, wie tief der Hass von den Schülern sein würde.

„Auch von den Professoren", realisierte er. „Die Leute, auf die ich bei meinen Noten zählen muss." Draco war ein kluger Schüler und bekam die Noten, die er verdiente, doch nun gab es die Möglichkeit, dass die Professoren sich nicht gerecht verhielten. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken an die Vorurteile, die er in der Klasse erfahren würde.

„Zumindest habe ich immer noch die Slytherins auf meiner Seite. Das ist wahrscheinlich das einzig Positive." Er lächelte matt, während er sich ausmalte, wie er Crabbe und Goyle herumkommandieren und Sex mit Pansy haben würde. Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als er an Quidditch dachte. „Na gut, zwei positive Sachen", dachte er. „Sie haben wirklich keinen Grund, mich nicht zum Team zuzulassen." Er schloss freudig die Augen, als er sich an den Rausch erinnerte, den er empfand, wenn er den Schnatz erblickte, die Schwerelosigkeit bei einer plötzlichen Wende, die Geschwindigkeit bei einem Sturzflug. Er stellte sich vor, zu spielen und Gryffindor einmal tatsächlich zu schlagen, als seine Gedanken plötzlich von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurden.

Er hörte Hermine leise seinen Namen sagen. Er hatte keine Lust zu antworten und hoffte, dass sie einfach verschwinden würde. Sie rief ihn wieder und erinnerte ihn ans Mittagessen.

Ihm war immer noch leicht übel bei dem Ausblick, Schulsprecher zu sein. Deshalb ignorierte er sie. Nachdem sie endlich begriffen hatte, entfernte sie sich. Er zuckte zusammen, als er sie plötzlich lachend quietschen und die Schritte von drei Fußpaaren den Korridor entlangrennen hörte.

Er lachte höhnisch über ihre Fröhlichkeit. „Was sind sie nur so glücklich?", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ihr Anführer ist tot, ihr Retter schwach. Sie werden den Kampf verlieren. Sie sollten in Trauer versinken, nicht frohlocken."

Kälte ergriff sein Herz und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Frustration. „Sie werden alle auf die furchtbarsten Weisen sterben, aber sie lächeln immer noch, sind immer noch glücklich, genießen ihr Leben aus vollen Zügen. Narren."

Draco stand auf, wütend. Er begann im Zimmer auf und abzulaufen.

„_Ich_ weiß, wie das Leben wirklich ist", sagte er laut. „Ich habe die Realität erlebt, nicht die heile, sichere Version, der sie ihr ganzes Leben lang ausgesetzt waren! Das Leben ist voller Fehler und Enttäuschungen. Es ist voller Reinfälle und Lügen. Das Leben ist trostlos und hoffnungslos. Alberne Narren", spie er aus. „Sie haben nichts zu hoffen, nichts zu lächeln, nichts, woran sie sich festklammern können… außer einander."

Er blieb stehen und sah mit tränengefüllten Augen zur Decke hoch. Er hielt sie krampfhaft zurück, doch er scheiterte kläglich. Winzige Tränen lösten sich von seinen stahlgrauen Augen und rannen an seiner blassen Wange herunter.

„Sie haben einander", dachte er. „Und wen habe ich?"

Er kannte die Antwort. Während ihm immer noch Tränen am Gesicht herunterliefen, stellte Draco sich ans Fenster und sah in den tiefen Hinterhof hinaus.

„Niemanden", sagte der kleine Dämon in seinem Geist. Und Draco wusste, dass er Recht hatte.


	9. Das Spiel beginnt

**Kapitel 09 – Das Spiel beginnt**

Draco sprach mit niemandem am nächsten und übernächsten Tag. Seit der Erkenntnis, dass er in jeglicher Hinsicht allein war, wurde Draco von etwas besessen, das er niemals wirklich erfahren hatte: Freundschaft. Er beobachtete aufmerksam die Dynamik des Goldenen Trios und versuchte herauszufinden, weshalb ihre Freundschaft funktionierte. Außerdem suchte er nach Schwächen.

Unglücklicherweise fielen ihm keine auf. Draco grübelte voller Bitterkeit darüber nach und hasste den Gedanken, dass seine drei ärgsten Feinde etwas hatten, das er nicht kannte. Er funkelte sie eifersüchtig an, wenn sie glücklich zusammen saßen, während er den Küchenboden wischte.

Ihre Rollen waren offensichtlich und klischeehaft. Ron war die „liebenswerte Knalltüte" der Gruppe. Er war leidenschaftlich und loyal. Jemand, den jeder gern seinen Freund nennen würde. Harry war das unausgesprochene Oberhaupt, größtenteils wegen der Bürde, die seit seiner Geburt auf ihm lastete. Er war ein natürlicher Anführer und wurde von seinen beiden Untergebenen geliebt. Hermine war offensichtlich das Gehirn und der Grund für die Operation. Sie war diejenige, zu der sie mit Problemen kamen und von der sie stets eine Antwort erwarteten. Sie war zuverlässig und beständig genug, um die beiden impulsiven Männer auf dem Boden zu behalten, was ein ziemliches Kunststück war.

„Der Sultan, der Gerichtshof und der Hofnarr", dachte Draco. Er hörte ein lautes Klappern vom Tisch und schaute unauffällig hoch. Was er sah, ließ ihn vor Abscheu die Lippen kräuseln. Ron, der versucht hatte, Essensbissen mit dem Mund aufzufangen, lag auf dem Boden. Er umklammerte seinen Bauch und lachte atemlos. Harry lachte mit ihm und bot seinem gestürzten Kameraden eine Hand an. Hermine bemühte sich ernsthaft zu bleiben, doch Draco sah, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl. Er verdrehte die Augen wegen ihrer Unreife.

Da traten Remus und Tonks in die Küche und warfen einen fragenden Blick zu den rot- gesichtigen Jugendlichen. Draco hörte für einen Augenblick auf zu wischen im Wissen, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit unbemerkt bleiben würde.

„Wir gehen heute in die Winkelgasse, ihr drei", sagte Lupin. „Also beeilt euch und holt eure Umhänge und Listen. Wir brechen in 20 Minuten auf." Remus wandte sich zum Gehen, als Tonks ihn am Arm packte. Sie raunte ihm etwas ins Ohr und sah rasch zu Draco. Remus schaute ihn ebenfalls an, worauf Draco Blut in die Wangen schoss. „Ja, du auch, Malfoy. 20 Minuten."

Wundervoll. Draco pfefferte seinen Besen in eine Ecke und schlurfte mürrisch die Treppen hoch. Er hätte sich nicht weniger darauf freuen können, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Das Risiko, andere Hogwarts- Schüler zu treffen, war viel zu hoch für seinen Geschmack. Er wollte diesen Begegnungen so lange aus dem Weg gehen, wie er konnte. Mit einem Seufzen schnappte Draco sich seinen Gringotts- Schlüssel aus dem Koffer und begutachtete seine Erscheinung im Spiegel. Er fuhr sich ein paar Mal mit den Händen durch das Haar und zerzauste es. Draco wusste nicht, wen er zu beeindrucken versuchte, indem er auf sein Aussehen achtete, aber er war immer noch ein Malfoy. „Und ein Malfoy muss immer möglichst gut aussehen", dachte er hochmütig. Er übte sein höhnisches Lächeln vor dem Spiegel.

Er hatte gerade die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geschlossen, als er Hermine vom unteren Stockwerk brüllen hörte: „Lass uns gehen, Malfoy!"

Er verdrehte die Augen und stieg mit provozierender Lässigkeit die Treppe hinunter. Hermine wartete am unteren Ende auf ihn, die Arme verärgert verschränkt und ungeduldig mit dem Fuß scharrend.

„Bist du meine Eskorte, Granger?"

„Ich stelle sicher, dass du deinen Frettchen- Hintern die Treppe herunterbewegst", konterte sie. „Gehen wir."

Sie trat vor ihm in ein Zimmer, das leer war außer einem sehr großen und dunklen Steinkamin.

„Ihr wisst alle, was zu tun ist", sagte Remus und hielt ihnen die Tasche mit Flohpulver entgegen. Sie nahmen alle eine Prise und wurden in grüne Flammen gehüllt, während sie durch das Flohnetzwerk von London zu ihrem Ziel steuerten. Nachdem sie angekommen waren, rauschten Harry, Ron und Hermine aufgeregt davon. Draco wurde allein mit dem turtelnden Paar zurückgelassen.

Draco entschied, dass es sie nicht kümmern würde, wenn er sich für eine Weile allein auf den Weg machte, und stahl sich rasch davon. Sein erster Halt war wie immer Gringotts. Seine Eltern hatten ihm seit seiner Geburt ein persönliches Bankkonto eingerichtet. Von da an hatten sie regelmäßig Geld eingezahlt, wann immer Draco es verlangte.

„Ich bin nicht so sicher, dass das immer noch passiert", dachte er. „Vielleicht wird meine Mutter ab und zu ein paar Hundert Galleonen hineinschmuggeln können, vorausgesetzt, sie ist überhaupt noch am Leben…"

Nachdem er genug Gold geholt hatte, um ihn durch den Tag und die ersten paar Monate Schule zu bringen, spazierte Draco an der Straße entlang und ging nur in ein paar Läden hinein. Er hatte schon viel von dem, das er brauchte. „Und je weniger Zeit ich in der Öffentlichkeit verbringe, desto besser."

Draco entschied, auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen, und schlich sich zur Knockturn- Gasse. Er ging in keinen Laden hinein, selbst wenn er ziemlich sicher war, dass Mr. Borgin ihn auf der Straße gesehen hatte. „Ich hatte genug von diesem Narr letztes Jahr", dachte Draco. Mr. Borgin war außerordentlich langsam darin gewesen, das Verschwinde- Kabinett zu reparieren, was ihm nicht gerade Dracos Gunst eingebracht hatte.

Draco wanderte ein oder zwei Stunden lang durch die Gasse. Als er wieder ans Tageslicht trat, sah er auf der Stelle Harry, Ron und Hermine, die sich ausgelassen unterhielten und ihre Einkäufe in den Händen hielten. Hermine schleppte einen Käfig mit sich herum, in dem sich eine halbwache, halb dösende Schleiereule befand. Offensichtlich hatten sie genug Zeit in der Winkelgasse verbracht und waren bereit wieder zu gehen.

Draco schlenderte ein wenig hinter ihnen her. Er beobachtete sie mit etwas Ähnlichem wie Neid, als Ron etwas sagte, das Harry vor Lachen den Kopf zurückwerfen ließ. Er sah, wie Hermine Ron spielerisch gegen den Arm knuffte, der tat, als wäre er verletzt und würde schmollen. Da pflanzte Hermine einen kleinen Kuss auf die verwundete Stelle, worauf Ron wieder lächelte. Die Gruppe spazierte weiter, in wundervoller Selbstvergessenheit. Draco lachte höhnisch hinter ihrem Rücken und wünschte ihnen allen den Tod.

Sie erreichten den Treffpunkt mit Remus und Tonks. Sie alle reisten wieder mit Flohpulver zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, um den Rest der Woche dort zu verbringen, bevor die Schule anfing.

BÄNG BÄNG BÄNG!

Draco stürzte sich aus dem Bett bei der lauten Störung seines Schlafes und suchte instinktiv Deckung. Er legte einen Schutzschild um sich und blickte sich wild nach Eindringlingen um, über alle Maßen verwirrt.

„Malfoy, wir brechen in 20 Minuten auf!", rief Hermine vor der Tür. „Beeil dich!"

_Das_ hatte Draco verstanden. Alle Gedanken an Schlaf wurden aus Dracos Kopf gefegt. „20 Minuten?", dachte er in Panik. „Ich habe noch gar nicht gepackt!" Ohne sich umzuziehen, rauschte Draco aus seinem Zimmer und klaubte alle Kleidung zusammen, die er finden konnte. Er stopfte sie in seinen Koffer im Wissen, dass er seine Hast wegen der Falten, die dadurch entstanden, bereuen würde. Er zerbrach beinahe seine Zaubertrankphiolen und die Seiten seiner neuen Bücher bekamen rasch Eselsohren, doch Draco tauchte 15 Minuten später im unteren Stock auf, halb angezogen und gehfertig.

Statt eine Karawane von Menschen aus der Tür gehen zu sehen, erblickte er nur Harry, Ron und Hermine, die sich vor Lachen überschlugen.

Da begriff Draco. „Ich habe mich zum Narren machen lassen", dachte er wütend. Zorn und Demütigung überkamen ihn, während er sich der Gruppe näherte. Sie hörten auf zu gackern und sahen ihm wachsam entgegen. Hermine stand an der Vorderfront, ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln im Gesicht und absolute Schadenfreude in den braunen Augen.

„Wessen Idee war das?", zischte Draco. Er war nicht überrascht, als Hermine antwortete.

„Meine. Und sie hat funktioniert. Du bist schneller heruntergekommen, als wir für möglich gehalten haben. Sogar fünf Minuten, bevor du eigentlich musstest. Harry, ich glaube, du schuldest Ron etwas Geld." Sie versuchte ernst zu bleiben, versagte jedoch elendig. Ihr Lachen steckte Ron und Harry wieder an, die den Tränen nahe waren.

Ohne nachzudenken, schoss Dracos Hand vor und krallte sich in Hermines lockiges Haar. Das entlockte der jungen Hexe ein Keuchen. Er stach die Zauberstabspitze in ihre Seite, was ihr zweifellos einen kleinen blauen Fleck bescherte.

Er zog ihren Kopf nahe zu sich und drehte ihn so, dass ihr Ohr an seinen Lippen war. Mit tiefer und bedrohlicher Stimme zischte er: „Ich kann dir wehtun, Granger… ich kann dich _umbringen_." Er spürte, wie Hermines Atemzüge leicht beschleunigten und sich ihre Brust schnell an seiner bewegte. „Vielleicht tue ich das auch."

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, fühlte Draco zwei Zauberstabspitzen an seinem Körper. Harrys Stimme kam von Dracos linker Seite. „Lass. Sie. Los."

Er gluckste leise in ihr Ohr, ein verführerisch gefährlicher Klang, der bewirkte, dass die Haare in Hermines Nacken sich aufstellten. Feixend raunte Draco: „Vergiss nicht, mit wem du zusammenwohnst, Schlammblut."

Er ließ ihr Haar ruckartig los. Hermine erholte sich und sah mit furchtsamen Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Ich schätze, sie hat eine Erinnerung gebraucht", dachte Draco. „Jetzt zu diesen beiden Narren."

Ron und Harry hatten immer noch ihre Zauberstäbe auf Draco gerichtet. Harrys auf seinen Kopf, Rons auf seine Brust.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht zu Fetzen zersprengen sollte", tobte Ron, der seinen Zorn kaum in Zaum halten konnte. Dunkelrote Funken schossen gelegentlich aus der Stabspitze und versengten den Boden und die Säume von Dracos Kleidung.

„Weil ich es nicht hinterher aufwischen will", ertönte Moodys Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Was geht hier vor?"

Sie sahen einander an und schlossen stillschweigend einen Pakt der Verschwiegenheit. Dieser Kampf ging nur sie etwas an. Sie würden verdammt sein, wenn ein Erwachsener sich einmischte.

„Nichts", sagte Harry und senkte den Zauberstab. „Nichts geht vor."

Moodys wirbelndes blaues Auge fokussierte sich nacheinander auf jeden von ihnen. Vielleicht wusste er, dass er nicht eingeweiht werden würde in die Geschehnisse. „Na schön", knurrte er. „Wir brechen in einer Stunde zu Kings Cross auf. Fangt an zu packen und frühstückt etwas." Mit diesem letzten Befehl hinkte Moody aus dem Raum.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco funkelten sich einen Augenblick lang an. Bedrohliche Stille hing in der Luft, eingehüllt in einen dicken Dunst aus Verachtung.

Hermine erhob zuerst das Wort. „Kommt schon, Ron, Harry. Gehen wir packen." Sie legte ihnen leicht eine Hand auf den Arm und riss sie aus ihren hasserfüllten Blicken. Sie drehten sich widerwillig von Draco weg und gingen zur Küche. Draco stand still, während er sie gehen sah. Er feixte die gesamte Zeit über.

Die Reise nach Kings Cross war unbehaglich, gelinde gesagt. Die Wägen waren, wenn auch auf magische Weise erweitert, immer noch ein wenig eng. Hermine war sicher eingequetscht zwischen Harry und Ron, neben dem Draco saß. Er rückte abermals näher zur Tür, als Ron seine langen Beine ausstreckte und mehr Raum einnahm, als er benötigte.

„Der Wichser macht das mit Absicht", dachte Draco, während er hinaus auf den Londoner Verkehr starrte. Er sah, wie Kings Cross in Sicht kam, und versteifte sich auf der Stelle. Seine Atemzüge beschleunigten leicht und er begann zu schwitzen. Zum ersten Mal in einer langen Zeit war Draco unglaublich nervös.

Nachdem der Wagen geparkt war, lief die Gruppe in den Bahnhof. Ihr Ziel: Plattform 9¾. Draco blickte die steinerne Mauer an, die dichter und undurchdringlicher wirkte als bei seinem ersten Schuljahr. Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung, glitt er durch die Ziegelsteine, als würden sie überhaupt nicht existieren. „Verdammt", dachte Draco. „Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

Er holte tief Luft und trat in das Gewimmel und Getümmel auf dem Gleis. Wohin er sich auch umdrehte, sah er Klassenkameraden und ihre Eltern. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, er wäre sieben Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist.

Draco erinnerte sich an jede einzelne seiner Reisen nach Hogwarts – die Aufregung! Wie nervös er bei jenem ersten Mal im Zug geworden war, wie sein Selbstvertrauen jedoch hochgekurbelt wurde, als er seine leicht zu manipulierenden Rowdys Crabbe und Goyle aufgetrieben hatte. Er hatte seine Nische gefunden und würde diese Macht nicht für einen Augenblick abgeben. Hogwarts war sechs Jahre lang sein Königreich gewesen. Nun würde es sein Gefängnis sein.

Er wurde vom Keuchen einer Person in seiner Nähe aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen. Er wandte den Kopf und sah, wie ein Mädchen mit glatten braunen Haaren ihn mit weiten Augen schockiert anstarrte. Sie flüsterte ihrer Freundin etwas zu, die sich auch umdrehte. Sie schnappte ebenfalls nach Luft und schlug sich vor Überraschung eine Hand vor den Mund. Dann stupste sie ihre Freundin an, die ihre Freunde auf ihn aufmerksam machte, die es ihrerseits weitererzählten.

Die Neuigkeiten von seiner Rückkehr verbreiteten sich wie ein teuflischer Sturm, der an Geschwindigkeit und Stärke zunahm, während er wütete. Er beschleunigte die Schritte und bahnte sich einen Weg zur Spitze des Zuges, um das übliche Slytherin- Abteil aufzusuchen. Auf seinem Weg hinterließ Draco eine Spur von Schülern, die heimlich hinter vorgehaltener Hand murmelten, sich jedoch keine Mühe damit gaben, ihre schockierten Blicke zu verbergen. Draco verdrehte die Augen und kniff die Lippen zusammen, entschlossen, sie zu ignorieren.

Es würde ein langes Jahr werden.


	10. Ankunft

**Kapitel 10 – Ankunft**

Eine Meute von verblüfften, schweigenden Schülern hinter sich lassend, entdeckte Draco endlich ein vertrautes Gesicht.

„Crabbe!" Der große Junge zuckte heftig zusammen bei Dracos herrischem Bellen. „Wo ist Goyle?"

Ein leerer Ausdruck glitt über sein Gesicht. Anscheinend dachte er nach. Draco verlor die Geduld, bevor Crabbe eine Antwort zu Tage brachte.

„Dann geh ihn suchen, du Trottel!", befahl Draco. „Wir müssen uns ein Abteil holen."

„Blaise hat schon eins. Vorne im Zug, hinter dem Abteil der Schulsprecher."

Draco erstarrte und begegnete Crabbes unintelligentem und eingeschüchtertem Blick mit seinen eigenen stahlgrauen Augen. „Direkt hinter dem Abteil der Schulsprecher… Das hat mir grad noch gefehlt… dass Granger es herausposaunt, bevor ich es ihnen selbst sagen kann…"

„Geh Goyle und Pansy suchen. Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten im Abteil." Crabbe nickte, rührte sich aber immer noch nicht. „_Jetzt_, du Blödmann!", kommandierte Draco. Crabbe zuckte abermals zusammen und eilte zum Essensstand davon.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Gesellschaft, mit der ich mich abgebe…"

Er trat ins Abteil und traf, getreu Crabbes Aussage, auf Blaise Zabini. Der große Junge fläzte sich auf einem der Sitze und las ein Buch über Dunkle Magie. Er trug eine Lederhose und ein offenes Seidenshirt von demselben Hellblau wie seine Augen. Draco hob eine Augenbraue: Blaise hatte schon immer einen _exzentrischen _Geschmack. Draco schätzte, dass er es von seiner Mutter hatte. Er räusperte sich, während er in der Abteiltür stand. „Schöne Hose, Zabini."

Kalte, blaue Augen hoben sich von dem Buch und musterten Draco. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir dasselbe sagen, Malfoy", erwiderte er kühl. Dracos Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, ebenso wie die von Blaise. Beide Jungen brachen gleichzeitig in elegantes Lachen aus. Blaise erhob sich anmutig und begrüßte Draco.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich dieses Jahr zu sehen, Draco."

„Ich hatte nicht vor zu kommen."

„Ich hoffe, dein Sommer war gut?"

Dracos Lächeln verblasste ein wenig. „Ich habe ein paar Neuigkeiten für euch alle. Aber ich will warten, bis der Zug losfährt. Dann ist das Risiko geringer, dass wir belauscht werden", sagte er in einem verschwörerischen Raunen.

Blaise nickte ernst und bot Draco einen Sitzplatz an. Sie unterhielten sich über Blaises Sommer in Frankreich, bis Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy hereinkamen.

„Draco", schnurrte Pansy und kam sofort auf ihn zu. Sein Gesicht blieb teilnahmslos, als sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte. Ihr Rock rutschte ihren Oberschenkel hoch und ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals. „Hast du mich über den Sommer vermisst?", raunte sie in sein Ohr. Draco wusste, dass sie versuchte, verführerisch zu sein. Es hatte noch niemals funktioniert. Jetzt würde es auch nicht funktionieren.

„Geh runter von mir, Pansy. Ich habe euch allen etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen."

Ihre grünen Augen wurden hart und sie warf ihm einen gekränkten Blick zu. Ohne ein Wort glitt sie von seinem Schoß herunter und setzte sich neben ihn. Trotz seiner Kälte ihr gegenüber beäugte sie ihn hungrig. Draco ignorierte ihren Blick, während sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte.

Nach ein paar Minuten Smalltalk sagte Draco: „Ich habe einige sehr interessante Neuigkeiten über den Sommer erfahren und ich möchte wissen, was ihr davon haltet." Im Abteil wurde es still, während Draco fortfuhr: „McGonagall hat mich zum Schulsprecher gemacht dieses Jahr."

Draco unterhielt sich damit, die Reaktionen zu beobachten. Blaise schwieg weiterhin, doch seine Augen wurden etwas glasig, als er in Gedanken versank. Pansy keuchte auf und wirkte unschlüssig, ob sie Draco gratulieren oder entsetzt darüber sein sollte, dass er nicht länger im Slytherin- Schlafsaal wohnen würde. Crabbe und Goyle sahen immer noch ahnungslos aus.

„Aber warum?", erhob Blaise nach einer Minute als erster das Wort. „Es gibt keinen Grund, weshalb sie das tun sollte, vor allem nach dem letzten Jahr. Warum hast du dich überhaupt dazu entschieden zurückzukommen?"

Draco erfand schnell eine Erklärung. „Es wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre."

Draco fürchtete, dass Blaise seine erbärmliche Lüge durchschauen würde. Er konnte ihnen nie im Leben verraten, dass er den Sommer über mit dem Orden des Phönix zusammengewohnt hatte, dass er die Erhabenheit vom Malfoy Manor verlassen hatte im Austausch gegen die Armut vom Grimmauldplatz.

Blaise wirkte einen Moment lang ungläubig, nickte aber langsam. Draco seufzte fast vor Erleichterung auf.

„Und was die Frage betrifft, warum ich Schulsprecher bin, ich habe keine Ahnung. Es macht keinen Sinn."

„Nein, tut es nicht", stimmte Blaise zu.

„Wer ist Schulsprecherin?", wollte Pansy wissen.

„Ich", antwortete eine Stimme von der Tür. Hermine stand dort und wirkte recht verärgert. „Und _du_ hättest vor zehn Minuten im Abteil der Schulsprecher sein sollen, Malfoy. Wir müssen das Protokoll durchgehen. McGonagall ist nicht gerade erfreut darüber, dass du sie warten lässt. Und ich auch nicht." Sie beendete ihre Tirade mit einem wütenden Blick.

Draco funkelte Hermine dafür an, dass sie ihre Unterhaltung unterbrochen hatte, ohne vorher anzuklopfen. „Ich bin in einer Sekunde da", knurrte er. Er wartete, bis sie außer Reichweite war, bevor er wieder das Wort erhob.

„Granger", spie er.

„Keine wirkliche Überraschung", gab Blaise zu.

Pansy war entsetzt. „Du wirst mit der da einen Schlafsaal teilen?" Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Merlin sei Dank, dass dreckiges Blut nicht ansteckend ist." Draco machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, höhnisch zu lächeln.

„Zumindest wirst du jetzt mehr Macht haben", sagte Blaise.

Draco lachte bellend. „Ha! Unter McGonagalls und Grangers Nase? Ja klar. Sie werden mir nichts durchgehen lassen."

„Vielleicht ist das der Grund!", realisierte Blaise. „Sie wollen ein Auge auf dich behalten und der beste Weg, das zu erreichen, ist, dir eine Machtposition zu verschaffen."

Dracos Augen leuchteten auf. „Du hast Recht. Das ist die einzige Erklärung dafür. Sie wollen mich beobachten, um sicherzustellen, dass ich nichts anstelle."

„Wir werden einen Weg finden, sie zu umgehen", sagte Blaise in verschwörerischem Tonfall. „Keine Sorge. Also, wie sieht der Plan für dieses Jahr aus?"

Draco lächelte schuldbewusst. Er wollte gerade antworten, dass es keinen Plan gab, als Hermine wieder in der Tür erschien.

„Malfoy", sagte sie mit strenger Stimme. „_Jetzt._"

Ihr herrischer Tonfall erntete funkelnde Blicke aus dem gesamten Abteil. Jeder andere Schüler wäre unter ihrer Intensität zurückgewichen. Doch Hermine ignorierte sie einfach und starrte Draco weiter an.

„Na schön", sagte er und erhob sich, um ihr zu folgen.

„Ha, schon jetzt unter ihrem Kommando", hörte er Blaise vor sich hin murmeln. Draco drehte sich um und warf dem grinsenden Jungen einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Pass auf, was du sagst", warnte er halb im Scherz, halb ernst.

„Nett von Ihnen, dass Sie sich zu uns gesellen", sagte Professor McGonagall. Ihre Stimme triefte vor kaum verhohlener Verärgerung. Draco musterte sie mit beständiger Arroganz. Die Art seines Blickes entging der Lehrerin nicht.

„Mr. Malfoy", warnte sie gefährlich. Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich und ihr Mund wurde zu einer dünnen Linie, während sie fortfuhr: „Sie wandeln dieses Jahr auf einem schmalen Grat. Jegliche Arroganz und jedes Malheur Ihrerseits hat ernste Konsequenzen zur Folge. Glauben Sie mir, junger Mann, mit mir ist nicht zu spaßen."

Eine angespannte Stille folgte, während die beiden ein wortloses Blickduell ausfochten. Als Draco spürte, dass die alte Frau nicht in absehbarer Zeit nachgeben würde, senkte er als Erster den Blick. McGonagall richtete sich auf und strich ihre Roben glatt. Sie holte tief Luft und stürzte sich in ihren Monolog, den sich wahrscheinlich jeder neue Schulsprecher anhören musste.

„Zuerst herzlichen Glückwunsch an Sie beide, dass Sie zu Schulsprechern ernannt wurden. Sie wurden auserwählt wegen Ihrer Zauberfertigkeiten, Ihrer guten Einstellung zur Bildung und Ihre außerordentlichen Beziehungen zu Ihren Mitschülern." Draco verkniff sich ein Lächeln: Keines dieser Qualitäten traf auf ihn zu und doch hatte er dieses Amt erhalten. Seiner Meinung nach bestätigte es Blaises Verdacht. „Sie sind Vorbilder für die gesamte Schule", fuhr sie fort (Draco lachte beinahe laut auf), „und ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie sich entsprechend verhalten."

Hier, so war er sich sicher, wich sie von ihrer eingeübten Rede ab.

„Ich bin mir der Beziehung zwischen Ihnen beiden wohl bewusst. Ich erwarte, dass Sie Ihre Uneinigkeiten beilegen und sich höflich gegenüber benehmen. Ich will von keinen Kämpfen oder Streitigkeiten hören. Sollte sich dennoch etwas Ernstes ereignen, könnte es möglicherweise damit enden, dass Sie Ihre Posten verlieren."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Professor, finden Sie nicht, dass das ein wenig extrem ist?"

„Miss Granger, wie Sie und Mr. Malfoy sich bekriegen, ist extrem. Die Strafe wird an das Verbrechen angepasst. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Aber…"

„_Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?_"

Hermines Gesicht fiel zusammen und sie blickte unterwürfig zu Boden. „Ja, Professor."

„Gut. Nun bitte ich Sie, Platz zu nehmen, während ich Ihnen den Rest Ihrer Aufgaben erläutere."

Den Rest der Fahrt über saßen Hermine und Draco sich auf den roten Plüschsitzen gegenüber. Die eine lauschte den Instruktionen aufmerksam, der andere starrte vor sich hin und überlegte, was die Zukunft für ihn bereithalten könnte.

Früher, als sie erwartet hatte, stieg Hermine hinter Neville und Ron in die von Thestralen gezogene Kutsche, welche sie zu ihrem letzten Schuljahr nach Hogwarts brachte. Sie freute sich nicht gerade darauf, was nicht überraschend war.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie dich die gesamte Fahrt über dabehalten hat", brummte Ron. „Noch dazu mit diesem Ekelpaket."

„Ja, das ist furchtbar, Hermine. Ihr hasst euch! Wie willst du das durchstehen?", fragte Neville.

Hermine seufzte und sah aus dem Fenster, als die Kutsche sich in Bewegung setzte. „Ich weiß nicht, Neville."

Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls viel Glück."

„Danke", sagte Hermine grimmig. Die Aufregung darüber, Schulsprecherin zu sein, war verflogen, als McGonagall sagte, dass ihr die Position bei einem Streit mit Malfoy genommen werden könnte.

„Und ein Streit mit ihm ist unausweichlich", dachte sie. „Ich werde einfach ein paar Vorsorgungen treffen müssen. Ich weigere mich, die Ehre, Schulsprecherin zu sein, nur wegen dieses arroganten Mistkerls zu verlieren."

Dann kam Hermine ein neuer Gedanke. Etwas, das ihre Einstellung völlig auf den Kopf stellte. „Warte, was ist, wenn McGonagalls Warnung nur eine leere Drohung ist? Sie ist Teil des Ordens! Sie muss von meiner Mission wissen!"

Nachdem sie erfolgreich McGonagalls List durchschaut hatte, konnte Hermine aus vollem Herzen lächeln, während sie sich zum Festmahl begab. Sie hatte kein Problem, sich heiter mit den Freunden zu unterhalten, die sie über den Sommer vermisst hatte, und genoss ihre erste Mahlzeit in Hogwarts enorm.

Warm und mit vollem Bauch machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal der Schulsprecher. Der Laufweg war länger als normal und es ging zickzack um unzählige Ecken. Sie gelangte an ein großes Porträt in einem goldenen vergilbten Rahmen, in dem eine der vier Gründer von Hogwarts thronte: Rowena Ravenclaw. Hermine sah mit offenem Mund zu ihr hoch und fragte sich, weshalb ihr Porträt in solch einem verborgenen Winkel der Schule hing.

„Aus Gründen, die Sie dieses Jahr enthüllen werden, meine Liebe", sagte Rowena Ravenclaw aus dem Porträt. „Dies ist einer von denen."

Hermine keuchte vor Überraschung auf. „Sie wussten, was ich gedacht habe?"

Sie erwiderte schlicht: „Ja."

„Aber wie?"

Rowena lächelte mysteriös. „Ich schätze, Sie sind die neue Schulsprecherin?", fragte sie und wechselte damit elegant das Thema.

„Ja. Ich heiße Hermine Granger."

Rowena neigte den Kopf. „Sehr erfreut, Miss Granger. Sie können mich Rowena nennen. Ich vermute, Schulleiterin McGonagall hat Ihnen kein Passwort gesagt?"

„Nein", realisierte Hermine. „Hat sie nicht."

„Gut. Denn es gibt kein Passwort."

Hermine sah verwirrt zum Porträt hoch. „Kein Passwort? Wie kommen wir dann in den Schlafsaal?"

„Ah", sagte Rowena. „Da kommt Ihr Amtskollege."

Hermine drehte sich um und sah Draco auf sie zukommen. Sein Kopf war gesenkt und sein Gesicht völlig teilnahmslos. Insgesamt wirkte er nicht allzu glücklich darüber, fern vom Slytherin- Schlafsaal zu wohnen.

„Das Passwort vergessen, Granger?", fragte Malfoy spitz. „Geh nachdenken."

„Weißt du es noch, Malfoy?", gab Hermine zurück.

„Natürlich! Es lautet…" Dracos Gesicht wurde blank für einen Augenblick, während er in seiner Erinnerung nach der Antwort kramte.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Rowena wollte uns gerade erzählen, wie wir reinkommen."

„Rowena?" Zum ersten Mal sah er zum Porträt. „Oh."

Rowena gluckste leise. „Wenn wir den Eingang bewachen, werden wir Ihnen ein Rätsel präsentieren. Lösen Sie es und Sie dürfen eintreten. Wenn nicht, wird einer von uns gehen. Sie werden warten müssen, bis ein anderer zurückgekehrt, bevor ein weiteres Rätsel aufgegeben wird."

Bevor Hermine die Frage auch nur stellen konnte, antwortete Rowena: „Sie beide wurden zu Schulsprechern erwählt, weil Sie die Klügsten Ihres Jahrgangs sind. Rätsel sind ein Weg, mir und Ihnen selbst täglich Ihre intellektuellen Fertigkeiten zu beweisen. Ich habe völliges Vertrauen in Sie beide."

„Na schön, wie lautet das Rätsel?", fragte Draco ungeduldig.

Ungestört von seiner brüsken Art lächelte Rowena und stellte ihnen das Rätsel: „Was liebt man mehr als das Leben und fürchtet man mehr als den Tod? Was haben die Armen und brauchen die Reichen und was begehren glückliche Menschen? Was wird von Geizhälsen verbraucht und von Verschwendern gespart und von allen Menschen zu ihrem Grab getragen?"

Hermine starrte Draco an. Er wirkte genauso ahnungslos wie sie sich fühlte. Hermine spürte, dass er ihr keine große Hilfe sein würde, und begann, vor dem Porträt auf- und abzulaufen.

„Wir müssen nachdenken", murmelte sie leise. „Was liebt man mehr als das Leben und fürchtet man mehr als den Tod? Dementoren? Nein, niemand liebt Dementoren. Nächster Hinweis. Die Armen haben es, die Reichen brauchen es und der glückliche Mensch will es. Die Armen… naja, die Armen haben gar nichts. Und was braucht der Reiche? Brauchen sie überhaupt irgendetwas? Ein glücklicher Mensch sollte zufrieden sein mit dem, was er hat. Nichts? Passt das? Geizhälse… Verschwender… tote Menschen…" Sie wandte sich zu Draco. „Ist es Nichts?" Er zuckte wenig hilfreich mit den Schultern. „Nun gut. Ist es Nichts, Rowena?"

Die Frau in dem Porträt lächelte freundlich, die Augen vor Freude leuchtend. „Sie hätten sich in meinem Haus gut gemacht, Miss Granger." Das Porträt schwang zur Seite und Hermine stieß den Atemzug aus, den sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. Sie bedankte sich bei Rowena und trat auf das Porträt zu, als sie von Draco grob aus dem Weg gestoßen wurde. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und fluchte, während sie Rowena leise lachen hörte. Sie verdrehte die Augen und folgte Draco in ihr neues Zuhause für das nächste Jahr.

* * *

AN: Wie ihr sehen könnt, ist die Review- Anzahl noch recht mager. Deshalb würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir einen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet. Danke!^^


	11. Unterkunft

Unterkunft

Hermine sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Die Farben von sowohl Slytherin als auch Gryffindor waren in die Möbel eingearbeitet. Die Wände waren tiefrot und die Sofas aus schwarzem Leder. Alles sah neu aus. Doch wie Hermine feststellte, als sie sich auf die Couch setzte, fühlte sie sich an, als wäre sie jahrelang in Gebrauch gewesen, völlig durchgesessen und teuflisch bequem. Sie schmiegte sich weiter in die Kissen und starrte in das Feuer, das beständig im Kamin auf der anderen Seite des Raumes brannte. Sie schloss die Augen und nahm den wundervollen, natürlichen Duft nach Leder und verkohltem Holz und den betörenden Geruch von Altertum auf, der Hogwartseinfach _verkörperte. _Sie seufzte behaglich.

„Ich liebe es hier."

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als raues Fell über ihren Arm strich. „Krummbein", gurrte sie und nahm den orangefarbenen Kater in die Arme. Er schloss vor Freude die Augen, während Hermine ihn gedankenverloren streichelte.

„Das wird nicht so schlimm werden", dachte sie. „Malfoy ist direkt in sein Zimmer gegangen. Vielleicht wird er mich dieses Jahr überhaupt nicht stören. Das wird mir das Spionieren schwieriger machen als erwartet, aber wenn es mich davor bewahrt, mich mit ihm auseinandersetzen zu müssen…" Ihr Gesicht verzog sich unbewusst zu einem Ausdruck des Abscheus bei dem bloßen Gedanken an ihn. „Dummer Junge."

Eine große Standuhr, die ihr bei ihrem Eintritt entgangen war, schlug elf Mal. Wie auf Stichwort gähnte Hermine, die sich außerordentlich müde fühlte.

„Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, Krummbein." Sie setzte den Kater auf den Boden und stieg die Holztreppe zu den Schlafzimmern hoch. Sie schaute nach links, dann nach rechts. Die Türen sahen identisch aus.

Sie sah zu ihrem Kater hinunter und fragte sich, ob er ihr eine Antwort zu der Frage liefern würde, welche Tür zu ihrem Zimmer führte. Stattdessen warf er ihr einen Blick aus seinen großen gelben Augen zu und fuhr fort sich zu putzen.

„Also, _du_ bist eine große Hilfe", tadelte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. „Na schön. Sieht so aus, als müsste ich mich auf die altmodische Art entscheiden: Raten." Sie schaute nochmals zu jeder Tür und zuckte die Achseln, als ihr kein logischer Weg zu einer Entscheidung einfiel. „Ich nehme die rechte Tür."

Sie klopfte an und legte ihr Ohr gegen die Tür, nur um sicherzugehen. Wenn sie nun ins Badezimmer platzte, während Draco am Duschen war… Sie schauderte bei der Vorstellung. Doch als sie keine Antwort hörte, drehte sie den Türknauf und ging hinein.

Es war, als trete sie in ein Märchen. Hermines Traumzimmer lag vor ihr – alles, das sie sich jemals wünschen könnte, schien vor ihren Augen zu sein. Ein riesiges Himmelbett mit einer purpur- und goldfarbenen Decke stand in der Mitte. Glänzendes Kirschholz betonte das Rot der Bettlaken. Der Effekt wäre vollkommen überwältigend gewesen, wäre nicht die helle Creme- Farbe an den Wänden und den weiten Flügelfenstern gewesen, die ihr einen fantastischen Ausblick auf den Verbotenen Wald von einem Steinbalkon boten.

Das Badezimmer war genauso herrlich: cremefarbene Einrichtung, alles mit Gold verziert. Was normalerweise kitschig wirkte, sah stattdessen wunderbar aus. Zarte Kunst in verschnörkelten Rahmen hing an den Wänden. Keine Porträts, sondern Landschaften von weit entfernten Orten. Die Badewanne war groß genug für mindestens drei Leute und hatte zehn verschiedene Hähne. Hermine schüttelte staunend den Kopf: Hogwarts wurde von Jahr für Jahr besser.

Nachdem sie mit den Wasserhähnen und den Massage- Einstellungen herumgespielt hatte, ließ Hermine sich im Bad nieder und schlief fast ein. Das Wasser war so warm und entspannend… wenn die Standuhr nicht Mitternacht geschlagen hätte, wäre Hermine sehr wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht im Wasser geblieben. Widerwillig stieg sie aus der Wanne und trocknete sich ab, um sich mehr als zufrieden in die purpurne Bettdecke ihres gemütlichen Bettes zu schmiegen.

„Das wird ein gutes Jahr werden", dachte sie. „Anders, aber gut." Sie schlummerte schnell ein, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Ihr Wecker klingelte früh am nächsten Tag. Die sanfte Morgensonne strahlte durch die teilweise geöffneten cremefarbenen Vorhänge und blendete sie. Sie seufzte und legte träge den Arm über den Kopf. Hermine tastete nach dem Wecker und suchte verzweifelt nach dem Snooze- Knopf.

Endlich fanden ihre Finger die richtige Stelle und Hermine durfte weitere sieben Minuten behaglichen Schlafs genießen. Er klingelte wieder – ihre Finger fanden den Knopf dieses Mal schneller. Weitere sieben Minuten, wieder drückte sie den Knopf.

Hermine verlor den Überblick darüber, wie viele Male ihr Arm sich unter der Decke hervorschlängelte, um den so süchtig machenden Snooze- Knopf zu drücken. Als sie endlich bereit war aufzustehen, war es schon 8:30.

Es dauerte eine volle Minute, bis die Zeit richtig in ihr Bewusstsein trat. „8:31…" Plötzlich verwandelte sich ihre Schläfrigkeit in Panik. „8:31! Ich habe Unterricht in vierzehn Minuten!" Sie stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus, hechtete aus dem Bett und begann sich anzuziehen.

„Merlin sei Dank für die Uniformen", murmelte Hermine, während sie sich Rock, Bluse und Krawatte überzog. Mit einem Haargummi und ein paar Haarklammern eilte Hermine aus der Tür. Ihr Morgenritual hatte fünf Minuten gedauert – ein neuer Rekord.

„Ich habe zehn Minuten, um einen fünfzehnminütigen Weg in den Kerker zu gehen", dachte sie, während sie durchs Porträt- Loch stieg. „Das ist unmöglich." Die Gestalt in dem Gemälde musste ihre Gedanken aufgeschnappt haben. Denn sie meldete sich zu Wort, gerade als sie den Korridor hinuntereilen wollte.

„Nicht unbedingt", sagte der Mann in dem Porträt. „Es gibt eine Abkürzung. Sie führt direkt durch diese Wand, den Korridor entlang, dann nach rechts. Es wird dich in den Kerker führen. Gib nur Acht, dass niemand dich sieht."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Sir. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht länger bleiben kann, um mit Ihnen zu plaudern."

„Ich werde später auch noch da sein. Bis dann, Miss."

Mit einem hastigen Lächeln zum Porträt trat Hermine durch die Wand und folgte den Wegweisungen des Porträts. Gemäß seinen Worten führte der Weg fast direkt zum Kerker. Sie hatte noch drei Minuten, bevor der Unterricht anfing.

„Ich muss daran denken, ihm später ausgiebiger zu danken. Und ihn zu fragen, ob es noch andere Wege durch die Schule gibt, die ich gebrauchen könnte."

Sie strich ihre Roben glatt, holte tief Luft und trat in den Klassenraum, als wäre alles wie immer. Zwei Köpfe drehten sich um, um ihren Eintritt zu quittieren. Beide betrachteten sie mit Überraschung, Ron lächelnd, Draco höhnisch. Sie begrüßte Ron fröhlich und nahm neben ihm Platz. Sie erklärte ihm ihr spätes Erscheinen, bevor er auch nur fragen konnte.

„Wie zur Hölle hat sie es so schnell hergeschafft?", wunderte Draco sich, als Hermine durch die Tür trat. „Ich bin gerade erst angekommen und ich bin fünfzehn Minuten früher losgegangen!" Funken sprühten aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs vor Verärgerung. „Sie weiß etwas, das ich nicht weiß… Wunderbar."

Dass Hermine pünktlich zum Unterricht war, versetzte Draco in nur noch schlechtere Laune. Nicht nur war er später aufgewacht als geplant und hatte deshalb gezwungenermaßen das Frühstück ausfallen lassen, sondern er wurde auch auf dem ganzen Weg zum Klassenzimmer angestarrte. Schüler, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, zeigten nun ein perverses Interesse an ihm. Entweder verfielen sie in unnormales Schweigen oder brachen in lautes Raunen an, wenn er vorbeiging.

Normalerweise hätte Draco die Aufmerksamkeit genossen und vielleicht einen Vorteil daraus geschlagen. Aber nun nicht mehr. Jetzt versuchte er, ihre anklagenden Blicke und unverhohlenen Zeigefinger, die auf ihn gerichtet wurden, zu ignorieren, doch er erblickte sie überall. Draco sah Furcht in den Augen der einen, Hass und Verachtung in den Blicken der anderen.

„Es sind nicht die, die mich fürchten, um die ich mir Sorgen machen muss…", dachte er. „Es sind die, die mich hassen, die Schwierigkeiten machen werden. Es wird bald etwas passieren, das die gesamte Schule gegen mich aufbringen wird, darauf wette ich. Nur eine Frage der Zeit…"

Er seufzte und schrieb die Zaubertränkezutaten und Anweisungen ab, die von Slughorn an die Tafel geschrieben worden waren. Er schickte Blaise los, um die Zutaten zu holen, während er ein Feuer entfachte. Beim Warten warf er einen verstohlenen Blick zu Hermine, die zu seiner Rechten saß. Sie war auf das Feuer konzentriert, musste aber seinen Blick gespürt haben, denn sie sah für einen Moment auf.

Hermine fühlte Dracos brennenden Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie wandte den Kopf, um ihn ruhig zu mustern. Er verengte die Augen, nicht im üblichen Hass, sondern in seltener Verwirrung.

„Er wundert sich, wie ich so schnell hergekommen bin", dachte sie mit Gewissheit. Sie lächelte selbstgefällig und kicherte. Ihr hochmütiger Blick wurde zu einem zufriedenen Feixen, als sie sah, wie Draco rot wurde und sich wieder seinem Feuer zuwandte, das begonnen hatte, aus irgendeinem Grund schwarze Rauchfahnen auszuspucken.

„Vielleicht mag ihn das Porträt nicht so gerne", überlegte sie. „Verständlicherweise natürlich, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie Partei ergreifen dürfen. Ha, nun ja. Nicht mehr, als er verdient hat."

Sie zuckte die Achseln und fing an, sorgfältig die Zutaten zu schneiden, die Ron zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz zurückgebracht hatte.

Trotz des steinigen Anfangs ihres Morgens genoss Hermine den Rest ihres Tages. In ihrer Verwandlungsstunde auf UTZ- Niveau begannen sie mit dem Prozess, Animagus zu werden, Professor McGonagalls Ziel für das Schuljahr. Die erste Aufgabe der Schüler war es, sich zu überlegen, in welches Tier sie sich verwandeln wollten. Deshalb überraschte es Ron keineswegs, dass Hermine ihr Essen runterstürzte und sich zur Bücherei aufmachte.

Sie lief durch die vertrauten Korridore, ohne auch nur nachzudenken. Sie war schon so oft in der Bücherei gewesen, dass sie den Weg im Schlaf gefunden hätte.

„Was soll es sein?", überlegte Hermine. „Was für ein Tier wäre perfekt für mich?" Sie dachte an ihren Patronus. „Ich mag den Otter. Ich finde, er ist die perfekte Verkörperung von mir: schlau und intelligent, aber gleichzeitig verspielt. Nicht zu vergessen süß!" Sie lachte in sich hinein und schüttelte den Kopf darüber, wie eingebildet sie insgeheim war.

Hermine übersah, zu welcher Frau sie sich in den letzten zwei Jahren entwickelt hatte. Ihr Haar hatte sich endlich in sanfte braune Locken gelegt, die den Großteil der Zeit leicht zu bändigen waren. Sie hatte das Auftreten des typischen Bücherwurms gegen eine ruhige, würdevolle Intelligenz ausgetauscht, vermischt mit dem abenteuerlichen Geist eines Teenagers.

Ihr Körper war ebenfalls gereift. Hermine hatte schlanke Beine und eine wohlgeformte Figur. Ihr Gesicht war hübsch und benötigte kein Make- up oder Zauber, auf die der Lavender- Brown- Typ versessen war. Noch verlockender als ihr Körper war das Selbstvertrauen, das sie an den Tag legte. Sie hielt den Kopf hoch beim Laufen und lächelte oft trotz der Last des aufkommenden Kriegs. Hermine war der Inbegriff dessen, wie eine jugendliche Hexe sein sollte, und alle sahen es außer ihr.

Sie erreichte die Bücherei und nickte Madame Pince zu, mit der sie eine verständlicherweise freundliche Beziehung hegte. Hermine durchstöberte die massiven uralten Wälzer auf den hohen Regalen und wählte einige Bücher über Animagi und magische Tiere aus.

Sie schleppte die Bücher zu ihrem Zimmer. Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn, während sie abermals durch die Korridore lief. „Warum haben sie die Gründer bloß so weit weg von allem verfrachtet?", brummte Hermine leise. „Das ist lächerlich. Es muss doch mehr als einen Weg geben, der von meinem Schlafraum zu den Klassenräumen führt."

„Sie haben Recht, Miss Granger", ertönte eine Stimme von der Wand. Hermine, die nicht realisiert hatte, dass sie an ihrem Raum angekommen war, zuckte zusammen und ließ vor Überraschung die Bücher fallen. Das Porträt gluckste leise. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung."

„Oh, ist schon gut", sagte Hermine, während sie sich bückte, um die Bücher aufzusammeln. Als sie aufstand, bekam sie eine gute Sicht auf das Porträt.

Darin war ein vornehm aussehender Mann mit dunkelblondem Haar und buschigen Augenbrauen in derselben Farbe. Seine Augen waren sanft und golden mit braunen Flecken. Sein Gesicht war auf angenehme Weise wettergegerbt. Lachfältchen zierten die Winkel seiner Lippen und Augen. Er lächelte königlich auf Hermine herunter, während er auf ihre Gedanken antwortete: „Ja, Miss Granger. Mein Name ist Godric Gryffindor. Ich fühle mich geehrt, Sie kennen zu lernen. Und darf ich diese Gelegenheit nutzen zu sagen, wie stolz ich darauf bin, Sie in meinem Haus zu haben."

„Vielen Dank, Sir", sagte Hermine und lächelte geschmeichelt. „Und danke, dass Sie mir heute Morgen den Weg gezeigt haben. Ich hätte es niemals pünktlich zum Unterricht geschafft ohne Sie. Aber ich muss Sie fragen, gibt es noch andere Wege, die ich zum Unterricht benutzen kann? Es ist ein sehr langer Weg…"

„Ja, Miss Granger, gibt es. Aber ich würde es vorziehen, sie Ihnen nicht zu verraten." Hermines Miene fiel zusammen bei Godrics Worten. „Stattdessen wäre es mir lieber, wenn Sie es selbst herausfinden, vorzugsweise gemeinsam mit Ihrem Amtskollegen, dem Schulsprecher. So können Sie kennen lernen, welche Wege wohin führen, und zur gleichen Zeit ein Abenteuer durch einen Teil von Hogwarts erleben, den nur wenige gesehen haben."

„Und was ist, wenn wir dieses Abenteuer nicht wollen?", ertönte eine herablassende Stimme hinter Hermine. Draco schien wie aus dem Nichts an ihrer Seite aufzutauchen.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte Godric in leicht kühlerem Tonfall. „Ja, Salazar war sehr stolz, als Sie in sein Haus gewählt wurden: ein weiterer Malfoy in Slytherin. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Sie bisher jede einzelne Eigenschaft erfüllt haben, die mein Schulkamerad in einem Schüler wertschätzt, von denen einige nicht gerade vorbildlich sind." Draco streckte stolz die Brust heraus trotz Godrics Bemerkung. „Was für ein Glück für Sie, dass Sie Miss Granger an Ihre Seite bekommen haben. Vielleicht wird sie… Ihren Horizont erweitern." Er lächelte höflich, Dracos höhnische Miene ignorierend.

Hermine spürte, dass Draco zum Gegenschlag ansetzte und dass es nicht gerade zivilisiert ablaufen würde. Sie ging dazwischen, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. „Wir werden die Geheimgänge erkunden, sobald wir Zeit dazu haben. Aber wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, diese Bücher sind ziemlich schwer."

„Oh ja, natürlich. Hier ist mein Rätsel: Gott sieht es niemals, ein König nur selten. Von Männern jeden Tag gesehen, aber oft unerkannt. Was ist es?"

Hermine lächelte. „Ich habe das schon mal gehört. Weißt du die Antwort, _Malfoy_?" Sie sah ihn spitz an. Er musterte sie mit einem kalten und hochmütigen Blick, als wären solche Rätsel unter seiner Würde. Nach ein paar Sekunden Stille war es offensichtlich, dass Draco nicht antworten würde.

„_Ein Ebenbürtiger"_, sagte sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

Hermine könnte schwören, dass sie sah, wie Dracos Miene leicht ins Wanken geriet. Sie bedankte sich bei Godric und trat beschwingt in den Gemeinschaftsraum, gefolgt von Draco.

* * *

AN: Vielen Dank für die Reviews beim letzten Kapitel! Bitte macht weiter so! Denkt daran, je mehr Kommentare ich bekomme, desto mehr fühle ich mich angespornt, rasch weiterzuschreiben!^^


	12. Der Wolf

**Kapitel 12 – Der Wolf **

Nachdem Hermine Godrics Rätsel gelöst hatte, betrat Draco sein Zimmer und ließ sich müde auf sein Bett fallen. „Heute war… erträglich", dachte er, „wenn auch nicht gerade gut." Während des Morgens hatte die Schülerschaft ständig gewispert und auf ihn gezeigt und ihre Blicke abgewandt, wann immer er sich näherte. Er war genauso eine Berühmtheit, wie Harry Potter es jemals gewesen war, jedoch bekannt für seine Schande statt Tugenden. Er seufzte. „Wenigstens habe ich mein Haus hinter mir… zumindest noch."

Er erinnerte sich an sein kurzes Mittagessen mit den Slytherins und runzelte die Stirn. Verstörende Zeichen tauchten plötzlich auf. Zeichen, die andeuteten, dass Dracos Autorität nicht mehr so unerschütterlich war wie zuvor…

„Das ist lächerlich", ächzte er, während er beim Mittagessen seine Tasche auf den Slytherin- Tisch schwang.

„Ich weiß! Wie können sie von uns erwarten, anderthalb Fuß Pergament in zwei Tagen zu schreiben?", jammerte Pansy.

Draco verzog bei ihrer Dummheit höhnisch das Gesicht. Blaise bewahrte ihn vor der Aufgabe, sie zu beleidigen.

„Nicht das, du Dumpfbacke. Wenn du deinen Blick nur für einen Augenblick von dir selbst lösen könntest, hättest du bemerkt, was heute den ganzen Tag los war!"

Pansy sah schockiert aus. „Was war denn los?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und bedeutete Blaise fortzufahren.

„Alle waren völlig fokussiert auf Malfoy, du Schwachkopf. Du hast nichts mitbekommen?"

„Nein", keuchte sie. „Warum sollten sie dich beobachten, Draco?" Ihre grünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und leer.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu schreien. Stattdessen sprach er mit größter Verachtung: „Dringt denn nichts in deinen dicken Schädel durch, Parkinson? Erinnerst du dich noch an irgendetwas vom letzten Jahr? Die Todesser in der Schule? Der Tod von dem alten Narr Dumbledore? Meine Beteiligung?"

Man sah Pansy förmlich an, wie ihr ein Licht aufging. „Oh ja. Jetzt weiß ich es wieder! Aber warum sollten sie sich noch darum kümmern?"

„Weil ich dort war!", zischte er. „Und eine ganze Schülerschaft wird nicht einfach innerhalb von drei Monaten den Mord an ihren Schulleiter vergessen. Oder die Leute, die daran beteiligt waren!"

Pansy schwieg, verloren in Gedanken oder in etwas Ähnlichem, da Draco vermutete, dass sie solch einer rudimentären Funktion nicht gewachsen war.

Er drehte sich zu Blaise und verdrehte die Augen.

„Also, wie sieht der Plan für dieses Jahr aus, Malfoy?", fragte Blaise.

Draco hatte diese Frage seit der Zugfahrt gefürchtet. Das Stück Hühnchen in seinem Mund schien zu Kleber zu werden, während er versuchte, zu einer Antwort zu kommen.

Natürlich stand es außer Frage, die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Nach den verstärkten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, zu denen McGonagall aktiv gegriffen hatte, waren die Erwartungen der Slytherins an seinen Plan noch höher. Sie zu enttäuschen, wäre keine gute Idee. „Aber jede Erklärung, die ich ihnen gebe, wird ihren Verdacht erregen, wenn nicht gar ihren Zorn. Egal was ich tue, ich bin aufgeschmissen", realisierte er.

Blaise musterte ihn interessiert. Sogar Crabbe und Goyle hatten eine Zeitlang damit aufgehört, sich die Münder vollzustopfen, um zu hören, was Draco sagen würde. Er schluckte hörbar und ließ ein Fischstäbchen auf seinen Teller fallen. Er wischte sich sorgfältig die Finger an seiner Serviette ab in der Absicht, es so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern.

„Nun, dieses Jahr…" Dracos Stimme verlor sich und er schaute in Blaises erwartungsvolle und funkelnde blaue Augen. Ein Augenblick des Zögerns, dann hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Dieses Jahr wird gut werden." Draco sah, wie ein seltenes Lächeln auf Blaise' Gesicht erschien, ebenso wie auf den ahnungslosen Gesichtern von Crabbe und Goyle. Er wandte den Blick ab. Er schämte sich nicht für die Lüge, bereute sie jedoch sofort.

„Also?", hakte Blaise nach. „Was wird es sein?"

„Ich habe mir noch nicht alles überlegt", sagte Draco. Er hielt Blaise' Blick stand, spielte aber nervös mit seiner Serviette herum. „Sobald es so weit ist, werde ich es euch wissen lassen."

„Wie lange wird es dauern?"

„Äh, ein paar Wochen wahrscheinlich."

„Kannst du uns nicht wenigstens einen Hinweis geben? Wer ist daran beteiligt? Sind die Befehle vom Dunklen Lord persönlich?"

„Ich kann nichts mehr sagen, Zabini. Ich sagte doch, wenn ich es weiß, werdet ihr es erfahren. Also hör auf."

„Ja, aber…"

„Ich sagte, hör auf!", bellte Draco. Seine stahlgrauen Augen blitzten vor Zorn. Ein ganzer Wall von Emotionen schoss durch Blaise' gesamten Körper: Draco sah, wie er sich verspannte. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bevor Blaise resignierte und ein rasches „Okay" murmelte, bevor er einen Bissen mit grünen Bohnen nahm.

Draco seufzte, während er sein Zaubertränkebuch herauszog. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich mir selbst eine Frist gesetzt habe. Ich muss mir entweder einen Plan einfallen lassen, der sie zufriedenstellen wird, oder ihnen reinen Wein einschenken. Wie konnte ich so dumm sein?" Er überlegte ein paar weitere Minuten, in denen er immer wütender wurde.

„Was am Porträteingang passiert ist, hat nicht gerade geholfen…", kochte er. „Dummes Schlammblut, dass sie mich vor dem bescheuerten Gemälde bloßgestellt hat. Und ich habe seine Andeutung verstanden. Dieses Rätsel war gegen mich gerichtet! _Ein Ebenbürtiger._ Pah! Sie ist mir nicht ebenbürtig und sie wird es niemals sein. Blut kann man nicht ändern. Obwohl es _sie_ nicht davon abhalten wird zu glauben, dass sie hochwohlgeboren ist…"

Er hatte vor, direkt auf sein Zimmer zu gehen, stellte aber fest, dass er nicht mehr als wenige Schritte vorwärts tun konnte. Da stand Hermine, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit wütender Miene.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?"

„Du weißt, was los ist, Malfoy. Dein Benehmen gegenüber Godric. Du warst sehr unhöflich."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Es ist ein Porträt, Granger. Es macht keinen Unterschied."

Sie höhnte: „Macht keinen Unterschied… Das Porträt kontrolliert, ob wir in unser Zimmer kommen oder nicht. Wenn du dich dazu entscheidest, einen von ihnen zu verärgern, könnten sie _alle _uns die gesamte Nacht über im Korridor stehen lassen!"

„Sei nicht dumm, Granger. McGonagall würde niemals einfachen Porträts erlauben, sich so aufzuführen", sagte er zuversichtlich.

„Aus irgendeinem Grund, Malfoy, glaube ich es schon. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, das ist kein einfaches Porträt. Es ist ein Porträt von den _Gründern_ von Hogwarts, nichts eins der Fetten Dame oder Sir Cadogan. Und es ist mehr verzaubert als alle anderen, die hier herumhängen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Menschen in diesem Gemälde mehr Autorität haben, als du ihnen zugestehen willst."

„Wie auch immer, Granger. Ich muss mir deinen Scheiß- Vortrag nicht anhören." Er schob sich an ihr vorbei, wobei er gegen ihre Schulter stieß. Er ignorierte ihre Empörung und stapfte die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch.

„Sie hat mich getadelt!", dachte er wütend. „Was fällt ihr nur ein! Als wäre sie meine Mutter…!" Da schlugen Dracos Gedanken eine andere Wendung ein: „Meine Mutter…" Er vermisste sie schrecklich. Seine Gedanken sanken tiefer und tiefer in Dunkelheit, als Draco einen Augenblick lang wieder zur Besinnung kam. „Das kann ich nicht tun", dachte er, „ich kann nicht um jemanden trauern, der nicht einmal tot sein muss."

Er schüttelte alle bedrückenden Gedanken ab und wandte sich seinem Zaubertränkebuch zu. Er hatte drei Rollen Pergament zu beschreiben, nicht zu vergessen seine Recherche für Verwandlung, die in zwei Tagen fällig war.

Nach einer Arbeit von drei Stunden hob Draco seine Feder vom Pergament und las sich die anderthalb Rollen durch, die er verfasst hatte.

„Es ist nicht gerade sehr gut", dachte er und fuhr sich mit tintenverschmierten Fingern über das Kinn, „aber für jetzt wird es reichen. Ich werde den Rest nach dem Abendessen schreiben und dann vielleicht Verwandlung im Gemeinschaftsraum machen."

Er hob den Kopf, worauf er die Gelenke in seinem Nacken knacken hörte. Er streckte seinen Rücken und die Arme und spürte, wie die Verspannung in ihnen wegschmolz. Träge bewegte er sich aus seinem Zimmer, um zum Abendessen hinunterzugehen. Auf dem Weg begegnete er weder Hermine noch einem Porträtbewohner.

Zufrieden, dass er sich nicht mit dem Geheule von ihnen abgeben musste, machte Draco sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, wo er seinen üblichen Platz am Slytherin- Tisch einnahm. Crabbe und Goyle saßen schon da und wirkten, als hätten sie schon zwanzig Minuten lang gegessen. Draco wusste, dass sie das Tempo nicht drosseln würden, bis er sein Mahl verzehrt hatte.

Er aß in Schweigen und ging dann wieder in seinen Schlafsaal. Getreu seiner Vermutung stopften sich Crabbe und Goyle immer noch die Münder voll.

Am Porträt stellte er verärgert fest, dass sich niemand darin befand. Er sah nach links und rechts zu den anderen Gemälden, um zu schauen, ob die Gründer ihnen einen Besuch abstatteten, doch leider sah er nichts.

„Das ist doch Mist. Ich werde nicht hier warten, bis eine dieser verrückten Porträtgestalten sich dazu entscheidet aufzutauchen. Was soll ich bis dahin tun?" Er grübelte über diese Frage nach. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Granger beim Abendessen gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht ist sie noch drinnen."

Malfoy begann, an das Porträt zu klopfen. „Granger!", rief er. „Granger! Mach das Porträt auf. Die Gründer sind weggegangen. Granger? Granger!" Er brüllte noch lauter und schlug noch beharrlicher dagegen.

„Das ist zwecklos", dachte er und sank gegen das Porträt zu Boden. Plötzlich spürte er, wie etwas hart gegen seinen Hinterkopf schlug.

„Au!", rief er und rieb sich den Kopf.

„Hallo?", ertönte Hermines zögerliche Stimme von innen. „Wer ist da?"

„Was denkst du denn?", sagte Draco, während er sich aufrappelte. Hermine entspannte sich sichtlich bei seinem Anblick, was er sehr merkwürdig fand. Er verdrängte sein Misstrauen und fragte: „Warum hat es so lange gedauert?"

„Ich wusste nicht, was das war. Ich dachte schon, ich werde langsam verrückt, da ich ein Klopfen und meinen Namen gehört hatte…"

„Nur _langsam_ verrückt?", murmelte Draco. Er trat an Hermine vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ging die Treppe hoch, um sein Verwandlungsbuch zu holen, dann wieder hinunter in der Absicht, sich einen bequemen Platz auf der Couch zu sichern, wo er lesen konnte.

Unglückerweise wurden seine Pläne davon durchkreuzt, dass Hermine die gesamte Couch und den Tisch davor eingenommen hatte. „Perfekt", dachte. „Einfach nur toll."

Draco gab seine Verstimmung deutlich zu erkennen, während er zum Sessel neben dem Kamin ging und sich mit einem kleinen Tisch zufrieden geben musste. Er seufzte verärgert, was ihm natürlich einen Blick von Hermine einbrachte, und vertiefte sich in sein Buch, um seinen perfekten Animagus zu finden.

Zwei Stunden vergingen.

„Ich habe keine Idee, in welches Tier ich mich verwandeln möchte", sagte Hermine leise. Dracos Augen waren mindestens zwanzig Mal über dieselben Zeilen gefahren, ohne sie aufzunehmen, was ihn endlos frustrierte. Er schaute auf, unsicher, ob Hermine zu ihm sprach oder nicht. Sie starrte leer in die Flammen und sah nichts anderes um sie herum. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

„Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten! Sie scheinen alle gut." Draco blickte wieder auf, doch Hermine sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Eine Minute, nachdem er wieder weitergelesen hatte, sprach Hermine abermals:

„Hast du schon irgendwelche Ideen?"

Ganz und gar verärgert, dass er so viele Male unterbrochen worden war, blaffte Draco: „Nein, Granger, habe ich nicht. Und ich weiß nicht, wie mir etwas einfallen soll, wenn du ständig im Hintergrund quasselst!" Er funkelte sie lange genug an, um ihre aufgebrachte Miene zu sehen, und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Buch zu.

Er hatte noch kein Wort gelesen, als sie wieder sprach: „Ich war nur neugierig. Merlin, bleib auf dem Teppich."

„Ich bin auf dem Teppich, Granger", sagte er. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der „Ja, klar" zu sagen schien.

„Ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich das gleiche Problem haben könnte?", blaffte er.

„Und was kommt alles in Frage?", fragte sie.

Draco sah auf die Uhr und entschied sich, dass er viel zu müde war, um eine sarkastische Bemerkung abzulassen. Stattdessen rieb er sich die Stirn und antwortete träge: „Nicht einmal das weiß ich. Ich habe an meinen Patronus gedacht – natürlich ein Drache – aber das ist zu unpraktisch, zu auffällig. Es muss etwas sein, das man jeden Tag sehen kann."

„Hast du einen Typ im Sinn, ein Säugetier oder Reptil oder Vogel oder…?"

„Auf jeden Fall Säugetier."

„Was ist mit der Größe?"

„Mittel bis groß."

„Möchtest du unauffällig sein oder herausstechen?"

„Ich möchte größtenteils herausstechen. Ich will ein wildes Säugetier, ein Raubtier mit Klauen und scharfen Zähnen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Jungs…", murmelte sie. Draco warf ihr einen funkelnden Blick zu. „Was ist mit einer Art Katze?"

„Katze? Nein, auf keinen Fall."

„Na gut. Was ist mit einem Hund?"

„Ein Hund? Das ist ja noch schlimmer! Du hast furchtbare Ideen, Granger."

„Es muss ja kein Schoßhund sein, Malfoy. Vielleicht ein Wolf oder so."

Das fing Dracos Aufmerksamkeit ein. „Ein Wolf sagst du?"

„Ja, ein Wolf. Es gibt mehrere verschiedene Spezies", sagte sie. „Hier, in diesem Buch stehen ein paar." Sie rutschte auf der Couch zu einer Seite und Draco nahm neben ihr Platz. Sie reichte ihm das Buch. Er blätterte es durch und hörte ihr mit halbem Ohr zu. „Der Koyote ist einer von den Kleineren und da ist der rote Wolf, aber der graue Wolf ist der Beste."

„Was macht ihn so einzigartig?", wollte Draco wissen. Er wandte seine Augen von dem Buch zu Hermines Gesicht, das mit etwas wie Bewunderung gefüllt war.

„Der graue Wolf ist der Größte der Wolffamilie und der Gefährlichste. Sie leben normalerweise recht zufrieden in Rudeln, aber ab und zu wird ein Wolf ausgestoßen. Er kommt sowohl allein als auch in Gemeinschaft gut zurecht, was ihn sehr anpassungsfähig macht."

„Hm, ein Wolf…", dachte Draco. Er studierte das Bild des grauen Wolfs, der um einen halb zugefrorenen Fluss herumstrich und nach Beute suchte. Er beobachtete, wie das Raubtier einen Hasen aufscheuchte, auf den er sich sofort stürzte. Draco sah, wie sich seine Muskeln unter dem Fell anspannten, und bekam einen guten Blick auf seine scharfen Fänge, bevor sie sich in das zarte Hasenfleisch bohrten. Er konnte fast hören, wie die Knochen brachen.

Draco spürte Hermines Blick auf ihm. „Also", fragte sie, „was meinst du?"

„Ich denke, ein Wolf würde passen."

„Gut", sagte sie nickend. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

„In der Tat", sagte er und erhob sich von der Couch. Er sammelte die Sachen zusammen, die er auf dem Tisch gelassen hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

„Hey, warte", rief Hermine ihm nach.

Draco drehte sich um. „Was willst du?", fragte er in verärgertem Tonfall.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, was Draco als eine Mischung von Verwirrung, Verstimmung und Wut deutete. „Nichts", sagte sie in unzufriedenem Tonfall. „Überhaupt gar nichts."

Ohne weiteren Blick wandte Hermine sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Draco musterte sie noch ein paar Sekunden und fragte sich, weshalb zur Hölle er solche Schuldgefühle hatte. Doch er schüttelte die ungewohnte Emotion ab, fiel ins Bett und schlief innerhalb weniger Minuten.

* * *

AN: Hallo, liebe Leser! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir einen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet. Denkt daran: Dann habe ich noch mehr Antrieb weiterzuschreiben! :D


	13. Der Fuchs

**Kapitel 13 – Der Fuchs**

Unsicher, was sie selbst erwartet hatte, war Hermine ehrlich überrascht, als Draco abrupt von der Couch aufstand und sich zu seinem Zimmer aufmachte.

„Undankbarer Mistkerl", dachte sie, während sie seine geschlossene Tür anstarrte und sich wünschte, sie würde in Flammen aufgehen. „Nun, es überrascht mich nicht wirklich… ich habe mir zu viel Anstand in ihm eingebildet. Aber _wie_ ich dieses Kunststück vollbracht habe, geht über meinen Verstand." Sie versuchte, sich wieder in ihre Arbeit zu vertiefen, konnte sich aber nicht konzentrieren. Sie knallte mürrisch das Buch zu und funkelte Malfoys Tür abermals an. „Arroganter Schnösel… ein Wurm passt viel besser als ein Wolf…"

Sie ließ ihre Bücher über dem Tisch verstreut liegen. Sie plante, jeden freien Augenblick mit ihrer Recherchearbeit zu verbringen, und wusste, dass sie am nächsten Tag ständig daran denken würde.

Nachdem sie ihre Abendtoilette beendet hatte, schmiegte Hermine sich in ihre purpurne Bettdecke, während sie Krummbein streichelte, der nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Der orangefarbene Kater fiel bald in einen friedlichen Schlaf. Sie folgte kurz darauf, wenn auch ihr Schlaf nicht so ungetrübt war. Ein Traum plagte ihr Unterbewusstsein, weshalb sie sich im Bett wand und laut schrie.

_Sie rannte aus irgendeinem Grund durch einen dichten Wald. Sie wusste nicht, wovor sie davonlief, nur dass es gefährlich war. Sie hielt ihre braunen Augen auf den mit Blättern übersäten Pfad vor ihr gerichtet, während sie versuchte, das wilde Pochen ihres Herzens und das schwere Keuchen ihrer Atemzüge zu ignorieren. Ihre Beine protestierten vor Schmerz, doch Hermine zwang sich selbst weiterzurennen, den Schmerz unterdrückend, bis er wahrlich unerträglich wurde._

_Die Erlösung von dem Schmerz kam in Form einer erhobenen Wurzel. Ihr Fuß verfing sich und Hermine stolperte vorwärts, worauf sie das merkwürdigste Gefühl zu fliegen verspürte und eine bizarre Furcht, dass sie niemals am Boden auftreffen würde. Doch das tat sie und schürfte sich Kinn und Hände auf und ihr linkes Handgelenk wurde in einen ungünstigen Winkel abgeknickt. Doch der Boden, auf dem sie aufkam, war nicht länger der zertretene Pfad. Stattdessen lag sie auf dem kühlen und offenen Gras des Hogwarts- Geländes. Ihre kurzzeitige Verwirrung über die Veränderung der Szenerie verflog bald: Sie konnte ihren Widersacher nahen hören. Ein schwerer Gang kam rasch näher und brachte eine düstere Vorahnung von Unheil mit sich. _

_Sie versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch die Wurzel hatte sich wie eine Teufelsschlinge um ihren Fuß gewunden und hielt sie am kalten Boden fest. Das Raubtier war nun direkt hinter ihr. Statt ihr das Fleisch vom Leib zu reißen, wie sie gedacht hätte, sprang das Tier über ihren Kopf. Es segelte durch die Luft, eine Masse aus grauem Fell, scharfen Klauen und roher Gewalt. Es landete vor ihr und drehte sich um. Es musterte sie kühl mit einem Paar vertrauter stahlgrauer Augen._

_Ihre Kieferlade klappte herab, als der Wolf sich elegant in Draco verwandelte. Er betrachtete sie mit dem gleichen teilnahmslosen Blick wie zuvor. Keinerlei Freundlichkeit oder Mitgefühl verbarg sich in den grauen Tiefen. Es war schlimmer als jeder Blick des Hasses, dessen er sie jemals gewürdigt hatte. Er empfand absolut nichts für sie. Während es sie an jedem anderen Tag nicht weiter gestört hätte, war es in diesem Fall herzzerreißend. Völliges Desinteresse war bei weitem schlimmer als Verachtung. Sie hätte jederzeit Letzteres gewählt. Sie begann zu weinen bei seinem emotionslosen Blick. Ihre Tränen liefen unaufhörlich an ihren Wangen herunter und sickerten in das Gras unter ihrem Gesicht._

_Dracos Ausdruck veränderte sich nicht, während er Hermines Schmerz beobachtete. Sie wollte ihn gerade rufen, doch er verschwand in einem Blitz von weißem Licht…_

Hermine wachte ruckartig auf, schweißgebadet und mit wild klopfendem Herzen. Krummbein, der klugerweise zum Ende des Bettes ausgewichen war, um den wedelnden Armen und Beinen seines Frauchens zu entfliehen, hob träge den Kopf. Hermine legte die Hand an die Brust und versuchte, ihre Atemzüge zu verlangsamen. Als sie sich selbst versichert hatte, dass sie in Ordnung war, schlief sie wieder ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr an ihren Traum. Sie war jedoch in übler Stimmung und merkwürdig unerholt. „Es fühlt sich so an, als hätte ich letzte Nacht gar nicht geschlafen", dachte sie gähnend. „Aber zumindest bin ich heute rechtzeitig aufgewacht." Sie nahm sich Zeit, während sie sich duschte und anzog. Sie kam etwa zur gleichen Zeit die Treppe hinunter wie Draco. Sie stieg zuerst hinab und warf einen lustlosen Blick zum Tisch mit den Recherchen, die sich wie eine Wolke über ihrem Kopf auftürmten. Sie seufzte und ging aus der Tür. Draco folgte kurz darauf und wollte gerade losgehen, als Hermine das Wort an ihn richtete:

„Als ich gestern mit Godric gesprochen habe, sagte er, wir sollten die Geheimgänge erkunden, die von hier zum Rest der Schule führen."

Er hielt inne und musterte sie ausdruckslos. „Na und?"

Hermine unterdrückte den Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Naja", sagte sie, „wenn du nicht dringend irgendwo hinmusst, warum suchen wir dann keine Abkürzung zur Großen Halle?"

„Und wenn wir uns verlaufen?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Dann lassen wir das Frühstück ausfallen, denke ich."

Draco schien hin- und hergerissen. Er sah zum vertrauten Weg zur Großen Halle, dann wieder zu Hermine. Dann seufzte er ergeben. „Na schön. Gehen wir."

Hermine ließ ein Lächeln zu und ging voran. Sie glitt durch die Wand und schaute sich in dem Gang um, in dem sie sich befand. Es war düster, aber nicht stockdunkel. Licht kam von irgendwo her, die Quelle war nicht zu sehen. Die Decke war etwa acht Fuß hoch und der Korridor gerade weit genug für zwei Menschen. Der Stein war von demselben grauen Ziegel, aus dem auch der Rest der Schule bestand. Es war leicht kühler in dem Tunnel. Hermine schauderte unter der Robe.

Dracos übliche gedehnte Stimme unterbrach ihre Beobachtungen. „Du magst vielleicht ohne etwas im Magen auskommen, Granger, aber wir anderen müssen essen. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir einen Zahn zulegen?"

Hermine peitschte ihren Kopf herum, um ihm einen funkelnden Blick zuzuwerfen, und bewegte sich schweigend vorwärts, mit erwartungsvoller Vorfreude auf ihr erstes Hogwarts- Abenteuer.

„Granger, es sind jetzt schon fast zwanzig Minuten", beschwerte Malfoy sich nicht zum ersten Mal. „Wie zur Hölle hast du es geschafft, dass wir vom Weg abgekommen sind?"

„Also ich habe keine schlauen Ideen von dir mitbekommen, die uns wieder auf den richtigen Weg zurückgeführt haben", sagte Hermine, während sie in zwei fast identische Steingänge sah.

Draco ignorierte sie. „Warum habe ich nur zugestimmt hier herunterzukommen? Alles, was es gebracht hat, ist, dass ich das Frühstück verpasse."

„Der beste Weg, Richtungsweisungen kennen zu lernen, ist sich zu verlaufen", sagte Hermine weise, während sie in den Korridor auf der rechten Seite trat. „Sieh es als Abenteuer, Malfoy, und hör auf zu jammern! Es ist unglaublich nervig."

Sie spürte Dracos Blick im Rücken. „Also", murmelte sie vor sich hin, „wo sind wir?"

„Geh zur Seite, Granger!" Draco schob sich vor sie und übernahm zum ersten Mal, seit sie in die Tunnel getreten waren, die Führung. „Folge mir."

„Du weißt auch nicht, wo es lang geht!", sagte Hermine, die ihm nur widerwillig die Leitung überließ, ihm aber dennoch hastig folgte. „Es wird unter deiner Führung nicht besser sein!"

Nach ein paar Ecken und eiligen Schritten drehte Draco sich zu ihr um und feixte. „Ach wirklich?", sagte er eingebildet. Sie waren zu einer Sackgasse gekommen, was nur eins bedeuten konnte: ein Ausgang.

Hermine ließ ihre Dankbarkeit nicht zeigen. „Schieres Glück", stichelte sie, während sie ins Licht der Großen Halle trat. Draco und Hermine liefen getrennt zu ihren Haustischen, wo sie sich nur ein paar Scheiben Toast schnappen konnten, bevor sie zum Unterricht loszogen.

Hermine konnte ihre Schulstunden nicht so sehr genießen wie üblich. Ihr Abenteuer durch die Tunnel hatten sie ermüdet und die Tatsache, dass Malfoy den Weg gefunden hatte, machte sie übellaunig. Und nicht nur das… auch ihre Verwandlungshausaufgabe saß ihr dicht im Nacken.

Nach dem Abendessen rollte sie sich wieder auf der Couch zusammen und durchblätterte die vielen Tierbücher, die sie sich aus der Bücherei ausgeliehen hatte. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zwischen den vielen Möglichkeiten umher, legten sich aber auf keine davon fest. Kein Tier, das sie entdeckt hatte, schien zu passen. Sie wollte kein Hund oder Wolf sein und sie wollte auch keine Katze sein. Sie wollte ein Zwischending, doch sie wusste nicht, ob so etwas existierte.

Dann gab es immer noch Vögel. Aber Hermine mochte es nicht zu fliegen, zumindest nicht auf Besen. „Wie würde ich wohl mit Flügeln klarkommen?", dachte sie. Nagetiere waren auch eine Option, aber sie hatte verständlicherweise nicht gerade eine hohe Meinung von ihnen.

Drei Stunden vergingen und Hermine hatte immer noch kein Tier. Sie bekam kaum mit, dass Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und sich auf denselben Stuhl wie am Abend zuvor setzte. Noch bemerkte sie, dass sie ihr Haar zwischen den Finger verzwirbelte, sah aber als Beweis den riesigen Wulst, der sich daraus entwickelt hatte. Ihr war jedoch bewusst, dass sie denselben Satz unzählige Male gelesen hatte, ohne in ihrem Gedankengang weiterzukommen.

Ihre hellbraunen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen des Frusts. „Warum kann ich mich nicht einfach für ein Tier entscheiden?", dachte sie, während sie ihr Buch anstarrte. Eine einzelne Träne fiel auf die Seite, die die salzige Flüssigkeit rasch aufsog. Sie verschmierte etwas von der Tinte, als sie über die Stelle strich. Sie wischte sich die Augen und schniefte.

„Das ist so bescheuert", murmelte sie vor sich hin und lachte kurz auf über ihre überemotionale Reaktion auf eine so simple Angelegenheit. Trotz ihres Lachens kamen noch mehr Tränen.

„Äh, Granger?", ertönte Dracos Stimme durch den Raum. Hermine sah auf und realisierte zum ersten Mal, dass er auch im Zimmer war. Sie schaute wieder hinunter und versuchte, diskret die Tränen mit ihrem Ärmel abzuwischen. Mit nun trockeneren Augen sah Hermine, dass Draco sie intensiv anstarrte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte er zerrissen.

„Was ist los?", blaffte er schließlich.

„Oh, nichts. Es ist nichts…" Sie seufzte und ließ die Schleusen aufgehen. „Es ist diese Verwandlungsaufgabe. Ich kann mich einfach auf kein Tier festlegen! Ich… ich bin frustriert, das ist alles." Sie schniefte geräuschvoll und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

Draco starrte sie ungläubig an, was sie leicht irritierte. „Nach all der Hilfe, die du mir letzte Nacht gegeben hast, kannst du deine eigenen Fragen nicht beantworten?"

Hermine funkelte ihn an. „Das kann ich grad nicht gebrauchen", sagte sie, während sie sich von der Couch erhob. „Ich gehe in mein Zimmer."

„Ich schätze, dann willst du meine Hilfe nicht", sagte er in gespielter Enttäuschung.

Sie war auf halbem Weg zur Treppe gewesen, als er das sagte. „Und wie würdest du mir bitte helfen?", brüllte sie. „Indem du mich beleidigst? Mir sagst, dass jedes Tier, das ich mir aussuche, nutzlos und dumm ist? Ja, du wärst mir eine tolle Hilfe!"

„Wenn du das so siehst, dann _verdienst_ du meine Hilfe gar nicht!", sagte Draco. Er war sichtlich verärgert.

„_Verdient_? Du hast _meine_ Hilfe gestern nicht verdient!", keifte sie zurück. „Aber ich habe dir trotzdem geholfen! Und was hast du getan, statt mir den Gefallen zu erwidern? Du bist auf dein Zimmer gegangen… ins Bett! Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mir überhaupt die Mühe gemacht habe, mir Hoffnungen zu machen. Wechselseitige Freundlichkeit ist viel zu gut für dich", sagte Hermine.

Draco war während ihrer Ansprache aufgestanden, bereit sich zu verteidigen, selbst wenn er wusste, dass jeder von Hermines Punkten der Wahrheit entsprach. Doch statt sie zu beleidigen oder auf seiner Richtigkeit zu beharren, platzte etwas, das sogar für ihn unerwartet war, aus seinem Mund: ein Zugeständnis.

„Hast du jemals daran gedacht, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen dafür haben könnte, dass ich dir gestern Abend nicht geholfen habe, und das der Grund ist, weshalb ich es jetzt tue?", fragte er hitzig.

Hermines Wut verpuffte bei seinen Worten und sie musterte ihn nachdenklich. Dracos Gesicht nahm einen rosa Farbton an, als er realisierte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er starrte verlegen zu Boden und schwieg unbehaglich.

„Oh", machte sie leise.

„Ja, _oh_", äffte Draco nach. Er ließ sich auf der Couch nieder und nahm das Buch auf den Schoß. Hermine gesellte sich zu ihm und bald legte sich eine unbehagliche Stille über den Raum.

„Also." Draco räusperte sich und versuchte, seine Stimme von seiner Verärgerung zu klären. „Woran hast du gedacht?"

„Auf jeden Fall ein Säugetier. Etwas Kleineres, aber kein Nagetier", murmelte Hermine hastig, leicht verlegen.

„Irgendeine besondere Eigenschaft?"

Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Das Tier soll intelligent sein und sich in Sekundenschnelle etwas ausdenken können."

„Irgendwelche Verteidigungen?"

„Nein. Ich will nicht wirklich kämpfen."

Draco schaute sie an, als wäre sie verrückt. „Ich würde etwas aussuchen, das sich wenigstens ein bisschen zur Wehr setzen kann. Du willst doch nicht zum Beutetier werden."

„Okay, gut. Aber nur kleine Zähne. Und ich will schnell sein."

„Du willst fliehen?"

Was er andeutete, entging ihr nicht. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick selbstbewusst. „Manchmal ist Fliehen das Vernünftigste, die einzige Möglichkeit. Daran ist nichts Falsches." Sie warf ihm einen spitzen Blick zu.

„Kleine Zähne, schnell, klein, ein Säugetier…" Er durchblätterte das Buch und warf den Beschreibungen flüchtige Blicke zu. „Was ist mit… einem Hermelin?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine vielleicht ein wenig zu heftig. „Auf keinen Fall ein Nagetier."

„Na schön. Was ist mit einem Fuchs? Einem roten Fuchs?"

Hermine überlegte, während sie ins Feuer schaute. „Ein roter Fuchs", murmelte sie. „Lass mich das Buch sehen."

Er reichte es ihr. Sie überflog die Informationen und fand sie alle sehr zu ihrem Gefallen. „Schnell, intelligent, anpassungsfähig…" Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie es ihr entgangen sein konnte! Sie lächelte. „Es ist perfekt."

„Gut. Ich gehe ins Bett."

„Okay. Gute Nacht", sagte sie, bevor sie es sich verkneifen konnte.

Draco grunzte als Erwiderung. Er war schon fast die Treppe hochgegangen, als Hermine etwas einfiel.

„Oh, und danke." Er drehte sich um und betrachtete sie mit müden Augen. Er zuckte die Achseln, das Gesicht leer von Emotionen. Er verschwand ohne ein Wort in seinem Zimmer.

Am nächsten Tag in Verwandlung stand Hermine stolz auf und verkündete den Animagus ihrer Wahl. Sie erhielt ein Lächeln von Professor McGonagall, die sagte, dass ein roter Fuchs gut passte. Draco bekam dasselbe Kompliment, als er aufstand und seins verkündete.

* * *

AN: Über ein Review würde ich mich sehr freuen!


	14. Eine Sache des Einflusses

**Kapitel 14 – ****Eine Sache des Einflusses **

Früher, als Draco erwartet hatte, war die Frist, die Blaise ihm eingeräumt hatte, vorbei. Und wie er befürchtet hatte, war ihm nichts eingefallen. Das ließ Draco nur eine einzige Option: die Wahrheit erzählen.

„Das wird nicht gut laufen", prophezeite er, während er durch den Geheimgang von seinem Schlafsaal zur Großen Halle lief.

Die ganze Woche über hatte Blaise versucht, Draco zu ertappen und einen Hinweis zu erhaschen, worum es bei dem Plan ging. Während sich seine Misserfolge, eine Antwort aus Draco herauszukitzeln, häuften, tat seine Aufregung es ihnen gleich. Sogar als Draco sich dem Abendessenstisch näherte, konnte er sehen, dass Blaise sich bemühte, seine Vorfreude im Zaum zu halten.

Der Enthusiasmus des jungen Mannes war sichtlich auf die anderen Slytherins übergetreten, die um ihn herumsaßen. Sie lächelten und lachten und unterhielten sich angeregt, was sehr ungewöhnlich für die Gruppe von Slytherins war, mit denen Draco verkehrte.

„Ich habe nie realisiert, wie viel Macht Blaise über die Gruppe hat", dachte Draco. „Er scheint sie so stark beeinflussen zu können wie ich, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr." Das war ein verstörender Gedanke für Draco, der immer angenommen hatte, dass er völlige Kontrolle über seine Truppe hatte. Die Erkenntnis, dass seine Gruppe aufrührerisch sein könnte, erschreckte ihn. Er hatte ein unheilverkündendes Gefühl bezüglich, was er zu enthüllen vorhatte.

Er bemühte sich, die Sorge aus seinen Augen zu bannen, während er sich niederließ. Blaise versuchte ebenfalls, gelassen zu tun, und nickte Draco knapp zu. Doch Draco konnte heimliche Blicke in seine Richtung sehen und ein blasses verschlagenes Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte.

Das Abendessen kam und verschwand wieder ohne ein Wort und Nachtisch erschien, angerichtet in hellen Farben und süßen Düften. Draco sah, wie sich seine Stimmung zu Enttäuschung wandelte, dann Misstrauen, dann subtile Wut. Schließlich warf er seinen Pudding auf den Tisch, der über den ganzen Tisch spritzte.

„Raus damit, Malfoy", sagte er heftig. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag drauf gewartet, dass du es uns verrätst, aber du hast kein verdammtes Wort gesagt. Ich bin es leid. Sag es uns. Sofort."

Draco sah überrascht von seinem Teller auf. Blaise hatte noch nie so mit ihm gesprochen, geschweige denn ihm irgendetwas befohlen. Draco sträubte sich unter dem Tonfall.

„Und wenn ich mich weigere, es dir zu sagen, Zabini?", knurrte er mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

Blaise' blassblaue Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Dann, denke ich, haben wir _alle_ ein Wörtchen mitzureden."

Draco, dessen Blick auf Blaise gerichtet gewesen war, sah sich am Tisch um. Seine Kumpane, die ihm stets so treu gewesen waren, funkelten ihn nun offen an. Er war nicht überrascht, dass Crabbe und Goyle sich gegen ihn wandten. Sie waren leicht zu kaufen. Doch als er Pansys Blick begegnete, war er überrascht. Er sah nicht länger die besessene Begierde, an die er gewöhnt war.

„Was soll das werden? Ein Putsch?" Draco lachte sarkastisch. „Nach allem, das ich für euch alle getan habe, dankt ihr es mir so? Ich werde aus der Gruppe ausgebootet, die _ich_ erschaffen habe? Das ist Schwachsinn."

Niemand sagte etwas. Sie funkelten ihn nur weiter an.

Draco wurde langsam verzweifelt. Schuldzuweisungen funktionierten nicht.

„Crabbe… Goyle! Ich habe euch immer gut behandelt und euch zu euren Noten geholfen. Wollt ihr, dass ich damit aufhören? Dieses Jahr ist auch UTZ- Jahr. Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass ihr es euch nicht leisten könnt, auch nur in einem Fach durchzufallen. Und was ist mit eurem Anteil an all den Paketen, die ich von Zuhause bekomme?"

Die beiden Jungen wirkten, als wollten sie für eine Sekunde nachgeben. Blaise bemerkte ihr Zögern und erhob sofort das Wort: „Das habe ich schon abgedeckt, Malfoy. Ich bin jetzt ihr Nachhilfelehrer. Und du hast noch kein einziges Paket bekommen. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich es nicht bemerkt hätte… du hast immer mit ihnen herumgeprahlt. Aber keins dieses Jahr? Hast es dir mit Daddy verscherzt, lieber Draco?", höhnte Blaise.

Draco funkelte ihn an, wütend, dass er solch eine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe hatte. Er bereute es plötzlich, so viel geprahlt zu haben. Dann wandte er sich an Pansy:

„Pansy. Wie kannst du all die guten Zeiten vergessen, die wir zusammen erlebt haben?" Draco ließ seinen Blick weicher werden und schaute sie verführerisch an. Er sah, wie Pansys Augenlider flatterten – ein Zeichen, dass er ein gutes Schauspiel hinlegte. Es war fast zu einfach. Er packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und rückte näher zu ihr. Seine Stimme sank um eine Oktave, als er in ihr Ohr raunte: „Du warst schon immer fantastisch", gurrte er. „Die einzig Richtige für mich…" Er strich mit einem blassen Finger über ihre Wange und sah, wie sie vor Behagen die Augen schloss.

Draco feixte und verdrehte die Augen. „Frauen." Es war fast zu einfach.

Blaise tobte auf der anderen Seite des Tisches innerlich. „Pansy!", bellte er. Sie schrak sofort aus ihrer Trance heraus und blickte schuldbewusst von Blaise zu Draco.

„Es tut mir leid, Blaise." Ihre Augen glühten, als sie ihn ansah.

In diesem Moment wusste Draco, was geschehen war. Er ließ sein Schauspiel fallen. „Hast einen Ersatz für dein Bett gefunden, nicht wahr, Pansy?" Sie keuchte auf und schien im Begriff, etwas zu sagen, doch Draco schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Es reicht", sagte er. Er stand auf. „Das ist Schwachsinn. Ihr wollt, dass ich verschwinde? Schön. Ich bin weg. Aber erwartet keine Gunst oder Gnade von mir."

Draco wollte sich vom Tisch entfernen, stellte jedoch fest, dass Blaise ihn am Kragen seines Umhangs gepackt hatte. Er zog Dracos Gesicht näher an sich heran und wisperte bedrohlich:

„Pass auf, was du tust, Malfoy. Du hast keine Freunde hier und wir könnten dir das Jahr zur Hölle machen, wenn wir möchten."

„Und du vergisst, wen du da gepackt hältst. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und Nachsitzen für falsches Spiel. Denk an deine Stellung, _Zabini_."

Dracos letztendliche Darbietung seiner Kontrolle erzürnte Blaise. Er ließ Dracos Umhang los, doch statt sich wieder zu setzen, holte er mit dem Arm aus. Seine knochige Faust traf Draco an der Wange und brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Der Zorn, der sich über den Sommer in ihm gestaut hatte, stieg ihm in diesem Moment zu Kopf. Ein feiner roter Schleier vernebelte sein Sichtfeld, während er ein wildes Wutgebrüll ausstieß und sich über den Tisch auf Blaise stürzte. Die beiden Jungen krachten auf den harten Steinboden. Draco ließ blind Schläge auf Blaise einprasseln, der nichts tun konnte als sich zu verteidigen.

Dieser Aufruhr erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler in der Halle. Einstimmig feuerten sie sie an. Die Meute stand auf, einige stellte sich auf Tische, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen. Sie umringten die beiden Kämpfenden, mehr als bereit sich auf die Überbleibsel des Verlierers zu stürzen.

Die gleichzeitige Verschiebung der Aufmerksamkeit von bunten Süßigkeiten zu einer Menschenmasse am Slytherin- Tisch fing auch die Beachtung der Professoren ein. McGonagall stand auf und schoss mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Knall ab. Das gewaltige Geräusch, lauter als jedes Donnergrollen, hallte von der Decke wider und echote in den Ohren der Schüler, die auf der Stelle verstummten.

„Es reicht!", brüllte sie und schritt zu Draco und Blaise hinüber, die immer noch weiterkämpften. Sie wedelte ihren Zauberstab in ihre Richtung. Draco flog von Blaise herunter und landete mit einem Poltern auf dem Boden. Sein Kopf krachte gegen den Felsen. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen.

Er setzte sich auf und umklammerte seinen Kopf. Durch die grellen, blitzenden Lichter sah er, wie McGonagall einem blutenden Blaise aufhalf. Draco verspürte einen Schwall von Genugtuung. „Sie beide", sagte sie und deutete auf Crabbe und Goyle, „bringen Mr. Zabini in den Krankenflügel." Sie hievten Blaise zwischen ihnen hoch und gingen mit Pansy davon, die besorgt die Hände rang. Draco feixte triumphierend, als er sah, wie Blaise taumelte und mehr Blut auf den Steinboden tropfte.

„_Sie_", sagte sie zu Malfoy. Sein Feixen verschwand sofort. „Folgen Sie mir in mein Büro. Miss Granger, Sie ebenfalls."

Draco sah, wie Hermine sich langsam von der Menge löste. Sie hatte einen grimmigen, wütenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Sie wirbelte herum und folgte McGonagall in ihr Büro.

Keine von beiden wartete auf Draco, noch halfen sie ihm auf. Tatsächlich bot niemand Draco Hilfe an. Stattdessen formten die Schüler einen Kreis um ihn, den Blick auf seine Gestalt fixiert. Einige Augen wirkten triumphierend, andere verwirrt. Draco war leicht beunruhigt, als er Hass sah.

Langsam rappelte er sich auf, begierig, dem Kreis von Schülern zu entringen, die zwischen ihm und seiner Bestrafung standen. Ein Weg teilte sich vor ihm und ein Raunen brach wie eine leichte Brise aus. Tausend Blicke brannten sich in seinen Rücken, während er zu McGonagalls neues Büro ging.

„In jeder anderen Situation wäre es komisch", dachte Draco. Sowohl McGonagall und Hermine waren vor ihm gepflanzt, identische wütende Ausdrücke im Gesicht. McGonagalls Lippen waren zu einer dünnen, weißen Linie zusammengepresst. Hermine imitierte die strenge Miene der Lehrerin, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Augen verengt. Die beiden sahen so ähnlich aus, dass es beängstigend war.

Draco gestattete sich ein winziges Lächeln, doch die subtile Veränderung entging McGonagalls scharfem Blick nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, welchen Teil Sie lustig finden, Mr. Malfoy, aber ich würde Ihnen raten, sich auf der Stelle dieses alberne Feixen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen."

Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten ernüchterte Draco wieder. Der Gedanke wanderte jedoch immer noch durch seinen Kopf, was es ihm unglaublich schwer machte, sich auf McGonagalls Belehrung zu konzentrieren, die schon seit einiger Zeit im Gang war.

„…Sie sind Schulsprecher und es wird von Ihnen erwartet, sich entsprechend zu benehmen, Mr. Malfoy. Und Sie balancierten ohnehin auf sehr schmalem Grat. Diesen haben sie heute überschritten, Mr. Malfoy, und die Konsequenzen fallen nun auf Sie beide zurück."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und mit einem Keuchen wandte sie sich an McGonagall.

„Ja, Miss Granger", sagte Professor McGonagall, „Sie _beide_. Ich denke, ich habe mich zu Beginn des Schuljahres klar ausgedrückt. Wenn einer von Ihnen diese Linie überschreitet, fällt es auf Sie beide zurück. Als Schulsprecherin und Schulsprecher sind Sie ein Team. Und was dem einen widerfährt, betrifft auch den anderen. Also, Mr. Malfoy, Slytherin werden zwanzig Punkte abgezogen, Gryffindor zehn. Sie haben sich eine Woche Nachsitzen eingehandelt, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie streng. „Miss Granger, Sie werden ein Mal Nachsitzen. Noch weitere Mätzchen und ich kann Ihnen versprechen, dass die Konsequenzen sehr schwerwiegend ausfallen werden. Nun auf in Ihre Schlafsäle, Sie beide."

Die gescholtenen Jugendlichen verließen McGonagalls Büro in völliger Stille. Gemeinsam liefen sie durch die Korridore, während sich beide fragten, was dem anderen durch den Kopf ging. Bald kamen sie am Porträtloch an, wo Helga Hufflepuff sich ihr langes blondes Haar bürstete.

Die Frau schreckte leicht auf, als sie sich näherten. „Meine Güte!", rief sie und legte eine Hand an die Brust. „Sie haben mir einen kleinen Schrecken eingejagt, meine Lieben. Bitte seht nicht so finster drein, wenn es solch ein schöner Abend ist! Ich bin Helga Hufflepuff. Sie dürfen mich Helga nennen."

Hermine erinnerte sich trotz ihrer düsteren Stimmung wieder an ihre Manieren. „Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Helga. Ich heiße Hermine Granger."

Sie nickte und sah dann zu Draco. „Und Sie sind?" Er erwiderte ihren Blick ohne Erwiderung. Ihr naives und unschuldiges Gesicht verzog sich zu einem leicht schmerzvollen Ausdruck, den sie fast sofort mit einem Lächeln überspielte. Sie kicherte nervös. „Dann müssen Sie Draco Malfoy sein, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Wenn Sie es schon wussten, warum fragen Sie dann noch?", entgegnete Draco giftig.

Sie wirkte nervös angesichts seiner Dreistigkeit, welche sie wahrscheinlich noch niemals erlebt hatte. Hermine sah aus, als würde sie ihm gerne einen Tritt verpassen.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie Malfoy, Helga. Er hat nicht genug Verstand, um sich höflich zu benehmen, und auch nicht den Anstand, es zu tun, selbst wenn er es hätte." Sie funkelte Malfoy an, der mit gleicher Boshaftigkeit zurückstarrte.

Helga nickte, immer noch einen verstörten Ausdruck in den Augen. „Nun", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme, „hier ist das Rätsel. Zu welcher Frage kann man niemals mit Ja antworten?"

Sie schwiegen für einen Augenblick, bis Draco das Wort erhob: „Schläfst du?"

Hermine wollte Draco gerade für seine Unhöflichkeit schelten, als das Porträt zur Seite schwang und Helga ihnen Gute Nacht wünschte.

Hermine trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum und hielt vor der Tür, wobei sie Dracos Weg zu seinem Zimmer blockierte.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen!", begann sie endlich, die Wut zu entlassen, die sie zurückgehalten hatte. „Prügelst dich in deiner zweiten Woche hier? Was ist los mit dir? Und mich hast du auch in Schwierigkeiten gebracht! Ich, die Schulsprecherin, habe Hauspunkte verloren _und_ Nachsitzen bekommen! Das ist inakzeptabel!"

„Beweg dich, Granger", sagte er träge. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und nicht die geringste Lust, mir deinen Scheiß anzuhören." Er versuchte, sich wieder an ihr vorbeizuschieben.

„Es ist mir herzlich egal, worauf du jetzt Lust hast, Malfoy. Du wirst mich ausreden lassen!"

„Und warum sollte ich dir zuhören?" Er trat an ihr vorbei, wobei er gegen ihre Schulter stieß.

Hermine, die seine Respektlosigkeit leid war, ließ auf ihrem Gesicht ein grimmiges Lächeln erscheinen. „Weil du keine andere Wahl hast!", knurrte sie. „Locomotor mortis!"

Dracos Beine banden sich zusammen und er öffnete den Mund, um eine Fontäne von Beleidigungen und Flüchen auf Hermine loszulassen. Er wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab ziehen, um sich zu wehren, doch Hermine sah seinen Plan voraus.

„Expelliarmus!"

Das dünne Holz flog elegant durch die Luft. Sie fing seinen Stab geschickt auf und legte ihn auf einen Tisch in der Nähe.

„Jetzt hör mir zu, Malfoy", sagte sie, während sie ihn langsam umkreiste, ihren Zauberstab auf seine Brust gerichtet. „Es gefällt mir, Schulsprecherin zu sein. Es gefällt mir sogar sehr. Es ist etwas, das ich schon immer wollte, und jetzt, da ich es habe, will ich es nicht wieder verlieren. Ich _weigere mich_, es zu verlieren, insbesondere durch einen Mistkerl wie dich! Also reiß dich besser zusammen und benimm dich in Zukunft ordentlich."

„Was bist du, meine Mutter?", höhnte Draco.

„Tja, da sie offensichtlich nicht gerade gute Arbeit geleistet hat…"

Draco tobte vor Wut. „Wage es ja nicht, von ihr zu reden, du dreckiges Schlammblut! Sie ist besser, als du jemals sein wirst!"

„Hm, ja. Ich schätze, das ist sie, wenn ich jemals danach streben würde, eine arrogante Mätresse der beiden übelsten Zauberer auf der Welt zu sein", sagte sie beiläufig.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Granger?", flüsterte Draco bedrohlich.

„Ich glaube, das weißt du ganz genau", sagte sie mit einem gemeinen Lächeln.

In Dracos Kopf brannte eine Sicherung durch und sein Körper begann zu kribbeln. Dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Ohne dass er ein einziges Wort sagen musste, flog sein Zauberstab vom Tisch und landete in seiner Hand. Seine Beine erwachten wieder zum Leben und er näherte sich Hermine.

„Incendio!", rief er und Feuer schoss aus der Spitze des Stabes auf Hermines Robe zu. Sie kreischte und brüllte sofort: „Aguamenti!" Wasser rauschte aus ihrem Zauberstab auf den kleinen Brand.

Sie sah, dass er zu einem neuen Angriff ansetzte, und legte still einen Schutzzauber um sich. Draco bemerkte es jedoch und statt einen Fluch loszulassen, lief er mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Sie versuchte, sich umzudrehen und zu fliehen, aber es war zu spät: Draco hatte schon eine Handvoll lockiges Haar zwischen seinen blassen Fingern gerkallt. Vor Schmerz ließ Hermine ihren Zauberstab fallen.

Sie stieß ein kleines „Ah" aus, als Draco sie nah an sein Gesicht zerrte.

„Hm, das kommt mir bekannt vor… Aber was fehlt da bloß?"

Er drehte ihren Kopf grob herum. Sein stahlgrauer Blick traf auf ihre braunen Augen.

„Ah ja", raunte Draco. „Potter und Weasley. Sie sind nicht hier, um dich zu retten, Granger." Sein tiefes, grollendes Lachen war gleichzeitig gefährlich und merkwürdig verführerisch.

„Wer sagt, dass ich mich nicht selbst retten kann?", erwiderte sie. Mit einem Ruck stieß sie ihr Knie in Dracos Schritt. Instinktiv ließ er ihr Haar los, um seine Hände nach unten zu bringen. Hermine stürzte zu Boden, während Draco sich vor Schmerz krümmte.

Hermine rappelte sich hastig auf und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab auf dem Holzboden. Sie schwang ihn in Malfoys Richtung, der sich immer noch krümmte. Sie wich wortlos vor ihm zurück. Sobald sie bei der Treppe war, drehte sie sich um und rannte hinauf.

Draco sah ihre Flucht und brüllte ihr hinterher: „Es ist noch nicht vorbei! Ich werde dich schon kriegen, du Miststück!"

Hermine knallte die Tür zu und legte einen Schließzauber darauf. Sie lehnte sich gegen das warme Holz und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten und wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Letzteres schaffte sie innerhalb einer Minute. Was das Erste betraf… war sie nicht so erfolgreich. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herab, während sie sich die Szene in Erinnerung rief.

„Was ist gerade passiert? Was _zur Hölle_ ist gerade passiert?", fragte sie sich selbst, obwohl sie sich der Antwort völlig bewusst war. In einfachen Worten: Draco hatte sie angegriffen. Sie schluchzte in ihre Hände. Tränen der Furcht vermischten sich mit Tränen der Erleichterung. Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf und hinterließen sie in Panik. „Er ist wahnsinnig. Er ist gewalttätig. Ich kann nicht hier bei ihm bleiben. Er wird mich umbringen. Oh Merlin, er wird mich bald umbringen. Ich kann das nicht ertragen. Ich muss weg. Ich muss sofort weg."

Sie begann, wild in ihrem Zimmer herumzulaufen. Je mehr sie ging, desto mehr zitterte sie. Bald konnte sie nicht mehr stehen und lehnte sich gegen den Fenstersims, während ihre Brust bebte. Der ruhige Ausblick auf das Schulgelände beschwichtigte sie. Der Himmel war ein Schleier aus Hellblau, Lavender und Rosa: das Werk eines wunderbaren schottischen Sonnenuntergangs. Sie setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett und lehnte den Kopf gegen das kühle Glas.

„Ich halte es nicht mehr aus", dachte sie, während sie auf die Landschaft unter ihr hinausstarrte. „Ich kann nicht weiter mit ihm kämpfen und erwarten, als Sieger hervorzugehen. Er ist größer und stärker als ich und er hat Recht: Harry und Ron sind nicht hier, um mir wie früher zu helfen. Ich muss mich mehr in Acht nehmen. Und ich muss anfangen, ihn auszuspionieren", fügte sie als Nachgedanken zu.

Hermine hatte leichte Schuldgefühle. Es waren schon fast zwei Wochen vergangen und sie hatte noch nicht einmal versucht, Informationen zu Voldemort herauszufinden. „Ich will Moody nicht enttäuschen", dachte sie. Sie entschloss sich, ihre Mission am nächsten Morgen zu beginnen. Sie seufzte, worauf ihr Atem den Ausblick vor ihr vernebelte. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Krummbein auf ihren Schoß hüpfte.

„Ich schätze, es ist Schlafenszeit, nicht wahr, Krummbein?" Er schaute mit intelligenten gelben Augen zu ihr hoch und ließ sich von ihr hochheben und auf ihr Bett setzen.

Nachdem Hermine sich die Tränen aus den Augen gewischt hatte, wechselte sie in ihren Pyjama und stieg ins Bett. Schlaf kam langsamer, als sie gehofft hatte, was ihr viel Zeit ließ, über die Geschehnisse des Abends nachzugrübeln und eine noch größere Angst zu entwickeln.

* * *

AN: Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir einen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet!


	15. Kampf und Flucht

**Kapitel 14 – Kampf und Flucht**

Hermine erwachte durch ihren Wecker, obwohl es ein Samstag war. Sie mochte es früh aufzustehen – es verschaffte ihr viel Zeit, ihre Hausaufgaben zu beenden und Arbeiten für die nächste Woche anzufangen. Sie konnte nie verstehen, wie Ron und Harry bis Mittag schlafen konnten und damit den halben Tag verschwendeten.

Sie ließ sich Zeit mit dem Anziehen und packte mit festem Griff den Türknauf. Doch statt den kühlen Griff zu drehen, hielt sie inne und starrte die Tür an. Eine ganze Minute lang.

„Das ist lächerlich", dachte sie, den Blick immer noch auf das undurchbringbare Holz gerichtet. „Ich habe einen Plan. Und mein Plan schließt nicht mit ein, den ganzen Tag die Tür anzustarren." Trotz ihres Eigentadels blieben Hermines Füße stur an der Stelle festgepflanzt.

Eine weitere Minute verging. „Ich werde diesen Raum schließlich doch verlassen müssen. Wie hoch ist überhaupt das Risiko, dass er so früh schon auf ist? Ich sollte jetzt einfach gehen, bevor er aufwacht, und ihn so viel wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen. Ich frage mich, ob Ron mir die Karte des Rumtreibers ausleihen würde…" Sie lächelte spöttisch über ihre eigene Albernheit. „Das ist ja lächerlich. Ich verlasse diesen Raum. Jetzt sofort."

Sie holte tief Luft, drehte den Türknauf und schwang die Tür auf. Sie wappnete sich gegen einen Angriff, den Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt. Das einzige, das sie spürte, war ein Windhauch.

Hermine warf zaghaft einen Blick hinaus, sah aber niemanden. Sie streckte ihren Kopf noch weiter hinaus, bis sie sich ganz sicher war: Sie war die einzige, die wach war. Ihre Schultern entspannten sich. Nun etwas zuversichtlicher trat sie auf die Treppe zu.

Da hörte sie das leise Rascheln von Stoff hinter ihrem Rücken. Ein Anflug von Panik durchströmte sie und sie wirbelte herum, doch es war zu spät. Ihr Zauberstab flog aus ihrer Hand zu Draco Malfoy. Hermine braune Augen weiteten sich vor Angst: Draco sah absolut mörderisch aus. „Malfoy, bitte. Hör mir zu. Wegen gestern…" Sie hielt beide Hände vor sich ausgestreckt, als würde das sein beständiges Näherkommen aufhalten.

„Ja, wegen gestern", knurrte er mit gefährlich tiefer Stimme. „Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich es so schnell vergessen würde, oder, Granger?" Er trat auf sie zu, den Zauberstab auf ihre Brust gerichtet. Hermine wich zurück, bis sie gegen das Treppengeländer stieß. Sie hatte keinen Fluchtweg mehr.

„Deine kleine Aktion wird dir teuer zu stehen kommen, Schlammblut. Stup-!"

Draco wurde unterbrochen, als Krummbein sich aus dem Nichts auf ihn stürzte. Er brüllte überrascht auf und schwang den Arm, um den Kater von seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten. Seine Hand traf das Fell und der Kater miaute laut, während er durch die Luft flog und auf seinen Füßen landete. Ohne Verzögerung war er wieder bei Malfoy, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich vor den scharfen Krallen zu schützen.

Hermine sah entsetzt zu, wie ihr Kater wiederholt von Draco fortgeschleudert wurde. „Malfoy, nein!", brüllte sie und stürzte sich ins Kampfgetümmel. Sie versuchte, Krummbein zu packen, der die Krallen nach allem ausfuhr, das in seine Nähe kam. Sie wich ihm aus und hielt sich einen Moment zurück. In einem verzweifelten Versuch, ihren Kater zu retten, warf sie sich zwischen Draco und Krummbein. Ihr gelang, was sie erhofft hatte, doch sie erhielt etwas, das sie nicht erwartet hatte: einen Schlag gegen die Schläfe.

Hermine sah, hörte und spürte nichts mehr. Ihre Welt wurde gefühllos und schwarz. Sie stürzte mit einem Poltern zu Boden.

Draco spürte, wie seine Faust mit etwas zusammenstieß, das definitiv kein Kater war. Er öffnete die Augen und sah zum ersten Mal den Schaden, den er angerichtet hatte. Hermine lag regungslos auf dem Boden. Ihr Gesicht wirkte friedlich, fast als würde sie schlafen. Doch wie ihr Körper positioniert war – ein Gewirr von ausgebreiteten Armen und verdrehten Beinen – zeigte Draco, dass sie alles andere als schlummerte.

Stählerne Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und Draco wurde panisch. Er rannte die Treppe hinunter aus der Tür, wobei er die Fragen des Porträts bezüglich des Gepolters und Hermines Verbleib ignorierte.

Er schritt rasch zur Großen Halle und nahm sich einen Apfel zum Frühstück. Er wagte es nicht, sich an den Slytherin- Tisch zu setzen: die Blicke, die er sogar von den Erstklässlern erhielt, waren beängstigend und bedrohlich. Er wusste nun, dass er die Slytherins nicht länger zu seinen Freunden zählen konnte. Tatsächlich traf so ziemlich das Gegenteil zu.

„Dieser Tag wird einfach besser und besser", dachte Draco und biss von dem Apfel ab, während er zur Bücherei eilte. Stundenlang vertiefte er sich in Bücher und stellte weitere Recherchen über seinen auserwählten Animagus an. Gedanken an Hermine, die bewusstlos auf dem Boden in jener unbequemen Position lag, fluteten seinen Geist. Es war etwas ablenkend.

„Was ist, wenn sie immer noch nicht aufgewacht ist?" Er sah auf die Uhr. „Nein, sie sollte inzwischen wieder wach sein. So hart habe ich sie nicht getroffen… oder?" Er warf wieder einen Blick zur Uhr. „Was kümmert es mich überhaupt? Wenn sie stirbt, ist es nur umso besser für mich." Da zerbrach er aus Versehen die Spitze seiner Feder. „Warte, was ist, wenn sie gestorben ist? Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt…" Schon bald konnte er sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren. Er legte die zerbrochene Feder verärgert beiseite. „Verdammt. Na schön. Ich werde nach ihr sehen gehen."

Draco wollte gerade aufbrechen, als er eine vertraute Stimme hörte.

„Hermine?", brüllte Ron. „Hermine!"

„In der Bücherei wird nicht herumgeschrien!", hörte Draco Madam Pince zischen. „Schauen Sie sich um, wenn Sie etwas suchen!"

„Scheiße!", dachte Draco. Er duckte sich hinter einem Bücherregal. „Wenn das Wiesel mich hier findet, wird er mich zwangsläufig nach Granger fragen. Selbst wenn ich nicht antworte, bin ich am Ende… dieser Trottel wird nicht zögern, mir einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen."

„Dean?", ertönte Rons Stimme von zwei Regalen Entfernung. „Hast du Hermine gesehen?"

„Nein, heute noch gar nicht. Vielleicht schläft sie noch in ihrem Zimmer. Schließlich ist Wochenende."

„Nein", sagte Ron. „Hermine schläft nie so lange und sie wäre zumindest zum Frühstück heruntergekommen."

„Hast du es in ihrem Zimmer probiert?"

„Ja, vor zehn Minuten." Draco wurde mulmig zumute. „Sie hat nicht geantwortet."

Beide Stimmen verstummten für eine Minute, dann sagte Dean:

„Was ist mit Malfoy? Er ist der Schulsprecher. Vielleicht weiß er ja, wo sie ist."

„Verdammt", dachte Draco. Ihre Unterhaltung hatte eine unerwartete und unwillkommene Wendung eingenommen. „Ich muss hier raus."

„Hast du ihn gesehen?", erkundigte Ron sich.

„Ja, habe ich. Er war vor einer Weile ein paar Tische weiter drüben. Er sollte noch da sein."

„Super", sagte Ron. „Danke."

„Hey, wie ist er überhaupt zum Schulsprecher geworden? War das McGonagalls Idee von einem Scherz?"

„Dean, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass McGonagall keine Scherze macht."

Dean lachte bei dieser Bemerkung und sagte etwas anderes, das Draco nicht hören konnte. Inzwischen hatte er sich erfolgreich an ihnen beiden vorbeigeschlichen und war aus der Tür. Er war noch nicht ganz den Korridor entlang gehuscht, als er hörte, wie jemand wütend seinen Namen rief.

„Malfoy!"

Draco wusste, dass es Ron war. Trotzdem drehte er sich um. Ron stand hoch und stolz am Ausgang der Bibliothek mit einem Feuer in den Augen, das der Farbe seines Haares gleichkam.

„Verdammter Mist."

Fast zur gleichen Zeit sprinteten Ron und Draco los. Dracos Tasche behinderte ihn etwas. Er schaffte es kaum, seinen Vorsprung vor Ron zu halten, der ihm einen Schwall von Drohungen und Flüchen hinterher brüllte.

„Malfoy, du schleimiger Vollidiot! Was hast du ihr angetan? Wo ist sie? Ich schwöre dir, wenn du ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hast, werde ich dich umbringen!"

„Nicht gut, nicht gut, nicht gut", dachte Draco, während er durch die Große Halle flitzte. Schüler hoben überrascht die Köpfe. Die, die sich schneller von ihrer Verwirrung erholten, jubelten Ron zu und lachten lauthals über die lächerliche Szene.

Draco verlor an Vorsprung und das sehr schnell.

„Ich darf mich nicht auf eine weitere Prügelei einlassen. Ich werde es mir noch selbst ruinieren", dachte er und warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu einem wutentbrannten Ron. Seine Augen glitten über die Wand, als ihm eine Idee kam. „Perfekt!"

Er schlug einen spitzen Haken und verschwand in einem der Geheimgänge. Er hörte Ron überrascht rufen und blieb schlitternd stehen. Nach einem Augenblick sah Draco, wie sich eine sommersprossige Hand zaghaft durch die Wand tastete. Seine kurze Ruhepause war offiziell vorbei und Draco zog wieder durch die Gänge davon. Er hatte das Glück, Ron auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal abzuhängen, doch er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Er rannte weiter und stürzte sich aus dem Ausgang.

Draco schnappte nach Luft, während er zum Porträt hochsah, in dem momentan Godric Gryffindor saß. Er blickte bedrohlich auf Draco herunter und bleckte die Zähne wie ein Löwe.

„Hören Sie zu, Bursche. Hören Sie mir gut zu. Sie dürfen heute ohne Passwort eintreten, da ich mich um Miss Grangers Leben sorge. Aber seien Sie gewiss: Wenn etwas wie das, das ich hinter dieser Wand befürchte, _jemals_ wieder eintritt, wirst du nicht nur dem Zorn der Schulleiterin McGonagall ausgesetzt sein, sondern auch meiner Rache."

Draco schluckte und trat durch das offene Porträtloch. Er wollte es gerade schließen, als er Ron am Ende des Korridors auftauchen sah. Der erschöpfte Junge stieß ein wütendes Brüllen aus und hetzte auf ihn zu. Sauerstoffmangel plötzlich unwichtig, feixte Draco selbstgefällig und schloss die Tür direkt vor Rons Nase. Er konnte hören, wie Ron zornentbrannt dagegen hämmerte. Ron keuchte scheinbar vor Schmerz auf und begann, durch das Porträt zu rufen.

„Hermine! Hermine! Kannst du mich hören? Hermine!"

Draco ließ seine Tasche fallen und sah zum Treppenabsatz hoch, wo er sie im bewusstlosen Zustand zurückgelassen hatte. Er konnte sie nicht sehen. Eine Welle der Erleichterung überkam ihn. „Gut, sie lebt noch."

Da hörte er eine matte Stimme von der Couch.

„Ron?"

Für einen Moment war auf der anderen Seite des Porträts Stille. Dann ein zögerliches „Hermine?"

Hermines Antwort wurde lauter und verzweifelter. „Ron!"

Draco hechtete zur Couch hinüber. Hermine wollte sich gerade von den Kissen aufrichten. Er landete auf dem Boden, kniete sich neben die Couch und klappte eine Hand über ihren Mund. Die Wucht drückte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen zurück. „Shh, Granger. Sei still", zischte er.

Draco sah Hermine direkt in die Augen, die weit aufgerissen vor Angst war. Sie wehrte sich gegen seinen Griff, doch er war stärker als sie. Das realisierte sie schnell und Tränen stiegen in die braunen, panischen Augen. Ihre kleinen Hände hörten auf, verzweifelt an seinen Fingern zu ziehen, und schienen sich krampfartig zu Fäusten zu ballen und wieder zu lockern. Draco spürte interessanterweise, wie sein Herz sich zusammenzog bei Hermines nackter Angst.

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir, Granger", raunte Draco ihr zu. „Sag ihm, dass du krank bist und dass du schlafen willst. Sag ihm, dass er weggehen soll."

Hermines tränenverschleierte Augen schauten furchtvoll zu ihm hoch.

„_Sag es_", befahl Draco in einem gefährlichen Flüstern und verstärkte seinen Griff auf ihr zartes Kinn.

Er nahm seine Hand von ihren Lippen und sah, wie sie nach Luft schnappte. Dracos Augen waren hart wie Stahl. Seine Entschlossenheit und das verrückte Funkeln in seinem Blick waren es wahrscheinlich, was Hermine dazu brachte, tatsächlich zu lügen.

„Mir geht's gut, Ron", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme, den Blick immer noch auf Dracos Augen gerichtet. „Ich fühle mich nur nicht so ganz auf der Höhe. Ich… wir sehen uns später."

„Aber Hermine! Malfoy! Er ist da drin und er ist gerannt und…"

Ihr Blick wirkte unsicher. Draco funkelte sie an und nickte knapp.

„Er ist in seinem Zimmer, Ron. Ich habe ihn nicht einmal hereinkommen hören."

Draco hörte Ron etwas wie „Schwachsinn" murmeln hören. „Hermine", flehte er. „Lass mich einfach ein. Lass mich sehen, wie es dir geht."

„Mir geht es gut, Ron. Bitte geh einfach. Ich möchte schlafen."

„Aber…"

„Geh", sagte sie energisch.

Draco hörte Ron wieder fluchen. „Na schön, aber ich werde Harry davon erzählen!"

Bevor Hermine noch etwas sagen konnte, hörte Draco Rons Schritte, die sich den Korridor entlang entfernten. Er seufzte erleichtert und betrachtete Hermine zum ersten Mal eingehend.

Ihr lockiges braunes Haar war zerzaust und abgeplättet. Sie hatte offensichtlich längere Zeit in einer Position gelegen. Dracos Herz zog sich wieder merkwürdig zusammen. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und vor Tränen verschleiert, von denen einige auf ihre Wangen übergequollen waren. Ihre Haut war blässer als sie es hätte sein müssen und ein großer Bluterguss bildete sich langsam über ihrer linken Schläfe – wo Draco sie versehentlich getroffen hatte.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Also sagte er gar nichts. Er versuchte nicht, Rechtfertigungen für seine Handlungen zu finden. Er entschuldigte sich nicht und erkundigte sich auch nicht nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Er musterte sie nur. Er sah in ihre tränengefüllten, weiten, verängstigten Augen, in ihre bebende, teilweise gebrochene Gryffindor- Seele hinein. Sie war so verletzlich… so schwach… es war fast berauschend…

Bevor er noch etwas tat, das er bereuen würde, räusperte Draco sich. „Danke dafür", sagte er beiläufig.

„Du hast es nicht verdient", kam ihre Erwiderung eisig zurück.

„Es gibt viele Dinge, die ich nicht verdient habe, Granger. Gnade ist eine der wenigen Sachen, die ich verdient habe." Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Gnade?", rief Hermine von der Couch. „Das war keine _Gnade_. Das war… das war Selbsterhaltung! Du hattest die Oberhand… was hast du von mir erwartet? Ron die Wahrheit sagen und hier in deinen Händen gefangen sein? Nach dem, was heute Morgen geschehen ist, ist das das Letzte, das ich möchte."

Draco blieb am Fuß der Treppe stehen. Er seufzte hörbar. „Heute Morgen…", begann er, „heute Morgen war…"

„Du hast mich allein zurückgelassen", sagte Hermine in leisem und klagendem Tonfall. „Ich hätte ernsthaft verletzt sein können und du hast mich einfach allein zurückgelassen."

Dracos Gewissen drängte ihn dazu, sich zu entschuldigen, sich um ihre Wunden zu kümmern, sich um sie zu sorgen trotz dessen, wer und was sie war. Doch er hatte viel Übung darin, das Flüstern seines Herzens zu ignorieren. Immer noch zur Treppe gewandt und mit einer Grimasse sagte er: „Dir geht es doch gut. Meine Anwesenheit hätte nichts gebracht."

Er hörte sie vor Empörung aufschreien und von der Couch aufstehen. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie sie auf ihn zumarschierte. „Ja, _jetzt_ geht es mir gut", brüllte sie, als sie kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt war. „Denkst du etwa, mir ging es vorhin schon so gut? Ich bin aufgewacht und konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wo ich war! Ich konnte mich mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang nicht rühren und als ich es endlich konnte, bin ich die Treppe hinuntergefallen! Um Himmels willen, Malfoy!" Hermines Gekreische wurde lauter und lauter und ihr Gesicht rötete sich. „Aber du! Du hast nicht… du… du hast nicht…"

Draco sah, wie ihre braunen Augen sich verdrehten, so dass er nur noch das Weiße sehen konnte. Bevor sie ohnmächtig zu Boden stürzte, streckte Draco den Arm aus und fing ihren Körper auf. Er zog ihre bewusstlose Gestalt nahe zu sich und lehnte sie gegen seine kräftige Brust.

Er stand einen Augenblick da, unschlüssig, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Er stand neben der Treppe und griff nach dem Geländer. Hermine war gänzlich an seinen Körper gelehnt und einer seiner Arme war um sie herumgeschlungen, damit sie nicht fiel. Für einen Unbeteiligten hätte es nach einer sehr merkwürdigen Umarmung aussehen können. Für Draco war es schlichtweg eine sehr merkwürdige Situation.

„Was für einen tollen Tag ich hatte", dachte er reumütig. Mit einem Seufzer hob er Hermines schlaffe, aber leichte Gestalt so gut er konnte hoch und legte sie wieder auf die Couch. Er seufzte abermals und nahm auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe Platz. „Jetzt bin ich hier, du dummes Schlammblut", dachte er. Er funkelte ihr Gesicht an. „Glücklich?"

* * *

AN: Hallo, liebe Leser! Bitte hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet. Danke!


	16. Delirium

**Kapitel ****16 – Delirium **

_Hermine befand sich an einem kalten und grausamen Ort. Es war dunkel. Ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke waren mit Drähten gefesselt, die sich mit messerscharfer Präzision in __ihre Haut schnitten. Warmes, klebriges Blut tröpfelte bei der kleinsten Bewegung langsam an ihren Fingern herunter._

„_Wo bin ich?", dachte sie, während sie vergeblich versuchte, sich in ihrer Umgebung zu orientieren. Sie konnte in der Schwärze nichts sehen, konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie versuchte einen Laut hervorzubringen, doch ihr Mund war ebenfalls fest verknebelt. Ihr Herz schlug wild, während sie sich auf dem harten Steinboden wand._

_Dann trat etwas in den Raum. Sie konnte es nicht riechen, sie konnte es nicht hören, sie konnte es nicht sehen. Doch sie wusste, dass es da war… etwas Böses. Es war dunkel, bedrohlich, furchteinflößend – ein Phantom, das wie Gift in jeden Winkel und jede Spalte des Raumes sickerte. Sie war regungslos vor Angst. All ihre Muskeln waren angespannt und verkrampft. Hermine war sprungbereit, wusste aber gut, dass sie völlig unfähig war sich zu bewegen._

_Die Bedrohung zeigte ein perverses Interesse an ihr, ließ sich in ihrer Brust nieder und schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Kälte überkam plötzlich ihren Körper und __das Übersinnliche nahm ein körperliches Antlitz an: ein Mann. Er hatte lange, forschende Finger, die über jeden Zentimeter von Hermines hilflosen Körper fuhren. Eine Hand schlang sich um ihren Hals, mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die kaum subtile Feindseligkeit verhehlte, während die andere über ihr Schlüsselbein, die Rundung ihrer Brüste und ihren flachen Bauch strich. Es war eine intime Berührung, die Liebkosung eines Liebhabers. Doch statt sich an sinnlicher Erregung zu erfreuen, wand sie sich in äußerster Abscheu. Die Finger wanderten langsam an ihrem Körper herunter, an ihren Hüften vorbei…_

_Es war zu viel. Hermine versuchte ihr Bestes, um zu entkommen. Sie trat um sich, warf sich auf dem Boden herum, doch nichts hielt den Übergriff des Mannes auf. Gerade als es den Anschein hatte, dass alle Hoffnung verloren war, verschwanden plötzlich sämtliche Fesseln. Ihre neugefundene Freiheit sofort ausnutzend, schlug sie mit einem Arm nach ihrem Angreifer, der nun eine drängende, tiefe Stimme erklingen ließ. Ihr Arm wurde in einem warmen Griff gepackt und über ihren Kopf gehoben. Sie peitschte mit dem anderen Arm aus, nur damit er im gleichen Griff gefangen wurde. Sie kreischte entsetzt, da der Mann erneut Kontrolle über sie gewonnen hatte._

„Granger? Granger!", ertönte eine vertraute Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. „Wach auf!"

Sie benötigte keine weitere Anweisung. Hermine riss die Augen auf. Ihre Brust bebte, während ihr Blick wild im Gemeinschaftsraum herumfuhr und sich schließlich auf Draco legte, der nur einen kurzen Abstand von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war.

Ohne nachzudenken, riss sie sich frei und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie weinte heiße Tränen der Erleichterung in seine Schulter.

„Oh, danke, danke, danke. Ich war… Er wollte…" Sie lockerte ihre Umarmung etwas, um in sein verfassungsloses Gesicht zu blicken. „Er hat fast…" Sie brach wieder in Tränen aus und zog ihn abermals fest an sich.

Draco stand über ihr, völlig verblüfft. Noch vor fünfzehn Minuten hatte sie ihn mit nackter Furcht angesehen. Vor zehn Minuten hatte sie ihn angefaucht. Vor fünf Minuten war sie bewusstlos geworden. Jetzt war sie eng an seinem Hals geschmiegt und schluchzte hysterisch. Zweifellos erwartete sie irgendeine Art Trost von ihm für den Albtraum, den sie erlebt zu haben schien.

„Ich werde diese Frau niemals begreifen", dachte er erstaunt.

Draco war noch nie in dieser Situation gewesen. Er hatte nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, jemanden zu trösten, noch wurde er jemals darum gebeten. Er war ein Profi im Spiel der Verführung und er betrachtete Bettgeflüster als eine Kunst. Doch Draco kannte keine Worte der Beschwichtigung. Er wusste nicht, was er mit dem schwachen, verängstigten Mädchen anstellen sollte, das im Moment an seinem Hals hing. Also stand er hilflos da und wartete, bis sie fertig war, in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern würde – er fühlte sich etwas bedrängt.

Sie stammelte vor sich hin und schluchzte und benetzte die Haut an seinem Hals mit ihren heißen Tränen. Er war stocksteif die ganze Zeit über. Ihre Tränen versiegten schließlich zu einem langsamen Tröpfeln und ihr Schluchzen wurde zu einem Schniefen. Als Hermine wieder genug zur Besinnung gekommen war, um zu realisieren, in welcher Position sie sich befand, spürte Draco, wie sich ihr gesamter Körper verspannte.

Roboterartig löste sie ihre Arme von seinem Hals und ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. Sie sah mit weiten, geröteten Augen zu ihm hoch und wurde rot vor Verlegenheit. Sie konnte seinem verwirrten Blick nicht standhalten und senkte den Blick.

Eine unbehagliche Stille erfüllte die Luft, während sie beide versuchten zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war. Sie hing über ihnen, schwer wie eine Regenwolke, bereit jederzeit zu zerbersten. Sie zerbrach zuerst über Hermine und tränkte sie mit einer Sturzflut aus Erniedrigung, Verwirrung und Frustration. Sie machte Anstalten, von der Couch aufzustehen, um die Treppe zu erreichen und Dracos grauen Augen und gerunzelten Augenbrauen zu entfliehen.

Während sie sich aufsetzte, erwachte Draco aus seiner Trance. Er sprang plötzlich auf die Füße. Statt den Pfad zwischen ihr und der Treppe freizugeben, blockierte er ihn und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihr Gesicht. Er sah, wie ihre Augen sich weiteten und ihre Brust sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug hob. Sie presste sich in das Sofakissen und schaute furchtsam zu Draco hoch, der mit seinem Zauberstab über ihr stand.

Er zuckte innerlich zusammen bei dem Anblick ihrer Angst. Er wusste nicht, warum es ihn so störte, doch der Gedanke, dass sie zurückschreckte, wenn er ihr nahe kam, bewirkte, dass sein Herz sich zusammenzog.

Statt ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, wie sie es zweifellos erwartete, murmelte Draco einen Heilzauber. Der Bluterguss auf Hermines Gesicht begann zu verblassen und verschwand dann vollständig.

„Der Schmerz wird trotzdem bleiben", erklärte er, als sie die Stelle berührte, die der kühle Zauber behandelt hatte, „aber wenigstens bist du die Verfärbung und die Schwellung los."

Sie sagte nicht ein Wort, während sie sich unbeholfen von der Couch erhob und vorsichtig auf die Treppe zulief. Sie blieb am Fußende stehen und packte fest das Geländer. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm, den Blick jedoch auf den Boden gerichtet. Sie sagte mit leiser Stimme:

„Körperliche Wunden können immer geheilt werden. Es sind die inneren, bei denen es nicht möglich ist."

Als ihre traurigen, rehbraunen Augen seinen begegneten, fuhr ein elektrischer Schlag durch seinen Körper. Es dauerte nur einen Moment an. Und damit stieg sie langsam die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch und ließ Draco in einem brüskierten Zustand des Schocks und einem starken Gefühl der Depression zurück.

Die nächste Woche verlief äußerst angespannt zwischen den ohnehin schon nervösen Zimmerkameraden. Hermine und Draco sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Noch würdigten sie sich eines unnötigen Blickes. Sie arbeiteten nur zusammen, um die Rätsel des Porträts zu lösen. Dann traten sie sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum und liefen schnurstracks in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer.

Wenn es eine normale Situation wäre, hätte Draco Hermines Schweigen nicht gestört. Er hätte damit davonkommen können, grundlos Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen. Er hätte seinen nächsten Plan ohne ihre Einmischung organisieren können. Sie hätte keine Kommentare mehr über seine Haltung gegenüber dem Porträt gemacht oder ihm eine Lektion zur Unpünktlichkeit erteilt.

Doch Tatsache war, dass es keine normale Situation für Draco war. Er konnte nicht ungestraft Hauspunkte abziehen, denn jedes Mal, wenn er vorbeiging, blieben Schüler auf ihrem Weg stehen, um ihn anzustarren. Draco hatte keinen „Plan" und wurde vom gesamten Slytherin- Haus verabscheut. Und auf eine komische Weise vermisste er ihr Geplärre fast.

„Zumindest würde ich dann reden können", dachte er. Draco hatte für fast eine Woche kein Wort mehr gesagt, da er tragischerweise niemanden hatte, der ihm zuhören wollte.

Er blickte sich verärgert im Zaubertränke- Kerker um. „Das ist noch schlimmer als beim Orden."

Blaise nahm neben ihm Platz wie üblich, da sie die Partner nicht tauschen konnten. Der Unterricht begann und die Liste von Zutaten tauchte an der Tafel auf. Ohne ein Wort stand Draco auf, um sich die Zutaten vom Vorratsschrank zu holen. Er hatte am Anfang der Woche bemerkt, dass Blaise nicht länger die Verantwortung beim Zaubertränkebrauen teilen wollte, was Draco dazu zwang, alle notwendigen Zutaten selbst zu holen und das Gebräu allein herzustellen.

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte er irgendetwas Nützliches beigetragen, als wir noch zusammengearbeitet hatten", dachte Draco, während er sich durch die Molchschwänze und getrocknete Käfer durchwühlte. „Er hat es viel öfter vermasselt."

Nachdem er alles, das er brauchte, gefunden hatte, richtete Draco sich wieder auf und wandte sich in die Richtung seines Sitzplatzes zurück, als er in Hermine stieß. Fast in Zeitlupentempo trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ihre Augen zeigten Angst, die nur schlecht von Teilnahmslosigkeit verdeckt wurde.

„Genau was ich vorhergesagt habe", dachte Draco selbstgefällig, während er sich bemühte, den triumphierenden Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht zu entfernen.

Da er ansonsten wenig zu tun hatte, beobachtete Draco Hermine die Woche über. Er war neugierig, wie sie reagierte, während das, was zwischen ihnen vorging, auf ihren Gedanken lastete. Er sah sie lächeln und mit ihren Freunden lachen wie gewöhnlich. Sie lernte und war das nervige, besserwisserische Schlammblut, das alle gewohnt waren. Doch während ihre Freunde und Lehrer ihre Aufmerksamkeit anderen Dingen zuwandten, schaute Draco immer noch zu. Und gerade da war es, dass sich ihre wahren Gefühle offenbarten.

Ihr Blickkontakt war in einem Augenblick wieder durchbrochen. Draco ging zu seinem Sitzplatz zurück, wo Blaise teilnahmslos saß. Er häufte alle Zutaten auf dem Tisch auf und wollte gerade beginnen, sie zu zerschneiden, als er bemerkte, dass das Feuer unter dem Kessel nicht angezündet war.

Draco schoss Blaise einen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf, während er einen Zauber murmelte. Was ein kleines, kontrolliertes Feuer hätte werden sollen, entflammte zu einer unglaublichen Brunst. Ein bedrohliches Inferno aus Gelb und Orange versengte die Kerkerdecke und erhellte den düsteren Raum mit grellem Licht. Draco brüllte vor Überraschung auf und sprang zurück, doch zu spät. Die Flammen hatten sich schon in seine langen Roben gefressen. Sein Körper war bald in Feuer gehüllt.

Dracos Sinne verschwammen. Instinkt überkam ihn und er versuchte, sich seine Roben vom Leib zu reißen. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Haut sich rötete, Blasen bildete und verbrannt wurde. Es war nur eine Sache der Zeit, bevor sie in großflächigen Schuppen zu Boden bröselte.

Er konnte Professor Slughorns donnernde Stimme über den Schreien seiner Klassenkameraden hören, der versuchte, die Schüler zur Ordnung zu rufen und gleichzeitig die Ursache zu finden. Dann setzte sich eine Stimme über den Rest hinweg:

„Aguamenti!"

Kühles Wasser strömte über seinen Körper und löschte die Flammen aus, aber nicht den Schmerz, der fast so schlimm war wie jeder Cruciatus- Fluch, den er jemals erlebt hatte. Sein Sichtfeld wurde langsam schwarz und er stürzte zu Boden. Er konnte gedämpfte Stimmen über sich hören, als würde er ein dickes Paar Ohrschützer tragen. „Du… Krankenflü… zieht ihn hoch… geht… schnell, los!"

Draco fühlte, wie er schwebte und schnell durch die Schulgänge dirigiert wurde. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch seine Lippen waren zusammengeschweißt. Alles, das er hervorbrachte, war ein leises Ächzen.

„Shh", machte eine zittrige weibliche Stimme an seiner Seite. „Shh, sag nichts. Du kommst wieder in Ordnung. Wir sind schon fast im Krankenflügel. Wir sind fast da."

Obwohl sein Körper in einen Schockzustand eingetreten war und der Großteil seiner Gedanken wirr, hatte er sich immer noch so weit im Griff, dass er sich wunderte, was geschehen war. Wer hatte das Feuer ausgelöscht? War es dieselbe Person gewesen, die ihn jetzt in den Krankenflügel brachte? Aber mehr als alles andere wollte er wissen, warum das Feuer so schnell entflammt war. Sogar in seinem halbbewusstlosen Zustand vermutete er ein falsches Spiel.

Er stöhnte wieder und hoffte auf eine Antwort zu seinen unausgesprochenen Fragen. Alles, das er erhielt, war eine Ermahnung zur Ruhe.

Die nächsten paar Minuten vergingen in Stille, bis Madame Pomfrey sich näherte. Wenn er seine Augen hätte bewegen können, hätte er sie bei ihrem spitzen Aufschrei verdreht. Die Stimme der Heilerin durchbohrte sein gedämpftes Gehör unangenehm. Während ihr Ausruf immer noch in seinen Ohren widerhallte, wurde Draco auf ein Bett gelegt. Er wollte wieder sprechen, was ihm nichts als einen scharfen Schmerz in seinen Arm einbrachte. Einen Augenblick später wurde sein Geist angenehm verschwommen und seine Glieder völlig taub. In wenigen Sekunden war er bewusstlos.

Draco wachte panisch aus einem traumlosen Schlaf auf. Wo war er? Wie war er hierher gekommen? Warum konnte er nichts sehen? Was war das für ein kribbelndes Gefühl auf seiner Brust? Und warum konnte er seinen Arm nicht bewegen, um daran zu kratzen? Er zuckte wieder mit seinem rechten Arm, doch er rührte sich kaum einen Zentimeter von der Stelle.

„Was zur Hölle ist los?", dachte Draco benommen und zwang schließlich die Augen auf. Selbst diese kleine Bewegung entzog ihm den Großteil seiner Energie. Sein verschwommener Blick fiel auf die vertraute Decke des Krankenflügels. Der Raum war dämmrig beleuchtet vom Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster hereinstrahlte. Schatten huschen unheimlich an den Wänden entlang. Alles war schwarz und weiß. „Wie lange bin ich bewusstlos gewesen?", fragte Draco sich. „Und warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen?"

„Scheiße", sagte er leise. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er zwanzig Kilo wiegen, als er ihn vom Bett hob, um seine reglosen Arme zu betrachten. Sie waren mit dicken Lederbändern ans Bett gefesselt, die aussahen, als wären sie kaum jemals in Einsatz gekommen. Er schauderte und zerrte an den Bändern. Das Leder gab nicht nach.

„Hey", sagte er in die Schwärze hinein. Seine Stimme war kratzig und rau. „Hey", wiederholte er etwas lauter. Sofort wünschte er sich, er hätte es gelassen. Die Kraft, die auf seine geschundenen Stimmbänder ausgeübt wurde, ließ ihn vor Schmerz aufkeuchen. Draco unterdrückte einen Schrei und verzog das Gesicht, während seine Kehle eine Minute lang pochte. Es verflüchtigte sich zu einem dumpfen Schmerz. „Ist da jemand?", sagte er in kaum mehr einem Flüstern.

Ihm begegnete absolute Stille. Er wartete ein paar Minuten lang angespannt und lauschte auf jegliches Lebenszeichen in dem leeren Raum. Niemals hatte er den Krankenflügel so verlassen erlebt. Es war normalerweise immer jemand da…

Eine minimale Besorgnis schlich sich in seine Gedanken. „Wo zur Hölle ist Madame Pomfrey?", dachte er unruhig. „Ich bin ihr verdammter Patient! Überwacht sie mich nicht oder so? Das ist lächerlich." Er tobte innerlich eine Weile und stierte boshaft an die Decke.

Seine Brust begann wieder zu kribbeln. Draco zappelte auf der Stelle, damit es aufhörte. Doch diesmal verflüchtigte es sich nicht. Stattdessen wurde es intensiver und breitete sich allmählich über seinen Körper aus. Er wand sich vor Unbehagen und hob den Kopf so hoch er konnte.

Da sah er sie.

Insekten. Tausende, nein, _Millionen _von ihnen. Schwarze und große, mit scharfen und spitzen Scheren. Lange und braune, mit vielen Beinen und gefährlichen, giftigen Fängen. Keine, schnelle und rote, mit Klauen so scharf wie Messer. Sie krochen vom Rand seines Bettlakens und legten sich über seinen gesamten Körper wie eine riesige, bewegliche Decke. Sie befielen jede Wölbung seines Körpers und ihre Münder bearbeiteten unermüdlich seine Haut und zerrissen ihn Stück für Stück. Ihre spindeldürren Beine wanderten an seinem Hals zu seinem Gesicht hoch und gruben sich in seine Ohren, Nase und Augen. Sie näherten sich seinen Mundwinkeln und standen kurz davor einzudringen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, was sie für einen Moment vertrieb. In diesem einen Augenblick der Freiheit schwand Dracos zerbrechliche Kontrolle über jeden vernünftigen Gedanken. An dessen Stelle trat das unheimliche Phantom der Halluzination.

Er war außer sich vor Panik. Die weißen Bettlaken bewegten sich mit seinem nackten Leib und umhüllten ihn wie ein Mantel des Todes. Sein blasses Haar klebte durch den Schweiß an seiner Stirn. Er war gebadet im Mondlicht, was ihm das überirdische Glühen eines neu verstorbenen Geistes verlieh. Draco kreischte und flehte um Hilfe.

„Macht sie weg!", brüllte er in die Nacht und ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz in seiner Kehle. „Macht sie weg von mir!" Er wand sich auf der Stelle, zappelte und verdrehte seinen Körper trotz seiner Fessel. „Macht Sie weg! Hilfe!" Er schrie in einen leeren Raum. Ein Schrei von nackter und furchtbarer Angst, der im Dunkeln von kalten Steinwänden widerhallte. Entsetzen vermischte sich mit Trauer, während sein Gebrüll zu verzweifeltem Stöhnen verebbte. Die erbarmungslose Nacht zeigte ihm keine Nachsicht – Draco einzige Gesellschaft waren die mitleiderregenden Echos seiner geplagten Stimme und die Dämonen seiner Gedanken.

* * *

AN: Vielen Dank an all diejenigen, die mir zum letzten Kapitel ein Review hinterlassen haben! Betteln scheint ja doch was zu bringen :D Insofern: Bitte, bitte schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet. Es bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel!


	17. Krankenbesuche

**Kapitel 17 – Krankenbesuche**

Irgendwann schaffte Draco es, in den frühen Morgenstunden einzuschlafen, während sanftes Morgenlicht durch die Fenster des Krankenflügels hereinströmte. Früher als ihm lieb gewesen wäre, brachte Madame Pomfrey ihm ein einfaches Frühstück mit Haferschleim und einem Becher, der mit einer Substanz gefüllt war, die er durch den gesamten Raum riechen konnte. Draco verlor schlagartig seinen Appetit, der bis dahin ganz ordentlich gewesen war.

„Trinken Sie aus", befahl sie. Sie setzte ihm den Becher an die Lippen und kippte ihn. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit, seinen Mund zu öffnen, als die bittere Flüssigkeit aus dem Becher auf seine Zunge floss. Er wurde gezwungen, das brennende Gebräu in einem Zug auszutrinken. Er keuchte und hustete, als sie ihre Hand wegnahm.

„Ich schätze, die Nacht war schwierig gewesen?", sagte sie beiläufig, während sie die Bänder von seinen Armen löste. Draco wandte den Kopf zu ihr, um ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„_Schwierig_?", wiederholte er mit ungläubigem Tonfall. „Wo zur Hölle haben Sie letzte Nacht gesteckt? Ich…" Draco wollte sagen „wurde bei lebendigem Leib von Insekten gefressen", hielt sich jedoch zurück, da er wusste, wie verrückt es klingen würde. „…hatte große Schmerzen", beendete er lahm.

Sie warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und wickelte auch die Bänder von seinen Beinen ab. „Was war es? Fledermäuse? Schlangen? Spinnen?"

„Käfer", sagte er leise, während er im Geiste die Schrecken der vorherigen Nacht nochmals durchlebte.

„Ah, das kommt häufig vor." Sie musste den überraschten Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht gesehen haben, denn sie sagte: „Glauben Sie nicht, Sie wären der einzige, der mit ernsthaften Verbrennungen hier eingeliefert wird. Halluzinationen sind eine unangenehme Nebenwirkung des Heiltranks, den ich Ihnen verabreicht hatte. Deshalb waren Sie auch gefesselt. Sonst hätten Sie sich möglicherweise Ihre eigene Haut vom Leib gerissen." Das letzte sagte sie mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit. Draco glaubte ihr aufs Wort.

Endlich war er völlig frei. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und schrie fast vor Schmerz auf.

„Nicht so schnell!", schalt Pomfrey ihn. „Ihre Haut mag geheilt sein, aber es wird mindestens noch eine Nacht dauern, um den Schaden zu beheben, den Ihr Gewebe erlitten hat."

Sie musste das Flackern von Furcht über Dracos Gesicht bemerkt haben, denn sie sagte mit ungewöhnlich tröstlicher Stimme: „Sie müssen nichts von dem Verbrennungstrank mehr trinken, den ich Ihnen letzte Nacht verabreicht habe."

Draco hätte lächeln können, doch er wollte sein Glück nicht zu weit ausreizen. Stattdessen verlangte er höflich nach dem Haferbrei und er aß schweigend, die Handgelenk rot, wund und steif von der Nacht.

Für den Rest des Tages war Draco an sein Bett gebunden. Sein Körper schmerzte fast durchgehend und er fühlte sich furchtbar schwach. Seine einzige Beschäftigung bestand darin, andere Patienten zu beobachten, die in und aus dem Krankenflügel spazierten. Ein Junge sah aus, als hätte er einem fehlgerichteten Verwandlungszauber im Weg gestanden. Ein anderer hatte Nasenhaare, die ihm bis zu den Füßen wuchsen. Ein paar Schüler kamen mit Schnitten an den Armen herein. „Kein Zweifel dank dieser verdammten Hippogreif- Stunde", dachte Draco rachsüchtig.

Am späten Nachmittag trat eine Person, die Draco nicht erwartet hatte, in den Krankenflügel.

„Granger. Kommst du, um mich zu besuchen?", fragte er gutmütig, während sie auf sein Bett zukam.

Weder ging sie darauf ein, noch erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Sie legte pflichtbewusst einen Stapel von Büchern auf den Nachttisch neben seinem Bett. „Hier sind deine Bücher. Deine Hausaufgaben stehen auf einem Stück Pergament im Zaubertränkebuch."

Draco sah zu dem Stapel Bücher und dann wieder zu Hermine. „Du bist den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen, um mir meine Hausaufgaben zu bringen?", fragte er.

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Anweisungen von McGonagall."

Draco war leicht vor den Kopf gestoßen von ihrer Antwort. „Es ist sowieso ein lächerlicher Gedanke", überlegte er. „Warum sollte irgendjemand mich einfach aus Nettigkeit besuchen?" Doch er wollte, dass sie blieb. „Schließlich", dachte er, „habe ich schon eine Woche lang nicht mehr so viel gesprochen wie gerade eben. Und ich habe Fragen…"

„Hast du gesehen, was gestern passiert ist, Granger?"

Er stellte eine kaum merkliche Veränderung in ihrer Haltung fest. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und sie setzte sich aufrechter. „Ja", sagte sie leise.

„Wer hat mich ausgelöscht?"

Er sah, wie sie sich versteifte. „Ich – ich habe es nicht gesehen", stotterte sie.

Draco warf ihr einen taxierenden Blick zu. Nach einem Moment sagte er: „Das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Glaub doch, was du willst", keifte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, wer die Flammen erstickt hat."

Er verdrehte dramatisch die Augen. „Wie wäre es damit, wer mich hergebracht hat?", beharrte er.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", antwortete sie hastig.

Draco war nun frustriert. „Du warst doch da, oder nicht?", fragte er sie mit verärgertem Tonfall. „Wie könntest du es nicht wissen? Haben sie mich nicht aus dem Zimmer schweben lassen? Slughorn, er…"

„Es herrschte Chaos in dem Raum gestern, Malfoy", unterbrach sie spitz. „Es könnte dich jeder ausgelöscht und hergebracht haben! Da war eine Feuersäule bis zur Decke hin. Professor Slughorn musste sich setzen und ein paar Mädchen sind umgekippt. Alle haben herumgekreischt und sind umhergerannt. Es war ein reines Chaos."

Das traf Draco. „Es war so schlimm?", fragte er leise.

Sie sah ihn mit traurigem Blick an. „Du warst ganz in Flammen gehüllt. Und als sie ausgelöscht waren…" Draco sah sie bei der Erinnerung schaudern. „Es war schrecklich."

Eine Last legte sich auf Dracos Herz. „Ich war gestern kurz davor zu sterben", dachte er, erstaunt von seinem Glück und der raschen Reaktion seines Retters. „Wenn das Mädchen, das das Feuer gelöscht hat, nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich jetzt tot."

„Ich verdanke ihr mein Leben", sprach Draco seine Gedanken aus.

„Was?", fragte Hermine, die gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schaute.

„Das Mädchen, das mich ausgelöscht hat… ich verdanke ihr mein Leben."

Hermine rutschte auf ihrem Sitz herum und räusperte sich. „Ich bin sicher, du hättest das gleiche für sie getan."

Draco lachte fast höhnisch auf, als ihm eine weitere Frage in den Sinn kam. Er war überrascht, dass er sie noch nicht gestellt hatte. „Warum ist das überhaupt passiert?"

Er konnte sehen, dass sich Hermines Interesse regte. „Ich weiß nicht. Welchen Zauber hast du benutzt?"

„Den, den wir immer zum Anzünden des Kesselfeuers benutzen. Habt ihr euch den Kessel überhaupt angesehen?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine, jetzt ebenfalls sichtlich verwirrt. „Ich hatte nicht die Zeit, eine Investigation einzuleiten. Aber warum? Meinst du, es wurde etwas in das Feuer getan, um den Kessel explodieren zu lassen?"

„Ein solcher Brand hätte nicht mit dem normalen Zauber passieren sollen, also ist es mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass…" Ihn traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Ziegelstein. „Zabini", flüsterte er. „Der Hurensohn."

„Was?", sagte Hermine mit fragendem Blick.

„Nichts", erwiderte Draco, der nicht wollte, dass sie von seinem Verdacht erfuhr. Er setzte seine Fragerei fort: „Ich schätze, Slughorn hat dafür gesorgt, dass der Bereich gründlich gereinigt wurde?"

„Ja", antwortete sie. „Blaise hat sich freiwillig dazu gemeldet." Sie runzelte die Stirn, als ihr langsam ein Gedanke kam. „Dafür dass er mit dir befreundet ist, schien er nicht allzu betroffen von dem Geschehnis…"

Draco hatte nicht realisiert, dass er spöttisch lächelte, bis Hermine es sagte. Nach einem Augenblick seufzte sie. „Ich habe noch Sachen zu erledigen. Deshalb gehe ich jetzt."

Draco nickte, ohne sie anzusehen. Er war zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft, um ihr mehr Beachtung zu schenken.

„Oh, übrigens", sagte sie, als sie schon halb an der Tür war. „Du bist zum Quidditch- Kapitän ernannt worden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Warte, was?", sagte Draco. Er hatte nur das Wort „Quidditch" gehört. Den Rest hatte er nur als Gemurmel vernommen.

„Ich sagte, du bist zum Quidditch- Kapitän ernannt worden."

Diese Neuigkeit machte Draco sehr glücklich. Er wollte im Raum umherspringen bei dem Gedanken an Quidditch, doch wegen seiner wunden Muskeln musste er sich damit begnügen, nur zu lächeln.

Sie schenkte ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln. Draco sah, wie sie aus dem Zimmer ging, und grinste breit über die brillanten Neuigkeiten.

Draco war für den Rest des Tages und einen Großteil der Nacht in fröhlicher Stimmung. Er fühlte sich immer noch schwächlich, doch die Aussicht auf Quidditch versetzte seinem Geist einen Energieschub. Später sagte Madam Pomfrey ihm, dass er ohne weitere Umstände entlassen werden konnte, wenn er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Als sie die Lichter gelöscht hatte (nach Dracos Schätzung gegen Mitternacht), fing er gerade erst an, müde zu werden.

Er lehnte sich in die plüschigen Kissen zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Er dachte an seinen Besen: das warme Holz an seinen Fingern, der Windzug durch seine Haare, der Nervenkitzel eines Sturzflugs, das Glücksgefühl beim Fangen des Schnatzes… Nur der bloße Gedanke an die Manöver, die er in der Luft drehen konnte, war genug, um ihn einen Rausch von Adrenalin zu verpassen.

„Alles, das ich wirklich brauche, ist Quiddich", sagte er selbstzufrieden. „Scheiß auf die Slytherins."

Da legte sich eine fleischige und schwitzige Hand über seinen Mund. Bevor Draco sich auch nur rühren konnte, waren seine Arme an der Matratze festgenagelt. Er wehrte sich und verlor dabei schneller an Energie als ihm lieb gewesen wäre.

„Bist du sicher, dass du uns jetzt schon aufgeben willst, Malfoy?", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. „Lumos."

Das Licht eines Zauberstabs erleuchtete die Umgebung des Betts, auf dem Draco von Crabbe und Goyle festgehalten wurde. Blaise stand neben dem Bett, ein grausames Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Schatten, die auf seinem Gesicht tanzten, ließen ihn wie einen Dämonen erscheinen, der auf die Mission geschickt wurde, allen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, denen er begegnete. Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass Blaise der Aufgabe gerecht werden würde.

Er riss seinen Kopf von der großen Hand frei. „Zabini", zischte er. „Du warst es, der das Feuer hat explodieren lassen."

Er neigte den Kopf in einer gespielten Verbeugung. „Wer sonst?"

„Und jetzt greifst du mich an, während ich im Krankenflügel liege", höhnte Draco. „Du bist ein verdammter Feigling, Zabini. Das warst du schon immer." Er bewegte sich nun nicht mehr und gab sich seinem Schicksal hin, auch wenn er sich auf Blaise stürzen und beenden wollte, was er in der Großen Halle begonnen hatte.

„Zügle dein Temperament, Draco. Du willst doch nicht deine Position als Schulsprecher verlieren, oder?"

„Wenn es heißt, dass ich dich ausschalten kann, würde ich alles aufgeben."

Blaise gluckste. „Das ist eine ganz schöne Drohung von jemand so Unfähigem. Wir haben diese Behandlung nicht verdient, oder?"

Crabbe und Goyle gackerten dümmlich, doch ihnen entging der Fingerzeig nicht. Ohne weitere Aufforderung ließen sie ihre Fäuste auf Dracos Bauch, Arme, Gesicht, Kopf hinabprasseln… wo auch immer sie landen konnten. Zu schwach, um sich zu verteidigen, hatte Draco keine andere Wahl als die Schläge hinzunehmen und zu versuchen, nicht zu schreien.

Nach gefühlten Stunden körperlicher Misshandlung hob sich Blaise' herrische Stimme über Dracos schwere Atemstöße.

Die beiden Schlägertypen hörten sofort mit den Prügeln auf. Sie ließen von Draco ab wie zwei keuchende Hunde, die zurückgerufen wurden. Dann trat Blaise vor, um ihre Arbeit in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Wir wissen, dass du der Quidditch- Kapitän bist, und wir werden dich respektieren, aber nur dann. Wenn deine Füße auf festem Boden stehen, _gehörst du uns._ Lass dir das eine Lehre sein, Malfoy", sagte Blaise. Er beugte sich hinunter zu Dracos blutigem Gesicht. „Wag es ja nicht, uns zu verarschen."

Dann murmelte er den gleichen Zauber, mit dem Draco Hermines Wunden versorgt hatte. Draco spürte, wie das Blut auf seinem Gesicht verschwand, ebenso wie die Schwellungen und Kratzer. Kein einziger Beweis ihrer Brutalität blieb auf seinem Gesicht übrig. Wenn er jemandem von diesem Nachtbesuch erzählte, würde er mit Sicherheit ignoriert werden.

Die drei Jungen schlichen sich heimlich aus dem Krankenflügel und überließen Draco seinem Elend.

„Stehen Sie auf, stehen Sie auf!", rief Madame Pomfrey. Ihre knochigen Finger stupsten gegen Dracos wunden Arm. Schmerz schoss durch seine Muskeln. Er verzog das Gesicht und zischte auf. Nun kein bisschen mehr schläfrig, fiel sein Blick auf das verwirrte Gesicht der Heilerin.

„Sie können jetzt gehen", sagte sie mit kritischem und suchendem Blick.

„Danke", keuchte Draco, während er seinen schmerzenden Körper in eine sitzende Position aufrichtete. Der erste Schritt, den er vom Bett aus tat, resultierte fast darin, dass er zu Boden stürzte. Er stützte sich auf dem Nachttisch ab, was ihm in Erinnerung rief, dass er auch seine Bücher zurückbringen musste. Die Bücher fühlten sich wie Ziegelsteine an und seine Arme bebten nach nur einer Minute vor Anstrengung.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Madame Pomfrey in seinem Rücken.

„Ja", sagte er und bemühte sich, das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Mir geht es gut."

Er lief so schnell er konnte aus dem Krankenflügel. Er war nur fünf Schritte von der Tür entfernt, als er sich zum Ausruhen gegen die Wand lehnte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich und Schweiß begann an seinem Rücken und seiner Stirn abzuperlen.

„Wie soll ich es jemals schaffen?"

Draco konnte sich die Frage nicht beantworten, denn er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an die Reise vom Krankenflügel zum Porträtloch der Schulsprecher. Es war ein anstrengender, auslaugender Weg, auf dem er einfach einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und viele Pausen am kalten Stein einlegte.

Er hörte nicht die Worte des Porträts, doch es öffnete sich ohne ein Passwort. Draco kämpfte damit, die Beine über die Schwelle zu heben. Das Porträt schwang mit einem Klicken zu und er schloss die Augen.

„Malfoy?"

Er öffnete sie wieder und sah Hermine, die sich von der Couch aufsetzte und ihn anstarrte. Ein schwarzer Nebel umgab sie und sie wurde mit jeder Sekunde schummriger. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, gaben seine Knie nach und seine Bücher glitten ihm aus den Händen.


	18. Schadensbegrenzung

**Kapitel****18**** – ****Schadensbegrenzung**

Hermine sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu, wie die Bücher aus Dracos Händen fielen und er zu Boden stürzte.

„Malfoy!"

Sie eilte an seine Seite, fegte die Bücher aus dem Weg und entwirrte seine schlaffen Glieder. Sie kniete sich neben seine reglose Gestalt und ließ ihren Blick über seinen Körper wandern. Obwohl Draco an keinen körperlichen Auffälligkeiten litt, konnte Hermine erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er war blasser als sonst und seine Haut war von einer dünnen Schicht von Schweiß bedeckt. Seine Atemzüge gingen ebenfalls schwerer. Sie strich sein Haar zurück und legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn, die ziemlich heiß war.

„Accio Kissen." Ein Kissen flog zu ihr herüber und sie fing es geschickt auf. Hermine ließ es unter Dracos Kopf gleiten und beschwor eine Schüssel und einen Lappen herauf. Sie nässte den Lappen mit kühlem Wasser und benetzte seine Stirn damit.

Er zuckte bei ihrer Berührung zusammen, blieb aber bewusstlos. „Wach auf", drängte sie ihn innerlich. Sie wollte wissen, was los war. Ein paar weitere Minuten lang wischte sie sein Gesicht mit dem kalten Tuch ab, dann legte sie es auf seine Stirn, die vor Anstrengung oder Fieber glühte.

Während sie darauf wartete, dass er aufwachte, lehnte sie sich gegen die Couch. „Das macht gar keinen Sinn. Ihm ging es doch gut, als ich ihm gestern seine Hausaufgaben gebracht habe. Ein wenig schwach vielleicht, aber ansonsten gut." Sie verengte nachdenklich die Augen, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet, ohne ihn richtig zu sehen. „Hat Madam Pomfrey ihm einen Trank verabreicht, bevor er den Krankenflügel verlassen hat? Warum zum Teufel hat sie ihn dann gehen lassen?"

Szenarien flackerten durch Hermines Geist und sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Draco langsam das Bewusstsein erlangte, bis er deutlich hörbar ächzte.

„Malfoy", sagte sie leise und erhob sich von der Couch, um sich über ihn zu beugen. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Was glaubst du, wie es mir geht, verdammt, Granger?", sagte er.

„Nur halb bei Bewusstsein und er schafft es immer noch, ein Ekel zu sein." Sie verdrehte die Augen, ignorierte jedoch ansonsten seinen Sarkasmus.

„Was ist passiert?"

Sie sah, wie er leicht errötete. „Nichts", sagte er gereizt. Er sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an, als könnte sein Blick seine Aussage bestätigen.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Hermine sarkastisch. „Nichts. Nichts bewirkt ja auch oft, dass Leute zusammenbrechen. Hat Pomfrey dir eine Medizin gegeben oder…"

„Pomfrey hat nichts getan", antwortete Draco, während er sich vom Boden aufrappelte. Hermine lehnte sich zurück, um ihm Freiraum zu geben. Unnötigerweise: Er fiel fast sofort wieder auf das Kissen zurück. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz, was ihm einen Blick von Hermine einbrachte.

„Na schön, dann erzähl mir eben nicht, was los ist. Aber lass dir wenigstens von mir in dein Zimmer helfen."

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht", keuchte er vom Boden aus. „Ich schaffe es allein." Er versuchte wieder aufzustehen und, wie Hermine erwartet hatte, versagte.

„Malfoy, sei nicht lächerlich. Du kannst dich nicht einmal aufsetzen. Wie willst du die Treppe hochsteigen und in dein Zimmer kommen?"

„Mir fällt schon etwas ein."

„Hör auf, so stur zu sein! Lass dir doch einfach von mir helfen", flehte sie mit frustriertem Tonfall.

„Was kümmert es dich überhaupt?", sagte er und starrte sie mit anklagendem Blick an.

„Weil ich ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen hätte, wenn ich dich einfach hilflos am Boden liegen lassen würde", sagte sie. Sie warf ihm einen spitzen Blick zu.

Die Ähnlichkeit von Dracos Situation zu der, in der Hermine sich vor kurzem befunden hatte, traf ihn wie einen Ziegelstein: Er fast bewusstlos und unbeweglich und sie mit der Wahl zu gehen oder ihm zu helfen. Der Unterschied war, dass Hermine mehr als willens war, das Richtige zu tun. Tatsächlich war es ihre erste Wahl gewesen. Er seufzte schwer und sah in ihre braunen Augen hinauf.

„Du wirst niemandem davon erzählen", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der befehlerisch klingen sollte. „Keiner Seele. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen – nicht ganz die Reaktion, die Draco erhofft hatte. „Ja, versprochen. Jetzt komm schon."

Nach Dracos Gefühl, dem immer noch etwas schwindelig war, waren Hermines Hände überall. Sie berührten seinen Rücken und seine Brust und halfen ihm in eine sitzende Position auf. Sie waren unter seinen Armen und um seinen Oberkörper, als sie ihn auf die Füße stellte. Ihre Schultern befanden sich auf perfekter Höhe für zum Aufstützen, während sie ihm die Treppe hinaufhalf.

Ihr Fortschritt war langsam, da Draco immer wieder anhalten musste. Wann immer Dracos Atemzüge begannen zu schmerzen oder seine Glieder zitterten, blieb sie stehen und lehnte ihn gegen die Wand. Jedes Mal konnte er ihren besorgten Blick auf sich spüren, doch er konnte ihn nie erwidern.

„Und zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte?" Wenn es nicht so schmerzen würde, hätte er bei dem Gedanken aufgelacht.

Etwa zehn Minuten, nachdem sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten, kamen Hermine und Draco an seiner Tür an.

„In Ordnung, Granger. Ich schaffe es allein von hier", stieß er zwischen flachen Atemzügen hervor.

„Guter Versuch", sagte sie, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er wollte widersprechen, wusste aber, dass es nutzlos war: Sie waren bereits drei Schritte in sein Zimmer getreten.

Sie führte ihn zum Bett und zog mit einer Hand die Decke von Kissen zurück. Sie legte ihn sanft auf die Matratze, kniete sich halb vor ihn und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Gibt es im Augenblick etwas, das du brauchst? Irgendetwas, das ich dir bringen kann?"

Er schüttelte matt den Kopf, zu erschöpft, um ihrer seltsamen Frage viel Beachtung zu schenken.

Hermine nickte und stand auf. „Gute Besserung", verabschiedete sie sich. Draco nickte, während sie leise den Raum verließ und die Tür schloss. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen ließ er seine Finger über die Knöpfe seines Shirts und dem Gürtel seiner Hose fahren. Er hatte sich kaum ausgezogen, als sein Körper an Kraft verlor. Er ließ sich plump auf die Matratze fallen und zog die Decke hoch. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden sank er in den wonnigen Zustand der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Später an dem Abend lehnte Hermine sich gegen die Tür und seufzte. „Ich wünschte, er hätte mir erzählt, was los war", bedauerte sie, während sie ins Badezimmer lief. „Vielleicht hätte ich ihm dann noch mehr helfen können."

Sie hielt inne, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. „Er hätte sich nicht noch mehr von mir helfen _lassen_", sagte sie mit dem Mund voller Zahnpasta. „Warum will ich ihm überhaupt helfen?"

_Weil__er__dir__leid__tut_, raunte die Stimme des Teufels Advokaten in ihrem Hinterkopf.

„Na schön, er tut mir leid. Das ist kein Verbrechen." Sie spülte den Mund mit kühlem Wasser aus und spuckte es ins Waschbecken.

_Aber__warum__tut__er__mir__überhaupt__leid?__Hat__er__jemals__irgendeines__Nettes__oder__Anteilnehmendes__zu__dir__gesagt?_

„Darum geht es gar nicht", widersprach sie, während sie sich das Gesicht wusch. „Wie das Muggle- Sprichwort sagt: Man sollte Gleiches nicht mit Gleichem vergelten. Ich sollte trotzdem versuchen, ihm zu helfen. Es beweist schlichtweg, dass ich der bessere Mensch bin. Und das realisiert er auch. Das kann ich sehen."

Diese letzte logische Schlussfolgerung brachte jenen Teil ihres Gehirns zum Schweigen. Sie lächelte über den albernen Sieg und schlüpfte in ihr Bett, wo Krummbein bereits wartete.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass es ihm morgen besser geht, Krummbein", sagte sie, während sie den orangefarbenen Fellball in ihrem Schoß wiegte. „Er sieht zwar nicht so aus, aber Malfoy ist ganz schön schwer, wenn man ihn die ganze Treppe hochschleppt."

Ihre Katze schaute sie mit großen gelben Augen an und miaute verwirrt. Hermine kicherte und löschte das Licht. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war sie eingeschlafen, doch nicht ohne vorher an Draco und das Geheimnis um seine körperliche Verfassung zu denken.

Draco wachte in einem Nebelschleier auf. Er sah auf seinen Wecker und blinzelte den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Mittag", bemerkte sein Gehirn. „Ich sollte wahrscheinlich aufstehen. Es gibt schließlich Arbeit zu tun."

Seine Muskeln protestierten, als Draco sich aufsetzte. Er verzog das Gesicht, doch er wusste, dass er sich um Längen besser fühlen würde, sobald er geduscht hatte.

Draco wurde nicht enttäuscht. Dampf von dem fast kochenden Wasser vernebelte bald das gesamte Badezimmer. Die heißen Rinnsäle liefen über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken und lockerten seine Muskeln bis zum Zustand völliger Entspanntheit. Er setzte sich in die schwarze Wanne, um seine Haut im Wasser zu baden und die Schmerzen aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben. Er streckte die Arme, Beine und den Rücken.

Mehr als eine halbe Stunde später stieg Draco aus der Wanne, gänzlich verschrumpelt, aber viel weniger steif. Ein paar Schmerztränke später war Draco so gut wie neu. Zumindest dachte er das.

Er lief die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, an das Geländer geklammert, da er sich nicht zutraute runterzusteigen, ohne zu fallen. Seine Beine zitterten, als er am unteren Ende ankam. Scheinbar milderten die Tränke nur den Schmerz, nicht dessen Ursache. Er setzte sich auf die Couch, wo er seine Bücher aufgestapelt vor ihm sah.

„Ich schätze, ich sollte mich an die Arbeit machen", dachte er und nahm das Zaubertränke- Buch in die Hand. Er las die glücklicherweise kurze Liste von Hausaufgaben in der Hoffnung, sie in ein paar Stunden zu erledigen, damit er wieder ins Bett gehen konnte.

Er hatte gerade Feder und Pergament hevorgezogen, als er Hermines Stimme von der Treppe her hörte.

„Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sie sich.

Draco schaute nicht von seiner Position auf der Couch auf. „Gut", sagte er knapp.

Er schauderte bei dem Gefühl ihres Blicks in seinem Rücken. Das Wissen, dass sie ihn in einem Augenblick der Schwäche gesehen hatte, widerte ihn an.

„Brauchst du Hilfe bei deinen Hausaufgaben?"

Plötzlich flammte Dracos Wut auf. „Warum zur Hölle fragst du mich immer wieder, ob ich Hilfe brauche?", brüllte er. Er warf seine Feder auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, selbst Sachen zu erledigen!"

„Ich habe doch gar nichts anderes behauptet!", entgegnete Hermine. „Es ist nur so, dass ich die Zaubertränke- Hausaufgaben gestern gemacht habe. Sie waren recht schwer und ich dachte, dass du vielleicht etwas Hilfe gebrauchen könntest, wenn du dich noch krank fühlst! Aber vergiss es. Dir geht es offensichtlich gut genug um dich zu streiten, also solltest du die Aufgaben allein schaffen." Sie stolzierte zum Porträtloch, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. „Übrigens", sagte sie mit Wut in der Stimme, „wenn du mit den Fingern schnippst, wird ein Hauself auftauchen und dir Frühstück bringen."

Draco wusste, dass Hermine das Porträt zugeknallt hätte, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, ohne die Insassen zu stören. Stattdessen schloss sie es nur mit einem unbefriedigenden Klicken.

Draco sah ihr mit funkelndem Blick hinterher und bemerkte zwei Rollen Pergament in ihren Händen.

Er lächelte höhnisch und rief unwirsch nach dem Hauselfen. Genau wie Hermine gesagt hatte, apparierte einer herbei, um Dracos Essensbestellung entgegenzunehmen. Ein paar Minuten später hatte er sein Frühstück vor sich, genauso wie den Zaubertränkeaufsatz, der, ebenfalls gemäß Hermines Versprechen, schwerer war als er erwartet hatte.

Er entschied, dass er den Aufsatz später beenden würde, und ging mit seinem Frühstück in sein Zimmer zurück.

Hermine ging zur Eulerei hinauf, zwei Rollen Pergament in den Händen – eine an Harry, die andere an Channing. Bisher hatte sie gegenüber keinem von ihnen ihr Wort gebrochen.

„Naja, zumindest nicht technisch gesehen."

Sie schrieb Harry jede Woche und gab darauf Acht, die Teile auszusparen, die er mit Sicherheit am meisten hören wollte. Doch wie konnte sie Harry erzählen, dass Draco sie im ersten Monat bewusstlos geschlagen hatte? Vor allem wenn er auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen war. Nein, Hermine konnte ihm das nicht antun.

„Er hat ohnehin schon den Kopf voll", dachte sie. „Es wäre nicht fair, wenn er sich noch Sorgen um mich machen muss, während er sich auf seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereitet…"

Also schickte sie ihm blumige Berichte über die Verwandlungsstunden, kommentierte die Schwierigkeit der Zaubertränke auf U.T.Z.- Niveau, ließ sich über den wunderbaren Lehrer in Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste aus. Sie wusste, dass er nicht von ihren Neuigkeiten befriedigt sein würde, doch sie zwang sich selbst, sich mit ihrem Doppelspiel zufrieden zu geben.

Ihr zweiter Brief an Channing war jedoch völlig aufrichtig. Dass Draco beinahe zu Tode gekocht worden war in der Zaubertränkestunde, erwies sich als gemischter Segen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie seine Gesundheit auf ihre Liste der Besorgnisse zugefügt. „Als wäre sie nicht schon lang genug ohne ihn…", dachte sie trocken.

Doch sein Missgeschick verschaffte ihr auch die Gelegenheit, sein Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Sie durchstöberte seine Schubladen, seinen Schrank und seinen Koffer. Sie sah sogar unter seiner Matratze nach und fand nichts. Zweifellos würde Channing genauso enttäuscht sein von ihrem Brief wie Harry, aber sie machte mehrmals deutlich, dass sie sehr gründlich gewesen war.

„Er wird es verstehen", hoffte Hermine. Während Channing ein netter Mann zu sein schien, wirkte er gleichzeitig gefährlich. Er war insgesamt zu kühl und gefasst. Hermine fragte sich, welche Art von Emotionen er unter seinem bescheidenen Äußeren verbarg. Sie war nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihm vertraute.

„Aber wenn er gut genug für Moody ist, sollte er es auch für mich sein", sagte sie und band den Brief an den Fuß einer Schuleule. Sie sah auf und versuchte, ihre Schleiereule Amaris zu erspähen. Nahe der Turmspitze erblickte Hermine das kleine weiß- braune Bündel von Federn, angeschmiegt an einen großen, vertrauten Uhu.

„Amaris", rief sie. Ihre Eule schlief weiter. Der Uhu schaute jedoch zu Hermine und rückte näher zu Amaris, um sie mit seinem Körper anzustupsen. Das war genug der Aufforderung. Die Eule zog ihren Kopf unter ihrem Flügel hervor und blickte sich schläfrig um.

„A-mar-is", rief Hermine in Singsang- Stimme. Die Schleiereule hob sofort von dem Balken ab und landete auf Hermines ausgestrecktem Arm mit einem für eine Eule irgendwie verlegenen Ausdruck.

Hermine lächelte und streichelte liebevoll über ihren Kopf. „Bring das zu Harry", sagte sie. „Und sei vorsichtig."

Amaris schuhute und segelte majestätisch aus dem Fenster. Hermine seufzte, während ihre Eule in die Ferne davonflog. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, als sie einen lauten Eulenschrei hinter sich hören. Die Schleiereule, die Amaris geweckt hatte, war zu einem niedrigeren Balken geflogen, und schaute Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

Sie war für einen Augenblick verdutzt. Sie hatte ein solches Verhalten noch nie bei einer Eule gesehen. „Äh, danke?", sagte sie mit verwirrtem Tonfall.

Die Eule ruckte ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf und hob ab, offensichtlich zufrieden mit Hermine Erwiderung. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über das merkwürdige Verhalten und verließ die Eulerei.

Das warme Glühen des Kamins war die einzige Lichtquelle in dem dunklen Raum. Es fiel mild auf eine große, dünne und blasse Gestalt, die stolz in einem hohen roten Ohrensessel saß. Doch sobald es seine kalte Haut berührte, erstarben das Licht und die Wärme für immer und verschwanden ins Nichts.

„Nun?", ertönte die hohe Stimme von dem Mann in dem Sessel.

„Ich tue alles, was ich kann, mein Herr, aber sie hat mir bisher noch nichts gegeben, mit dem ich arbeiten kann."

Der Mann zischte vor Wut. „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du nicht in meiner Anwesenheit bist", drohte er unheilvoll. Die Gestalt in dem Feuer schluckte schwer und tat offensichtlich, was der Dunkle Lord angedeutet hatte. Er wollte gerade weitersprechen, als Voldemort fortfuhr:

„Sie vertraut dir nicht. Hast du alles in deiner Macht getan, wie ich es befohlen habe?"

„Ja, mein Herr."

„_Lügen_", kreischte er schrill. „Du lügst mir ins Gesicht!"

„Mein Herr, bitte. Ich – ich versuche…"

„Schweig! Ich möchte deine erbärmlichen Ausflüchte nicht hören. Du musst tiefer gehen. Ihr Freund werden, ihr Verbündeter, ihr Ansprechpartner! Werde ihre engste Vertrauensperson und besorge mir meine Informationen!"

„Ja, mein Herr", sagte die Gestalt unterwürfig.

„Geh jetzt. Deine bloße Anwesenheit widert mich an."

Die Gestalt verschwand in einem Wirbel von Asche und ließ Voldemort allein und nachdenklich in seinem Sessel zurück.


	19. Hinterhalt

**Kapitel 19 – Hinterhalt**

Ein paar Tage, nachdem Hermine ihre Briefe an Harry und Channing verschickt hatte, erhielt sie von beiden eine Antwort.

Harrys Brief war einfach. Wie immer schrieb er, dass er nicht wagte, ins Detail über seine Mission, die Horkruxe zu finden, zu gehen, doch es hatte Fortschritte gegeben. Er erinnerte sie daran, auf sich aufzupassen, und warnte sie ein Mal mehr, wie gefährlich Draco war.

„Als wüsste ich das nicht schon selbst", dachte sie und verdrehte die Augen bei einem Schluck Kürbissaft.

Sie öffnete Channings Brief als nächstes und ihre Augen weiteten sich, während sie seine perfekten Druckbuchstaben las.

_Hermine – Ich danke Ihnen für die Arbeit, die Sie bisher auf sich genommen haben. Obwohl Sie noch nichts gefunden haben, bin ich zuversichtlich, dass es Ihnen bald gelingen wird. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie einverstanden wären, mich während Ihres Hogsmeade- Ausflugs zu besuchen: Ein reines Geschäftstreffen, um über Ihre Mission zu sprechen. Bis dahin werde ich die Angelegenheit gründlich durchdacht und einige Ideen für Sie haben. Was sagen Sie zu Madam Puddifoot gegen ein Uhr? Schicken Sie eine Eule mit Ihrer Antwort. Beste Grüße – Channing Orman_

Hermine verengte die Augen über Channings merkwürdige Forderung. „Madame Puddifoot? Ausgerechnet dort!"

Trotz ihrer Bedenken kritzelte Hermine eine rasche Antwort auf die Rückseite des Pergaments und band sie an das Bein der kreischenden Eule, die in einem Wirbel von Federn abhob.

Sie musste immer noch verwirrt aussehen, denn Ron bewarf sie mit einem Stück Keks von der anderen Seite des Tisches.

„Wasch dengscht'n duda?", fragte er durch einen gewaltigen Bissen Wurst hindurch.

Jahrelange Übung machte es leicht, Rons Satz zu verstehen. Dennoch warf Hermine ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und fegte die Kekskrümel mit einem leicht angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck vom Umhang. „Nichts Besonderes."

Er sah sie schief an, zuckte dann die Achseln und bediente sich an einer weiteren Portion Rührei.

Hermine war froh, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Sie war nicht sicher, wie Ron die Neuigkeiten aufgenommen hätte, dass Channing sie bei Madame Puddifoot treffen wollte…

Unglücklicherweise wurde ihr diese Frage nicht lange erspart. Sie und Ron waren auf dem Weg zu Zauberkünste, als er sagte: „Also, zu Hogsmeade an diesem Wochenende. Luna will sich mittags mit uns bei der Heulenden Hütte treffen. Irgendetwas mit der Suche nach einem Yarsarat habitat…"

Hermine warf ihn einen skeptischen Blick zu – sie hatte noch nie von einem Yarsarat gehört. Ron zuckte nur die Achseln. „Es ist Luna", sagte er als Erklärung. Hermine nickte und ließ Ron fortfahren.

„Jedenfalls habe ich gedacht, wir könnten für ein Butterbier in die Drei Besen gehen, wenn Luna schließlich zu verrückt wird, und vielleicht Zonkos danach. Und da gibt es noch dieses neue – "

Hermine würgte ihn ab: „Ich würde ja gerne mitkommen, Ron, aber ich muss patrollieren." Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht.

Hermine war noch nie eine besonders gute Lügnerin gewesen und mochte es nicht, vor allem nicht gegenüber Ron. Und doch fuhr sie damit fort. „Du weißt schon, zusätzliche Sicherheit und so weiter…" Es entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit, doch es war hinreichend genug.

Ron brachte irgendwie genügend Anmut auf, um enttäuscht zu wirken.

„Na gut, dann sehen wir uns da, schätze ich."

„Höchstwahrscheinlich", sagte Hermine. „Aber hoffentlich nicht mit Channing", fügte sie insgeheim hinzu. „Das ist ein Streit, den ich _nicht_ erleben möchte."

Die nächsten paar Tage waren schrecklich für Draco. Druck von scheinbar einer Million Quellen wurde auf seinen Kopf ausgeübt und setzte ihm fast zur Zerreißgrenze zu.

Er musste Hermines wachsame Blicke ertragen und ihr Zusammenzucken, wann er sich zu schnell in ihrer Nähe bewegte. Zabini war immer noch sein Partner in Zaubertränke, weshalb er sich in jeder Unterrichtsstunde darum sorgte, in die Luft gejagt zu werden. Verschiedene Gruppen von Slytherins versuchten, ihm in den Korridoren aufzulauern, doch er konnte seine Angreifer mit Nachsitzen und Punktabzügen abschrecken. Er hatte Zaubertränke- Aufsätze zu beenden, sich Zaubersprüche einzuprägen und seine Animagus- Verwandlung zu üben.

Es wurde alles mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit lästig. Das einzige, worauf er sich freute, war das Quidditch- Training und Hogsmeade am kommenden Samstag.

Die Zeit schien während des Unterrichts nur schleichend zu vergehen. Er raufte sich in Verwandlung, seiner letzten Stunde des Tages, die Haare vor Frustration. Da es von äußerster Schwierigkeit war, ein Animagus zu werden, spielte McGonagall eine sehr aktive Rolle in ihrer Ausbildung.

Sie teilte alle in Pärchen auf, um die richtige Aussprache zu üben, was sie als Technik der Evaluation verwendete: Diejenigen, die die Konzepte leicht begriffen, durften weiter an der non-verbalen Technik arbeiten. Diejenigen, die es nicht schafften, würden einfach dem Kurslehrplan folgen.

Natürlich war Hermine Dracos Partnerin. Sie tadelte immer wieder seinen Mangel an Konzentration, da er ständig auf die Uhr sah.

„Noch fünf Minuten", flüsterte er. Er warf einen Blick zu Hermine, die ihn mit verschränkten Armen anstarrte. Draco wollte der erste draußen auf dem Feld sein. Das würde ihm zumindest ein paar Minuten Einsamkeit einräumen. Er sah wieder auf die Uhr. „Viereinhalb Minuten."

Ihm wollte nichts mehr gelingen. McGonagall ließ sie weiter fortschreiten, doch es kam nicht überraschend, dass sie ihnen zusätzliches Üben als Hausarbeit aufgab.

Er lief schnell zur Tür, an Hermine vorbei, die ihren Mund geöffnet hatte, um ihm irgendeine Beleidigung entgegenzuschleudern. Ob sie tatsächlich etwas sagte oder nicht, entging ihm jedoch, da er durch die Korridore zum Quidditch- Feld davonhuschte.

Er verschwand in den Umkleideraum, zog sich eilig die Quidditch- Roben an, rief seinen Besen herbei und rauschte in die Luft. Und das alles in etwa zwei Minuten.

Ein kalter Windzug peitschte über Dracos Gesicht, was seinem Herzen einen Hüpfer versetzte. Er stieß einen Jauchzer aus und beugte sich dicht über den glatten Holzgriff. Er beschleunigte, bis die leeren Stadion- Sitze nichts weiter als ein brauner Schleier darstellten.

Nachdem er ein paar Schleifen geflogen war, arbeitete Draco an seinen Manövern. Er zog sich von einem schnellen 90°- Winkel- Sturzflug hoch. Er machte Saltos und wirbelte durch die Luft. Er flog höher und höher, bis er unter Sauerstoffmangel litt. Er genoss jeden Moment, den er unter dem wolkenlosen blauen Himmel des frühen Herbstes verbrachte.

Sein Glücksgefühl dauerte jedoch nur ein paar weitere Minuten an, da er sechs grün gekleidete Gestalten mit Besen das Feld betreten sah. Sein Herz sank, während er sachte auf dem Boden vor seinem unzufriedenen Team landete. Draco ignorierte ihre Grimassen und stürzte sich in seine Rede, die die Saison einleitete:

„Zuallererst", sagte er in unnachgiebigem Tonfall, „ist es mir egal, was im Unterricht passiert, aber ihr lasst besser eure persönlichen Einstellungen in der Umkleide. Ich werde keine Gewalttätigkeiten jeglicher Art innerhalb des Teams dulden, während wir auf dem Feld sind. Sonst seid ihr schneller raus als ihr Schnatz sagen könnt. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Sein Blick war kalt und hart wie Stahl, als er jedem einzelnen seiner Mannschaftskameraden in die Augen schaute. In einigen Blicken sah er völlige Fügsamkeit. In anderen widerwillige Akzeptanz. Doch keine Augen zeigten Trotz, wofür Draco dankbar war. Er fuhr fort.

„Wir haben tatsächlich eine Chance, dieses Jahr zu gewinnen. Potter ist nicht hier, um sein Team am Leben zu halten, und wir wissen alle, dass beide Weasleys auf einem Besen leicht ausgestochen werden können. Gryffindor ist nicht länger unser größter Gegner. Wenn wir stark bleiben und _als_ _Team_ antreten, habe ich keine Zweifel, dass wir den Quidditch- Pokal holen werden."

Er sprach mit solcher Emotion und Aufrichtigkeit, dass er nicht überrascht war, die Augen seiner Teamkameraden voller Erwartung glitzern zu sehen. Er wusste, dass sie inspiriert waren, was genau das war, das er brauchte.

„Dann lasst uns in die Luft steigen!"

Das Team stieg fast gleichzeitig auf die Besen. Draco nahm sie hart ran im Training und zeigte keine Gnade. Er übte Manöver über Manöver, bis sie es richtig gemacht hatten, und half einzelnen Spielern, die es nötig hatten. Er drillte sie härter als er es jemals getan hatte und nach vier Stunden Training, als die Sonne langsam unterging, entließ er sie.

Sie landeten gut gelaunt und wanderten in glücklicher Unterhaltung zur Umkleide. Draco blieb zurück und beobachtete, wie die Rücken seiner Mannschaftskameraden schrumpften. Er stand in der Mitte des Feldes und sah auf. Er lächelte bei jedem Anblick: die drei Quidditch- Ringe, der Umriss des Verbotenen Waldes, der schattige Stein des Schlosses und in der Ferne die glänzende Oberfläche des Sees.

„Ich liebe es hier", seufzte er.

Als er der Meinung war, dass die Luft rein war, lief er zur Umkleide. Er verstaute seine Roben und verschloss seinen Besen im Schrank. Als er zur Schule zurückging, erspähte Draco eine Gestalt, die auf ihn zukam. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, doch er flog aus seiner Tasche, sobald er die Hand gesenkt hatte.

„Scheiße", dachte Draco, die Zähne zusammengebissen, „nicht schon wieder."

Blaise tauchte aus dem Halbdunkel auf, die blauen Augen düster und bedrohlich.

„Zabini", sagte Draco ruhig. „Hat dir das Training heute Abend gefallen?"

„Wir sollen auf dem Feld unsere Emotionen zurückhalten, hast du gesagt. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich dich in der Luft umgebracht."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Man sollte denken, dass es dir reicht, mir in Zaubertränke eins reinzuwürgen…"

Er gluckste. „So leicht lasse ich mich nicht zufriedenstellen."

„Offensichtlich", sagte Draco. Er schaute zur untergehenden Sonne hoch, gelangweilt von der Unterhaltung. Er wusste, wohin seine nächste Bemerkung führen würde, konnte es jedoch nicht unterlassen, dennoch den Mund aufzumachen. Je eher sie die Farce beendeten, desto schneller kamen sie ins Bett. „Du weißt, dass ich es mit dir aufnehmen kann", sagte er mit einem Seufzen.

Blaise ignorierte seinen gelangweilten Tonfall. Er schnipste mit den Fingern und Crabbe und Goyle tauchten wie Hunde auf und versperrten Dracos Weg.

„Drei gegen einen? Wollt ihr mich verprügeln?"

Blaise lächelte boshaft und ließ seine blitzend weißen Zähne aufblitzen. „Ich bin gern in der Überzahl."

Bevor Draco die Chance hatte zu rennen, packten Crabbe und Goyle ihn an den Armen und klemmten ihn zwischen ihre massigen Körper. Er wehrte sich heftig gegen sie. Sein Fuß landete gegen Crabbes Schienbein, dessen Griff sich für einen Augenblick lockerte.

Draco ergriff die Gelegenheit. Seine Faust kollidierte hart mit Crabbes Kiefer, wodurch der große Junge rückwärtsfiel. Gerade als Dracos Arm auf Goyle zu schwang, brach ein lila Licht aus Blaise' Zauberstab. Ein riesiger Schlitz erschien über Dracos Brust. Er blutete heftig.

Das war genau der Vorteil, den Crabbe brauchte, um Draco wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Blaise lachte gehässig, während Dracos Zappeln allmählich nachließ.

„Gib auf, Malfoy." Er ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken und rammte sie in Draco. Sein gerade genesener Körper zuckte unter Blaise' harten Schlägen zusammen. Sein Bauch schmerzte, ebenso wie sein Gesicht. Fäuste prügelten auf ihn ein. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und Blut lief an seiner Kehle entlang aus seinem Mund.

Blaise hielt kurz inne. Draco spuckte einen großen Schwall Blut auf seine polierten Schuhe. „Nicht sehr kreativ, oder?", höhnte er mit rauer Stimme.

Zweifellos machte er die Situation nur noch schlimmer, doch Draco konnte nicht aufhören. Sein linkes Auge war so stark zugeschwollen, dass er es kaum öffnen konnte, doch er funkelte Blaise dennoch an. „Wirst du dieser Dämlichkeit niemals überdrüssig?"

Blaise hob den Kopf stolz in die Luft und schaute von oben in Dracos ermattende graue Augen. „Nein", antwortete er schlicht. Mit einem letzten Schlag in Dracos Bauch, bedeutete Blaise Crabbe und Goyle zu gehen. Sie ließen ihn zu Boden fallen und schleuderten seinen Zauberstab in die Nähe seines Kopfes. Sie wanderten davon ohne einen Blick zurück und ließen ihn blutend und gebrochen auf dem kühlen Gras des Geländes zurück.

Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Es stimmt etwas nicht." Sie schaute sich im Raum um. Doch es hatte sich nichts verändert. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie dieses Gefühl hatte, doch so war es und es war beharrlich, wie eine Fliege bei einem Picknick.

Vielleicht hatte das Feuer für einen Augenblick aufgehört zu prasseln. Vielleicht hatte die Uhr einen Schlag ausgesetzt. Vielleicht hatte es ihr Herz getan. Was auch immer der Grund dafür war, sie wurde mit Unbehagen erfüllt. Schon bald konnte sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren.

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Sessel und lief im Raum umher. Sie versicherte sich, dass nichts fehl am Platz war, und wollte sich gerade wieder setzen, als ein silbriges Tier geräuschlos durch die Wand rauschte. Hermine kreischte und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie wollte gerade eine Million verschiedene Flüche loslassen, als sie realisierte, was die silbrige Gestalt darstellte – ein Patronus.

„Ein Drache", flüsterte Hermine. Sie starrte die geflügelte Kreatur staunend an. Es war ein gewaltiges Tier mit langen, scharfen Stacheln am ganzen Rücken. Es schaute sie mit intelligenten und doch leeren Augen an. Der Drache öffnete seinen Kiefer, wie um zu brüllen, und entblößte dabei zentimeterlange Fänge. Doch statt eines ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen ertönte ein so leises Geräusch, dass Hermine nicht einmal sicher war, ob sie überhaupt etwas gehört hatte.

„Hilfe." Die Bitte war einfach, doch effektiv. Energie fuhr durch ihren Körper, aber Hermine blieb an der Stelle angewurzelt. Sie wollte sich bewegen, wollte zu ihm rennen, doch ihre Füße gehorchten ihrem Gehirn nicht.

Sie hörte wieder das Flehen, nun noch leiser. „Hilfe." Seine Stimme war so schwach…

Der Drache sah sie noch ein Mal an und schwebte dann zum Fenster. Die drohende Abwesenheit des Drachens weckte Hermine aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„Warte", brüllte sie dem Drachen zu. Er wurde nicht langsamer. „Warte! Warte! Wo ist er?" Ihre Stimme klang panisch und ihre Schritte waren hastig. Sie folgte dem Drachen zum Fenster, wo er in die Wand verschwand. Sie schrie frustriert und schlug halbherzig gegen den Stein, doch sie hielt den Blick auf das kaum sichtbare Tier gerichtet. Es schwebte über das Gelände zu einem Ort in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes. Dort verschwand er in einem Schwall von Rauch.

Hermine hatte kaum Zeit, den silbrigen Rauch fortwabern zu sehen. Sie hastete im Gemeinschaftsraum umher, während sie in die Schuhe und Roben schlüpfte, sich ihren Zauberstab und einen Erste- Hilfe- Kasten schnappte, den sie spontan in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte.

Sie raste aus ihrem Schlafsaal und zum Eingang des Schlosses, so leise sie konnte. Auch wenn sie Schulsprecherin war, konnte sie dennoch dafür bestraft werden, dass sie im Dunkeln außerhalb des Schlosses herumstreifte. Sie duckte sich hinter einen Pfeiler, um Filch zu entgehen, und lief weiter, als die Luft wieder rein war.

Sobald sie durch die Schlosstüren getreten war, verlangsamte Hermine ihre Schritte.

„Ich muss mich richtig orientieren. Ich habe den Patronus in… diese Richtung verschwinden sehen", dachte sie und wandte sich zum aufragenden Wald. Die Sonne war beinahe völlig untergegangen. Dunkelheit legte sich über den östlichen Himmel. Hermine schauderte beim Anblick der gruseligen Umgebung.

Sie setzte eine entschlossene Miene auf und eilte auf die Bäume zu, während sie das kleine Bisschen Furcht zu unterdrücken versuchte, das sich in ihre Brust gewunden hatte.

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie einen Kilometer gelaufen. Sie näherte sich dem Rand des Waldes und spähte zwischen die düsteren Bäume.

„Der Patronus ist doch nicht in die Wälder verschwunden, oder?" Sie versuchte sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, doch in ihrer Hast fiel ihr die genaue Stelle nicht mehr ein.

Furcht erfüllte sie. Sie holte zittrig Luft und wollte gerade in den gefährlichen Wald treten, als etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog: ein leises Ächzen von der linken Seite.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und wirbelte herum, bereit sich gegen ihren Angreifer zu wehren. Sie konnte nichts sehen. Das Stöhnen ertönte abermals, als würde es vom Boden kommen. Sie schaute hinunter und da war er, mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegend.

„Malfoy!", rief sie, unfassbar überrascht. Sie rauschte an seine Seite und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Es schien schlimm um ihn zu stehen. Sein Gesicht war zerschrammt und blutig, so dass er kaum mehr zu erkennen war. Schmutz vermischte sich mit dem Blut und besetzte seine Haare. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen bei dem erbärmlichen Anblick.

Sie berührte ihn sachte am Arm und sagte beruhigend: „Ich bin hier." Er öffnete träge die Augen. Die übliche Munterkeit war verschwunden, ersetzt von einem belegten und schmerzvollen Ausdruck. „Ich werde dich wieder aufpäppeln, okay?" Sie versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, doch sie war sicher, dass ihr Bemühen erfolglos war.

Sie öffnete den Erste- Hilfe- Kasten und machte sich an die Arbeit. Sie wusch das Blut und den Schmutz von seinem Gesicht und strich eine Heilsalbe auf. Sie gab ihm einen Trank für den Schmerz und versorgte die Wunden, mit denen sie umgehen konnte.

Sie sah die große Menge Blut auf seiner Brust und hob zögerlich sein Shirt. Ein langer dicker Schlitz lief über seine Brust, von Schulter bis zur Hüfte. Hermine musste ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen unterdrücken. Der Erste- Hilfe- Kasten war dazu bestimmt, kleine Wunden zu versorgen… nicht für das, das Draco erlitten hatte.

Unsicher, was sie tun sollte, beschwor Hermine etwas Verbandmull herauf und wickelte seine Brust so gut sie konnte ein. Madam Pomfrey würde besser damit umgehen können als sie.

Die Sonne war verschwunden, als sie den Großteil seiner Wunden geheilt hatte. Im Wald war es pechschwarz und die Blätter raschelten durch Kreaturen mit unbekannten Absichten.

Sie warf einen unbehaglichen Blick zu den wankenden Bäumen. „Malfoy", sagte sie leise. „Malfoy, wir müssen jetzt gehen, okay? Ich muss dich in den Krankenflügel bringen."

Er öffnete die Augen zum ersten Mal vollständig, seit sie gekommen war. „Nein", sagte er mit gebrochener und angestrengter Stimme. „Kein Krankenflügel."

„Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit zum Streiten. Deine Brust klafft offen und du blutest wie verrückt. Ich kann mit dieser Art von Verletzung nicht umgehen – ich muss dich zu Madame Pomfrey bringen."

„_Nein!_", sagte er. Seine Stimme gewann einen Teil seiner Stärke wieder, doch sein Blick war so scharf, dass Hermine ein wenig den Mut verlor. „Kein Krankenflügel", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Die Unruhe im Verbotenen Wald wurde stärker und einige unmenschliche Geräusche erhoben sich laut vom Wald. Was auch immer dort da, hatte Dracos Blut gewittert. Hermine schaute vom Wald zu Draco.

„Kein Krankenflügel", sagte Hermine schließlich. Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Keine Pomfrey. Na schön. Aber bitte, wir müssen gehen."

Ein haariges Bein streckte sich aus dem Gebüsch in Hermines Sichtfeld heraus. Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich vor Angst: Acromantulas. „_Jetzt_", betonte sie heftig.

Draco, dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf das Bein gerichtet war, grunzte einwilligend und ließ sich vom Boden hochhieven. Seine Brust riss wieder auf. Blut quoll heraus und tröpfelte auf das dunkle grüne Gras.

Wie zuvor schlang er einen Arm um Hermines Schulter, während sie behutsam eine Hand gegen seine Brust stützte. Sie eilte mit ihm aus dem Wald, möglicherweise keinen Augenblick zu früh.

Gemeinsam wanderten sie ungeschickt zum Schloss zurück. Eine unendliche Zeit später, nachdem Helga das Porträt für sie ohne Passwort geöffnet hatte, verfrachtete Hermine Draco auf die Couch.

Völlig ausgelaugt, schoss Draco die Augen und seine Atemzüge wurden wieder ruhiger. Es sah aus, als wäre er eingeschlafen. Hermine stand über ihm, Besorgnis ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Warum passiert dir das nur immer wieder?"

* * *

AN: Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir einen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet!


	20. Subtile Veränderungen

**Kapitel 20 – Subtile Veränderungen**

Es stimmte, Draco hatte schon schlimmere Schmerzen erlitten: er hatte unter den furchtbarsten Cruciatus- Flüchen, zu denen der Dunkle Lord fähig gewesen war, gestanden und sein Vater war… tja, eben sein Vater.

Doch als er flach auf der Couch lag, am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit, erfuhr er schlimmere Qualen als jemals zuvor: Demütigung. Absolute und völlige Demütigung. Er wurde nicht nur von jemandem mit niederem Blut gesund gepflegt, sondern er hatte sich absichtlich von seinen Freunden entfremdet, falls er einen solchen Luxus jemals besessen hatte. Sogar Quidditch, sein einziger Fluchtweg, wurde von der Bedrohung verdorben, was ihn abseits des Feldes erwarten könnte.

Draco dachte nach, die Augen gegen das sanfte Licht des Gemeinschaftsraumes geschlossen. Während die Gedanken durch seinen Kopf peitschten, zerrissen sie gleichzeitig sein Herz.

Seine Augen prickelten plötzlich vor unangenehmer Wärme. Er öffnete sie, um das merkwürdige Gefühl zu vermeiden, und sein Blick fiel auf Hermine. Sie saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Couchtisch. Ein medizinisches Buch war aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Schoß. Ihr Zauberstab lag an ihrer einen Seite, ein Haufen aus blutigem Mull auf der anderen. Doch statt zu lesen, starrte sie ihn an.

Er rappelte sich unter Schmerzen in eine sitzende Position auf. Seine Brust fühlte sich eng an: Von dem Schlitz, der seinen Oberkörper verunziert hatte, war nun eine dicke, rosafarbene Narbe übriggeblieben. Als er von der Wunde aufschaute, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ihm war unbehaglich unter ihrem mitleidigen Blick. Ihre braunen Augen waren warm und zeigten eine Symphonie aus Emotionen, von denen ihm die meisten fremd waren.

„Ich habe das verdient", dachte Draco mit Gewissheit, während er das Mädchen musterte, dem er die letzten sieben Jahre lang absichtlich das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. „Ich habe das alles verdient."

Hermines Stimme durchbrach die Stille. Sie klang zögerlich, unsicher. „Ich habe alles versucht, um sie sauber zu schließen, aber ich habe noch nie etwas so Tiefes geheilt…" Sie wirkte völlig geistesabwesend, die braunen Augen mit Tränen gefüllt. „Es tut mir leid wegen der Narbe", flüsterte sie aufrichtig.

Das unangenehme Prickeln kehrte plötzlich mit voller Wucht zurück. Eine Träne der Bitterkeit rann aus seinem Auge an seiner glatten, weißen Wange herab. Er kniff die Lippen zusammen und wandte seinen Kopf von Hermine weg, damit sie _das_ nicht auch noch erleben musste.

Er hörte ein Geräusch vom Tisch und spürte Hermines Anwesenheit an seiner Rechten. Sie kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden.

„Draco", sagte er leise. Ihre Hand legte sich mit äußerster Behutsamkeit auf seinen Arm. Die Wärme ihrer Berührung ließ ihn erschaudern. Sie sprach ihn abermals sanft an, kaum ein Hauch auf ihren Lippen. Widerwillig entgegnete er ihrem Blick. Dann ohne Warnung legte sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Arm und drehte ihn so, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

Draco erstarrte für einen Moment. Sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich. Langsam, ohne auf die Steife seiner Gliedmaßen zu achten, wiegte er ihren Kopf mit seinem anderen Arm. Er lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und holte tief Luft, wobei er spürte, wie ihr Körper sich mit ihm bewegte. Er schloss die Augen und spielte mit ihrem Haar, wickelte die weichen braunen Strähnen um seine Finger.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte es sich unglaublich natürlich an, sie zu halten. Und so ungewöhnlich und uncharakteristisch es war, so seltsam und widersprüchlich zu allem, das er jemals erfahren hatte, zu allem, das er jemals gefühlt hatte, wollte Draco nicht, dass es aufhörte.

Hermine wusste nicht, welcher Teufel sie geritten hatte, Dracos Arm in Anspruch zu nehmen, doch sie bereute es nicht. Er sah so bemitleidenswert aus. Seine stählernen Augen, normalerweise so ausdruckslos wie das Metall, das sie verkörperten, schauten sie eindringlich an. Dann, als er den Blick abwandte, um seine Tränen zu verbergen… zerbrach ihr Herz zu kleinen Splittern. Und nun, als sie den Jungen tröstete, den sie immer gehasst hatte, fühlte Hermine etwas anderes. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben empfand sie ihm gegenüber Mitleid.

„Er schien immer so stark", dachte sie. Ihr Blick blieb auf seinem teilnahmslosen Gesicht haften, das von der einzelnen Träne geziert wurde, die diesen Augen entflohen war. „Aber da ist eine Seite an ihm, die mir entgangen ist… Die uns allen entgangen ist…"

Hermione konnte sich endlich in seine Lage versetzen: Ihr gefiel nicht, was sie sah. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Kummer, als sie an all die Schrecken dachte, die er erfahren haben musste. „Und was auch immer heute passiert ist, macht es auch nicht gerade besser", dachte sie.

Sie blieben für eine Weile in der gleichen Position. Es war still abgesehen von dem prasselnden Feuer. Dann fühlte Hermine ihn seufzen. Er ließ ihre Haare los und setzte sich aufrecht.

Doch statt eine Art sanfterer Emotion zu zeigen oder auch nur ein Danke, funkelte er sie an. Mit giftiger Stimme sagte er: „Das ändert nichts, Granger. _Nichts._"

Hermine war bestürzt. Doch statt einen Streit anzufachen, verkniff sie sich eine schnippische Erwiderung. Sie holte tief Luft und nickte stumm. Er fuhr fort: „Wenn irgendjemand jemals hiervon erfährt, bringe ich dich um."

Sie rang damit, ihr Gesicht teilnahmslos zu lassen. Obwohl die Drohung mit unfehlbarer Absicht herausgebracht worden war – Einschüchterung natürlich –, war der Grund, der dahintersteckte, sehr viel subtiler: Draco versuchte mühsam, einen Teil seines verlorenen Stolzes wiederzuerlangen. Und deshalb war es keine Furcht, die Hermine in ihrem Blick zu verbergen versuchte, sondern stattdessen Mitleid, wodurch er sich noch schlechter fühlen würde.

„Ich werde es niemandem erzählen", sagte sie sachte. „Versprochen."

„Gut. Und jetzt beweg dich."

Sie stand auf, als er versuchte, sich von der Couch aufzurappeln. „Hier", sagte sie und streckte eine Hand aus. „Ich helf-"

„Nein!", bellte er. „Lass mich in Ruhe." Er wehrte sie ab.

Sie ließ nur für einen Augenblick den Schmerz auf ihrem Gesicht weilen und verbarg ihn dann hinter einer Maske des Stolzes. Die Atmosphäre im Raum änderte sich merklich. „Na schön", sagte Hermine und ging davon. „Ich werde ein paar zusätzliche Decken und dein Kissen holen."

Draco, der immer noch daran arbeitete aufzustehen, schaute zu ihr hoch. „Was?"

Hermine, die schon auf der Treppe war, verdrehte die Augen. „Du wirst _offensichtlich_ heute nirgends mehr hingehen, Malfoy. Du kannst kaum aufstehen. Du wirst dich am Ende nur wieder selbst aufreißen und ich will kein Blut auf dem Teppich."

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Spar dir die Mühe. Du weißt genau wie ich, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Jetzt halt die Klappe und leg dich hin. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Hermine konnte sehen, dass er widersprechen wollte. „Obwohl", sagte sie langsam, „wenn du aufstehen _kannst_, _könnten_ wir zu Madam Pomfrey gehen…"

Es war nur ein Versuch, doch Hermine war fast sicher, dass es funktionieren würde. Sie wusste, dass Draco seine häufigen Verletzungen so unauffällig wie möglich halten wollte. Zu Pomfrey zu gehen, vor allem zu dieser späten Stunde, würde Misstrauen erregen.

Er überlegte für einen Augenblick und legte sich resigniert wieder hin. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken ging Hermine in sein Zimmer, um eine Decke und sein Kissen zu holen. Seinen Pyjama ignorierte sie.

„Er wird sich sowieso nicht allein umziehen können. Und ich werde ihm sicher nicht dabei helfen."

Draco rang damit wach zu bleiben, als sie zurückkehrte. Sie schob ihm das Kissen unter den Kopf, legte die Decke über seinen Körper und hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit, ihm Gute Nacht zu wünschen, als Draco schon das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Hermine beobachtete ihn für einen Moment beim Schlafen. Sie errötete, als sie realisierte, was sie da tat, und schaute sich verlegen im Raum um. Lautlos lief sie zu ihrem Zimmer hoch und ging zu Bett, wo sie sich herumdrehte und –wälzte mit Gedanken, die wie Güterzüge durch ihren Kopf ratterten.

Sie wachte am nächsten Tag mit einem Gefühl der Vorfreude auf. „Das erste Wochenende im Oktober", dachte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Und das bedeutet Hogsmeade." Sie duschte und zog sich etwas Passendes für ihre Verabredung mit Channing an.

„Warum er mich bei Madam Puddifoot treffen will, ist immer noch ein Mysterium", dachte sie, während sie nur einen Hauch von Mascara auftrug. „Aber er muss wohl seine Gründe haben…"

Sie lief die Treppe hinunter, Krummbein dicht auf ihren Fersen. Sie konnte Dracos leicht zerschrammten Arm schlaff über die schwarze Ledercouch hängen sehen. Sie wollte gerade an ihm vorbeigehen, als ihr Gewissen sie einholte.

„Du kannst ihn nicht einfach da liegen lassen, Hermine", raunte es in ihrem Kopf.

„Doch, kann ich", widersprach sie, „und das werde ich auch." Hermine hatte die gesamte Nacht über sein Verhalten gebrütet, was nicht gerade für ihn sprach. „Nach dem, wie er mich letzte Nacht behandelt hat… nach allem, was ich für ihn getan habe! Er denkt, er ist so stark… er wird schon allein hiermit fertig." Sie marschierte weiter auf die Tür zu, stolz dass sie dieses bohrende Gefühl des Mitleids niedergerungen hatte. Gerade in diesem Augenblick hörte sie ihn laut ächzen.

„Siehst du?", sagte ihr Gewissen in einem „Ich- habe- es- dir- doch- gesagt"- Tonfall.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer ließ sie ihre Tasche auf den Tisch fallen und machte sich widerwillig daran, ihn zu untersuchen. Jegliche Wut, die sie empfunden haben mochte, verpuffte, als sie sah, in welchem Zustand er sich befand. Die Ergüsse, die seinen Körper in der Dunkelheit bedeckt hatten, wirkten noch grausamer bei Tageslicht. Es waren große, mehrfarbige Schwellungen. Verschiedene Töne von Lila, Blau, Grün und Gelb verunzierten seine normalerweise makellose Elfenbeinhaut.

„Diese Art von Grausamkeit sollte es nicht geben", dachte sie mit einem grimmigen Blick.

„Malfoy", flüsterte sie, während sie sich still über ihn beugte. Seine Augen flogen auf und er sah für einen Augenblick panisch aus. „Schon gut, schon gut. Bleib hier, okay? Du bist voller Blutergüsse – es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn du dich nicht bewegen könntest. Die Hauselfen werden dir Essen und etwas gegen den Schmerz bringen. Außerdem solltest du in Betracht ziehen, nach einer Heilsalbe zu fragen."

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte er matt.

„Hogsmeade", sagte sie. Sie stand auf.

„Scheiße." Er begann sich aufzurappeln, sehr zu Hermines Überraschung.

„Malfoy, was machst du da?", sagte sie. Sie legte eine Hand gegen seine Brust, um seine langsamen Bewegungen zu stoppen.

„Ich gehe nach Hogsmeade. Jetzt nimm deine Hände von mir." Er versuchte, ihren Arm abzuwehren, doch es hatte keine große Wirkung.

„Du kannst dich nicht einmal aufsetzen", sagte sie. „Wie hast du vor zu laufen?"

„Ich könnte mich aufsetzen, wenn du nur deine dreckigen Hände von mir nehmen würdest", zischte er boshaft. „Über den Rest mache ich mir später Gedanken. Jetzt lass mich aufstehen. McGonagall wird mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht auf Patrouille gehe."

„Ich werde ihr berichten, was passiert ist. Oder zumindest das Wesentliche", korrigierte sie, als Draco ihr flüchtig einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. „Sie wird es verstehen. Bleib heute einfach hier und ruh dich aus."

Er wollte gerade abermals widersprechen, als Hermine ihm das Wort abschnitt. „Bitte sei nicht so stur, Malfoy. Ich möchte dir wirklich nur ungern einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen."

Von ihrer Drohung getroffen oder vielleicht einfach nur erschöpft, gab Draco nach.

Hermine nickte, erfreut dass sie einen weiteren Streit gewonnen hatte. „Das wird es auch leichter machen, mit Channing zu sprechen", dachte sie.

Zweifellos hätten sie und Draco gemeinsam die Straßen patrouillieren müssen. Es wäre schwer für sie gewesen, sich wegzuschleichen, ohne seinen Verdacht zu erregen. „Aber jetzt, da er bequemerweise aus dem Weg geräumt ist…" Hermine lächelte, als sie in den Geheimgang schlüpfte, der nach Hogsmeade führte. „Das könnte sich als interessanter Tag herausstellen."

Als Hermine in Madam Puddifoots eintrat, trug sie bereits drei kleine Taschen bei sich. Sie brauchte Pergament und Tinte, ebenso wie einige neue Federkiele von Scrivenshafts. Sie kaufte ein neues Paar Handschuhe bei Gladrags und ein paar Süßigkeiten im Honigtopf, von dem der Großteil an Harry gehen würde.

Hermine schaute sich in dem kitschig eingerichteten Raum um in dem Versuch, Channing zu erspähen. Sie reckte ihren Hals zu den hintersten Tischen, als sie spürte, wie sich jemand gegen ihren Rücken drückte.

„Suchen Sie nach jemandem?", raunte ihr eine tiefe Stimme ins Ohr.

Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf und zuckte zusammen. Der Mann hinter ihr lachte und als sie sich umdrehte, lächelte sie vor Erleichterung.

„Mr. Orman!", sagte sie überrascht. Sie legte eine Hand an ihre Brust.

„Bitte nennen Sie mich Channing, Hermine." Seine Augen blitzten, während er eine Reihe perfekt weißer Zähne zeigte. „Wollen wir uns einen Tisch suchen?"

Hermine lächelte und nickte, als Channing seine Hand in ihren Rücken legte und sie zu einem Tisch führte. Hermine setzte sich in schweigsamer Dankbarkeit und verstaute ihre Taschen unter ihrem Stuhl, während Channing Tee und Gebäck bestellte.

Sie unterhielten sich über das Wetter und Hermines Unterricht, bis ihr Tee kam. Hermine griff nach einer Tasse, als Channing sie ihr aus der Hand nahm. „Nein", sagte er mit einem albernen Lächeln, „darf ich?" Hermine lächelte unbehaglich und schaute verlegen auf den Tisch. Als er die Tasse vor sie stellte, wandte sich ihre beiläufige Unterhaltung einer dringlicheren Angelegenheit zu.

„Also, Sie sind in Ihrer Mission nicht weitergekommen?"

„Ich fürchte, nein", gab Hermine zu, leicht beschämt über ihren Mangel an interessanten Neuigkeiten. „Ich habe sein Zimmer durchstöbert und ich kann nichts finden."

„Haben Sie überall nachgesehen?"

„Auf jeden Fall."

„Hm, es ist höchstwahrscheinlich, dass er etwas versteckt hat. Er würde keine Beweise herumliegen lassen."

„Und warum zur Hölle habe ich dann nachgeschaut?", dachte Hermine, verärgert dass sie Malfoys Leben umsonst ausspioniert hatte.

„Die Information, die wir brauchen, steckt höchstwahrscheinlich in seinem Kopf. Haben Sie zufällig etwas über den Sommer hinweg gelernt, das dabei helfen könnte?"

„Ich habe ein wenig Legilimentik gelernt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Malfoy ein ziemlich guter Okklumentiker – alles, das ich versuche ihm anzutun, könnte er gegen mich wenden. So würde ich niemals etwas aus ihm herauskriegen." Sie ratterte es sehr schnell herunter und dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, bevor es schon zu spät war.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen unterdrückte sie den Drang, sich die Hand vor den Mund zu schlagen. „Warum habe ich ihm das nur erzählt?", dachte sie mit wachsender Panik. „Moody hat gesagt, ich soll niemandem von dem Unterricht erzählen!" Channings Erwiderung unterbrach ihre Panik.

„Oh, Sie haben Legilimentik gelernt?", sagte er in einem Tonfall, in dem unterdrückte Überraschung mitschwang. „Das ist… interessant. Sehr interessant…" Seine Stimme verlor sich und er schien einen Augenblick über die Neuigkeiten nachzudenken. Hermine wurde sofort wachsam.

„Interessant", fuhr er nach einem Moment fort, „aber nicht, worauf ich hinauswollte." Er schaute sich im Café um und als er niemand anderen erblickte als verliebte Paare, sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme: „Ich meinte eine etwas… kniffligere… Methode, an Informationen zu kommen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihnen folgen kann."

„Sie sind gut in Zaubertränke, nicht wahr? Sicherlich würde es Ihnen nicht schwerfallen, eine Portion Veritaserum herzustellen."

Hermine keuchte auf. „Das könnte ich niemals! Das ist hinterhältig und unfair!"

Charming lächelte listig. Er schaute auf ihren Tee hinab. „Aber warum nicht?", sagte er und sah forschend in ihre Augen.

Bevor Hermine eine annehmbare Antwort formulieren konnte, sprudelte die Wahrheit aus ihrem Mund. „Weil er schon so viel durchgemacht hat… Ich finde es einfach nicht richtig, ihn unter Drogen zu setzen."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, er liegt Ihnen am Herzen?"

„Ja", antwortete sie sofort. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Nein", rief sie, „nein, er liegt mir nicht am Herzen." „Warum zur Hölle habe ich Ja gesagt?", fragte sie sich selbst.

Sie hörte Channing seufzen. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das passieren würde. Hermine, Sie sind jetzt Teil des Ordens. Sie müssen sich Ihrer Gefühle entledigen."

„Ich habe keine Gefühle – "

„Es macht keinen Unterschied, was Sie tun oder nicht tun, achten Sie nur darauf, sie aus ihrer Mission rauszuhalten. Vergessen Sie nicht, was er Ihnen angetan hat… was er Harry angetan hat."

Erinnerungen an die letzten sechs Jahre blitzten durch ihren Geist, ebenso wie die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht. Hermines Herz wurde wieder weicher.

„Sie sind sicher, dass Sie nichts gefunden haben?"

„Überhaupt nichts", sagte sie aufrichtig.

„In Ordnung. Ich glaube Ihnen." Channing griff über den Tisch und nahm Hermines Hand in seine. „Sie sind wirklich stark, dass Sie das tun, Hermine", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme. Er rieb ihre Hand sanft mit seinen Fingern. „Die meisten Frauen in Ihrem Alter wären unter dem Druck zusammengebrochen. Aber Sie sind so stark…" Sie spürte, wie sein Bein ihres unter dem Tisch streifte… absichtlich.

Die Atmosphäre der Verabredung änderte sich plötzlich. Während sie einst professionell gewesen war, wenn auch ein wenig unangenehm, war sie jetzt sehr angespannt. Hermine schaute auf seine Hand hinunter in dem Versuch, nicht verwirrt zu wirken, und entzog sie seiner Berührung.

„Danke", sagte Hermine zögerlich mit einem Lächeln, das ihr Unbehagen kaum verhehlte. Channing lächelte und sah auf die Uhr.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, Hermine", sagte er, während sie zur Tür gingen. „Danke, dass Sie sich heute mit mir getroffen haben. Ich habe mich gefreut, Sie zu sehen."

Hermine lächelte ihn widerstrebend an und sagte: „Ja. Danke für den Tee."

Hermine schauderte leicht, als sie an die kühle Oktober- Luft trat. Plötzlich zog Channing sie in eine Umarmung. Sie versteifte sich, während er ihren Körper an seine Brust zog und seine Arme um sie schlang.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf", raunte er und drückte sie ein letztes Mal.

„Okay", sagte sie und wich von ihm zurück. „Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte sie verlegen. Sie drehte sich um und bemühte sich, lässig die Straße entlangzugehen. Als sie zurückblickte, sah sie, dass er ihr hinterher starrte. Hermine beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie bog um eine Ecke, um seinem Blick zu entkommen, und lehnte sich gegen die Wand der Gasse. Sie holte zittrig tief Luft.

„Was zur Hölle war das denn?"


	21. Wiedergutmachung

**Kapitel 21 – Wiedergutmachung **

Hermine blieb noch für eine kleine Weile in der Gasse stehen. Die Kälte biss an ihren Wangen und Schnee rieselte vom Himmel, beschleunigt von einem plötzlichen Windschwall. Sie entschied sich, zurück zum Schluss zu gehen, und dachte während des gesamten Weges über ihr seltsames Treffen mit Channing nach. Sie wanderte benommen zu ihrem Schlafsaal, löste das Rätsel des Porträts („Sobald gesprochen, bin ich gebrochen. Was bin ich?" „Schweigen.") und wollte gerade in ihr Zimmer hochsteigen, als sie hörte, wie jemand herrisch ihren Namen von der Couch aus rief.

„Granger!"

Sie hielt inne. „Was ist los, Malfoy?", fragte sie matt.

„Komm her."

Weil ihr einfach nicht nach einem Streit zumute war, gehorchte Hermine. „Geht es dir besser?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie ihren langen Gryffindor- Schal abwickelte.

„Was glaubst du denn?", antwortete er gereizt. Hermine schaute ihn genauer an und wollte frustriert aufschreien. Er war immer noch mit Blutergüssen übersät.

„Warum hat man sich nicht darum gekümmert? Haben die Hauselfen nicht die Salbe nicht gebracht? So sehr ich es auch hasse es zu tun, aber vielleicht sollte ich es McGonagall melden… dass die Hauselfen nicht ihre Arbeit tun… macht überhaupt keinen Sinn. Das ist einfach läch-"

„Granger! Hör auf zu quatschen. Ich habe die Hauselfen weggeschickt. Nie im Leben hätte ich mich von ihren schmutzigen kleinen Händen berühren lassen."

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du hast sie nicht die Salbe auftragen lassen? Malfoy, warum musst du nur so anstrengend sein?", beschwerte Hermine sich, wütend über sein Verhalten.

Sie sah sich im Zimmer um und bemerkte ein Tablett mit unberührtem Essen auf dem Tisch. „Was macht _das_ hier noch?"

„Ich werde mich nicht von ihnen _füttern_ lassen. Das ist barbarisch." Draco gab vor, vor Ekel zu schaudern.

„Also bist du weder geheilt noch hast du etwas gegessen?"

„Und ich habe Schmerzen. Ich bin zweimal gestürzt, als ich ins Badezimmer gehen wollte."

Hermines Gesicht verdüsterte sich genervt. „Da lasse ich dich für _einen_ Tag allein…", murmelte sie. Sie ließ ihre Taschen fallen und streifte ihren Umhang ab. Sie konnte spüren, wie Draco jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachtete… es war sehr unangenehm.

„Also, was willst du zuerst, geheilt werden oder etwas essen?"

„Wovon redest du?"

„Oh, stell dich nicht dumm. Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede. Jetzt such es dir aus oder ich entscheide für dich."

„Essen", sagte er, ohne zu zögern.

„Also gut." Sie klatschte in die Hände und ein Hauself tauchte mit einer Schüssel herzhafter Suppe, einem großen Glas Wasser und ein paar Scheiben Brot auf. Hermine musterte die Mahlzeit und dankte dem Elfen, als sie es für angemessen befand. Er verschwand mit einem breiten Grinsen, einer Verbeugung und einem Krachen.

Sie half Draco sachte sich aufzusetzen und legte das Tablett auf seinen Schoß.

„Kannst du deine Arme benutzen?", fragte sie ihn, sowohl um ihret- als auch um seinetwillen verlegen.

„Ja", sagte er knapp. Mit scheinbar großer Mühe legte Draco seine Hand auf das Tablett und werkelte mit dem Silberbesteck herum. Er gewann kurz darauf die Kontrolle wieder und schlürfte schon bald an der Suppe.

Während er aß, hing Hermine ihren Umhang auf und verstaute ihre Taschen. Als sie zurückkam, waren nur Brotkrumen übriggeblieben. Mit einem Wedeln ihres Zauberstabs verschwand das Tablett. Dann griff sie nach der Heilsalbe auf dem Tisch.

„Hier kommt der Spaß…", dachte Draco sarkastisch. Es war peinlich genug, dass er von Hermine gefüttert werden musste, doch nun… Draco freute sich nicht auf das, von dem er wusste, dass es unausweichlich war. Der stechende Geruch von Fisch durchdrang die Luft, als Hermine den Verschluss aufschraubte. Draco würgte bei dem Gestank.

„Sie könnten es zumindest ein wenig besser riechen lassen", sagte Hermine, die leicht grün wurde.

Sie drückte einen Klecks von der schleimigen Paste auf ihre Finger und schaute Draco verlegen an. Hermine legte einen seiner Arme auf ihr Knie. Sogar bei ihrem geringen Kontakt war die Hitze, die von ihrem Bein ausging, unglaublich. Sein gesamter Arm prickelte von der widersprüchlichen Wärme ihres Körpers und der Kühle der Salbe. Sie verrieb sie gleichmäßig auf seine Haut, worauf der Schmerz und die Blutergüsse fast sofort verschwanden.

Sie beendete ihre Arbeit an seinem Arm und lehnte sich zurück. „Sieht schon viel besser aus", bemerkte sie. Draco nickte.

„Ich fühle fast gar keinen Schmerz mehr", dachte Draco, während Hermine sich seinem anderen Arm zuwandte. Dann sah er, wie sie einen kleineren Klecks der übelriechenden Salbe nahm und sich seinem Gesicht näherte.

„Hey!", rief er und wehrte sie mit ausgestreckten Armen ab. „Was glaubst du, was du da machst?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", gab sie zurück. „Jetzt halt den Mund."

„Das glaube ich nicht, Granger", sagte er und wehrte wieder ihren Arm ab. „Den Rest kann ich selbst erledigen."

Sie funkelte ihn an und strich die Paste wieder von ihren Fingern ins Glas zurück. „Schön, dann mach es selbst."

„Hol mir einen Spiegel."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Draco schon zweimal gestorben.

„Hol dir verdammt noch mal selbst einen Spiegel", keifte sie.

Draco sah sie zornig aus dem Raum marschieren und schüttelte den Kopf. „Weiber."

Mit einiger Schwierigkeit schmierte er die Salbe über den Rest seiner Verletzungen und wagte einen weiteren Versuch sich aufzurichten. Er lächelte, als er ohne Schmerzen aufstehen und laufen konnte.

„Das Zeug ist genial", dachte er und verstaute die Salbe im Schrank. „Zweifellos werde ich sie bald wieder brauchen…"

Draco verbrachte die Woche unsichtbar. Er nahm alle Mahlzeiten im Gemeinschaftsraum ein und benutzte die Geheimgänge, wann immer es ihm möglich war. Er hielt den Kopf während des Unterrichts gesenkt und bemühte sich, die Blicke und den Spott der anderen zu ignorieren. Er war nicht sicher, ob sich der Zwischenfall auf dem Quidditch- Feld herumgesprochen hatte.

Jedenfalls verhieß es nichts Gutes für Draco. Die Schüler wurden wagemutiger in ihren Aktionen gegen ihn. Sie verhöhnten ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit, gewillt ihre Hauspunkte dafür aufzugeben und sich Nachsitzen einzuhandeln, nur damit sie von sich sagen konnten, dass sie den großen Draco Malfoy beleidigt hatten, ohne dafür verflucht zu werden. Die Leute fürchteten ihn nicht mehr, wie es einst einmal gewesen war.

„Ausgenommen eine Person", dachte er. Doch Hermines Angst war interessant: Es war eine Mischform. Sie wusste um seine Arroganz und sein Temperament – wenn er verärgert war, war er sichtlich gefährlich. Aber der ungewöhnliche Anblick auf der Couch zeigte eine andere Seite von ihm. Eine, die er ihr nicht so schnell hatte zeigen wollen, wenn überhaupt.

„Es ist die Unstimmigkeit, die ihr Angst macht", dachte er, während er von einem weiteren Quidditch- Training durch die Gänge zurücklief. Er hielt wachsam die Augen offen, doch er wusste, dass er für den Abend unbeschadet bleiben würde.

Er antwortete auf Godrics Rätsel („Ich kenne ein Wort mit fünf Buchstaben. Füge noch zwei hinzu und es wird weniger. Wie lautet das Wort?" „Wenig.") und trat durch das Porträtloch, wobei er sich instinktiv nach Hermine umsah.

Sie waren auf überraschend freundlichem Fuß gewesen, was sicherlich beide Seiten schockierte. Die Geschehnisse des Wochenendes schwirrten zweifellos noch in ihrem Kopf herum, ebenso wie bei Draco, doch sie sprach nicht darüber, wofür Draco endlos dankbar war. Sie führten kurze, aber höfliche Unterhaltungen, in denen sie normalerweise über Verwandlung redeten, was ihr mit Abstand schwierigstes Fach war.

„Und wir sollten heute Abend üben", dachte er und schaute sich nochmals im Gemeinschaftsraum um. „Also wo zum Teufel steckt sie?"

„Granger?", sagte er und ließ seine Tasche fallen. „Wo bist du?"

„Malfoy! Ich bin so froh, dass du zurück bist", sagte sie mit einem Anflug von Dringlichkeit in der Stimme.

Er legte seinen Kopf schief. „Froh, dass ich zurück bin?", wiederholte er mit verblüfftem Tonfall. Das waren Worte, von denen er gedacht hätte, dass Hermine sie niemals zu ihm sagen würde. „Wo bist du?"

„Ich bin auf der anderen Seite der Couch", sagte sie gereizt. „Kannst du jetzt bitte herkommen?"

„Sei doch nicht so herrisch", spottete er, doch er gehorchte. Was er da vorfand, schockierte ihn. Hermine lag auf dem Boden, nur dass es nicht Hermine war.

„Naja, zumindest nicht alles von ihr."

Hermine war ein halber Fuchs. Ihr Kopf war völlig normal, ebenso wie ihr Oberkörper. Doch ihre untere Hälfte hatte die Gestalt eines Fuchses und sie war von rostfarbenem Fell bedeckt. Ihr Zauberstab lag etwa einen Meter entfernt von ihr auf einem Tisch. So wie es aussah, hatte sie schon einige Zeit versucht, an ihn heranzukommen.

„Schicker Schwanz", feixte er.

Sie funkelte ihn an. Der Schwanz zuckte vor Verärgerung. „Macht es dir vielleicht etwas aus, mir zu helfen, Malfoy?"

Er starrte sie noch etwas weiter an in dem Versuch, sich völlig von der Kuriosität vor seinen Augen zu überzeugen. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und dachte „Abeo hominis."

Hermine verwandelte sich wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück und rappelte sich vom Boden auf. „Danke", sagte sie und zupfte ihr Shirt zurecht.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, gemeinsam Animagi zu werden, Granger", sagte er in einem tadelnden Tonfall.

„Ich bin ungeduldig geworden. Du hast viel zu lange beim Quidditch- Training gebraucht."

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben schalt Draco Hermine. „Wir haben nicht ohne Grund einen Partner zugeteilt bekommen. Du hast McGonagall doch gehört, dass es schwierig ist, Animagi zu werden, richtig? Und dass wir nicht allein üben sollen?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine. „Ich dachte… Ich dachte, ich würde es schaffen." Ihr Gesicht errötete sich vor verletztem Stolz.

„Tja, versuch es nicht nochmal", schloss Draco mit einem spitzen Blick.

Unbehagliches Schweigen hing für einen Moment in der Luft. Dann sagte Draco: „Das war aber ziemlich beeindruckend. Wie viele Male hast du gebraucht, um es so weit zu schaffen?"

„Etwa zwanzig Mal", antwortete Hermine strahlend. „Bis zum fünfzehnten Mal habe ich nichts als Fell bekommen und dann einen Schwanz. Das war das weiteste, das ich erreicht habe."

„Beeindruckend", dachte er. „Sie ist wirklich so schlau, wie alle meinen."

Er lächelte eingebildet.

„Ich wette, ich bekomme vor fünfzehn einen Schwanz", forderte er sie mit einem Grinsen heraus.

Hermine lachte. „Den Versuch will ich sehen."

„Gib mir eine Minute, um richtig anzukommen. Dann werde ich es dir beweisen."

Im Obergeschoss wechselte er schnell in eine bequeme Hose und ein T- Shirt. Als er wieder herunterkam, sah er, dass Hermine eine Stelle vor dem Kamin frei geräumt hatte, damit sie genug Platz zum Üben hatten.

„Also schön", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie nahm eine erwartungsvolle Haltung ein und sagte: „Du meinst, du kannst es besser? Zeig es mir."

„Das werde ich, Granger. Und du wirst staunen."

Draco schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den grauen Wolf. Er dachte an sein Fell, seine Tatzen, seine Ohren, seine sehr einfache Anatomie und versuchte sich selbst mit jenen Eigenschaften vorzustellen. Sobald er eine gute Vorstellung von seinem Tier hatte, dachte er den Zauber: Abeo lupus.

Er fühlte sich nicht anders. Er öffnete ein Auge und sah, dass Hermine damit rang, ein ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren.

„Irgendwas?", fragte er sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein", kicherte sie. „Aber du hättest deine Miene sehen sollen", stichelte sie lächelnd.

„Ehrlich?", sagte er und öffnete beide Augen ganz, um an sich herunterzusehen.

„Nicht ein Bisschen. Aber keine Sorge, du hast noch vierzehn Versuche, um einen Schwanz zu bekommen", witzelte sie. Draco lächelte über ihre Stichelei.

Und so begannen sie ihr Training. Draco übte, bis er einen Schwanz bekam, was er bei seinem fünfzehnten Versuch schaffte. Ein paar Male später und er so weit, wie Hermine es gewesen war. Sein Körper war zur Hälfte ein Wolf, aber noch nicht vollständig.

Danach wechselten sie sich ab und lachten gutmütig übereinander, wenn ihre Verwandlungen fürchterlich schiefgingen. Nach zwei kurzen Stunden Übung senkte Hermine ihren Zauberstab. Der Spaß war längst vergangen, ersetzt durch Frustration von ihnen beiden. Sie ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und Draco tat es ihr gleich.

„Was haben wir übersehen?", ächzte Hermine. „Wir kennen unsere Tiere in- und auswendig. Wir kennen die Zauber. Wir konzentrieren uns! Aber wir haben trotzdem nur halbe Verwandlungen geschafft! Was ist da denn noch?"

Draco fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein platinblondes Haar und seufzte. „Keine Ahnung", sagte er, „aber es geht mir langsam auf die Nerven. Ich bin kaputt." Draco gähnte ausgiebig, was die gleiche Reaktion bei Hermine hervorrief. „Ich sollte wahrscheinlich ins Bett gehen."

„Ja, du hast morgen ein Spiel."

Er hievte sich von der Couch und stieg die Treppe hoch, gefolgt von Hermine. Sie trennten sich, um in ihre Zimmer zu gehen, und Draco wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als er innehielt.

„Kommst du?", fragte er.

„Was?", sagte sie und schaute ihn über ihre Schulter an.

Er zögerte für einen Moment. „Kommst du", wiederholte er, „zu meinem Spiel?" Er bemühte sich, nicht zu erröten. Er sah sie leicht zaudern. Sie würde Nein sagen.

„Es ist gegen Gryffindor", platzte er hervor.

„Ach ja?", fragte sie, ehrlich überrascht. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und dachte höchstwahrscheinlich dasselbe wie Draco: Warum hatte Ron es ihr nicht erzählt?

„Klar komme ich", sagte sie nach kurzem Schweigen.

Draco traute es sich nicht zu, etwas zu sagen, und nickte stattdessen. Ohne ihr Gute Nacht zu wünschen, schloss er seine Tür.

„Es wird schön sein zu wissen, dass jemand auf den Rängen mich nicht hasst. Naja, zumindest nicht völlig." Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seinen bevorstehenden Sieg über Gryffindor und schlief tief ein.


	22. Falsches Spiel

**Kapitel 22 – Falsches Spiel**

Draco wachte eine halbe Stunde, bevor sein Wecker klingeln sollte, auf. Statt sich wieder in den Schlaf sinken zu lassen, wie es die meisten Jugendlichen zu tun pflegten, stieg er aus dem Bett. Er schnipste mit den Fingern und in Sekundenbruchteil war ein Hauself an seiner Seite, der ihm eine Tasse mit heißer Schokolade anbot.

Mit der warmen Tasse in der Hand trat er zum Balkon, der zum Verbotenen Wald hinausging. Die fast ungemütliche kühle Brise strich über die Haut seiner Brust und erweckte eine Gänsehaut. Er schauderte und nahm einen Schluck Kakao, während er in den dunklen Wald hinausschaute, den nun ein sanfter Strahl der Morgensonne berührte. Er setzte sich auf die Steinbrüstung und beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang.

Draco seufzte. Er liebte Momente wie diese: diese seltenen, friedlichen Augenblicke, in denen er allein sein konnte. Er dachte nicht seine Verwandlung, er sorgte sich nicht um das bevorstehende Spiel, er fürchtete nicht, was das Jahr für ihn oder den Rest der Menschheit bereithielt. In diesem Moment war alles, das zählte, der Sonnenaufgang und der Wind, der Boden unter ihm und der Himmel über seinem Kopf. In diesem Augenblick _war_ er einfach.

Das penetrante Klingeln seines Weckers durchbrach die Stille. „Ich schätze, ich sollte mich fertig machen." Mit einem Seufzen warf er einen letzten Blick auf die friedliche Landschaft vor ihm und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück. Er führte im Stillen seine Morgenwäsche durch und eine halbe Stunde später stieg er die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Draco aß langsam – ein proteingeladenes Frühstück mit Rührei und Würsten – während er in die glimmende Asche des Feuers stierte. Er merkte nicht, wie Hermine sich ihm von hinten näherte, und zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn ansprach.

„Bist du nervös?"

Draco sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Nicht vor dem Spiel, nein."

Er stand auf. Er sagte nichts weiter und verließ den Raum. Hermine blieb mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

„Das war eine sehr merkwürdige Antwort…", dachte Hermine, auf der Stelle angewurzelt, nachdem Draco gegangen war. „Er ist nicht nervös vor dem Spiel… wovor zum Teufel _ist _er dann nervös?" Sie ließ Dracos halb aufgegessenes Frühstück verschwinden und schnipste nach ihrem eigenen.

Die Standuhr schlug. Hermine fluchte leise. „Mist, es fängt in einer Stunde an. Ich sollte besser los, wenn ich noch einen Sitzplatz möchte."

„Sei ein braver Junge, Krummbein", sagte sie, während sie sich ihren rot- goldenen Schal schnappte und ihn sich um den Hals schlang. Sie trat aus der Tür in einen Schwall kühler Oktober- Luft.

Sie erreichte das Feld fast in Rekordzeit und stieg rasch die Treppe hoch. Sie fand einen Sitzplatz in der obersten Reihe und nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um die Gryffindors um sie herum zu betrachten. Sie sah Dean, der das traditionelle Gryffindor- Banner hervorgeholt hatte, daneben Lavender und Parvati. Ein paar Reihen unter ihr saßen dicht zusammengedrängt Neville und Luna, die ihren lächerlichen Löwenhut trug. Hermine lächelte bei dem Anblick all ihrer Freunde um sich herum, der Gesichter, die ihr am vertrautesten waren.

Das eine lächelnde Gesicht, das sie am meisten vermisste, war Harry. Das Gesicht, auf das sie wütend war, war Ron.

„Warum zum Teufel hat er mir nicht erzählt, dass er heute ein Spiel hat?", fragte Hermine sich, während sie auf das Feld hinuntersah. „Es macht keinen Sinn. Der einzige Grund, weshalb er es mir nicht sagen würde, ist, wenn er nicht will, dass ich komme. Und er würde nicht wollen, dass ich komme, wegen…"

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf etwas auf dem Feld gezogen: die Kapitäne der Quidditch- Teams schüttelten einander die Hände, wenn man den Todesgriff noch so bezeichnen konnte. „…Malfoy." Die Feindseligkeit zwischen den beiden Jungen war unverkennbar, sogar von der Höhe.

Hermine wurde plötzlich ziemlich nervös und befürchtete das Schlimmste für beide Jungen, ohne zu wissen, wem ihre Sorge am meisten galt. Sie liebte Ron vom ganzen Herzen – er war ihr ein teurer Freund. Doch Draco hatte in den letzten paar Wochen so viel durchlitten. Hermine verspürte ihm gegenüber Mitleid.

Anspannung durchlief sie. Die Teams wärmten sich gerade auf und beide Seiten flogen scharf und rücksichtslos. Sie sah, wie Draco sein Team anbrüllte und Ron seine mit gleicher Leidenschaft anschrie. Es würde ein heftiges Spiel werden… ein _sehr_ heftiges Spiel.

An Hermines linker Seite wurde es plötzlich warm, als jemand sich neben sie setzte. Hermine fühlte sich nicht gerade gesellig im Augenblick und ignorierte ihn, bis er sagte: „Schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Hermine."

Sie schaute bei der vertrauten Stimme auf und sah in mausbraune Augen, die niemand anderem gehörte als Channing Orman.

„Channing!" Sie bemühte sich nicht, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. „Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Tja, ich wollte Sie wiederzusehen. Und Ron", fügte er hinzu. „Ich habe gehört, er ist ein fabelhafter Hüter."

„Er hat seine guten Tage, ja", antwortete sie wachsam.

„So wie wir alle."

Unbehagliches Schweigen hing für ein paar Minuten in der Luft.

„Also wann fangen sie an?", fragte er als verzweifelten Versuch, eine Unterhaltung anzufachen.

„Äh, in etwa fünf Minuten", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Ah."

Wieder Schweigen.

„Also… haben Sie schon versucht, was ich vorgeschlagen habe?"

„Nein", antwortete Hermine, „habe ich nicht." Sie schauderte bei dem kalten Wind. Channing schien es bemerkt haben, denn er zog eine Thermoskanne aus seinem Umhang.

„Hier", sagte er und reichte ihr eine Tasse. „Das wird Sie aufwärmen."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sah Channing abschätzend an. Seine Augen waren weit und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln. Von der Unschuld seiner Miene entwaffnet, lächelte sie und nahm einen Schluck von dem angebotenen Kakao. Er fuhr seine Unterhaltung mit ihr fort.

„Haben Sie die Absicht, heimlich an Informationen von Malfoy zu kommen?"

Die Abruptheit der Frage erwischte sie auf falschem Fuß. Sie wollte Ja sagen und setzte schon dazu an, als ein „Nein" von ihren Lippen schoss.

„Hm, das ist schade. Ich werde Moody berichten müssen, dass Sie in Ihrer Mission gescheitert sind."

„Was?", sagte Hermine, entsetzt über die Konsequenz.

„Ich befürchte es", sagte er mit übertriebenem Seufzen. „Wenn Sie Glück haben, wird er Ihnen vielleicht eine andere auftragen."

Völlig erschüttert, dass Ihre Rolle hierin schon bald quietschend zum Stillstand kommen würde, suchte Hermine nach etwas, wodurch sie noch weiter daran teilhaben könnte. Sorgfältiges Abwägen von Worten würde hoffentlich ihre Verzweiflung verbergen. „Ich werde noch tiefgehender suchen und ich werde zu Ihrer… _Taktik_ nur als letzte Möglichkeit greifen. Bis dahin könnte ich mich mit einer anderen Mission beschäftigen."

Madame Hoochs Stimme drang in diesem Moment über das Stadium.

„Wir sprechen nach dem Spiel weiter darüber", sagte Channing, den Blick auf das Feld gerichtet. Hermine verdrehte die Augen bei seinem Enthusiasmus für den Sport, sah jedoch ebenfalls zum Feld hinunter. Die Bälle wurden freigelassen. Der Schnatz flog in die Ferne davon und die Klatscher wirbelten in hoher Geschwindigkeit fort. Der Quaffel segelte in die Luft und die Pfeife ertönte. Das Spiel hatte begonnen.

Hermine war voller Anspannung. Sie kreischte vor Freude, wann immer Ron eine besonders gute Parade hinlegte, und jubelte wie verrückt, als Gryffindor die ersten zwei Tore erzielten. Gryffindor traf wieder, aber Hermine entspannte sich nicht in ihrem Sitz. Das Slytherin- Team war unter dem Niveau von ihrem Training geflogen. Es wäre dumm von ihr – von jedem! – anzunehmen, dass das ein sanftes Spiel werden würde.

Als würde er drauf antworten, gab Draco seinem Team ein Signal. Das Slytherin- Team hob ab. Selbst Hermine, die ein Neuling in Sachen Quidditch und Besen war, konnte sehen, dass die Gryffindors auf der Strecke blieben. Die zusätzlichen Trainingseinheiten, sogar auf Kosten der Animagi- Übungen, hatten sich offensichtlich ausgezahlt, da Slytherin schnell hintereinander vier Tore erzielte. Gryffindor antwortete mit einem weiteren Tor.

Plötzlich wurde es noch konkurrenzbetonter. Klatscher wurden rachsüchtig auf Köpfe gezielt und Spieler wurden brutal in die Ränge gerammt. Hermine kreischte, als Ron einen Klatscher in den Bauch bekam und zu Boden stürzte. Der Rest des Teams ließ nur ein Tor zu und ihr Freund war wundersamerweise in Sekundenschnelle wieder auf dem Besen.

Insgeheim freute es Hermine zu sehen, dass Draco ein relativ ruhiges Spiel erlebte. Er flog über dem Chaos und suchte nach dem winzigen goldenen Funkeln, das seinem Team den Sieg einbringen konnte. Nur ein paar fehlgeleitete Klatscher kamen ihm in den Weg, denen er mühelos und anmutig auswich. Während er den Blick über das Stadium schweifen ließ, ging Hermine sein natürliches Können auf. Sie war so von seiner allgemeinen Gehässigkeit geblendet gewesen, dass sie niemals bemerkt hatte, dass er tatsächlich _Talent_ besaß.

Plötzlich beschleunigte er. Draco schoss zu den Gryffindor- Torpfosten. Sein grüner Umhang peitschte wild hinter ihm. Er ließ den Besen los und streckte den Arm aus, während seine Finger nach dem Preis griffen, den nur er sehen konnte. Die Konzentration auf seinem Gesicht war so intensiv… Sie war freudig erregt, ihn so leidenschaftlich zu sehen. Ihr stockte der Atem ihr der Brust. Er würde ihn fangen. Seine Finger streiften die fast unsichtbaren Flügel, als…

BÄM!

Ron schoss vom Himmel und rammte Draco mit solcher Wucht, dass er vom Besen geworfen wurde. Draco flog über das Feld und landete hart auf dem Boden, wo er zweimal aufprallte, bevor er neben seinem Besen zu liegen kam.

Hermine klappte unwillkürlich die Hände vor den Mund und Sorge ließ sie den Atem anhalten. Doch der Sturz war offensichtlich nicht halb so schlimm, wie es ausgesehen hatte, denn Draco war schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder in der Luft. Der Schnatz war entkommen. Slytherin erhielt einen Strafstoß für Rons Foul und verwandelte. Es stand nun sechzig zu vierzig für Slytherin.

Die Zeit flog davon. Ohne dass das Publikum es registrierte, hatten sie über vier Stunden in der Kälte ausgeharrt. Ihre Aufregung lenkte sie von dem bitterkalten Wetter ab.

Doch Hermine war sich bewusst, wie lange sie hier draußen gewesen war. Und sie konnte sehen, dass die Spieler es allmählich zu fühlen begannen. Das Tempo des Spiels wurde langsamer und die Spieler begingen fahrlässige Fehler, während die Punkte auf beiden Seiten gleichermaßen anstiegen. Zweifellos würde das Spiel von den Suchern abhängen.

Das Publikum hatte das ebenfalls realisiert. Alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf Draco und Ginny gerichtet, die in Harrys Abwesenheit zur Sucherin ernannt worden war.

Hermine sah Draco wieder in den Sturzflug gehen. Er sauste auf den Boden zu. Sie sah, wie Ginny ebenfalls loszischte und in einen Tauchflug ging, der genauso steil war. Draco machte keinen Rückzieher, ebenso wenig wie Ginny. Sie näherten sich dem Boden schnell… zu schnell. In der letzten Sekunde zog Draco sich hoch. Ginny konnte nicht so schnell reagieren und traf mit einem üblen krachenden Geräusch auf das Gras.

„Er hat geblufft", flüsterte Hermine. Das hätte sie nicht zu sagen brauchen – der Rest der Menge schien es verstanden zu haben. Schreie der Wut lösten sich aus ihren Mündern, während Ron zu seiner kleinen Schwester hinunterschoss.

Mit dem Gryffindor- Team in Chaos und den Slytherins allein auf dem Feld, war es keine Überraschung, dass Draco den Schnatz fing. Er setzte mit triumphierender Miene auf dem Boden auf. Seine Teamkameraden landeten ebenfalls, gratulierten und feierten jedoch nur einander, bevor sie schnell in die Umkleide verschwanden. Draco blieb allein und unbewacht auf dem Feld zurück, den winzigen Ball, der seinem Team den Sieg eingebracht hatte, fest in der Hand geballt.

Sie sah, wie Ron Ginny hoch half und Malfoy auf der anderen Seite des Feldes erspähte. Fast sofort wusste sie, was geschehen würde. Sie fluchte lauthals.

„Was?", fragte Channing, doch es war zu spät, um zu antworten. Hermine rauschte bereits die Treppe hinunter, wobei sie sich durch enttäuschte Gryffindors durchdrängte, die sich über sie beschwerten. Hermine könnte es nicht weniger ausmachen, was ihre Mitschüler momentan dachten. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht zu spät sein würde.

Unglücklicherweise war sie es aber. Ron hatte Draco erreicht und beide Jungen waren nun in einen intensiven körperlichen Kampf verwickelt. Wenn die Situation nicht so extrem gewesen wäre, hätte es komisch ausgesehen. Sie waren einander zugewandt, umgeben von einer Traube von aufgebrachten Schülern. Professoren versuchten, sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen, doch sie war zu dicht gepackt. Sie konnte nichts tun außer hilflos dazustehen und dem Kampf zuzusehen.

Beide Jungen hatten die Fäuste geballt und erhoben.

Während Hermine sich durch die Menge drängte, konnte sie Ausschnitte von den Geschehnissen erspähen. Ihre Münder bewegten sich, um Beleidigungen auszutauschen. Ein höhnisches Lächeln verzerrte Dracos Gesicht. Ron stieß ein Geheul der Wut aus und stürzte sich auf Malfoy, der seinem Schlag auswich und ihn auf den Hinterkopf haute. Ron wirbelte herum und hieb Draco ins Gesicht. Der unerwartete Schlag brachte Draco aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er stolperte nach hinten in die Wand von Leuten, die ihn wieder nach vorn stießen.

Ron wich Dracos nächstem Faustschwung aus, der ihn an der Wange getroffen hätte, und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Draco abermals ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Blut sickerte in einem Bogen von seinem Gesicht, rot unter der Nachmittagssonne. Hermine stürzte sich durch den Rand des Kreises. Ron bewegte sich wieder auf Draco zu, die Zähne gebleckt und ein wahnsinniges Funkeln in seinen normalerweise ruhigen blauen Augen. Sie nutzte eine Lücke aus und stellte sich rasch zwischen Ron und Draco.

„Nein, Ron! Hör auf", sagte sie streng.

Sie sah für einen Moment zu Draco, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, den Blutfluss aus seiner Nase zu stoppen. Der dunkelrote Strom rann stetig an seinem blassen Gesicht herunter und umgab seine Lippen. Er spuckte die Flüssigkeit achtlos auf den Boden. Endlich fing sie seinen Blick auf. Er funkelte sie finster an.

Sie ignorierte ihn und wandte sich wieder zu Ron.

„Geh aus dem Weg, Hermine." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er näherte sich ihr nun und versuchte, sie mit seiner Größe einzuschüchtern. Sie holte tief Luft. So sehr es sie auch schmerzte, das würde nicht funktionieren. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass es funktionierte. „Du hast gesehen, was er Ginny angetan hat."

„Das war das _Spiel_, das Ginny das angetan hat, Ronald. Du weißt, dass es ein völlig legitimer Zug war. Es war nicht seine Schuld!", platzte sie heraus.

Rons Kieferlade klappte herab. „Du _verteidigst_ ihn?", fragte er außer sich. „Du _verteidigst_ ihn? Hermine, was zur Hölle ist mit dir los?"

Hermine realisierte ihren Fehler und änderte ihre Taktik. Sie versuchte, _sich selbst_ zu verteidigen, doch zu spät. Ron fuhr fort, eine Szene vor fast der gesamten Schule zu veranstalten:

„Nach allem, das er Harry, mir und _dir_ angetan hat, setzt du dich jetzt für ihn ein? Wie kannst du uns nur so verraten?"

„Nein", flehte sie. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr, Ron. Das weißt du – "

„Du bist eine Verräterin", fuhr er fort. „_Verräterin!_" Er wies mit seinem Finger anklagend auf Hermine, deren Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Es war melodramatisch, aber es war effektiv.

„Ron, du weißt, dass es nicht wahr ist", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, ängstlich durch die Anschuldigung und seine Andeutungen. „Du und Harry seid das Wichtigste für mich. Ich würde niemals…"

„_Lügnerin_", zischte er.

An diesem Punkt war sie fast hysterisch. „Ron, nein! Ich würde niemals… ich könnte niemals… er…"

Die Professoren kamen endlich durch und brachten einen Anschein von Ruhe in die gesamte Situation. „Mr. Weasley!", rief Mc Gonagall. „Sie gehen sofort in mein Büro! Miss Granger, begleiten Sie Mr. Malfoy in den Krankenflügel. Alle anderen, in Ihre Schlafsäle! Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen. Ab mit Ihnen!"

Die Schülerschaft zerstreute sich widerwillig. Ron schoss Hermine einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er McGonagall folgte, die ihn am Arm mit sich zog. Hermine sah ihm nach und wandte sich dann der verbliebenen Menge zu. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung bedachten die meisten sie mit ähnlichen Blicken wie Ron. Einige zeigten Verachtung, die meisten Überraschung und einige wenige Verletztheit. Die letzte Person auf dem Feld war Ginny. Sie funkelte Hermine an und schob sich an ihr vorbei, wobei sie ihre Schulter hart in Hermines stieß.

Etwas in Hermine zerbrach. Sie schaute zur strahlenden Nachmittagssonne über dem leeren Feld hoch und zwang sich stark zu sein, nicht zu weinen, sich nicht noch mehr zum Narren zu machen. Doch ihre Tränen wollten ihr nicht gehorchen. Sie senkte den Kopf, ihr lockiges, braunes Haar fiel vor ihr Gesicht und verbarg ihr beschämtes Gesicht vor der Welt.

Unerwartet legte sich eine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen und ihre Überraschung verstärkte sich noch bei der Stimme, die zu der Hand gehörte.

„Komm schon", sagte Draco mit einer Stimme, die grollte wie ein ferner Donner. „Ich muss in den Krankenflügel."

Hermine holte tief Luft und hob ihren Kopf zum Himmel. Sie wollte schreien, brachte jedoch stattdessen ihre Tränen zum Verstummen. Stolz drehte sie sich um und betrachtete Malfoy, der immer noch beständig blutete.

Auf einem schon fast zu vertrauten Weg wanderten Draco und Hermine durch das Schloss zum Krankenflügel.


	23. Ein zaghafter Bund

**Kapitel 23 – Ein zaghafter Bund**

Draco wurde von Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel gescheucht, die einen Aufstand um seine gebrochene Nase veranstaltete.

„Es wird genauso aussehen wie vorher. Das versichere ich Ihnen", sagte sie, während sie die blutende Nase sorgfältig untersuchte. Sie berührte sie vorsichtig, was Dracos zusammengekniffenem Mund ein Zischen entlockte. Es tat weh, doch er war sicher, dass es noch mehr geschmerzt hätte, wenn er nicht völlig abgelenkt gewesen wäre.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war Draco der momentane Zustand seiner Nase, das schockierte Aufkeuchen und der Ekel anderer Bettlägeriger des Krankenflügels beim Anblick seines blutigen Gesichts oder die Tatsache, dass Madam Pomfrey über die Gefahren von Quidditch herzog und „Junge, zarte Menschen wie Sie sollten nicht einmal mitspielen dürfen!" murmelte, völlig gleichgültig. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Hermine, die ohne einen weiteren Gedanken sich mitten in einen Kampf gestellt hatte, der nicht sie betraf.

„Ich frage mich, ob sie realisiert, was sie getan hat", dachte er, während er sie anstarrte. Madam Pomfrey warf ihm ein Handtuch auf den Schoß, doch er ignorierte es, während ihm immer noch Blut am Gesicht heruntertröpfelte. „Sie hat mich verteidigt, was für diese Leute das gleiche ist wie sich auf meine Seite zu stellen." Er seufzte und senkte mit Bedauern den Blick, um sich zumindest die Hände am Handtuch abzuwischen. „Sie hat soeben den größten Fehler ihres Lebens begangen." Er schaute wieder zu ihrer einsam- aussehenden Gestalt hinüber, die Löcher in die Luft starrte.

Plötzlich fuhr ein Blitz des Misstrauens und der Wut durch Dracos Körper. Channing Orman hatte sich Hermine gerade von hinten genähert und seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Er sah sie miteinander sprechen und hätte seinen rechten Arm dafür gegeben zu hören, was sie sprachen. Hermine nickte als Antwort auf eine seiner Fragen und Draco beobachtete, wie der Mann seine Hand an ihren Rücken legte und sie zu einem Krankenbett führte.

Channings vertrauliche Berührung erweckte etwas merkwürdig Beschützerisches in Draco. Hermine wirkte so klein, so zerbrechlich im Augenblick und Draco würde es Channing zutrauen, sich an sie ranzuschmeißen. Er überlegte, hinüberzugehen und ihre Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen, als er Channing feixen und den Vorhang um das Bett herumziehen sah, wodurch die beiden Gestalten vor seiner Sicht verborgen wurden.

Das war _mehr_ als genug. Draco wollte sich gerade aus dem Bett hieven, als Madam Pomfrey vor ihm erschien, einen strengen Ausdruck im Gesicht und eine Phiole mit einem klaren grünen Trank in der Hand.

„Was denken Sie, wo Sie hingehen?", sagte sie und drückte ihn wieder aufs Bett zurück.

„Ich muss…"

„Nein, Sie müssen gar nichts", sagte sie und gab ihm den Trank in die Hand. „Jetzt nehmen Sie das ein und bleiben Sie sitzen. Ihnen wird schnell sehr schummrig werden, wenn der Trank seine Wirkung zeigt. Und säubern Sie sich. Sie sehen aus wie der Tod mit all dem Blut im Gesicht."

Draco sah die Heilerin spöttisch an, gehorchte ihr jedoch. Er schluckte den Trank, der angenehm nach Apfel schmeckte, und verdrehte die Augen, während Madam Pomfrey sich von seinem Bett entfernte. Er wischte sich ein paar Mal schnell übers Gesicht und stand schnell auf.

Nach ein paar Schritten in Richtung Hermine und Channings privates kleines Nest, überkam ein stechender Schmerz seinen ganzen Körper. Ein schwerer Kopfschmerz packte ihn und zwang ihn auf die Knie. Er umklammerte seinen blonden Kopf und stöhnte mitleiderregend auf dem gepflasterten Boden. Schmerz schoss durch seine Nase, worauf er instinktiv eine Hand davor schlug. Sie knackte und knirschte wieder zu ihrem ursprünglichen Ursprung zurück. Das Gefühl hinterließ ihn mit Übelkeit.

„Warum hört eigentlich niemand auf mich?", meckerte Madam Pomfrey, während sie einen kränklichen Draco vom Boden hochhievte. Sie half ihm wieder ins Bett und legte seinen Kopf sachte auf das Kissen. „Jetzt rühren Sie sich keinen Zentimeter, bis die Kopfschmerzen wieder verschwinden, obwohl ich sehr bezweifle, dass Sie es könnten."

Und sie hatte Recht. Wie gern Draco auch herausgefunden hätte, worüber Channing und Hermine sprachen, das Pochen in seinem Kopf und das Umwälzen in seinem Magen waren viel zu intensiv, als dass er sich auch nur irgendeine Bewegung leisten könnte. Zumindest für den Augenblick.

Hermine saß auf dem Bett, während Channing die Vorhänge zuzog und ihre Privatsphäre sicherstellte. Das helle Licht von der Sonne verblich und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sie würde in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Es gefiel ihr nicht: sie fühlte sich unbehaglich, nervös und klaustrophobisch. Sie spürte, wie ihr Magen unangenehme Sätze tat, und biss fest die Zähne zusammen, um die Übelkeit abzuwehren.

Channing stand vor ihr, ohne ihr Unbehagen zu bemerken, und begann, ihre Aufgabe zu erläutern. „Ich verstehe, dass Sie keine Informationen von Malfoy bekommen konnten. Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet und ich glaube daran, dass Sie alles in Ihrer Macht Stehende getan haben. Ihre nächste Aufgabe wird hoffentlich bessere Ergebnisse erzielen." Er hielt inne und sagte dann: „Sie werden Harry analysieren."

Hermine schaute ihn skeptisch an. Wie er so schnell eine neue Aufgabe für sie bekommen hatte, war ein Mysterium. Soweit Hermine wusste, hatte er keine Zeit gehabt, an ein Flohnetzwerk zu kommen, Moody die Situation zu erklären _und_ sie im Krankenflügel zu besuchen. Oder doch? Wie auch immer, Hermine verdrängte es aus ihren Gedanken, da ihr Verlangen, sich nützlich zu machen, ihre typische Neigung zu Logik und Timing bei weitem übertraf. „Ihn analysieren?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Ja, konzentrieren Sie sich hauptsächlich auf seine Schwächen. Wir wollen wissen, was der Dunkle Lord ausnutzen könnte, wenn Harry auf dem Schlachtfeld steht. Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass Harry sich dagegen schützt, was auch immer es sein mag. Sie werden mir Bericht erstatten und nur mir. Alle ein oder zwei Wochen. Selbst wenn Sie sagen, dass Sie nichts getan haben, sagen Sie es mir. Und wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen sollten, zögern Sie nicht, mir per Flohnetzwerk bescheid zu geben. Ihr Kamin ist daran angeschlossen. Also, nehmen Sie diese Mission an?"

Hermine nickte stumm – natürlich würde sie die Mission akzeptieren – und schaute wieder auf ihre Füße. Sie ging die neue Aufgabe in ihrem Kopf durch oder zumindest versuchte sie es. Doch was auf dem Spielfeld geschehen war, blieb an ihren Gedanken haften. Es fiel ihr schwer, die Reaktionen ihrer Freunde loszulassen. Channing spürte nun ihr Unbehagen. Das Bett hüpfte leicht auf und ab, als er sich dicht neben sie setzte. Immer noch benommen, zuckte sie zusammen, als er seinen Arm um sie legte.

„Hey", sagte er mit sachter Stimme. „Ich habe gesehen, was da draußen passiert ist…"

Hermine sah ihn traurig an, die braunen Augen vor Tränen glänzend. „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", sagte sie leise. Sie brach den Blickkontakt zu ihm.

„Okay. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich der Meinung bin, Sie haben das Richtige getan, und dass ich Sie unglaublich mutig dafür finde."

Er zog sie nah an sich. Hermine hatte nicht die Kraft zu widerstehen. Sie stieß ein Seufzen aus und spürte, wie er sich neben ihr bewegte. Dann fühlte sie Druck auf ihrem Kopf und die Wärme seines Atems an ihrem Haar.

Sie löste sich von ihm und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm hoch. Kaum hatten sich ihre Blicke getroffen, als sie schon seinen Kopf auf sich zukommen sah. Bevor Hermine seine Absichten erkennen konnte, lagen seine Lippen auf ihren.

Im gleichen Augenblick, da sie sich trafen, wurden die Vorhänge um das Bett herum gewaltsam aufgerissen. Sie wich hastig von Channing zurück und begegnete Dracos perplexem Blick. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich und elektrisierten die Luft um ihn herum. Die Härchen auf Hermines Haut richteten sich auf und sie unterdrückte das aufregende Schaudern, das an ihrem Rücken herunterlief.

So sehr sie auch ihren Blick abwenden wollte, sie konnte es einfach nicht. Dracos Augen hielten sie fest. Eine überraschend tiefe Verbindung formte sich mit dem intensiven Blick. Wie aus einer gewissen Entfernung spürte sie, wie Channing neben ihr aufstand. Sie registrierte vage, wie er sich verabschiedete und davonging.

Nach einer weiteren Minute, in der sie einander mit forschenden Blicken taxierten, sagte Draco: „Wie sollten gehen." Seine Stimme klang teilnahmslos, doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. Er war zornig und, nach Hermines Erfahrung, gefährlich.

Ohne ein Wort stand sie vom Bett auf. Sie traten Seite an Seite aus dem Krankenflügel, aber den ganzen Weg zum Schlafsaal mit mindestens einem Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Rowena Ravenclaw saß im Porträt, als Draco und Hermine in unbehaglichem Schweigen ankamen. Sie schaute beide an und registrierte die angespannte Stille zwischen dem üblicherweise zankenden Paar. Sie musterte sie, als wäre ihr Problem in leuchtenden Neon- Schildern über ihren Köpfen ausgehängt. Mit einem schlauen Lächeln stellte sie ihnen das Rätsel:

„Nutzlos für einen, doch völlige Glückseligkeit für zwei. Der kleine Junge bekommt es umsonst; der junge Mann muss es sich erschwindeln; der alte Mann muss es erkaufen. Das Recht eines jeden Babys, das Privileg des Geliebten, die Maske des Heuchlers. Für das junge Mädchen Hoffnung; für die verheiratete Frau Treue; für die alte Jungfer Barmherzigkeit. Was ist es?"

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile. Dann erhob Draco das Wort. „Ein _Kuss_", sagte er und warf Hermine einen spitzen Blick zu.

Rowena lächelte wissend und schwang zur Seite. Hermines Kopf schoss hoch bei der offensichtlichen Andeutung von Rowenas Rätsel. Sie schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. „Woher wissen sie immer alles?", fragte sie sich, während sie vorsichtig in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall auf dem Quidditch- Feld richtete Draco das Wort an sie.

„Also was zur Hölle war das?" Er streifte wütend seinen Quidditch- Umhang ab und warf ihn zu einem Haufen auf den Boden. Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Was zur Hölle war was?", gab Hermine zurück, obwohl sie genau wusste, was „_was_" war. Sie versuchte, seinen Zorn zu ignorieren, und fügte ihren Schal und Mantel zu dem Haufen dazu.

Er sah sie abfällig an. „Dummheit steht dir nicht, Granger. Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine."

„Ich versichere dir, dass ich es nicht weiß, Malfoy", sagte sie mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit. Ihre braunen Augen blitzten vor Verärgerung, als sie sprach – mit welchem Recht verhörte er sie? „Es sind viele Sachen heute passiert, alles in einer relativ kurzen Zeitspanne. Du musst schon viel spezifischer sein, wenn du wissen willst, was zur Hölle das war."

„Na schön", erwiderte er, ernsthaft gereizt. „Was wollte er?"

„Wer?"

„Wer? Was denkst du denn, du dumme Schachtel? _Orman!_"

Hermine schäumte bei der Beleidigung. „_Das_ geht dich nichts an."

Draco verdrehte höhnisch die Augen. „Geht mich nichts an…"

„Diese Verhänge waren mit gutem Grund zugezogen", sagte sie giftig.

„Was? Damit ihr beiden in trauter Zweisamkeit knutschen könnt?" Er funkelte sie anklagend an, als hätte sie etwas falsch gemacht, was, wie Draco gut wusste, nicht der Fall war. Und doch hielt er daran fest.

Inzwischen hatte Hermine einen tiefen Rotton angenommen. „Wir haben uns nur unterhalten", berichtigte sie streng.

„Ich denke, sich unterhalten funktioniert besser, wenn eure Lippen getrennt sind." Sie funkelte ihn an. Draco machte sich keine Mühe, ein Feixen zu unterdrücken. „Noch interessanter als worüber ihr euch unterhalten habt, ist, was der Kuss zu bedeuten hatte."

„Es war kein Kuss!", stritt Hermine ab. Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Hermine fügte hinzu: „Und es hatte nichts zu bedeuten."

„Um Merlins Willen, Granger, lass den Müll!", rief Draco. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Du warst im Krankenflügel mit diesem Abschaum Channing. Du hast dich hinter geschlossenem Vorhang von ihm küssen lassen. Das hat etwas zu bedeuten und das weißt du!"

„Habe ich nicht!", beharrte Hermine. „Ich habe mich nicht küssen _lassen_ und es war weder meine noch seine ursprüngliche Absicht! Und selbst wenn der Kuss etwas bedeutet, woher soll ich denn wissen, was?"

„Also gibst du zu, dass es etwas bedeutet. Du weißt nur nicht, was", sagte Draco langsam.

„Du drehst mir die Worte im Mund um", sagte sie mit verengten Augen.

„Das brauche ich gar nicht", erwiderte er rasch. „Aber hier ist das Interessante. Du weißt, was der Kuss zu bedeuten hat – das weiß ich. Und du willst es nicht zugeben. Das soll mir recht sein. Aber was ist für dich drin? Was springt für dich raus, wenn du ein Ordensmitglied küsst, hm? Status? Zugang zu Informationen? Oder vielleicht magst du einfach den Nervenkitzel." Er hob eine Augenbraue und schaute sie mit funkelnden grauen Augen an.

Hermine keuchte auf. „Wie kannst du es wagen", keifte sie und näherte sich ihm drohend. Ohne nachzudenken stieß sie ihn hart gegen die Brust, so dass er zurückwich, während sie näherkam. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich solch einer… solch einer Ungehörigkeit zu beschuldigen! Du kennst seine Absichten nicht mehr als meine!"

Draco lachte bellend und beugte sein Gesicht nah zu ihrem. Er trat auf sie zu, so dass die Rollen sich plötzlich umkehrten. „Oh, Granger, du denkst, du bist ein geschlossenes Buch. Aber ich kann dich völlig durchschauen – du bist erbärmlich. Du hast keine Ahnung, worin deine Rolle besteht, was du für diesen Krieg tun sollst, und das erschreckt dich zu Tode." Sie stand nun mit dem Rücken an der Wand, die Hände gegen den Stein gedrückt.

„Hör auf", zischte sie, die Augen gefährlich verengt.

Draco gluckste. „Da habe ich einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen, nicht wahr?"

„Diese Unterhaltung ist zu Ende."

Draco sah sie für einen Augenblick abschätzend an. „Na schön", sagte er achselzuckend. „Anderes Thema. Was zur Hölle ist auf dem Feld passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine wieder.

Draco knurrte frustriert. „Du weißt nicht, du weißt nicht", höhnte er. Er pflanzte seine Hände auf beide Seiten von Hermines Kopf, wodurch sie zusammenzuckte. „Es gibt eine Menge von Sachen, die du heute scheinbar unwissentlich getan hast, Granger, und es geht mir langsam auf die Nerven! Du solltest für deine Aktionen einstehen, denn ihre Auswirkungen werden unglaublich sein!"

„Wovon redest du da?", blaffte sie ihn an. „Ich habe nichts Ungewöhnliches getan!"

„Oh nein, überhaupt nicht", sagte er sarkastisch. „Oh nein, es war gar nicht merkwürdig, als du dich zwischen das Wiesel und mich gestellt hast. Das war völlig normal. Und es gar nicht komisch, dass du auch angefangen hast, dich für mich einzusetzen. Nein, das passiert jeden Tag, nicht wahr? Bitte, vergib mir meinen Fehler. Die letzten sechs Jahre gegenseitigen Hasses muss ich mir ganz und gar eingebildet haben."

„Ha! Das hast du dir ganz sicher nicht!", brüllte Hermine. „Du bist die nervigste Person, die ich jemals getroffen habe! Du bist arrogant, eingebildet und elitär! Der bloße Anblick von dir lässt meine Haut kribbeln! Mir fällt niemand ein, den ich mehr verabscheuen könnte als dich!"

„Und wie erklärt das, was heute auf dem Feld vor sich gegangen ist?"

Hermine stöhnte frustriert und versenkte die Hände ich ihr lockiges Haar. „Was ich in dem Moment gefühlt habe, spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr!"

Draco schwieg für einen Augenblick und trat einen Schritt von der Wand weg. Nach einem Moment fragte er sie ernst: „Warum der plötzliche Wandel?"

Sie rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie leise. „Spielt es jetzt überhaupt noch eine Rolle? Es ist vom Tisch!"

„Deine Naivität belustigt mich, Granger", sagte er nachsichtig. „Es ist nicht einmal annähernd vom Tisch. Tatsächlich fängt es grad erst an! Und alles nur deinetwegen!"

„Tja, ich kann es nicht gerade zurücknehmen!"

„Aber du wünschst dir, du könntest es."

„Vorher habe ich es nicht getan, aber jetzt fange ich langsam an", erwiderte sie kalt. Sie sah nicht, wie er bei ihrem Tonfall das Gesicht verzog. „Ich habe getan, was ich für richtig hielt, Malfoy, und nichts wird das ändern!"

„Tja, du hast falsch gedacht!", tadelte er. „Wegen deiner dämlichen Entscheidung hast du keinen Schutz mehr. Scheiß darauf, dass du mit Narbenkopf und seinem Trupp von Gutmenschen zusammen warst… Du hast diese Station in dem Moment verlassen, da du dich zwischen Weasley und mich gestellt hast! Du bist jetzt auf meinem Level, Granger, und es ist kein gutes."

„Das ist mir egal", sagte sie wütend mit blitzenden braunen Augen. „Wenn das Richtige zu tun bedeutet, auf _deinem_ Level zu sein, dann werde ich die Schande auf mich nehmen und alles, das dazugehört!"

Draco knurrte tief in der Kehle. „Du bist zu edelmütig für dein eigenes Wohl!"

„Und du bist nicht edelmütig genug!"

Der Streit endete hier. Hermine funkelte Draco quer durch den Raum an, er sie ebenfalls. Für ein paar Minuten standen sie einfach da. Sie schauten weniger einander an als eher aneinander vorbei in ihre mögliche Zukunft. Die Luft waberte mit ihren Emotionen: Wut und widerwillige Akzeptanz, die ihnen beide völlig bewusst waren.

„Dann schätze ich, wir stecken zusammen drin, was?", fragte Hermine mit matter Stimme.

„Ich schätze schon", erwiderte Draco, gleichsam resigniert.

Sie standen einander gegenüber, ohne einen Blick auszutauschen. Während die schwindenden Strahlen der Sonne durch die Vorhänge schienen, entzündete sich plötzlich das Feuer.


	24. Über den Dächern

**Kapitel 24 – Über den Dächern **

Hermine wusste um Dracos Trostlosigkeit. Sie hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Doch noch nie hat sie es gespürt. „Zumindest nicht bis heute…" dachte sie, während sie zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ging. Ron und Ginny hatten sie das ganze Wochenende über ignoriert. Luna und Neville folgten ihrem Beispiel und während sie sie nicht offen anfunkelten wie die beiden Weasleys, warfen sie ihr Blicke voll gemischter Gefühle zu: üblicherweise eine merkwürdige Kombination aus Mitleid, Enttäuschung und Verärgerung.

„Und das ist noch schlimmer, wenn es überhaupt möglich ist", dachte sie traurig.

Es war nun Dienstag. Sie vermisste bereits die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde. Es war seltsam, niemanden zu haben, mit dem sie reden konnte. Sogar die Leute von anderen Häusern, mit denen sie sonst glänzend auskam, zögerten sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Und wenn sie es taten, dann nur, um ihre Aufgaben herauszufinden. Wann immer Hermine versuchte, sie in eine Unterhaltung zu verwickeln, ließen sie sich eine Ausrede einfallen und eilten mit ihren Freunden davon, hinter ihren Händen wispernd und ihr flüchtige Blicke über die Schulter zuwerfend.

„Vielleicht hatte Malfoy Recht", dachte Hermine beim Abendessen traurig. Sie schaute auf ihren Teller hinunter und stocherte mit ihrer Gabel in den inzwischen kalten grünen Bohnen herum. „Vielleicht habe ich, indem ich das Richtige getan habe, etwas Falsches getan…"

Bekümmert stand sie schnell vom Tisch auf. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken", dachte sie verzweifelt. Keiner ihrer Freunde beachtete ihren raschen Abgang. Höchstwahrscheinlich dachten sie, dass sie sich wieder einmal zur Bücherei aufmachte. Sie passierte Draco auf dem Weg durch die Große Halle und stellte fest, dass sie seinem Blick nicht begegnen konnte. Sie lief immer weiter zu dem einem Ort, an dem sie mit Sicherheit Einsamkeit finden würde: das Dach.

Als Hermine Dracos Blick auswich, sank ihm das Herz in die Hose. „Sie hat es sich anders überlegt." Alle überlegten es sich letztendlich anders, wenn sie sich auf seine Seite stellten. Es war immer so und es würde sich nicht so bald ändern.

„Zumindest nicht zum Besseren", dachte er, während er sich in der Großen Halle umschaute. Hundert Augenpaare musterten ihn gleichzeitig. Er wand sich unter ihren kritischen Blicken und trotz des Drangs, ihnen allen einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, zwang er sich dazu, sie zu ignorieren. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Draco setzte sich an die hinterste Ecke des Tisches und aß schweigend.

Er aß langsam und war froh zu sehen, dass die Aufmerksamkeit schon bald von ihm abgezogen und wieder den Lappalien des Lebens zugewandt wurde. Als er sein Mahl verzehrt hatte, waren die meisten Schüler gegangen, ebenso wie die Professoren. Die einzig Zurückgebliebenen waren eine Gruppe von fünf Ravenclaw- Sechstklässlern. Ihm waren die finsteren Blicke nicht entgangen, die sie ihm während des Abendessens zugeworfen hatten, und wie sie sich noch verstärkt hatten, als die anderen Schüler hinausgeströmt waren.

„Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt gehen…", dachte er mit verstohlenen Blicken zu dem Tisch. Alle fünf Jungen musterten ihn nun beständig.

Draco erhob sich und lief auf den Ausgang zu. Dabei hörte er das raue Kratzen der Bank auf dem Steinboden. Die Ravenclaw- Jungen waren ebenfalls aufgestanden.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute zur Decke hoch, als appellierte er an eine höhere Macht, während er sich innerlich fragte: „Warum?" Er unterdrückte den Drang, einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Er konnte hören, wie ihre Schritte sich beschleunigten, und er musste sich davon zurückhalten loszurennen. Als sich eine große Hand um seinen Arm schloss, wünschte Draco fast, er hätte es getan.

Draco war nicht willens, die Kontrolle über die Situation so leicht entgleiten zu lassen, und riss sich aus seinem Griff. Er wirbelte herum und fand sich vor jemandem, der ihm entfernt vertraut war. Er war etwa so groß wie Draco und hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und blitzend blaue Augen. Draco konnte an seinem Körperbau sehen, dass er im Quidditch- Team war, und nach seiner Haltung zu urteilen waren sie nicht gerade seine größten Fans.

„Chad, richtig?", sagte Draco. Er übersprang die Nettigkeiten. „Bist du nicht in Ravenclaws Team?"

Überrascht von Dracos Mangel von Allüren, zögerte er, bevor er wieder die Fassung gewann. „Ja!", sagte er, „ja, bin ich!"

„Und was hast du von dem Spiel am Samstag gehalten?", fragte Draco beiläufig, als spräche er über das Wetter. Er konnte erkennen, dass es absolut nervtötend war. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, öfter zu Lässigkeit zu greifen.

„Du solltest besser nicht wieder so eine Aktion versuchen", warnte Chad in einem drohenden Tonfall. In Wirklichkeit war das ganze aber ziemlich lächerlich.

„Ich werde tun, was auch immer ich will. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn euer Sucher nicht mithalten kann", sagte er mit gedehnter Stimme.

„Ich bin ihr Sucher!", rief der Junge.

„Na dann", sagte Draco feixend. Er musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Kein Wunder, dass du nicht willst, dass ich wieder bluffe. Du würdest es nie schaffen, dich wieder hochzuziehen."

Die Gruppe von den vier Leuten hinter Chad trat bedrohlich vorwärts. Draco gluckste. „Ich schätze, sie haben das eingeübt", dachte er, während Chad seine Arme ausstreckte, um seine Gefährten aufzuhalten. Chad funkelte Draco finster an. Er erwiderte seinen Blick höhnisch.

„Dieses Jahr ist anders für dich, oder, Malfoy?", sagte Chad mit falscher Gelassenheit. Draco wurde plötzlich etwas nervös. „Glaub nicht, dass wir es nicht bemerkt haben", fuhr er fort. „McGonagall und dieses Granger- Mädchen beobachten jeden Schritt von dir… deine Slytherin- Kumpanen haben dich verlassen… Oh ja, wir haben es _alle_ bemerkt. Hast den Schulleiter umgebracht und jetzt scheint alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen zu sein."

Dracos Kiefer verspannte sich. „Ich wurde davon freigesprochen", sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch.

„Freigesprochen heißt nicht unschuldig, Malfoy. Wir kennen die Wahrheit – die ganze Schule weiß es."

Dracos Kehle schnürte sich zusammen. „Hat Potter es gesagt?"

„Du hast ihn umgebracht", fuhr Chad fort, was Dracos Ängste etwas linderte. „Und wir hassen dich dafür. Alle tun es."

„Er war ein verrückter alter Kauz", sagte Draco impulsiv. Er weigerte sich, sich einschüchtern zu lassen. „Er war ein Narr. Die Schule ist besser dran ohne ihn. Ich habe der Welt einen Gefallen getan!"

Chads Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit. „Das wirst du noch bereuen, du Bastard", flüsterte er bedrohlich.

Bevor Draco eine Chance hatte zu antworten, kam Chads Faust durch die Luft geflogen. Sie landete an Dracos Kiefer, wodurch er in die harte Steinmauer prallte. Er berührte behutsam sein Gesicht und zischte leise vor Schmerz. Es war nichts gebrochen, aber verdammt, tat das weh.

„Und das ist nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was noch kommen wird." Draco konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören. „Gehen wir, Jungs."

Draco spürte, wie sie davongingen, blieb jedoch noch ein paar Minuten an die Wand gelehnt und massierte sich den Kiefer. Als er endlich wieder seinen Mund schließen konnte, ohne eine Grimasse zu schneiden, löste er sich von der Wand. Aber er ging nicht zu seinem Schlafsaal zurück. Langsam stieg er eine lange Treppe empor, die zu einem Ort führte, wo er mit Sicherheit Privatsphäre finden würde.

Hermine lehnte sich gegen das hüfthohe Geländer und schaute auf den See hinaus. Er sah aus wie die Oberfläche des Denkariums. Das neblige graue Wasser spiegelte die dünnen, wirbelnden Wolken des Himmels wider. Es warf sanfte Wellen auf, zweifellos wegen des riesigen Kalmaren, der in dessen kalten Tiefen lebte.

Der See berührte den Horizont und dauerte ewig weiter an. Hermine schauderte, als eine kühle Brise sie umwehte. Sie seufzte schwer, während Draco sich in ihren Gedanken breitmachte.

„Was ich getan habe, war richtig", dachte sie mit falscher Sicherheit. „Es war richtig, für ihn einzustehen, ihn zu beschützen. Ich hätte auch gewollt, dass jemand es für mich tut… nicht dass _er_ es getan hätte", überlegte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Er sorgt sich nicht um andere. Das hat er nie getan. Das wird er nie tun. Er sorgt sich nur um sich selbst und ich sollte nicht damit rechnen, dass es sich in naher Zukunft ändern wird, vor allem wenn es mich betrifft."

Sie grinste wehmütig. „Aber ich wünschte, er würde es tun. Jetzt wo keiner von meinen Freunden mit mir redet…" Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, fühlte Hermine sich sehr einsam. Es brachte ihr erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts und die zwei höllischen Monate vor Oktober wieder zurück – vor dem berüchtigten Troll- Vorfall, der ihre Freundschaft mit Harry und Ron befestigt hatte.

Schon vor Hogwarts war sie intelligent gewesen. Sie bekam exzellente Noten in der Schule, hatte jedoch nie wirkliche Freunde. Aber was hatte es damals schon gemacht? Sie hatte ihre Eltern – sie liebten sie. Und sie hatte ihre Bücher, die sie niemals verlassen oder verraten würden. War das nicht genug?

In Hogwarts waren ihre Eltern jedoch nicht an ihrer Seite und ihre Bücher reichten ihr nicht – sie brauchte _Menschen_. Sie stellte in der ersten Woche Unterricht fest, dank Professor Snapes äußerst subtilen Taktiken, wie abschreckend Intelligenz in Wirklichkeit war. Zugegeben, Hermine hatte nicht vor, ihre Genialität herunterzuspielen, doch sie realisierte, dass sie sie zügeln musste. Harry und Ron brachten ihr bei, wie sie das schaffen konnte. Jedes Jahr hatte sie sich gebessert und sie hatten ihr die ganze Zeit über unwissendlich geholfen. Sie waren so ein großer Teil ihres Leben gewesen und jetzt…

Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Dieses Jahr wird unglaublich schwer werden", flüsterte sie Richtung See.

„Ja, das wird es", sagte eine Stimme von ihrer Seite. Hermine keuchte auf und sprang vom Geländer zurück, während sie instinktiv den Zauberstab auf den Mann richtete, der sich an sie herangeschlichen hatte.

„Ganz ruhig, Granger", ertönte Dracos tiefe Stimme, die einen Anflug eines Lächelns aufwies.

Verlegen steckte sie ihren Zauberstab weg. „Tut mir leid", murmelte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihre bebende Brust. „Du hast mir einen Schreck eingejagt."

„Das habe ich in letzter Zeit öfters getan", sagte er trocken. Er stützte sich auf das Geländer, was Hermine einen besorgten Blick entlockte. „Ist schon gut. Keine Sorge", sagte er.

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. Sie konnte ihre Besorgnis nicht unterdrücken. „Nimm dich einfach in Acht."

Hermine wandte sich wieder der Landschaft zu und Stille legte sich für ein paar Minuten über sie. Der Wind schlang seine sanften Finger in ihre Kleidung und ihr Haar. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als der Vollmond am Himmel erschien.

„Schau nur", hauchte sie.

Draco regte sich neben ihr und holte tief Luft. Hermine warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu ihm hinüber. Das orangefarbene Licht warf seinen Schein auf Dracos Haut, wodurch sie warmer aussah. Die untergehende Sonne ließ sein platinblondes Haar dunkler erscheinen. Die Schatten bewirkten, dass seine Augen eingesunken und müde aussahen. Doch etwas war seltsam: Seine Augen waren zwar eingesunken, doch sein Mund zeigte etwas ganz anderes – er wurde von einem kleinen Lächeln umspielt.

„Ich bin seit der fünften Klasse immer hierhergekommen, wenn ich nachdenken wollte", sagte er, den Blick immer noch auf den Mond gerichtet. „Und zwar genau aus diesem Grund."

„Es ist wunderschön", gab Hermine zu. Die Sonne sank in den Wald hinein, ein strahlendes Orange vor schwarzem Hintergrund. Ein paar Fledermäuse flatterten über den Bäumen.

„Und so friedlich", sagte Draco. „Es ist der einzige Ort, an den ich gehen kann, um allein zu sein."

Etwas in Hermines Herz sank in dem Augenblick. „Dann gehe ich am besten", sagte sie.

„Was?", fragte Draco. Er drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um.

„Du willst doch allein sein. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Wir sehen uns dann im Schlafsaal." Mit einem schmerzlichen Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

„Warte, Granger." Sie drehte sich wieder um. „Du musst nicht gehen", sagte er, „Mir… mir macht heute Abend Gesellschaft nichts aus."

Sie zögerte und kehrte zu ihrem Platz am Geländer zurück. Sie gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln. Es verging ein weiterer Moment angenehmer Stille, als Hermine das Wort erhob:

„Ich habe diesen Ort hier Ende letzten Jahres entdeckt, nach… allem… Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wie ich ihn gefunden habe. Ich musste einfach nur von allem weg. Er ist so natürlich. Ich fühle mich, als könnte ich einfach _sein_, weißt du? Ohne irgendwelche Regeln oder Verpflichtungen." Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Draco nickte. Sie fuhr fort: „Wie du gesagt hast, es ist ein toller Platz zum Nachdenken."

Weiteres Schweigen.

„Ich weiß, was du gedacht hast", sagte Draco leise. Hermine schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick. „Als du die Große Halle beim Abendessen verlassen hast. Und auch jetzt hier oben. Du hast an mich gedacht. Daran, dass du mir geholfen hast, meine ich", sagte er. Er errötete leicht. „Ob es das Richtige war oder nicht."

Nun war es an Hermine, beunruhigt auszusehen. „Woher… woher weißt du das?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Weil es das ist, was jeder denkt, wenn er sich jetzt auf meine Seite stellte. Sie wollen nicht… mit mir in Verbindung stehen oder mit meinem…Ruf."

In diesem Augenblick traf sie eine Entscheidung. „Ich bereue es nicht, weißt du", sagte sie. Sie schaute ihn an.

Er warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu und murmelte: „Ja, klar."

„Ehrlich, das meine ich ernst." Ihre schokobraunen Augen waren aufrichtig, ebenso wie ihr Tonfall. Sie sagte die Wahrheit.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es betan hast", sagte er mit einer Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Die Dunkelheit um sie herum war nun fast vollkommen. Der Mond war die einzige Lichtquelle und übertraf die Sterne mit seinem milchig weißen Licht. Er badete die Welt in Alabaster, machte jedoch alles weicher, was er berührte.

Sie seufzte. Alles war so unsicher. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Leben begonnen hatte, außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Als würde sie fliegen und hätte die Kontrolle über den Besen verloren und würde nun in freiem Fall zu Boden trudeln. Was würde passieren, wenn sie am Boden auftraf? Sie schniefte, während Tränen aus ihren Augen sickerten.

„Was sollen wir nur tun?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich hoffe, du erwartest keine Antwort von mir", erwiderte Draco, „ich habe nämlich keine."

„Ich habe keine erwartet und ich habe selbst keine Antwort. Ich… Gott, ich wünschte nur, ich hätte eine." Die Tränen kamen ungebeten und sie ließ den Kopf hängen, um sie vor seiner Sicht zu verbergen.

Sie war erstaunlich erfolglos.

„Hey", sagte Draco sanft. Er stützte sich aufs Geländer. „Hey", wiederholte er, „es ist okay, dass wir nicht wissen, was wir als nächstes tun sollen." Er hob ihr Kinn mit seinen Fingern zur monderhellten Nacht empor. Er wagte ein sachtes Lächeln. „Es ist okay."

Während er sanft ihr Kinn streichelte, veränderte sich etwas in seinen Augen, in der _Luft_. Wie in Zeitlupe senkte er seinen Kopf und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und neigte mit seinen Fingern, die immer noch an ihrem Kinn lagen, ihren Kopf, ihre Lippen zu seinen empor. Hermine schauderte und schloss die Augen.

Er war so versucht sich darauf einzulassen, in Hermine den Trost zu suchen, den er so lange vermisst hatte. Er wollte ihre Lippen an seinen spüren und wissen, dass er akzeptiert wurde, dass er geliebt wurde, dass er es wert war. Wenn auch nur für einen Moment.

Doch es sollte nicht sein.

Seine Lippen nur einen Hauch von ihren entfernt, hielt er inne.

„Wir sollten jetzt wieder reingehen", raunte er gegen ihre weichen, roten Lippen. Seine Hand fiel schlaff von ihrem Kinn und er wich widerwillig von ihrem warmen Körper weg. Hermine öffnete langsam die Augen und schloss ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Ein Schauer des Verlangens fuhr durch Draco – er bereute seine Entscheidung sofort. Ihre sanften braunen Augen blieben für einen Augenblick glasig. Sie war immer noch dabei zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war. Oder besser gesagt, was _fast_ geschehen war.

Sie sah ihn merkwürdig an und nickte stumm. Zusammen gingen sie zurück zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Die Stille zwischen ihnen, die auf dem Dach noch angenehm gewesen war, wurde unbehaglich und angespannt, während sie weiter durch die Schule wanderten. Als sie am Porträt ankamen, fühlten Hermine und Draco sich beide unglaublich aus der Fassung gebracht, die Gesichter vor heißer Verlegenheit gerötet.

Als sie bei Helga ankamen, warf sie einen Blick auf sie und statt eine Stichelei abzugeben, zu der sie neigte, lächelte sie wissend und nannte das Rätsel: „Was ist, wenn dies, und was ist, wenn das… macht keinen Unterschied mehr, du hast deine Chance vertan. Und nun steckst du fest zwischen was war und was ist. Und so halte ich dich fest, damit du nicht weiterkannst, und lasse es dich wieder durchleben, auch wenn schon längst vergangen. Was bin ich?"

Hermine starrte das Porträt an. Sie sah, wie Draco den Kopf in den Nacken legte, die Augen schloss und den Mund zu einer Grimasse verzog. „Reue", sagte er mit bedauernder Stimme. „Es ist Reue."

Hermine warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Draco und war überrascht zu sehen, dass er sie anschaute. Ihre Augen trafen sich mit einem Aufflammen von Hitze, worauf sie errötete und sich in bestürzter Verlegenheit wegdrehte. Sie eilten in den Schlafsaal und huschten in ihre getrennten Zimmer, verstört über die Geschehnisse auf dem Dach.

* * *

AN: Ich würde mich sehr über ein Review freuen! :D


	25. Die Wirkungen von Anonymität

**Kapitel 25 – Die Wirkungen von Anonymität **

Zwei unbehagliche Wochen vergingen und Halloween war über die Schule hereingebrochen. Riesige Kürbisse von bis zu zwei Metern Durchmesser waren in den Korridoren verstreut. Wenn sie auch zweifellos festlich wirkten, waren sie ein wenig lästig: Schüler mussten buchstäblich über die orangefarbenen Gemüse klettern. Die Professoren lächelten trocken bei dem Anblick von ihren Siebtklässlern, die wie Erstklässler über die Kürbisse sprangen und kicherten, trugen jedoch nichts dazu bei, etwas an der Situation zu ändern. Sie realisierten, dass ein paar Kürbisse die Atmosphäre wirklich aufhellen können, vor allem in den dunklen Zeiten, die sich bei jedem Morgengrauen am Horizont abzeichneten.

Hermione umkurvte einen Kürbis and trat in einen fast leeren Hof. Sie ließ ihre Tasche von ihren Schultern gleiten und stellte ihn auf den Boden. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf eine Bank und schaute zum klaren blauen Himmel hoch. Ein kühler Wind kam aus östlicher Richtung und löste trockene Blätter von den Bäumen. Sie wirbelten and tanzten durch die Luft und fielen um sie herum zu Boden. Einige streiften ihre Wangen leicht, was ihr Schauer über den Rücken sandte. Sie streckte sich genüsslich auf der Bank aus und entspannte ihre verkrampften Muskeln.

„Ich liebe den Herbst", sagte sie leise.

Sie schaute verträumt in den Himmel und versuchte, die Formen der reinen weißen Wolken auszumachen, die den strahlend blauen Himmel zierten. Als sie ihr Spiel leid war, verlor ihre Miene die Zufriedenheit und wurde nachdenklich. „Das sind zwei sehr merkwürdige Wochen gewesen", dachte sie.

Und das waren sie tatsächlich gewesen. Seit dem Vorfall auf dem Dach war die Spannung zwischen Hermine und Draco beträchtlich angewachsen. Ihre Streitigkeiten waren heftiger worden, ihr gegenseitiges Anschweigen nachdenklicher, ihr Lachen spitzer und angestrengter.

„Wir denken offensichtlich daran, was passiert ist… naja, was _fast_passiert ist, aber keiner von uns will sich dem Thema stellen…" Hermione schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, als sie sich vorstellte, wie die Unterhaltung verlaufen würde. „Ich bin froh, dass wir es nicht getan haben. Hoffentlich werden wir es niemals…"

Langsam füllte sich der Hof mit mehr Schülern. Realisierend, dass der Unterricht vorbei sein musste, stand Hermine von ihrer Bank auf und wanderte zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Auf dem Weg passierte sie Ron und Ginny, wobei sie vergeblich versuchte, Augenkontakt aufzunehmen. Das verdarb ihr plötzlich die Laune.

„Ich wünschte, sie würden wieder mit mir reden", dachte sie traurig. „Harry hat mich per Brief fast gegeißelt. Man sollte denken, das würde ihnen reichen…" Hermine rümpfte leicht die Nase bei der Erinnerung an Harrys harschen Brief. Er hatte ihr nicht ausdrücklich vorgeworfen, eine Verräterin und eine schlechte Freundin zu sein, aber beides war definitiv angedeutet. Keine der Anspielungen war geschätzt oder nach Hermines Meinung stichhaltig.

Wegen ihrer anhaltenden Kühlheit ihr gegenüber hatte Hermine überlegt, ob sie zum ersten Halloween- Maskenball gehen sollte, der die gesamte Woche über das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins gewesen war. Ganz Hogwarts surrte vor Kostümideen, was Hermine fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. In einem Augenblick der Spontaneität vor einigen Tagen hatte sie ein Kostüm und eine Maske bestellt – etwas, in dem sie absolut unerkennbar sein würde. Das Kostüm war innerhalb von zwei Tagen angekommen, ebenso wie ihr erster Anflug von Unentschlossenheit. Seitdem hatte sie mit sich gerungen.

„Ich könnte genauso gut hingehen", dachte Hermine, während sie die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hochstieg. „Ich habe ein Kostüm gekauft, ich habe alles durchgeplant… es wäre schade, es zu verschwenden. Also was soll's, wenn ich nicht mit Ron und Ginny und so weiter zusammengehe? Der Sinn eines Maskenballs ist sowieso Anonymität!" Sie lächelte über ihre Logik. „Dann steht es jetzt also fest – ich werde gehen."

„Ich kann nicht fassen, was ich hier tue", dachte Draco, während er sein Kostüm anlegte. Er hatte die gesamte Woche über den Maskenball gegrübelt. Am Ende jedoch entschied er sich hinzugehen, wenn auch nur für eine kleine Weile. „Ich brauche etwas Ablenkung im Augenblick", dachte er, während er sich das Shirt zuknöpfte. „Ich bin sicher, es wird lächerlich… Ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde dableiben."

Draco befestigte sich die schwarze Maske im Gesicht und setzte sich den authentischen schwarzen Filzhut auf. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel und feixte: sein Don Juan- Kostüm sah perfekt aus. Seine Beine saßen in einer engen schwarzen Hose, darüber ein Waffenrock, der am Hals leicht geöffnet war und einen dezenten Teil von Dracos blasser Brust zeigte. Die Maske und der Hut tarnten sein Gesicht und seinen Haarschopf ausreichend. Der einzige Teil, der ihn verraten könnte, waren seine Augen. Und obwohl Draco wusste, dass er ihre Farbe ändern könnte, wenn er wollte, entschied er sich dagegen. Er mochte seine Augen.

Er richtete die aufgewickelte Lederpeitsche an seiner Seite und stellte sicher, dass sein Gürtel festsaß. Mit einem letzten Grinsen in den Spiegel, trat Draco aus seinem Zimmer. Als er die Treppe hinunterstieg, bemerkte er, dass Hermines Tür geschlossen war.

„Der Ball hat vor einer halben Stunde angefangen", dachte er mit einem Blick auf die Wanduhr. „Ich hätte es gehört, wenn sie schon losgegangen wäre. Vielleicht geht sie gar nicht."

Unsicher, was er davon halten sollte, schüttelte Draco den Kopf und lief durch die Korridore zur Großen Halle. Er musterte die Menge, bevor er sich ins Getümmel wagte.

„Einigen ist offensichtlich der Sinn eines Maskenballs entgangen", gluckste Draco. Viele seiner Mitschüler waren immer noch zu identifizieren, da ihre Gesichter offen lagen. Rons leuchtende Haare waren überhaupt nicht bedeckt. Sie waren leicht zerzaust, was gut zu seinem grellorange- farbenem Chudley Cannons- Kostüm passt. Die Patil- Zwillinge hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich außergewöhnlich zu kleiden, und sich für traditionelle Indianer- Trachten entschieden. Sogar Luna, die üblicherweise mit Feuereifer an solchen Ereignissen teilnahm, war erkennbar unter ihrem merkwürdigen Silberschleier und… _einzigartigen_ Kopfschmuck.

Draco erspähte seine alte Slytherin- Bande und lächelte spöttisch. Jeder trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang, die Gesichter von den Kapuzen verdeckt. „Todesser", höhnte er. „Wie ausgesprochen originell…"

Dann, wie aus dem Nichts, tauchte die Schönheit in Person auf. Es war ein Mädchen, das Draco vage kannte, als wäre sie ihm einst in einem Traum erschienen. „So ein Bild hätte zu einem _fantastischen _Traum geführt", dachte er. Er schauderte unwillkürlich, während er sie musterte.

Ihr Haar lag in einer Masse von schokoladenbraunen Locken, geschmückt mit schwarzem Geschmeide, das im Kerzenlicht funkelte. Ihre Maske war einfach und doch umwerfend. Sie bedeckte ihre Stirn und den Großteil ihrer Wangenknochen. Sie war fast weiß mit schwarzen und silbrigen Wirbeln. Die Schleier wirkten, als kämen sie direkt aus einem Denkarium and wären irgendwie auf das weiße Porzellan übertragen worden. Ihr Kleid… ihr Kleid war unglaublich. Lange schwarze Handschuhe reichten bis zu ihren Ellenbogen. Am Oberkörper lag das Kleid als Korsett eng an und betonte ihr schönes Dekolleté. Der Rest des Kleids fiel in einer halben Welle zu Boden. Sie schien zu gleiten statt zu gehen.

Widerwillig riss er seine Augen von ihr los. Während sein Blick von Person zu Person schweifte, stellte er fest, dass alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr lag: Frauen, die gelb vor Neid waren; Männer mit unverhohlenem Verlangen. „Zweifellos werden sie alle um Mitternacht mit ihr tanzen wollen", dachte Draco. Wie bei einem traditionellen Maskenball würden Tanzpartner um Mitternacht ihre Identitäten enthüllen. „Zu dumm, dass sie in meinen Armen sein wird, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist." Er feixte and stürzte sich in die Menge.

Er fädelte sich durch die Schüler auf die Göttin zu, die sie gerade mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrt hatte. Er beobachtete sie zuerst für eine Weile dabei, wie sie anmutig mit der großen Gruppe von Kerlen um sie herum flirtete.

„Sie wirkt sehr professionell", dachte Draco, während er ihre Interaktion begutachtete. „Hält Augenkontakt, lacht über ihre albernen Witze…" Er sah, wie ihre Hand sich elegant auf den Unterarm eines der Jungen legte, mit denen sie sprach. „Und nimmt aktiv Körperkontakt auf", dachte er beeindruckt. „Sie ist gut", feixte er. „Zu schade, dass ich besser bin."

Musik begann zu spielen und fast gleichzeitig trat die gesamte Gruppe zwei Schritte näher, zweifellos um sie zum Tanz aufzufordern. Draco sah sie den Kopf schütteln und schüchtern lächeln, als wollte sie sagen: „Wenn du mit mir tanzen möchtest, musst du dich schon mehr anstrengen."

Die Unwürdigen gingen davon und eine Gruppe von etwa fünf blieb und bat sie, nein, _bettelte _sie an. Sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf und zwei weitere Jungen ließen sie zurück. Dann geschah etwas, das Draco aus der Haut fahren ließ. Einer der Kerle schlang seine Hand um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Die Kontrolle über die Situation verlagerte sich rasch. Sie wirkte ein wenig verängstigst und legte seine Hände gegen seine Brust, um ihn wegzustoßen. Doch der Junge war beharrlich. Sie wand sich diskret aus seinem Griff und trat zurück, während er einen weiteren Vorstoß wagte. Er versuchte, sie wieder zu packen. Es wäre ihm auch gelungen, wenn Draco das Mädchen nicht sanft am Ellenbogen genommen hätte.

„Da bist du ja. Ich habe schon überall nach dir gesucht", sagte Draco mit tiefer Stimme, die laut genug war, um von allen Jungen gehört zu werden. Die Augen des Mädchens schauten furchtsam zu ihm auf, ein Ausdruck, der ihm irgendwie vertraut war. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Draco ihr das Wort abschnitt.

„Du hast mir einen Tanz versprochen", sagte er verführerisch. Er strich mit langem Finger über ihren Ellenbogen und lächelte sie an. Während sein Gesicht puren Charme versprühte, verrieten seine Augen seine wahre Absicht. „Komm mit", sagten sie. „Komm mit mir und stell keine Fragen."

Durch irgendeine Art von Wunder funktionierte seine Blickkommunikation. Ihre Augen verloren ihre Angst und etwas blitzte durch sie hindurch, was Draco der Atem stocken ließ: Wiedererkennen. Es verschwand rasch, so schnell, dass er es sich eingebildet haben könnte, und sie nickte unmerklich. Sie zögerte nicht mehr und lächelte strahlend: „Liebend gern."

Das war alles, das Draco brauchte. Er legte seine Hand in ihren Rücken und schaute zu der wütenden Gruppe von Jungen, die immer noch dastanden. Er feixte ihnen teuflisch zu, was ihm finstere Blicke von ihnen allen einbrachte. Er gluckste leise, worauf seine Tanzpartnerin ihn neugierig anschaute. Er führte sie zur Mitte der Tanzfläche. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und begann zu tanzen.

„Danke für deine Hilfe", sagte sie und schenkte ihm dasselbe strahlende Lächeln, worauf sein Herz einen Satz tat.

Er versuchte, cool zu bleiben. „Du hast Hilfe gebraucht. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Außerdem siehst du bezaubernd aus heute."

Sie errötete und knabberte verlegen an ihrer Lippe. „Danke", sagte sie.

Der Rest des Tanzes verging in Schweigen. Als ein neuer Song zu spielen begann, wurde das Mädchen von einem Jungen um sie herum aus seinen Armen geschnappt. Draco wollte gerade sagen, dass sie nicht mit ihm tanzen würde, als er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm spürte.

„Danke, aber ich übernehme von hier."

Draco nickte stumm und spazierte von der Tanzfläche. Er holte sich ein Glas Kürbissaft (der schmeckte, als wäre er mit Feuerwhiskey versetzt worden) und beobachtete sie. Eifersucht stieg in ihm auf, während sie in den Armen eines anderen Mannes über die Tanzfläche glitt. Er brüllte fast auf, als er sah, wie unbeholfen Ron sie führte. Zwei Tänze später schritt er ein, feixend, während er sie aus Rons schlaksigem Griff befreite. Sie tanzten eine Minute unter Rons wütendem Blick, den sie geflissentlich ignorierten.

„Wieder zurück?", neckte sie mit kokettem Lächeln.

„Nichts könnte mich fernhalten", sagte Draco glatt. Er legte seine Hand in ihren Rücken und zog sie sanft näher. Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als er die Wärme ihres Körpers näherkommen spürte. Ungebeten explodierten Szenen einer Fantasie in seinem Geist.

Eine etwas verlegene Stille legte sich über sie beiden, weshalb das Mädchen das Wort ergriff. „Ich habe gezögert zu kommen", gab sie zu.

„Ich auch", sagte Draco, denn er hatte tatsächlich die ganze Woche mit der Entscheidung gerungen. „Aber ich habe mich am Ende dazu entschlossen. Der Sinn eines Maskenballs ist schließlich Anonymität, nicht wahr?"

Ihre braunen Augen leuchteten auf und sie lächelte. „Ganz genau", sagte sie glücklich. „Nicht zu wissen, mit wem man hier gerade tanzt, erhöht die Spannung dramatisch."

„Das tut es tatsächlich", erwiderte Draco. „Stell dir vor, wie jemand von Slytherin mit jemandem aus Gryffindor tanzt und es nicht einmal weiß!" Er lachte leise. Ihm entging ihr leicht verlegenes Kichern. „Aber um Mitternacht wird sich das alles ändern", erinnerte Draco sie. „Wir werden alle unsere Masken ablegen und dann wird die Geheimniskrämerei ein Ende haben."

„Und was ist, wenn man herausfindet, dass man mit dem Partner nicht zufrieden ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nun, da du dieser Partner sein wirst, bin ich sicher, dass ich nicht enttäuscht sein werde."

Sie verengte die Augen und grinste verspielt. „So zuversichtlich", bemerkte sie. „Woher weißt du, dass ich mich bereiterklären werde, mir dir zu tanzen, oder dass ich um Mitternacht immer noch hier sein werde?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu. „Aber ich weiß, dass du mit mir tanzen wirst, wenn du noch hier bist", sagte er, während er sie drehte.

„Und warum ist das so?"

„Mein blendendes Aussehen, mein entwaffnender Charme und meine tadellosen Tanzkünste." Er neigte sie tief hinunter und brachte sie langsam und elegant wieder hoch. Er dankte seiner Mutter innerlich für die furchtbaren Ballsaal- Tanzstunden.

Sie lachte zauberhaft, was ihr ein aufrichtiges Lächeln von ihm einbrachte. Das Lied endete mit einem Trompetenstoß und Draco sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie ein weiterer Kerl herankam.

„Warum holen wir uns nicht etwas zu trinken?", schlug er vor. Sie nickte und gemeinsam spazierten sie von der Tanzfläche, einen bestürzt- aussehenden Jungen hinter sich lassend.

„Amateur", dachte Draco, während er seiner Tanzpartnerin ein Glas Kürbissaft anbot. Sie setzten sich zusammen an einen Tisch und beobachteten schweigend die anderen Tänzer. Draco konnte nicht anders als sie mit all den anderen Mädchen im Saal zu vergleichen. Es gab keinen Wettbewerb – sie war eindeutig die Schönste. Und sie war bei ihm. Es war eine ziemliche Selbstbestätigung.

Draco seufzte und spähte zu ihr aus dem Augenwinkel. „Sie wirkt aus irgendeinem Grund vertraut", dachte er abwesend. Sie nippte langsam an ihrem Kürbissaft, runzelte die Stirn bei dem ungewohnten Geschmack von Alkohol, und stellte das Glas diskret auf den Tisch. Die Bewegung hatte einen zurückhaltenden Zauber an sich. Mit jedem Augenblick wollte Draco mehr über sie wissen. „Bis Mitternacht, schätze ich mal."

Er bat sie um einen weiteren Tanz, dem sie bereitwillig zustimmte. Die Walzer waren jedoch ausgetanzt für den Abend. An ihrer Stelle wurden schnellere Songs mit harten Beats gespielt, die dafür gemacht waren, die Hüften zu schwingen und die Körper aneinander zu schmiegen. Die Tanzfläche war dicht gepackt, als Draco und seine geheimnisvolle Partnerin sich in die Mitte der Menge vordrängten.

„Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, meinen Zug zu machen", dachte er und lächelte missetätig. Sie war schon nah bei ihm, aber er zog sie noch näher an sich. Er bewegte seine Hüften mit ihren, ließ sich von der Musik führen. Zu seinem Glück hatte sie gutes Rhythmusgefühl und bewegte sich perfekt mit ihm.

Schweiß tröpfelte schon bald an Dracos Rücken hinunter und das Gesicht des Mädchens schimmerte anziehend in dem dämmrig beleuchteten Saal. Seine Hände lagen an ihren Hüften, Schultern, Hals… überall, wo sie nur liegen könnten. Ihre Hände schienen dem gleichen Lauf zu folgen, sehr zu Dracos Freude. Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Zwanzig vor Mitternacht", dachte er. Er unterbrach den Rhythmus, worauf sie die Augen öffnete. Er nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie durch die Menge.

Sie holte tief Luft, sobald sie von den Klauen des Haufens frei war. „Es ist heiß hier drin", sagte sie und fächelte sich Luft zu. Draco nickte zustimmend.

„Möchtest du rausgehen, damit wir uns abkühlen können?" Er bemühte sich, nicht wie wahnsinnig zu lächeln, doch so wie es im Moment lief… Es war einfach zu perfekt.

Sie lächelte. „Sicher."

Dracos Herz tat einen Satz.

Plötzlich erschütterte ein donnerndes Krachen die Wände der Großen Halle. Etwas zerbrach und Leute begannen zu kreischen. Ein grimmiger Schwall von warmem Wind kam von hinten und warf Draco und das Mädchen bäuchlings um. Draco rollte sich beschützerisch über sie und zischte, als ein Glassplitter durch sein Shirt in seinen Rücken schnitt. Er konnte warmes Blut aus der Wunde sickern spüren, während er sich aufrappelte.

„Komm schon", brüllte er und packte ihre Hand. Er warf einen Blick zurück und wünschte sofort, er hätte es nicht getan. Denn was er sah, ließ sein Blut erstarren.

Die Slytherin- Gruppe, die sich als Todesser verkleidet hatte, hatte das Dunkle Mal in der Großen Halle in die Luft geschossen. Sie standen triumphierend auf den Tischen und führten Lähmflüche aus, während zahllose andere Flüche in die verwirrte Menge zielten. Die Große Halle war ein einziges Chaos. Masken und Partner wurden zurückgelassen, als Schüler zu ihren Schlafsälen rannten.

„Ich muss etwas tun", dachte Draco. Er wandte sich zu der Frau an seiner Seite. In einer fließenden Bewegung nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Die Zeit schien für einen Augenblick stillzustehen und die Verwirrung löste sich auf. In der kurzen Zeit, in der sie sich küssten, verflüchtigte sich die Welt. Dracos Seele hob ab.

Er unterbrach ihre Umarmung. „Geh!", befahl er. Ihre braunen Augen waren verschleiert und sie schaute verwirrt. „Geh jetzt, bevor du noch verletzt wirst!"

„Was ist mit dir? Dein Rücken – er blutet!"

„Ich komme schon klar. Schnell, verschwinde!"

Er küsste sie nochmal leidenschaftlich und stieß sie dann von sich. Erst als Draco gewiss war, dass sie sich in Sicherheit befand, drehte er sich zum Chaos. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, stürzte er sich in die Menge mit der Absicht, die Slytherins zu zerstören, wenn er das Glück hatte, sie zu erreichen.


	26. Eine offensichtliche Angelegenheit

**Kapitel 26 – Eine offensichtliche Angelegenheit**

Draco gelangte um etwa drei Uhr morgens im Schlafsaal an, eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey in der Hand. Er hatte es nötig. Schwer nötig.

Nachdem er gründlich von seiner schönen Partnerin verwirrt worden war, hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und sich in die schnell zerstreuende Menge gestürzt. Die Slytherins rannten, als sie die nahenden Professoren sahen. Während die Hälfte des Lehrkörpers die flüchtenden Unruhestifter zu fangen versuchte und er selbst in der perfekten Position war, gefasst zu werden und die ganze Sache in die Schuhe geschoben zu bekommen, hielt er es für klug, sich unbemerkt fortzustehlen. Er glaubte gerade, es sei ihm gelungen, als sich eine drahtige Hand um seinen Oberarm legte. Es war McGonagall.

„Mr. Malfoy", kochte sie, die Augen gefährlich verengt. „Sie haben eine Menge zu erklären."

Für zwei Stunden saß Draco in ihrem Büro. Sie nahm ihn in die Mangel zu dem, was geschehen war, was er damit zu tun hatte und was sonst noch für das Jahr geplant sein könnte. Er verteidigte sich selbst, doch vergeblich.

„Ich spreche nicht einmal mehr mit den Slytherins! Das habe ich schon nicht mehr seit Wochen! Sicherlich haben Sie Professoren das bemerkt."

„Es ist nicht an uns, uns darin einzumischen, wer gerade mit wem auf Kriegsfuß steht, Mr. Malfoy."

„So ein Schwachsinn", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Wie bitte?" Sie funkelte ihn drohend an.

Er seufzte verärgert. „Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun", wiederholte er zum x-ten Mal.

„Sicherlich müssen Sie dann einen Zeugen haben", warf McGonagall mit erhobener Augenbraue ein. „Jemand, der Ihren Verbleib über den _gesamten_ Abend bestätigen kann?"

„Ja", erwiderte er, froh dass ihm endlich ein Ausweg geboten wurde. „Ja, ich war die ganze Zeit mit einem Mädchen zusammen. Sie wird für mich bürgen."

„Und wer ist sie?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und seine Hoffnung schwand wieder. Er hatte nie ihr Gesicht gesehen. Sobald es Mitternacht geworden war, hatte der Anschlag begonnen. „Und was habe ich getan, statt herauszufinden, wer sie ist?", schalt Draco sich selbst. „Ich habe sie geküsst." Sein Körper füllte sich mit Wärme bei der Erinnerung daran, doch McGonagall riss ihn zurück in die kalte und grausame Wirklichkeit.

„Nun?", sagte sie erwartungsvoll.

„Ich habe ihr Gesicht nicht gesehen", sagte Draco resigniert. „Aber wenn Sie mich vielleicht die gesamte weibliche Schülerschaft küssen lassen…"

„Tja, was für ein Zufall!", sagte McGonagall sarkastisch und unterbrach damit seinen angenehmen Gedankengang.

Er wurde wütend. „Ich weiß nicht, wer sie ist, aber ich war nicht hieran beteiligt!"

McGonagall schwieg für einen Augenblick und überlegte wahrscheinlich, was der aufregendste Weg wäre, ihn aus der Schule zu werfen. Doch was sie als nächstes sagte, überraschte ihn: „Da ich weder Ihre Schuld noch Ihre Unschuld beweisen kann, werde ich Sie gehen lassen, aber nicht ohne Strafe."

„Sie sagten, ich wäre nicht schuldig!"

„Ich sagte, Sie könnten nicht als schuldig _überführt_ werden, Mr. Malfoy, und da besteht ein großer Unterschied dazwischen! Sie werden einen Monat Nachsitzen mit mir abbüßen. Und Mrs. Granger wird…"

Bevor sie fortfahren konnte, unterbrach Draco sie. „Granger ist nicht zum Ball gekommen", sagte er. „Sie hat nicht einmal ihr Zimmer verlassen. Sie sollte nicht auch dafür bestraft werden."

Sie verengte wieder die Augen, zweifellos misstrauisch über sein Verhalten. Verdammt, _er_ war misstrauisch über sein eigenes Verhalten. „Miss Granger wird darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, was passiert ist und dass Sie möglicherweise darin verwickelt sind. Wenn sie sich davon bedroht oder eingeschüchtert fühlen sollte, wird sie das Recht haben, Sie von der Position des Schulsprechers abzuziehen und einen Leibwächter zugesprochen zu bekommen."

„Einen _Leibwächter_?", fragte er ungläubig. „Was zum Teufel, denken Sie, werde ich tun?"

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Ich kenne ihre Neigung zur Gewalt, Mr. Malfoy, und ich habe nicht vor, das Leben einer der besten Schülerinnen, die Hogwarts jemals gesehen hat, zu riskieren. Jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen."

Draco warf ihr einen höhnischen Blick zu und stolzierte aus ihrem Büro zur Küche, wo er sich einen Drink abholte. Er wurde ohne Passwort in seinen Schlafsaal gelassen, was Draco zu dem Zustand führte, in dem er sich gerade befand: er lief, Feuerwhiskey schlürfend, vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Er starrte in die Flammen und trank in dem Versuch, sein verfluchtes Pech zu ertränken.

Er nippte gedankenverloren an dem Alkohol. „Die Schulleitung vertraut mir nicht… meine Freunde sind gegen mich… ich habe keine Familie…" Er begann, den Whiskey heftig hinunterzustürzen. Er war nicht sicher, was von der ganzen Situation für seine Übelkeit verantwortlich war. Mit einem letzten wütenden Schluck riss er die Flasche von seinen Lippen. „Und ich habe nicht einmal ihr Gesicht gesehen!" Er schleuderte die noch zum Viertel gefüllte Flasche ins Feuer und genoss das Zersplittern des Glases auf dem Stein und das Höherschlagen der Flammen. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem hässlichen Zähnefletschen und der grelle Feuerschein vertiefte die Schatten auf seinem Gesicht. Hätte jemand die Szene beobachtet, hätte er gekreischt: Draco ähnelte einer sadistischen, bösartigen, fast _unmenschlichen_ Gestalt.

„Fuck", zischte er in die Dunkelheit. Keiner antwortete. „Fuck!" Sein Brüllen wurde wieder von Stille begegnet und Draco warf resigniert den Kopf zurück. Er bereute es sofort – der Raum begann, sich heftig zu drehen. Draco stöhnte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein platinfarbenes Haar. Er machte sich auf den langen, wackeligen Weg zu seinem Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett, ohne sich auch nur umzuziehen, und verlor sofort das Bewusstsein. In dieser Nacht träumte er von vertrauten braunen Augen und unvertrauten weichen Lippen, die beide eine Sehnsucht in ihm hervorriefen, die er in solcher Stärke noch nie erlebt hatte.

Während die Wochen vergingen, besuchte Draco die Küche immer öfter. Die Hauselfen statteten ihn mit so viel Feuerwhiskey aus, wie er verlangte, auch wenn sie sehr gut wussten, worauf er aus war, da es nicht in ihrer Natur lag einen Befehl zu verweigern. Alle paar Nächte taumelte Draco später als normal in sein Zimmer, wobei er einen großen Krach veranstaltete in seinen Versuchen, leise zu sein. Die Abstecher häuften sich, als sich die Mitte vom November und damit das nächste Quidditch- Spiel, diesmal gegen Ravenclaw, näherten.

„Dieses Spiel wird kein Problem", dachte er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von dem brennenden Gebräu. Es rann an seiner Kehle hinunter wie Feuer, aber er kam gut mit dem Schmerz zurecht: sein Würgereflex hatte sich schon längst vermindert und sein Gaumen war immun gegen den furchtbaren Geschmack. „Kein Problem."

„Das ist das vierte Mal in dieser Woche", dachte Hermine, die Lippen zu einer besorgten Grimasse verzogen. „Das ist ein _großes_ Problem."

Hermine schaute von ihrem üblichen Versteck auf dem Treppenabsatz auf ihn hinunter. Sie kniete auf dem kalten Holzboden und drückte ihren Kopf gegen das Geländer. Sie schlang ihre Finger um das Holz und seufzte. Sie beobachtete ihn für ein paar weitere Minuten und zuckte zusammen, als das laute Splittern von zerbrechendem Glas und das scharfe Zischen des Feuers den Raum erfüllten.

„Und er hat auch noch ein Spiel morgen", dachte sie. Hermione verzog das Gesicht, als er auf der Treppe taumelte, sich die Knie an dem harten Holz stieß. Doch sie machte keine Anstalten, ihm zu helfen oder aus seiner Sicht zu verschwinden. Als er es endlich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten die Treppe hochgeschafft hatte, verschwendete er nicht einmal einen Blick in die Richtung von Hermines Tür. Dann torkelte er in sein Zimmer. Sie hörte, wie er sich auf das Bett plumpsen ließ und zu schnarchen begann. Sie wartete fünf Minuten, dann sie ging sie nach ihm sehen.

Wie in den Nächten zuvor, schob sie leicht die Tür auf und streckte zuerst den Kopf hinein, um herauszufinden, ob er wirklich schlief. Das tat er. Hermine machte sich an die Arbeit. Es machte einige Mühe, Draco auf seine linke Seite zu rollen, doch sie schaffte es mit minimalem Geächze. Sie legte seinen Kopf in Richtung Boden für den Fall, dass er sich erbrechen musste, und füllte seinen Vorrat an Hangover- Trank auf seinem Nachttisch auf. Sie wich zurück, um ihre Arbeit zu begutachten, und ließ zufrieden ihre Besorgnis schwinden.

„Jetzt werde ich schlafen können", dachte sie erleichtert.

Sie lag im Bett, Krummbein angenehm an ihre Seite geschmiegt. Sie streichelte ihn gedankenverloren. „Etwas muss dagegen unternommen werden. Ich muss mit ihm reden. Ich werde es morgen tun, nach dem Spiel. Hoffentlich wird er direkt danach herkommen. Er muss bei klarem Verstand sein, wenn ich etwas bewirken möchte."

„Und wenn er nicht bei klarem Verstand ist?", meldete sich die nervige Stimme des Teufels Advokaten in ihrem Kopf.

„Ich werde trotzdem mit ihm reden. Oder es zumindest versuchen. Er ist nicht gerade subtil damit umgegangen. Es ist ihm wahrscheinlich bewusst, dass ich bescheid weiß. Also sollte er nicht überrascht sein, wenn ich ihn damit konfrontiere. Obwohl, er könnte wütend sein…"

Mit diesem Gedanken fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf, in dem rasche flackernde Flammen ihr Unterbewusstsein durchdrangen.

Zum vierten Mal in dieser Woche wachte Draco zu dem Anblick und Geruch seines Erbrochenen auf dem Boden auf. Er verzog das Gesicht vor Ekel und rümpfte die Nase über die säuerliche Pfütze aus brauner Flüssigkeit. Eine Hand tastete sich unter der Decke hervor und griff mit zittrigen Fingern nach seinem Zauberstab. Mit einem kleinen Schnippen verschwand die kleine Pfütze, ebenso wie der Übelkeit erregender Gestank. Das Brennen in seiner Kehle blieb jedoch.

Draco rollte sich auf seinen Rücken und griff sich an den Kopf. Ein stechender Kopfschmerz wand sich durch sein Gehirn: die erste Warnung eines fürchterlichen Katers. Ohne hinzusehen, hob er seine blasse Hand zu dem Nachttisch und schloss sie diesmal um eine kleine blaue Phiole. Er warf einen Blick auf das Etikett (denn er war schon viel zu viele Male vergiftet worden, um solch ein Detail auszulassen) und stürzte den leicht salzigen Trank hinunter. Etwas kühles Wasser, für einen Augenblick daliegen und Ruhe… Das war ein Rezept für Besserung, das ihn niemals im Stich ließ. Draco fühlte sich schon fast sofort besser.

Da er nun zu halb- vernünftigen Gedanken und präzisen Bewegungen fähig war, erhob Draco sich und begann, sich für das Quidditch- Spiel des heutigen Tages bereitzumachen. Er trat auf den Balkon, wo er die Wetterbedingungen etwas weniger günstig als beim letzten Spiel vorfand. Der Himmel war mit grauen Wolken bedeckt und ein kalter Wind wehte vom Westen. Draco roch einen Anflug von Niederschlag in der Luft, doch ob es Regen, Schnee oder eine gefürchtete Mischung aus beidem war unbestimmt.

„Was auch immer der Fall ist, es wird keinen Spaß machen, heute zu fliegen", dachte er und starrte in die trüben Wolken. „Aber zumindest sollte das ein leichtes Spiel werden. Ravenclaw wird kein großes Problem darstellen."

Er zog warme Unterkleidung an und verließ sein Zimmer. Er warf einen Blick zu Hermines Tür und überlegte für einen Augenblick, ob er sie wecken sollte. Doch sobald der Gedanke in seinem Kopf aufgeblitzt war, verflog er auch wieder.

„Sie hasst es zu fliegen. Sie hasst Quidditch. Und außerdem hasst sie _mich_. Ihr Team spielt heute nicht einmal… Weasel ist der einzige Grund, weshalb sie überhaupt ein Spiel anschaut. Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf und dachte wieder an das bedrohliche Wetter. „Ich werde sie schlafen lassen."

Er mochte es sich nicht selbst eingestehen, doch sein Herz sank, während er sich dem Feld für das Spiel näherte. Die Tatsache, dass jetzt beinahe das _gesamte_ Publikum nichts dagegen hatte, ihn gegen die Wand der Zuschauerränge geschmettert zu sehen, wog schwer auf seinem Gemüt. Seine Stimmung wurde noch mehr getrübt von der Mischung aus Regen und Schnee, die der Himmel auf ihn hinabgoss.

„Scheiße", murmelte er, während er in den Umkleideraum ging. Seine Teamkameraden mussten das gleiche denken. Wo er auch hinsah, erspähte Draco grimmige Gesichter und hoffnungsloses Kopfschütteln.

„Egal wie ich mich fühle, ich kann mein Team nicht so aufs Feld laufen lassen."

Sein bellendes, gezwungenes Lachen durchbrach die Stille. „Wir sind das bessere Team und wir fühlen uns schon so... Stellt euch vor, was den Ravenclaws durch den Kopf gehen muss." Er endete die Aussage mit einem boshaften Feixen und gab seinem Team Zeit, die Wahrheit davon zu erkennen. Schon bald tauchte hämisches und wetteiferndes Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern auf und Draco beendete seine kurze Aufmunterungsrede. Madame Hooch rief die Teams aufs Feld und sieben grüne Schleier schossen aus dem Umkleideraum und zogen eine Schleife durchs Stadion.

Draco kam auf dem Boden auf und stand vor Madame Hooch, um auf die Standard- Formalitäten vor dem Spiel zu warten. Er befestigte seine Handschuhe, als der Ravenclaw- Kapitän vor ihm landete.

„Draco", ertönte eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Regen.

Er schaute auf und feixte. „Chad", begrüßte er ihn mit derselben Kühle.

„Du solltest besser an meinen kleinen… _Tipp_ denken." Draco nahm an, dass es eine Drohung sein sollte.

„Wir werden sehen", erwiderte er lässig. Chad wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als Madame Hooch zu ihren herüberkam. Die Regeln wurden erklärt und die beiden Kapitäne schüttelten sich die Hände härter als nötig. Und sie stiegen in die Lüfte. Der Schnatz und die Klatscher wurden freigelassen, dann wurde der Quaffel geworfen. Das Spiel begann.

Draco flog über den Rest und fing an, so schnell er konnte nach dem Schnatz zu suchen. Der Wind und der Regen peitschten unangenehm gegen seine Wangen wie winzige Nadelstiche, die sich in jeden Zentimeter seiner freien Haut bohrten.

„Unter diesen Bedingungen wird kein Team lange durchhalten. Meins muss einfach etwas länger aushalten."

Er schaute über seine Schulter und sah, dass Chad ihm folgte, offensichtlich um sowohl Draco als auch möglicherweise den Schnatz im Blick zu behalten.

„Er kann nicht beides schaffen", dachte Draco. „Er wird sich entscheiden müssen, was ihm wichtiger ist. Und ich weiß genau, wie ich ihn dazu kriege." Er feixte und beugte sich flach über seinen Besen, worauf er an Geschwindigkeit zunahm.

Chad ahmte seine Aktion nach und beschleunigte ebenfalls. Draco, mit Sicherheit der bessere Flieger, tauchte ins Getümmel des Spiels. Er wich einem Klatscher aus und wurde fast von einem erbärmlich geworfenen Quaffel am Kopf getroffen. Er hörte ein gedämpftes Aufbrüllen von Wut, als die Slytherins das erste Tor erzielten. Die Führung würde jedoch nichts bedeuten, wenn sie in diesem Wetter fortfahren mussten. Draco flog aufs Feld hinunter, fädelte sich zwischen den Toren hindurch und sauste wieder über das Chaos, als Slytherin wieder traf.

Er verlangsamte seinen Flug und schaute über die Schulter. Chad folgte ihm immer noch.

„Ausgezeichnet", dachte Draco. „Er wird sich auf einen Langstreckenflug gefasst machen müssen."

In den nächsten fünf Stunden erzielte Ravenclaw elf Tore. Slytherin antwortete mit dreizehn Gegentreffern. Slytherin war in Führung, doch nur knapp. Das Wetter wurde, wenn es denn möglich war, noch schlimmer und die Spieler wurden allmählich müde.

Wie matt das Licht auch gewesen war, war es jetzt beinahe völlig ausgelöscht, als die Sonne unterging. Es war schwer etwas zu sehen, wie man an dem Zusammenkrachen und Schmerzensschrei von unten erkennen konnte.

„Klatscher zweifellos", dachte er in der Hoffnung, dass der betroffene Spieler nicht zu seinem Team gehörte. „Ich muss vorsichtig sein."

Während die Zeit verging, bemerkte Draco, dass die Mehrheit der Menge nicht länger das Spiel unter ihm verfolgte. Stattdessen beobachteten sie ihn. Draco tat sein Bestes, die Aufmerksamkeit zu ignorieren, doch er konnte den Hass des Publikums durch seine Roben in seine Haut brennen spüren. Er sollte es schon gewöhnt sein, ja, aber er konnte das schreckliche Gefühl nicht abschütteln.

„Da ist nicht ein einziges freundliches Gesicht in der Menge", dachte er mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf die verschwommenen Ränge. Er seufzte.

Er sah über die Schulter: Chad war immer noch da. Draco stieg höher in die Luft, drehte seinen Besen zu einem 90°- Winkel und stürzte auf den Boden zu. Der Wind peitschte an seinen Ohren vorbei, weshalb er das gleichzeitige Aufkeuchen der Zuschauer und ihre Jubelrufen nicht hören konnte. Er zog sich wieder wie beim letzten Bluff in der letzten Sekunde aus dem Sturzflug hoch. Als er sein Gehör wiederfand, lauschte er aufmerksam nach dem krachenden Geräusch. Stattdessen hörte er die Stimme des Ansagers:

„… der Sieg über Slytherin! Ravenclaw hat den Spieß umgedreht, 260 zu 150!"

Draco landete mit einem Plumps, die Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet. Seine Teamkameraden kamen um ihn herum auf dem Boden auf. Einige trotteten mit gesenkten Köpfen davon. Selbst im Halbdunkel sah er, wie Zabini, Crabbe und Goyle ihm tödliche Blicke zuwarfen. Sie wandten sich langsam von ihm ab und machten sich auf den Weg zur Umkleide, die Köpfe zusammengesteckt.

Zwei Worte echoten durch Dracos Geist und drangen in jeden einzelnen Winkel ein, während er den Umrissen der drei Jungen nachsah: Verdammte Scheiße.


	27. Eine interessante Wendung

**Kapitel 27 – Eine interessante Wendung**

Das Feuer prasselte laut. Das Geräusch erschreckte Hermine, die ihren Blick von ihrem Buch löste und sich im Raum umschaute. Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie niemanden. Obwohl sie in einer warmen Fliesdecke vor dem Feuer eingewickelt war, schauderte Hermine. Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück auf die Couch und schloss die Augen, um die Wärme des Raums aufzusaugen.

„Ich frage mich, wie Malfoys Spiel verlaufen ist", dachte sie gedankenverloren, ohne zu realisieren, dass er nun schon seit fünf Stunden fort war. „Gegen wen haben sie überhaupt gespielt? Ravenclaw? Ich glaube, das ist ein leichtes Team. Oder?" Sie gluckste belustigt. „Ha, als ob ich eine Ahnung habe." Sie schaute wieder auf die Seiten ihres Buches, doch nun, da ihre Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt worden war, fand sie es unmöglich sich zu konzentrieren.

„Ich sollte anfangen zu überlegen, was ich zu ihm sagen werde", dachte Hermine. „Ich darf nicht die Beherrschung verlieren. Ich muss ruhig und vernünftig bleiben. Er muss erkennen, dass seine Sauferei ein Problem ist und dass ich ihm helfen möchte."

Sie fing an, mögliche Dialoge in ihrem Kopf durchzugehen." Malfoy, warum setzt du dich nicht? Wir müssen reden. Nein, das ist bescheuert. Ich weiß von deinen Trinkeskapaden, Malfoy, und ich denke, du solltest damit aufhören… es ist nämlich nicht gesund, deshalb… I weiß, dass es dir egal ist, aber mir ist es nicht. Ah nein, das ist viel zu schmalzig. Malfoy, du hast ein Problem und du…"

Sie vertiefte sich weiter in ihre Gedanken. Die quietschenden Angeln des Porträts machten sie auf Dracos Anwesenheit aufmerksam.

„Jetzt ist der Moment also gekommen", dachte sie. Hermine stand auf und rang nervös die Hände. Sie war völlig unvorbereitet auf diese Unterhaltung. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, als eine blutige Hand sich an der Innenseite des Porträtlochs festklammerte. Hermine versteifte sich und ihr Herz raste. Wie in Zeitlupentempo tauchte der Rest von Draco auf.

Wie seine Hand war auch alles andere an ihm ähnlich gezeichnet. Blut verfilzte sein Haar und seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt. Seine Nase wirkte fast völlig gebrochen. Hermine konnte erkennen, dass sie stark geblutet haben musste. Doch was sie nicht überraschte, war die halbgefüllte Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die er in der Hand hielt. Er taumelte über die Schwelle des Porträtlochs, wobei er fast bäuchlings stürzte.

„Draco", hauchte sie und eilte zu ihm hinüber, um ihn zu stützen. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und lehnte sich auf sie, wodurch er sie fast mit seinem Gewicht zu Fall brachte.

„'Ermine…" nuschelte er. „Ich brauch deine Hilfe nich. Lass mich."

„Lass uns zur Couch gehen, Draco, okay? Kannst du laufen?", sagte sie sachte.

„Nein", sagte er. „Ich brauch die Couch nich. Ich brauch gar nichts. Außer diese Wand… gleich hier", sagte er und lehnte sich dagegen. Er nahm einen großen Schluck Whiskey. Er zischte, als der Alkohol in eine offene Wunde tröpfelte, doch er trank weiter.

„Komm", sagte Hermine sanft. „Was sagst du dazu, wenn du mir die Flasche gibst, Draco?" Sie griff zögerlich nach der Flasche, doch er riss sich von ihr los.

„Nö, hol dir 'ne eigene."

„Draco, lass mich die Flasche sehen." In einer fließenden Bewegung griff sie über seine Brust und hielt einen seiner Arme fest, während sie ihm die Flasche aus den sturen Fingern wand. Er wurde ruhig unter ihrer Berührung, wodurch sie die Flasche auf den Tisch stellen konnte. Sie begegnete seinem Blick und sah, wie eine merkwürdige Emotion durch sie hindurchhuschte. Es war etwas, das Scham und Sehnsucht ähnelte, doch weshalb, zögerte Hermine herauszufinden.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rief sie die Salbe aus dem Schrank herbei und begann, sie auf seine Wunden aufzutragen. Sie heilte seine gebrochene Nase und leistete gute Arbeit dabei, wie sie selbst zugeben musste. Als er endlich blut- und schmerzfrei war, sagte Hermine leise:

„Du musst aufhören. Das weißt du, richtig?"

Ihr Tonfall war ernüchternd. Dracos Blick wurde schärfer und er schaute sie bedrohlich an. „Womit aufhören?", blaffte er.

„Du weißt schon", sagte sie ernst. „Diese… Trinkerei. Es ist nicht gesund, Draco. Du hast es nicht nötig."

„Woher willst du wissen, was ich nötig habe und was nicht?", brüllte er. „Du weißt gar nichts! Womit ich es dieses Jahr zu tun hatte, was ich durchgemacht habe…"

„Wer, denkst du denn, hat immer das Chaos beseitigt?" Hermine bemühte sich, ihre Stimme gedämpft zu halten, konnte jedoch nichts gegen die leidenschaftliche Aufrichtigkeit tun, die jedes Wort durchtränkte. Sie schaute ihn traurig an. Ihre braunen Augen glommen in dem dämmrigen Licht. „Ich bin die ganze Zeit über hier gewesen. Ich habe gesehen, was mit dir passiert ist, und ich habe keine einzige Frage gestellt."

„Es geht dich sowieso nichts an!"

„Doch, das tut es inzwischen. Draco, _rede_ mit mir. Was ist los?" Er wirkte zögerlich. Ihre Stimme wurde sanfter und sie legte ihre Hand ermutigend auf seinen Arm. „Bitte." Sie war überrascht, dass es funktionierte.

Draco schaute sie mit ernüchterten Augen an, den Mund zu einer Grimasse verzogen. „Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle", spie er. „Sie waren es."

„Die ganze Zeit über?", sagte sie ungläubig. Er nickte. „Aber warum? Wie?"

„Ich wollte dieses Jahr die Bälle flach halten, was nicht gerade das ist, was sie hören wollten. Ich hatte keinen Plan und sie sind wütend geworden. Und so haben sie es an mir ausgelassen." Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

Hermine war den Tränen gefährlich nahe. Es wirkte, als wäre es ihm egal. Seine Freunde oder das, was Freunden am nächsten war, hatten sich gegen ihn gewandt. Und, Hermine so unähnlich, war er völlig apathisch gegenüber der Situation. Seine Gleichgültigkeit frustrierte sie.

„Warum wehrst du dich nicht?"

Seine Antwort bestätigte ihre Gedanken. „Was würde das für einen Sinn machen? Sie sind zu dritt und ich bin ganz allein."

„Aber du bist offensichtlich der bessere Zauberer", sagte Hermine. „Sicherlich würdest du in der Lage sein, dich zu verteidigen!"

„Was würde das bringen!" Draco warf die Hände in die Luft. „Ich käme nur in Schwierigkeiten. Es würde sowieso nichts ändern. Es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

Hermine schaute ihn spöttisch an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer bist du?"

Draco sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt. „Wie bitte?"

„Wer bist du?", wiederholte sie. Sie wurde mit jeder Sekunde wütender. „Du bist nicht mehr der gleiche. Du warst eingebildet, selbstverliebt, hinterhältig… Du hast jeden Menschen um dich herum kontrolliert. Und obwohl es absolut nervtötend war, glaube ich, dass diese Teilnahmslosigkeit noch schlimmer sein könnte. Was zur Hölle ist passiert?"

„Was passiert ist?" Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab und näherte sich ihr, wild gestikulierend. „Ich habe dabei geholfen, Dumbledore zu _töten_! Ich bin vor dem Dunklen Lord und meiner Familie in die Arme des Ordens geflohen! Ich habe mich von den einzigen Menschen entfremdet, die mich toleriert haben! Ich habe meine Chancen auf ein Überleben an dieser Schule ruiniert! Das ist, was ich getan habe! Diese Ereignisse haben mich verändert, Granger!" An diesem Punkt hatten sie die Positionen gewechselt. Hermine stand nun mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst, während Draco ihre alle Fluchtwege versperrte.

Sie schwieg für einen Moment. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du dich nicht wehrst", sagte sie mit leiser Wut.

Er seufzte frustriert. „Ich habe es verdient, okay?" Er hielt den Augenkontakt trotz der Traurigkeit, die in ihren stürmischen grauen Tiefen herumwirbelte. „Ich habe alles verdient, was ich dieses Jahr zu ertragen habe", sagte er. Seine Stimme brach leicht. „Und verdammt, ich werde nichts dagegen tun."

Hermines Augen brannten. Die offene Emotion in Dracos Stimme berührte ihr Herz. Dann überkam sie ihr Instinkt. Sie tat das einzige, das sich natürlich anfühlte: Sie zog Draco in eine Umarmung.

In jedem anderen Moment hätte Draco sie wahrscheinlich vor Abscheu weggestoßen, vielleicht sogar versucht, sie zu verhexen. Doch der Alkohol machte ihn überemotional. Er entspannte sich allmählich, schlang seine Arme um sie und vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter. Sie konnte spüren, wie sein Körper bebte.

Für gefühlte Stunden blieben sie in dieser Position. Hermine dachte die ganze Zeit über an gar nichts und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, diesem gebrochenen Jungen Trost und Hoffnung einzuflößen. Er löste sich schließlich von ihr und schaute sie mit kummervollen Augen an, während seine Hände unbewusst ihre Taille streichelten.

„Du musst das nicht tun", sagte er leise.

„Doch, muss ich", sagte sie. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Du musst nicht allein damit fertig werden, Draco. Ich kann dir helfen."

Die Augen ausdruckslos und den Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengekniffen, nickte er.

Schweigen legte sich über sie. Es wurde bald etwas unbehaglich.

„Du solltest etwas schlafen", sagte Hermine in kaum mehr als einem Flüstern, als die Stille unerträglich wurde.

Dracos Hände lösten sich von ihr. Hermine bemerkte ihre Abwesenheit sofort mit einem kleinen Stich der Enttäuschung.

„Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das."

„Gute Nacht."

Sie blieb an die Wand gelehnt stehen, während Draco auf die Treppe zuging. Sie sah ihn nicht weniger als drei Mal taumeln und nach dem Geländer tasten, als er dort angelangt war. Aus Sorge, dass er stürzen würde, rief Hermine nach ihm.

„Warte."

Draco drehte sich schwankend um und musterte sie verwirrt. Sie eilte blitzschnell an seine Seite und nahm seinen Arm. Draco verdrehte die Augen und fiel fast um. Hermine packte seinen Arm fester und zog ihn wieder in eine aufrechte Position, unwillkürlich lachend. Er feixte zur Antwort. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe hoch zu Dracos Zimmer. Sie nahm die leere blaue Flasche vom Nachttisch.

„Ich gehe das auffüllen, während du dich umziehst", sagte sie.

Draco hörte auf, sich durch seine Kommode zu wühlen, und schaute sie an. „_Du _hast mir das gegeben?"

„Was hast du denn gedacht? Zauberei?", scherzte sie. Draco verdrehte wieder die Augen. „Geh dich umziehen", sagte sie schmunzelnd. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Nachdem sie den Trank von dem Kessel aufgefüllt hatte, der in einer Ecke ihres Zimmers stand, klopfte sie an Dracos Tür.

„Herein", sagte er.

Er stand in der Mitte des Raumes und trug nur die Hose eines Pyjamas, die tief an seiner Hüfte saß. Hermine schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und sie rang um Fassung. Sie hielt den Blick fest auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, damit er nicht über seine blasse Brust glitt. Doch als sie ihm näherkam, wurde die Versuchung immer stärker.

Ihre Augen flackerten für nur einen Moment zu seinem Oberkörper hinunter, doch dieser Bruchteil einer Sekunde überwältigte sie beinahe. Seine Brust war schlank und muskulös mit einem wohl- definiertem Waschbrettbauch und einem V, das zu seinem Becken hinunterreichte. Die dicke Narbe, die über seine Brust lief, verunzierte seine Haut nicht so sehr wie sie ihm einen Charakter verlieh – eine Geschichte. Es machte ihn sogar noch faszinierender… noch berauschender. Ihr stockte der Atem und sie senkte ihren Kopf wieder ruckartig. Sie hörte ihn leise glucksen.

Hermine reichte ihm den Trank und schaute überallhin nur nicht zu ihm. Er nahm den Trank langsam entgegen, wobei er absichtlich seine Finger über ihre Hand fahren ließ.

„Oh, das ist nicht fair", dachte sie, während sie ein Schaudern unterdrückte. Ohne zu wissen, ob er den Trank einnahm oder nicht, hörte sie, wie er die Phiole auf dem Tisch abstellte. Als sie den Kopf hob, um es nachzuprüfen, fand sie sich Dracos Schlüsselbein gegenüber. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und begegnete seinem Blick.

Seine Augen verengten sich leicht. „Du wirkst vertraut…", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. „So vertraut…" Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte ihr Gesicht. Hermine war versucht zurückzuweichen, doch sein Blick hielt sie gefangen. Langsam, zögerlich beugte er seinen Kopf und küsste sie. Es war nur ein einfacher Kuss, doch es musste gereicht haben. Er löste sich von ihr und schaute in ihre halb- geöffneten Augen, seine eigenen in Gedanken verengt. Er küsste sie wieder und vertiefte den Kuss diesmal. Er öffnete seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe gleiten.

Ihrem eigenen Willen zum Trotz gab Hermine nach. Sie schmiegte sich an seine nackte Brust und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie spürte, wie seine Hände an ihrem Rücken hinunterfuhren zu ihrer Taille, die er zu sich heran zog.

Die Bedeutung dieser Geste riss Hermine wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie schnappte nach Luft und ließ ihre Hände sinken, um sich von seiner Brust wegzudrücken. Sie trat langsam einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn wie einen Fremden an.

„Ich – ich… das ist nicht richtig. Du bist betrunken", sagte sie. „Du weißt nicht, was du da tust… ich muss gehen." Sie drehte sich schnell um und floh aus dem Zimmer, wobei sie Draco sehr erregt und sehr einsam zurückließ.

Draco sah sie flüchten, ohne ihr einen Vorwurf machen zu können. Er verfluchte seinen Körper und den Mangel an Kontrolle, den er über ihn zu haben schien.

„Sie hat Angst", dachte Draco. Er starrte immer noch die Tür an. „Verdammt, ich auch…"

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, lag er im Bett. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und schaute zu seinem Nachttisch. Das Mondlicht fiel blass auf die blaue Flasche, die leer gewesen war, seit sie sie ihm gegeben hatte.

* * *

AN: Bitte hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar! Danke :D


	28. Hogsmeade

**Kapitel 28 – Hogsmeade**

Der Rest des Novembers verging ohne Zwischenfall. Weder Draco noch Hermine sprachen an, was geschehen war, was _tatsächlich_ in jener Nacht geschehen war. Hermine tat es nicht, weil sie nicht glaubte, dass Draco sich überhaupt noch daran erinnerte, und Draco nicht, weil er wusste, dass Hermine es tat. Und da keiner von ihnen es zur Sprache brachte, waren sie irgendwie in der Lage, ihr anfängliches Unbehagen zu überwinden and wieder zu den Streitereien, dem Sarkasmus und doch zur gleichen Zeit gegenseitigen Unterstützung zurückzukehren.

Sie hatten ihr gemeinsames Verwandlungs- Training fortgesetzt und trafen sich jeden Dienstag, Donnerstag und Samstag abends im Gemeinschaftsraum. Beide waren anfangs ein wenig eingerostet, doch nach etwa einer Stunde Übung schafften sie es rasch, sich teilweise zu verwandeln. Doch noch konnte keiner der beiden eine volle Metamorphose erreichen.

Dezember brach mit einer Schneedecke herein. Am ersten Samstag, der auch ihren zweiten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade darstellte, war der Boden von einer dicken, flockigen Schicht ummantelt. Hermine schaute aus dem Fenster und wurde fast von der Helligkeit des frühen Morgenlichts geblendet, das von dem strahlenden Weiß reflektiert wurde. Sie lächelte und legte schnell ihre Winterkleidung an. Sie rief Draco zu:

„Malfoy, komm schon! Es ist Zeit zu gehen! McGonagall hat dich schon ein Mal davon befreit zu patrouillieren. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sehr erpicht wäre, wenn du es wieder schwänzt!"

„Schon gut, schon gut!", brüllte er, während er seine Tür schloss. „Ich komme ja schon. Sei nicht so penetrant!"

„Sei du nicht so langsam", scherzte sie.

Er verdrehte die Augen und sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Schlafsaal und verabschiedeten sich von Helga, bevor sich auf den Weg machten.

„Wir haben noch kein einziges Mal Salazar im Porträt gesehen", bemerkte Hermine, während sie durch den dunklen Gang liefen.

„Ich bin sicher, er hat Besseres zu tun als den ganzen Tag auf uns zu warten", sagte Draco.

„Ein Porträt mit etwas Besserem zu tun? Was könnte das wohl sein?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Wer weiß? Vielleicht ist er… Nein, Granger", sagte er und nahm sie am Ellenbogen. Er zog sie in den linken Tunnel. „Hier lang." Hermine kicherte verlegen und Draco fuhr fort: „Vielleicht ist er sich einfach zu gut dafür, das Porträtloch zu bewachen."

Hermine lachte spöttisch. „Das ist das Problem mit euch Slytherins", sagte sie. „Ihr haltet immer so große Stücke auf euch selbst. Tja, Malfoy, entschuldige, dass ich dich aufklären muss, aber ihr seid gar nicht so toll."

„Ach ja?", sagte er mit neckendem Tonfall. „Und was macht die Gryffindors so viel besser?"

Hermine drehte sich um und trat ein paar Schritte rückwärts, damit sie ihn besser ansehen konnte. „Oh komm schon, das erklärt sich doch von selbst. Jeder kennt die Gründe: Loyalität, Tapferkeit, Edelmütigkeit… wir sind einfach innerlich überlegen", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Draco stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus, ebenso wie Hermine. Ihr Geplänkel setzte sich fort, bis sie den Ausgang erreicht hatten. Dann ernüchterten sie und lauschten den Instruktionen von McGonagall.

„Ihnen stehen zwei Stunden zum persönlichen Einkauf zur Verfügung, die Sie nutzen können, wann immer Sie möchten", sagte sie. „Für den Rest des Tages werden Sie die versteckten Orte von Hogsmeade patrouillieren, um sicherzustellen, dass keine Schüler in Schwierigkeiten kommen. Wenn Sie auf einen Aufruhr stoßen, bleiben Sie diskret und gehen Sie angemessen mit der Situation um. Und was das Wichtigste von allem ist: Sie müssen zu allen Zeiten zusammenbleiben. Ich möchte nicht, dass ein Schulsprecher davonrennt, während der andere die gesamte Verantwortung übernimmt", endete sie mit einem spitzen Blick zu Draco. „Brechen Sie jetzt auf", sagte sie mit einem Handwedeln und einem strengen Blick, „und viel Spaß."

Draco hob die Taschen, die er in seiner Hand trug. Obwohl er nicht viel gekauft hatte, wurde sogar das kleinste Paket nervig, nachdem er stundenlang damit herumgelaufen war. Es schneite fast die gesamte Zeit, während sie patrouillierten. Es hatte gerade wieder eingesetzt. Riesige Flocken schwebten sanft vom Himmel und besprenkelten alle Fußgänger mit Weiß.

„Wenigstens ist es nicht windig", sagte Hermine, den Blick zum Himmel gerichtet. Schneeflocken landeten auf ihren Wimpern. Das geschmolzene Wasser formte hübsche Perlen auf ihnen, was ihre braunen Augen zum Strahlen brachte. Draco wandte rasch den Blick ab, als Hermine ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte.

„Hast du Lust auf ein Butterbier?", fragte sie ihn.

„Und Patrouille schwänzen?", erwiderte er mit spöttischer Ungläubigkeit.

Hermine lächelte nachsichtig. „Ich bin sicher, ein paar Minuten können nicht schaden. Wir sollen sowieso bald wieder an der Schule sein. Die meisten der Schüler sind schon zurückgegangen. Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst, ein wenig die Regeln zu verbiegen, oder, Malfoy?"

Draco lachte kurz auf, die grauen Augen fröhlich blitzend. „Die Regeln verbiegen? Granger, ich bin dazu geboren, sie zu brechen."

Sie lachte und sie traten in die Drei Besen. Hermine ging einen Tisch suchen, während Draco ihnen etwas zu Trinken holte. Er ließ sich dankbar auf seinen Stuhl sinken und stellte die Taschen zu seinen Füßen auf den Boden. Er nahm einen Schluck des Tranks, der ihn fast sofort aufwärmte. Er lehnte sich zurück und knöpfte seinen Mantel auf.

„Also, ist gut gelaufen heute", sagte Hermine. Sie nippte an ihrem Butterbier.

„Ja, ist es", gab Draco zu. Er war überrascht, dass es stimmte. Nachdem McGonagall sie losgeschickt hatte, hatten sie eine Stunde damit zugebracht zu patrouillieren. Dann hatte Hermine einkaufen gehen wollen. Sie schlenderten in verschiedene Geschäfte – damit Hermine Weihnachtsgeschenke für die Freunde besorgen konnte, die nicht mit ihr sprachen. Draco warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihre Einkäufe und versuchte, das Geschenk dem jeweiligen Empfänger zuzuordnen. Es war leichter, als er gedacht hätte.

„Ein Buch mit offensiven und defensiven Flüchen… das muss für Potter sein. Besen- Politur. Das ist zweifellos für Weasley. Ohrringe für die kleine Weasley. Ein Bilderrahmen für ihre Eltern…"

Draco schaute auf seine erbärmlichen Einkäufe hinunter: ein paar neue Federhalter und Nachschub von seinen Trankzutaten. Die Sehnsucht nach Freunden traf ihn in diesem Moment wie ein Schlag und katapultierte ihn fast für den ganzen Tag in eine schlechte Laune. Da fing etwas seinen Blick ein. Er schaute es an und überlegte.

„Ich warte draußen, in Ordnung, Malfoy?", sagte sie.

„In Ordnung", antwortete er, abgelenkt von seinem Fund. „Ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten."

Getreu seiner Worte tauchte Draco zehn Minuten später aus dem Laden auf, ein weiteres Paket in seiner Tasche. Er konnte Hermine nirgends entdecken.

„Wo zum Teufel ist sie hingegangen?", dachte er, während er seinen Blick über die Schülermenge schweifen ließ. Ihr buschiges braunes Haar war nirgends zu sehen. Gerade als Draco sich langsam anfing Sorgen zu machen, kam Hermine mit gerötetem Gesicht auf ihn zugeeilt.

„Entschuldige bitte", sagte sie. Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Da gab es diese eine letzte Sache, die ich noch besorgen wollte." Sie hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Es machte Draco leicht misstrauisch, doch er ignorierte das Gefühl. Sie gingen als nächstes in den Honigtopf und kauften mehr Süßigkeiten als erlaubt sein sollte.

Ihre Einkaufszeit lief langsam ab und sie fuhren mit ihrer Patrouille fort, wobei sie sich zwanglos unterhielten und gelegentlich Schneeballschlachten ausfochten.

„Und erfolgreich war der Tag auch", sagte Hermine gerade, was Draco aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Ich habe einen Großteil meiner Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigt."

Draco räusperte sich. „Ja, das habe ich gesehen", sagte er in dem Versuch, den Anflug von Bedrücken aus seiner Stimme zu bannen.

Hermine errötete leicht. Sie nahm schnell einen Schluck Butterbier. Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, legte sich eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. Auf der Stelle wachsam, schaute er auf, um zu sehen, wer sie da störte.

„Orman", begrüßte Draco kalt.

Channing ignorierte Dracos Kühle. „Hermine", sagte er. „Was für ein Zufall, Sie hier zu sehen!"

„Oh, hallo, Channing!", sagte sie mit fast zu fröhlicher Stimme. „Malfoy und ich haben gerade ein Butterbier getrunken, aber ich denke, wir sollten besser ge – "

„Na dann!", unterbrach er sie laut, „wird es Ihnen ja nichts ausmachen, wenn ich mich für eine Weile zu Ihnen geselle?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, holte er sich einen Stuhl herbei und nahm zwischen ihnen Platz. Er wandte sich zu Hermine, wodurch er Draco von jeglicher potentiellen Unterhaltung abschnitt.

Sie sprachen mit gedämpften Stimmen. Draco saß völlig regungslos da, darum bemüht, ihre Unterhaltung zu belauschen.

„Haben Sie an Ihrer Aufgabe gearbeitet?", fragte er.

„Ja", erwiderte sie, „ein wenig."

„Gut, gut. Und irgendetwas Neues zu der alten Mission?"

„Nein", sagte sie schlicht. Schweigen hing in der Luft, als erwartete Channing mehr als Antwort. Als sie nichts weiter sagte, fuhr Channing fort:

„Im Orden ist alles in Ordnung. Aber ich schätze, das wussten Sie bereits." Sie nickte. Channing sagte: „Ich freue mich, dass Sie sich endlich an die Arbeit gemacht haben. Sie wissen nicht, wie wichtig das ist, Hermine. Wann immer sie genauere Ergebnisse haben, sagen Sie mir bescheid."

„Das werde ich", sagte sie.

„Gut. Nun, dann sollte ich jetzt besser aufbrechen."

Es war schwer für ihn etwas zu erkennen, doch Draco glaubte zu sehen, wie Channing eine Hand nach Hermines Gesicht ausstreckte.

„Hermine", hörte er ihn flüstern.

„Channing, bitte…"

„Shh", sagte er. Draco hörte Hermine wimmern, als Channing sie küsste.

Er hielt es nicht länger aus. Draco knallte sein Butterbier auf den Tisch, wodurch das goldene Getränk aus dem Krug schwappte und den Rücken von Channings Mantel benetzte. Er stand so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl umfiel. Er krachte zu Boden. Die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Einrichtung lag auf ihm, als er aus dem Gebäude stürmte und die Tür mit Wucht zuschlug.

Was im Krankenflügel geschehen war, spielte sich immer wieder in Hermines Geist ab, während sie mit Channing sprach. Sie fürchtete, dass er es wieder tun würde. Es sah schon danach aus, als könnte sie seiner Zuneigung entrinnen, bis er ihren Arm packte. Er beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr hinüber.

„Channing, bitte…" sagte sie und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er schaute sie an und seine Augen verengten und verdüsterten sich.

„Shh", sagte er. Er drückte ihren Arm unter dem Tisch, während er seine Lippen energisch gegen ihre presste. Sie konnte spüren, wie ihr Arm unter seinem festen Griff schmerzte, da sich seine Finger in ihre weiche Haut bohrten. Hermine wimmerte unwillkürlich vor Schmerz. Genau in diesem Augenblick hörte sie Draco von seinem Stuhl aufspringen und mit großem Aufstand hinausstürmen.

Sie löste sich von Channing und schaute ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an.

„Hören Sie auf, Channing", flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Bitte hören Sie damit auf."

Sie nahm hastig ihre Einkäufe in die Hand (und Dracos ebenfalls) und eilte aus den Drei Besen. Sie ignorierte ihn, als er ihren Namen rief. Sie stürzte fast, als sie auf die eisige Türschwelle trat, doch eine kräftige Hand erwischte ihren Arm, bevor sie zu Boden fiel.

„Du hast eine Menge zu erklären, Granger", zischte Draco in ihr Ohr, während er sie in Richtung Hogwarts steuerte.

„Nicht hier, Malfoy", flehte sie, die Augen immer noch mit Tränen gefüllt. „Bitte mach keine Szene." Es starrten sie bereits viele Leute an.

Er wirkte zögerlich, als würde es den Höhepunkt seines Tages darstellen, einen Aufstand zu veranstalten. „Na schön... wenn wir in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen sind."

Sie waren den Weg noch nie so schnell zurückgelegt. In Rekordzeit waren sie am Porträtloch angelangt, beantworteten Helgas einfaches Rätsel, ihre gehobene Augenbraue ignorierend. Hermine hatte kaum Zeit, ihren Schal abzuwickeln, als Draco sie gegen die Wand drückte. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub im starken Wind, da der Gang von Hogsmeade ihre verstörten Nerven keinesfalls beruhigt hatte.

„Was zur Hölle war das, Granger?"

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Er schlug eine Hand gegen die Wand neben ihrem Kopf. Sie zuckte zusammen und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab. Tränen stiegen ihr wieder in die Augen.

„Ich habe deine schwachsinnigen Antworten satt, Granger! Es ist Zeit, Rede und Antwort zu stehen! Warum zur Hölle hast du dich von ihm küssen lassen?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht gelassen!", verteidigte sie sich, die Wangen rot vor Empörung. „Er hat es einfach getan!"

„Und du hättest nicht Nein sagen können?", brüllte Draco.

„Das habe ich doch!"

„Und du hättest dich nicht wehren können?"

„Nein, es ist nur, dass…"

„Ha!", bellte er. „War ein ganz schöner Kampf, den du dir da geliefert hast", höhnte er.

Frustriert riss sie den Ärmel ihres Pullovers hoch. „Das ist der Grund!" Die mittelgroßen Blutergüsse auf ihrem Arm waren offensichtlich frisch und nahmen gerade erst einen leicht bläulichen Ton an.

Draco verstummte und nahm ihren Arm, um ihn näher an sein Gesicht heranzuziehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Tränen quollen ihr aus den Augen und liefen ihr Gesicht hinunter. Ihr Unterkiefer bebte, als sie leise sagte: „Ich hatte Angst."

* * *

AN: Hallo! Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet! Danke! :D


	29. Reparieren und Zerbrechen

**Kapitel 29 – Reparieren und Zerbrechen**

In Draco stieg Zorn auf. Mörderischer Zorn. Channing Orman – dieser schmierige, verdächtige, _lüsterne_ Ekel – war zu weit gegangen. _Viel _zu weit. Es war anders als damals in Oktober, als Channing sie im Krankenflügel geküsst hatte. Tatsächlich war Draco ziemlich überzeugt gewesen, dass es _Hermine_ war, die solche Zuneigungsbekundungen angefacht hatte (auch wenn der Gedanke von ihren Lippen auf diesem unwürdigen Mistkerl genug war, um gleichzeitig Wut und Übelkeit in ihm hervorzurufen). Zu jener Zeit hatte Draco jedoch noch kein falsches Spiel vermutet. Was für einen Grund hätte er auch dazu gehabt?

Doch nachdem er die Blutergüsse gesehen hatte… tja, _nun_ waren Ormans Absichten unverkennbar und Draco wünschte sich unwillkürlich, dass dem hinterhältigen Bastard sehr furchtbare Dinge zustießen. So viel Spaß es auch machte sich die Foltermethoden vorzustellen, die er auf Orman anwenden würde, wenn Draco ihm das nächste Mal begegnete, gab es im Moment dringendere Angelegenheiten, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften, nämlich Hermine. Sie hatte auf der Couch Platz genommen und war vornüber gebeugt, den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt, während ihre Finger abwesend über die frischen Ergüsse strichen.

Den Mund zu einer grimmigen Linie zusammengekniffen, rief Draco einen Hauself herbei und verlangte nach einer Kanne Tee. Dreißig Sekunden später tauchte derselbe Hauself mit einem Tablett auf. Ein weiterer folgte kurz darauf mit einem Teller mit Butterkeksen. Sie stellten sie auf den Tisch, verbeugten sich und erröteten, als Hermine aus ihren Gedanken erwachte und ihnen dankte.

Draco kümmerte sich um ihren Tee (Milch und Zucker – das Wissen kam irgendwie fast instinktiv) und reichte ihn ihr. Sie nippte langsam daran, während sie ins Feuer starrte.

Die Bedeutung der Ereignisse in Hogsmeade hing schwer in der Luft. Die Stille war für einen Moment unbehaglich. Draco fielen immer noch keine Worte des Trosts oder der Beruhigung ein, weshalb er das nächstbeste tat, das ihm in den Sinn kam: er wechselte das Thema. „Also, von was für Missionen hat Orman da gesprochen?"

Wie vorherzusehen war, hatte er nicht gerade den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen. Hermine schaute von ihrem Tee hoch und warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu. „Du hast gelauscht. Das war eine private Unterhaltung, Malfoy."

„Es war an einem öffentlichen Ort, Granger", schoss er zurück.

Sie ignorierte ihn. „Es ging dich nichts an", sagte sie. „Du bist nicht Teil des Ordens. Und das wirst du auch nie sein."

„Also werde ich aus allem herausgehalten?", fragte Draco törichterweise. „Was ist, wenn ich dir helfen kann?"

„Außer wenn du gestehen kannst, dass du tatsächlich für Voldemort arbeitest, bist du mir keine Hilfe", sagte Hermine.

„Das war eine deiner Missionen?", warf Draco scharf ein. „Informationen aus mir rauszukitzeln?"

„Ja", erwiderte sie. „Aber ich kam nicht weiter, weshalb sie mir eine andere Aufgabe aufgetragen haben."

„Und die wäre?", fragte Draco schnell.

„Geht dich nichts an", wiederholte Hermine streng. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck Tee.

„Du vertraust mir immer noch nicht?"

„Du hast nichts getan, um dir mein Vertrauen zu verdienen, Malfoy", sagte sie mit deutlichem Frust in der Stimme. „Was hast du getan, seit ich hier bin? Mich _beleidigt_? Mich _angegriffen_? Mich _geschlagen_? Ja, du hast Recht. Ich sollte dir jetzt definitiv vertrauen", sagte sie sarkastisch.

Jede Anklage traf Draco tief. Es stimmte. Alles entsprach der Wahrheit. Doch andererseits waren da so viele Aspekte ihres Zusammenwohnens. Aspekte, die nicht ignoriert werden konnten. „Das gehört offensichtlich der Vergangenheit an, Granger", platzte er hervor.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach ja?", sagte sie überrascht.

Es dauerte nicht mehr als einen Moment, bis Draco antwortete: „Ja", sagte er, „definitiv." Zu lügen war so leicht, doch es war die Wahrheit – das überraschte und erfreute ihn gleichermaßen.

Hermine lehnte sich nach hinten gegen die Couch und seufzte in ihre Tasse.

„Also, erzählst du es mir?", fragte Draco.

Sie musterte ihn. „Nein."

Draco ächzte frustriert. „Na schön. Aber erwarte keine Hilfe von mir, wenn du sie brauchst."

„Das werde ich nicht", sagte sie.

Ihre Unterhaltung stoppte für volle zehn Minuten. Sie saßen schweigend da, schlürften Tee und schauten überallhin nur nicht zueinander. Trotz der Stille und des Mangels an Aktivität, stand keiner von der Couch auf. Hermine seufzte und durchbrach die Stille.

„Warum, denkst du, hat er das getan?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Warum, denkst _du_, hat er das getan?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Hermine. Sie starrte ins Feuer und sagte leise mehr zu sich selbst als zu Draco: „Er ist ein Mitglied des Ordens und fast zehn Jahre älter als ich. Er kann keine Beziehung wollen. Es macht keinen Sinn."

„Er hat dich verletzt", sagte Draco streng. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Beziehung ist, was er anstrebt."

Hermine schaute ihn verständnislos an.

Draco höhnte: „Oh, mach dich nicht lächerlich, Granger. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, was er wirklich will."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf so heftig, dass ihre braunen Locken flogen. Sie weigerte sich, es zu glauben, noch es überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen. „Es macht keinen Sinn!", sagte sie stur.

„Es macht völlig Sinn!", sagte Draco und warf die Hände in die Luft. Bevor er sich selbst zurückhalten konnte, platzte er hervor: „Du bist jung, du siehst gut aus und du bist naiv! Wer würde dich nicht wollen?"

Als er realisierte, was er gerade gesagt hatte, sprang er wütend auf und stolzierte die Treppe hinauf. Hermines schockiertes Schweigen wurde von seiner Tür unterbrochen, die zuknallte.

Der dunkle Lord saß vor dem Feuer, die langen weißen Finger gefaltet. Seine gerissenen Ohren hörten das Prasseln und Knistern des Feuers. Er lächelte bösartig gegen seine Finger.

„Es ist zu viel Zeit verstrichen seit deinem letzten Bericht", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die geschmeidig wie Honig und tödlich wie Arsen war. „Ich nehme an, du hast einige bedeutende Informationen zu berichten."

„Es haben sich Fortschritte ergeben, mein Herr", sagte das Gesicht im Feuer.

„Du hast sie gebrochen?"

„Nein, mein Herr."

Voldemort gefasste Haltung zerbrach bei dem Geständnis. Er brüllte vor Wut und schlug mit der Faust auf den Arm seines Sessels.

„Ich werde nicht für immer warten, _Sklave_. Wenn du mir nicht die Informationen beschafften kannst, die ich erwünsche, dann ist deine Anwesenheit hier nicht erwünscht!"

„Ich habe Euch gesagt, mein Lord, _es haben sich Fortschritte ergeben_. Heute war sehr… maßgeblich."

Voldemort, der sich vor Abscheu von dem Feuer abgewandt hatte, hielt inne und schaute über seine Schulter. „Maßgeblich, sagst du? Berichte."

Die Ereignisse des Tages wurden dargelegt und die Miene des Dunklen Lords wurde noch hinterhältiger.

„Wenigstens bist du nicht völlige Zeitverschwendung", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen, „aber es entwickelt sich nicht schnell genug. Wir brauchen jegliche Informationen, die das dreckige Schlammblut besitzen könnte. Aber sei versichert: Du bist nicht die einzige Person, die sie beschaffen kann."

Die Gestalt im Feuer schnappte die angedeutete Drohung auf. „Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen", verkündete er.

„Das würde ich dir auch raten", zischte Voldemort. „Jetzt geh mir aus den Augen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort war die Gestalt verschwunden.

Der dunkle Lord gluckste. „Sie wird bald ihm gehören", dachte er. „Und wenn es so weit ist, wird Potter mein sein!"

Zuerst glaubte sie sich eingebildet zu haben, dass Draco sie als gutaussehend bezeichnete, doch als er ihr danach tagelang nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, entschied sie, dass sie doch richtig gehört hatte.

„Ich wünschte fast, ich hätte ihn nicht gehört", dachte sie in Zaubertränke. Sie runzelte die Stirn, während sie in den leicht brodelnden Kessel starrte. Sie warf einen Blick zu Draco hinüber, dessen Miene ihrer eigenen ähnelte: eine Mischung aus Verärgerung, Verwirrung und Konzentration. „Das Leben war viel leichter, als ich noch wusste, dass er mich hasst", dachte sie. „Und sogar nicht zu wissen, wo er steht, war zwar verwirrend, aber in Ordnung. Doch jetzt…"

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als Zeituhren überall im Raum schrillten. Sie gab Blutegelhaut in den Trank und beobachtete, wie die Farbe sich von grau zu grellrot färbte, genau wie es in den Anweisungen stand. Sie lächelte über ihren Erfolg und aus Neugier schaute sie zu Draco hinüber, der so wirkte wie vor Zugabe der Zutaten. Sie erschrak, als Draco sich umdrehte und sie mit unlesbaren silbrigen Augen musterte. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und das Lächeln verschwand sofort von ihrem Gesicht, ersetzt durch einen Rotton, der dem Kesselinhalt nahekam.

Ein paar Tage später kam zum Frühstück die Eulenpost in dem üblichen Wirbel aus Federn an. Amaris, die in letzter Zeit nicht heruntergekommen war, landete mit einem anmutigen Plumps mitten auf ihrem Teller mit gebackenen Tomaten.

„Toll, Amaris", sagte sie neckend zu der Eule, die sie zerknirscht anschaute. Hermine lächelte und band den Brief von ihrem Bein los. Die Eule tapste Hermines Arm hinauf und schien über ihre Schulter mitzulesen.

Der Brief stammte von Moody. Darin stand, dass sie zu Weihnachten zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren würde und auf Dracos Reaktion zu den Neuigkeiten achten solle. Hermine legte das Pergament auf den Tisch und hörte Amaris leise in ihr Ohr tuten. Sie bot der geduldigen Eule ein Stück Speck an, das sie glücklich annahm. Nachdem sie ein paar Schlucke von Hermines Wasser getrunken hatte, stieg Amaris wieder auf Hermine's Arm, drückte ihn liebevoll mit ihren Krallen und hob ab. Hermine lächelte, während sie ihr nachsah.

Sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder dem Brief zu, als plötzlich etwas Kleines auf den Tisch krachte und die Leute dabei mit Ei und Toaststücken besprühte.

„Pig!", tadelte Ron. Er griff nach der Schnatz- großen Eule, die sich von seinem Absturz zu erholen versuchte. Seine Ohren wurden rot vor Verlegenheit und Hermine kicherte unwillkürlich leise. Anscheinend war es nicht leise genug. Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte, der an Pigs Bein befestigt gewesen war, schaute Ron sie mit einer Miene an, die nicht nur Wut widerspiegelte. Seine blauen Augen wurden weicher und trugen einen schmerzvollen Ausdruck. Sie riss ihren Blick von Ron los und schaute auf ihre Uhr.

„Ich muss zum Unterricht", dachte sie. Sie sammelte ihre Bücher zusammen und hastete zum Arithmantik- Klassenzimmer.

Später an diesem Tag, als Hermine auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle war, hörte sie, wie jemand ihren Namen rief. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Ron kam auf sie zugelaufen.

„Hermine", sagte er ein wenig außer Atem. „Ich habe überall nach dir gesucht."

Sein Tonfall weckte Besorgnis in Hermine. „Warum?", fragte sie drängend. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein", sagte Ron. Seine Hände wedelten ihre Sorge wie einen faulen Gestank weg. „Ich wollte nur mit dir reden."

„Oh", sagte sie empört, „_jetzt_ willst du mit mir reden? Nach fast zwei Monaten Schweigen? _Jetzt_ willst du Wiedergutmachung leisten?"

„Hör mal, es tut mir leid, okay?", sagte er, ihre Verärgerung ignorierend. „Ich war nur wütend. Das ist alles. Und ich hatte jedes Recht dazu." Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch Ron unterbrach sie mit einem Winken mit der Hand. „Aber", fuhr er fort, „ich hätte nicht so nachtragend sein sollen. Es war nicht fair. Und es tut mir leid."

Hermines Augen glänzten. Warum musste sie manchmal so ein Schwächling sein? „Dir sei vergeben, Ron", sagte sie und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Nur tu das bitte nie wieder. Ich habe meine Freunde vermisst."

Er schlang die Arme um sie und rieb ihr über den Rücken. „Das werde ich nicht", sagte er. „Es war Folter, mit Neville und Luna zu lernen."

Sie kicherte und verdrehte die Augen. „Sind sie immer noch sauer auf mich?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht, dass sie es jemals gewesen sind", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Ich denke, sie hatten nur Angst, sich gegen mich zu stellen." Er grinste großspurig und reckte sich stolz. Hermine lachte und knuffte ihn spielerisch in den Bauch.

„Nun, das ist gut zu wissen", sagte Hermine. „Und Ginny?"

Rons Gesicht verdüsterte sich leicht. „Sie ist sturer als ich, wenn man es glauben kann", sagte Ron. „Obwohl ihre Wut schon etwas verflogen ist, kann sie es immer noch nicht loslassen. Irgendwann wird sie es aber", sagte Ron, als er Hermines gerunzelte Stirn bemerkte. „Das tut sie immer."

Hermine nickte und Schweigen legte sich für eine Sekunde über die beiden. Dann sagte Ron mit einem Lächeln. „Also hast du schon gehört, dass wir alle zu Weihnachten zum Grimmauldplatz gehen?"

Das fachte eine Unterhaltung an, die sie durch das gesamte Abendessen führte. Als Hermine dasaß und sich mit ihren Freunden unterhielt, hatte sie das Gefühl, als wäre sie nie fortgewesen. Neville liebte immer noch Pflanzen, Luna war so merkwürdig wie eh und je und Ron war ganz sein trotteliges, liebenswertes Selbst. Hermine bemerkte Ginnys ungewöhnliche Stille, erinnerte sich jedoch an Rons Worte.

„Sie braucht einfach nur Zeit", dachte Hermine. Sie sah, wie Ginny sie musterte, und lächelte sie vorsichtig an. Als Ginny realisierte, dass sie ertappt worden war, funkelte sie sie sofort an und wandte sich dann wieder ihren Stampfkartoffeln zu. „Nur Zeit", lächelte Hermine.

Draco lugte durch einen Winkel des Geheimgangs, die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Er warf einen düsteren Blick zum Gryffindor- Tisch und lächelte spöttisch, als er sah, wie Hermine Ron einen spielerischen Stoß versetzte.

„Also ist das Traumteam wieder vereint… wie auch immer, schön für sie. Es wird mit Sicherheit das Schlammblut von mir ablenken… Es war nervtötend, sie um mich rumzuhaben…", höhnte Draco, während ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, wie nett das Leben in den letzten paar Monaten mit ihr gewesen war.

„Ich werde mich nicht mehr mit ihrer Nörgelei herumschlagen müssen. Und ihre bescheuerten Trainings… sie wird mich endlich in Ruhe lassen. Ich kann die Pausen völlig allein in meinem Zimmer verbringen und Flüche üben. Jetzt da sie sich mit ihnen vertragen hat, wird es besser sein für mich."

Obwohl er es sich einzureden versuchte, spürte Draco dennoch, wie Zweifel sich in seinem Herzen festsetzten. Er ließ die Arme zur Seite fallen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den kalten schwarzen Stein des Gangs. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihm. Widerwillig wandte er der Großen Halle von Hogwarts den Rücken zu und wanderte zu seinem Raum zurück.


	30. Der Keller

**Kapitel 30 – Der Keller**

Das Ende der Woche läutete den Anfang der Weihnachtsferien ein. Hermine, der Weasley- Clan and Draco versammelten sich alle vor McGonagalls Kamin. Einer nach dem anderem wurde von der Schulleiterin verabschiedet und einer nach dem anderen verschwand durch das Kaminsystem. Draco seufzte bei McGonagalls kaum herzlichem Abschied and trat in den Kamin. Mit einem Zischen der warmen grünen Flamme sauste Draco davon und taumelte aus dem Kamin des Ordens.

„Geht alle auspacken", ertönte Mrs. Weasleys kreischende Stimme über den Krawall hinweg. „Ron, mein Lieber, du bist mit Harry in einem Zimmer." Ron lächelte breit und stürzte so schnell die Treppe hinauf wie er mit seinem Koffer konnte. „Und Hermine, du teilst ein Zimmer mit Ginny über die Ferien."

Draco sah, wie die beiden Mädchen einen Blick wechselten, sich jedoch gehorsam zu ihrem Zimmer aufmachten. Draco, der annahm, dass er dasselbe Zimmer belegen würde wie letztes Mal, steuerte auf die Treppe zu.

„Malfoy." Mrs. Weasleys Stimme schwebte gefährlich durch den Raum. Als er zu ihr schaute und eine alte, schäumende Wut in ihren Augen sah, bekam er etwas Angst.

„Selbst wenn sie eine Blutsverräterin ist, ist sie sehr eindrucksvoll", dachte Draco, während sie sich ihm näherte. Entgegen seiner Instinkte wich er nichts zurück.

„Malfoy, mein _Lieber_", sagte sie mit eklig süßer Stimme. „Gestatte mir, dir _dein_ Zimmer für die Ferien zu zeigen."

Draco schluckte schwer, als Mrs. Weasley sich umdrehte. Sie führte ihn durchs Haus zu einer Tür, die Draco nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und bedeutete ihm einzutreten.

„Angenehmen Aufenthalt", sagte sie mit einem sardonischen Lächeln. Draco verzog höhnisch das Gesicht hinter ihrem Rücken, als sie den Korridor hinunterwatschelte und um die Ecke verschwand.

„_Angenehmen Aufenthalt"_, spottete er. „Ja, klar." Er verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich zur Tür. Sie war alt und grau, eingedeckt in einer dicken Schicht von Staub und mehr Spinnweben als ihm lieb wäre. „Wo zum Teufel stecken sie mich hin?", murmelte er. „In einen Besenschrank?"

Er versuchte, den alten Türknauf zu drehen, doch das sture Metall wollte nicht nachgeben. Er zerrte daran, drückte und rüttelte an der Tür, was lediglich dazu führte, dass Mrs. Weasley gegen die Wand hämmerte und „Hör sofort mit dem Lärm auf!" brüllte.

Draco unterdrückte den Draco zu antworten und konzentrierte seine Energie stattdessen darauf, die staubige Tür aufzuzwängen. Nach einer weiteren Minute stummen Rüttelns wich er an die Wand auf der anderen Seite zurück und musterte seinen beständigen Gegner.

„Na schön", sagte Draco. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür. „Alohomora." Er versuchte abermals sein Glück, doch vergeblich: das schwere Holz gab nicht nach. Er lehnte sich wieder gegen die Tür und dachte nach. Er probierte eine wilde Mischung aus Zaubern aus: sie vergrößern, sie schrumpfen lassen, dann frustriert werden und versuchen, sie aufzusprengen. Nichts funktionierte.

„Wer zur Hölle würde eine fluchsichere Tür herstellen?", dachte Draco empört, das dumme Holz anfunkelnd. „Sieht so aus, als würde ich es auf die harte Tour erledigen müssen."

Er stellte sich so nah an die Wand wie er konnte. Er brachte all seine Energie auf und stürmte auf die Tür zu. Er warf sich mit einem Grunzen dagegen und hörte entweder seine Schulter oder die Tür knacken. Draco rieb sich die verletzte Gliedmaße und machte sich bereit für einen weiteren Angriff. Er rannte auf die Tür zu und direkt vor dem Zusammenprall hörte er, wie jemand seinen Namen sagte.

„Malfoy?"

Er wandte seinen Blick von der Tür ab und versuchte anzuhalten, doch es war zu spät. Er krachte gegen die Tür, die natürlich sofort ohne Schwierigkeiten aufschwang. Draco erwartete, auf dem Boden zu landen, doch zu seiner Überraschung segelte er durch die Luft, bevor er auf einer Treppe aufkam. Er hörte den Schrei einer Frau, als er wieder in der Luft war und wieder auf der Treppe aufklatschte. Zuletzt landete er auf dem Treppenabsatz.

Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst, als er auf dem Boden auftraf. Auf seine Brust und hinter seinen Augen lag enormer Druck. Es war, als würde ein Stiefel gegen sein Brustbein gepresst, der verhinderte, dass er Luft holte. Ein gefühltes Jahrhundert später rauschte wieder Luft in seine Lungen zurück. In seinem Kopf drehte es sich und warmes Blut rauschte in seine Augen. Sein Arm schmerzte schrecklich und er versuchte, ihn zu bewegen. Er stieß einen Schrei aus, als Schmerz an seinem Arm hochschoss.

„Malfoy!", ertönte Hermines Stimme von über ihm. „Oh Merlin, bleib ruhig liegen."

Er ignorierte sie geflissentlich und versuchte sich aufzurichten, worauf nur noch mehr Blut an seinem Gesicht herunter rann and ein weiterer Schmerz in seinem Arm aufblitzte. Er zischte und ließ sich wieder zurückfallen, die Augen geschlossen und den Mund zu einem grimmigen Strich zusammengepresst.

Dann spürte er ihre Hände auf sich. Sie rollte ihn behutsam auf den Rücken und betrachtete ihn besorgt.

„Wo tut es weh?", fragte sie, während ihre braunen Augen über seinen Körper schweiften.

„Wo es weh tut, Granger?", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Es tut verdammt nochmal überall weh!"

„Sei nicht so anstrengen", tadelte sie ihn sachte. „Sag mir, wo es am meisten wehtut."

„Scheiße", ächzte er atemlos. Er machte Anstalten sich wieder zusammenzukrümmen, doch Hermine hielt ihn davon ab. Sie nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und legte ihn auf ihren Schoß.

„Tergeo." Das Blut begann langsam von seinem Gesicht zu verschwinden, aber es sah fast so aus, als wäre der Zauber nutzlos. Aus der Wunde auf Draco Kopf sickerte immer noch Blut.

„Du musst vorsichtiger sein", sagte Hermine sanft, den Zauberstab auf die Wunde gerichtet. Mit einer gemurmelten Zauberformel fingen die Muskeln an sich zusammenzufügen, dann die Haut. Innerhalb einer Minute war die Wunde völlig geheilt. Nur eine kleine rosa Narbe blieb als Beweis zurück. Der Rest des Blutes war von seinem Gesicht gereinigt.

Er öffnete die Augen einige Millimeter und sah Hermine über sich. Ihr lockiges braunes Haar fiel wie ein Schleier auf beiden Seiten ihres Gesichts herab. „Was noch?", fragte sie. Ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen schienen zu funkeln.

Draco ließ von seinem abwehrenden Verhalten ab. Er schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf auf ihren warmen Schoß fallen.

„Mein Arm", sagte er matt.

„Der linke oder der rechte?"

„Der rechte."

Er spürte, wie sie sich über seinen Körper beugte und behutsam den Arm in die Hände nahm. Sie legte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs auf den betroffenen Bereich. Draco fühlte ein kurzes Aufflackern von Angst.

„Granger, weißt du, was du da tust?"

„Shh", machte sie. „Episkey."

Draco spürte, wie sein Arm warm wurde, schon beinahe zu einem unangenehmen Punkt. Doch sobald die Hitze unerträglich wurde, verschwand sie auch schon. Er wackelte probeweise mit den Fingern und stellte fest, dass er sie bewegen konnte ohne zu schreien. Draco hob langsam den Arm und versuchte, ihn zu beugen.

„Er wird ein bisschen steif sein", sagte sie, „aber er ist nicht mehr gebrochen."

„Danke", sagte er träge und legte seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf ihren Schoß. „Du bist fast schon besser als Pomfrey."

„Tja, du gibst mir eben eine Menge Gelegenheit zu üben", sagte sie lächelnd. „Noch irgendwo anders?"

„Nein, lass mich einfach ein wenig ausruhen." Draco konzentrierte sich auf seine Atemzüge in dem Versuch, Hermines Hände zu ignorieren, die gedankenverloren durch sein Haar strichen. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen erhob sie das Wort.

„Du musst wirklich besser aufpassen…"

„Meinst du etwa, das war meine Absicht, Granger? Wenn du mich nicht abgelenkt hättest, wäre das nicht passiert", klagte er.

„Oh, bitte", sagte sie ruhig. „Das wäre passiert, ob ich nun da war oder nicht. Eigentlich ist ein Glück, dass ich da war. Wer weiß, wie lange du hilflos hier unten gewesen wärst?"

Draco wollte es nicht zugeben, doch sie hatte Recht. Er hätte verbluten könnten und niemand hätte es gewusst, bevor wenigstens ein paar Tage vergangen waren. Der Gedanke ließ ihn erschaudern.

„Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?", fragte Hermine.

Draco öffnete die Augen und schaute sich um. Das einzige Licht, das in den dämmrigen Raum fiel, kam aus der offenen Tür am oberen Absatz der Treppe. Abgesehen von dem kleinen Lichtfleck am Ende der Stufen war der Rest des Bereichs pechschwarz.

„Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es einen Keller gibt", sagte er.

Hermine gab einen Laut der Zustimmung von sich, während Draco versuchte, seine Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen. Die Wände waren aus dunkelgrauem Beton und in Spinnweben gehüllt. Die Luft roch schimmelig und alt, als wäre der Raum lange nicht mehr benutzt worden.

„Warum stecken sie dich hier unten rein?", fragte Hermine.

Draco schaute zu ihr hoch. „Dreimal darfst du raten", sagte er.

„Hier kann unmöglich ein Bett sein", sagte sie, seinen Kommentar ignorierend.

„Tja, wir werden es nicht wissen, bevor wir nachschauen."

Er setzte sich mit Hilfe von Hermine mühsam auf, die ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken gelegt hatte. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht's gut, Granger", sagte er knapp. Er rappelte sich auf und schwankte etwas. Hermine packte seinen Arm, um ihn zu stützen.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte sie wieder.

Er riss seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff. „Ja."

Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab und sagte „Lumos". Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Gemeinsam machten sie sich daran, den Keller zu erkunden, und traten weiter in die Finsternis.

Der Treppenabsatz teilte sich in zwei Richtungen. Einerseits ein Korridor, die direkt vor ihnen lag. Andererseits ein weiter Raum zu ihrer Linken. Sie wandten sich zuerst in den großen offenen Raum. Zerbrochene Möbel lagen über dem Boden verstreut. Lange Schlitze, wahrscheinlich von einem Werwolf, verunzierten die schäbigen grauen Polster. Es roch nach Fäule, als wäre etwas zwischen die Kissen gekrochen und gestorben. Die Möglichkeit, dass das tatsächlich der Fall war, ging Draco durch den Kopf und er schluckte schwer und schritt entschieden weiter.

Einen weiten Bogen um die Haufen alter Möbel machend, traten sie in einen Raum, der aussah wie ein altes Labor. Doch etwas war nicht stimmig an dem Anblick. Ein langer Stahltisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes mit dicken schwarzen Lederbändern, die an den Seiten befestigt waren. Über dem Tisch hingen ein Licht und ein Kronleuchter. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hinter dem Tisch stand ein langer Bücherschrank. Daran grenzte ein Zaubertränkeset.

Draco trat näher heran, wobei er spürte, wie Hermine seine Seite verließ. Er ging zum Zaubertränkeset und beleuchtete es mit seinem Zauberstab. Ein alter verrosteter Kessel stand dort halbgefüllt mit etwas Grünem und Festem. Kellen, Messer, Mörser und Stößel übersäten die Oberfläche. Tiefe Schnitte zogen sich über den Tisch. Er fuhr langsam mit den Fingern darüber und fragte sich insgeheim, was hier passiert war.

„Malfoy", rief Hermine vom anderen Ende des Raumes aus. „Komm mal für eine Sekunde her."

Er riss sich von dem Zaubertränkeset und seinen Gedanken los und wanderte zu Hermine hinüber. Eine Leiste mit uralten Schaltern war an die Wand vor ihr montiert. Keiner war beschriftet.

„Wofür sind sie?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich frage mich, ob sie noch funktionieren…", sagte Draco. Er streckte langsam seine Hand nach einem aus.

„Draco…", sagte Hermine mit einem warnenden und besorgten Tonfall.

Er ignorierte sie. Seine Finger fanden einen Schalter. Mit einem tiefen Luftzug übte er Druck aus, worauf der Schalter mit einem hörbaren Klicken nachgab. Für eine Sekunde passierte nichts. Draco konnte nun den Atemzug freilassen, den er angehalten hatte. Plötzlich begann der Kronleuchter hinter ihm heftig zu surren. Hermine keuchte laut auf und packte Dracos Arm, während sie beide herumwirbelten, um zu beobachten, was geschah.

Was sie für einen Kronleuchter gehalten hatte, stellte sich als etwas anderes heraus als sie erwartet hatten. Die Vorrichtung senkte sich von der Decke und drehte sich schnell. Während sie sich dem Tisch näherte, wurde sie langsamer. Erst dann bekamen Draco und Hermine einen klaren Blick auf das, was sie mit Lichtern verwechselt hatten.

„Nadeln", keuchte Hermine. Ihr Griff auf Dracos Arm wurde fester. Der Mechanismus hielt an und funkelte bösartig in ihrem flackernden Zauberstablicht. „Das ist eine Muggle- Vorrichtung… Draco, dieser Ort… meinst du, er war für…"

Er schaute ihr ruhig in die Augen. „Folter?", beendete er ihren Satz. „Ja."

Hermine wandte sich ängstlich dem Tisch zu. Draco fluchte, als er hörte, wie ferne Schreie auf sie eindrangen, und glaubte, ein kurzes Flackern einer Bewegung im Augenwinkel zu sehen. Hermines Kopf peitschte in die Richtung und ihr Griff auf seinem Arm verstärkte sich noch. Was auch immer es war, sie hatte es auch gesehen.

„Lass uns gehen, Hermine", sagte Draco. Er wich langsam zurück.

Sie widersprach nicht und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum erleuchteten Treppenabsatz.

„Nie im Leben wirst du hier unten schlafen", sagte sie bestimmt. „Dieser Raum…" Sie schauderte unfreiwillig. „Das geht nicht."

„Ich habe nicht wirklich eine Wahl, Granger", sagte er. „Und wir haben den Korridor noch nicht unter die Lupe genommen. Er könnte besser sein."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue bei seinem Optimismus und schaute skeptisch zum schwarzen Gang.

„Wie gesagt, es ist nicht so, als hätte ich irgendeine Wahl", sagte er und trat auf den Korridor zu. Hermine, die nicht allein gelassen werden wollte, folgte dicht hinter ihm. Der Gang wies etwa sieben Türen haben: drei auf jeder Seite und eine am Ende. An der ersten Tür legte Draco eine Hand auf den Türknauf.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich brauche ein Zimmer", antwortete er schlicht.

„Und außerdem bin ich jetzt neugierig", dachte er. „Was für andere Geheimnisse verbirgt dieses Haus noch?"

Die Tür öffnete sich ohne Umstände und führte in ein voll- möbliertes, aber dreckiges Gästezimmer. Ein Bett, eine Kommode, ein Kleiderschrank und ein Badezimmer waren dabei und in überraschend gutem Zustand.

Die anderen sechs Räume enthielten die gleiche Einrichtung in jeweils eigenem hässlichem Stil. Unglücklicherweise gab es keine Fenster, weshalb jedes Zimmer düster, schäbig und deprimierend war.

„Tja, ich schätze, ich werde einfach das erste Zimmer nehmen", sagte er und ging zum Treppenabsatz zurück, um seinen Koffer zu holen, während Hermine in seinem Zimmer blieb. In der kurzen Zeit, die er fort war, hatte sie begonnen den Raum zu reinigen, indem sie eine ganze Kaskade von „Ratzeputz"- Zaubern losließ.

„Das musst du nicht tun", sagte Draco.

„Es macht mir nichts aus", erwiderte sie. Dann, nach einer Minute: „Du solltest nicht hier bleiben." Sie musterte ihn ernst.

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Es ist Vergeltung für den kleinen Streich mit der Versteinerung, den ich letzten Sommer gespielt habe. Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich habe es verdient."

Hermine errötete leicht, sagte aber: „Niemand verdient es, hier unten zu sein… Es ist furchtbar. Es gibt nicht einmal Fenster."

„Das ist gut", entgegnete er. „Ich werde hier unten niemanden stören. Ich werde niemandem im Weg herumstehen. Mit etwas Glück werden sie mich einfach alle vergessen und ich kann friedliche Ferien genießen."

Hermine schaute ihn mitfühlend an und ging dann zur Tür. Ihre Miene wurde resigniert und sie murmelte zögernd „Okay…"

„Ich werde schon klar kommen, Granger", versicherte er ihr.

Draco hörte, wie jemand ihren Namen vom oberen Stockwerk rief. „Du solltest besser gehen. Ich bin sicher, Narbenkopf will dich sehen", sagte er mit einem höhnischen Grinsen. Sein Verhalten hatte sich abrupt geändert.

Hermine wirkte für einen Augenblick vor den Kopf gestoßen. Dann hob sie stolz das Kinn und lief ohne ein Wort aus dem Zimmer die Treppe hoch. Sobald Draco sicher war, dass sie gegangen war, setzte er sich aufs Bett, wodurch ein Staubwirbel aufstieg. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, Kerzen heraufzubeschwören, schloss Draco die Augen und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er verabscheute die Dunkelheit um ihn herum.


	31. Weihnachten

**Kapitel 31 – Weihnachten**

„Nadeln, Hermine?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Warum sollten da unten Nadeln sein?"

„Zum millionsten Mal, ich weiß es nicht, Ron", sagte Hermine seufzend. Sie setzte sich auf Harrys Bett. „Ich hatte gehofft, ihr beide würdet ein paar Ideen haben."

„Ihr meint doch nicht etwa, der Orden…" begann Ron. Seine Stimme verlor sich und jeder im Raum verstand, was er meinte.

„Nein", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Ganz sicher nicht."

„Aber wir können es nicht ausschließen", sagte Hermine, wie immer die Stimme der Vernunft. „Vergesst nicht, der Orden ist alt. Wer weiß, was für Praktiken sie vor Jahrzehnten angewandt haben? Und ob diese Praktiken noch benutzt werden…"

„Sie würden niemals Leute foltern, Hermine!", entgegnete Harry heftig. „Ich weiß, dass sie das nicht tun würden!"

Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. Im Zimmer trat Stille ein, während die drei versuchten, auf andere Erklärungen zu kommen. Zu Harry und Hermines Überraschung durchbrach Ron das Schweigen.

„Ich glaube, wir vergessen, wer früher hier gelebt hat", sagte er.

„Sirius?", sagte Harry. Er erhob sich verteidigend gegen Ron.

„Nein, nein!", versicherte er. „Sirius ist sowieso ausgezogen, als er noch ein Kind war. Ich meinte die Black- Familie insgesamt. Seht es doch mal so: Wir wissen, dass sie eine Reinblüter- Familie waren und glühende Anhänger von Du- weiß- schon- wem. Was, wenn er sie die schmutzige Arbeit erledigen und Leute für Informationen foltern ließ?"

„Oder einfach nur aus Spaß", sagte Harry, der Rons Idee offensichtlich voll unterstützte. „Ich würde es ihnen zutrauen."

„Und wahrscheinlich in aller Heimlichkeit!", fuhr Ron fort. „Sirius hätte niemals etwas davon erfahren. Vielleicht weiß es nicht einmal der Orden!"

„Tja, das ist definitiv eine weitere Theorie", sagte Hermine. Sie wog ihre Worte sorgfältig ab. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir voreilige Schlüsse ziehen sollten. Malfoy war übrigens auch dort unten…"

„Oh, was hat er denn schon wieder damit zutun, Hermine?", unterbrach Ron. Seine Stimmung wechselte abrupt zu Verärgerung. „Kannst du es nicht einfach fallen lassen?", fragte er nachdrücklich.

„Was fallen lassen, Ronald? Ich habe ihn doch nur kurz erwähnt!"

„Tja nun, es interessiert uns nicht wirklich. Und falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, wir mögen ihn nicht gerade!"

„Also, worauf ich hinauswollte…", sagte sie genervt. „Ich glaube, da unten ist irgendetwas."

„Was denn zum Beispiel?", fragte Harry.

„Ein Geist oder eine Seele oder so. Ich weiß auch nicht. Aber als ich mit ihm da unten war, habe ich etwas gesehen. Ich weiß, dass er es auch gesehen hat. Und jetzt schläft er da unten mit... was auch immer es war!"

„Was kümmert es dich überhaupt?", fragte Harry, was Hermine ein bemerkenswertes Déjà Vu verpasste.

„Das tut es gar nicht", sagte sie abwehrend. „Ich habe es doch nur einfach so gesagt…"

Doch sie konnte nichts weiter erwidern. Mrs. Weasley rief sie vom unteren Absatz der Treppe aus zum Abendessen herunter und alle drei stürzten praktisch in die Küche zu ihren berühmten Kochkünsten.

Draco wollte nach dem Abendessen nicht in den Keller zurückkehren. Er hatte zwar nur ein paar Stunden allein dort verbracht, aber es war ein paar Stunden zu viel. Es war dunkel. Es war düster. Und darüber hinaus war es unheimlich. Es drangen von allen Seiten Geräusche auf ihn ein und die langen Schatten, die die Kerzen warfen, trugen nichts dazu bei, seine Ängste zu mindern. Also entschied er sich, nach dem Essen das Haus zu verlassen.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, irgendjemandem zu sagen, was er tat oder wohin er ging. „Niemandem würde es auffallen und selbst wenn, wäre es ihnen egal", dachte er, während er sich seinen Mantel überzog. Sein Hut und seine Handschuhe lagen immer noch in seinem Zimmer. „Und ich werde nie im Leben früher als nötig darunter gehen", dachte er und warf einen Blick in den Korridor, der zu seinem unterirdischen Gemach führte.

Er ging den Leuten aus dem Weg, die die Küche aufräumten, und zog die Hintertür auf. Ein starker Schwall eisigen Windes traf ihn, worauf seine Ohren und Nase auf der Stelle taub wurden. Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, wieder ins Haus zu gehen. Dann schaute er über die Schulter: Fred und George, die angekommen waren, während Draco unten war, beschleuderten sich mit übrig gebliebenen Kartoffeln und benutzten Teller als Schild. Er unterdrückte ein Lachen, als Harry im Gesicht getroffen wurde. Offensichtlich war niemand davor sicher.

„Und es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bevor ich auch reingezogen werde", dachte Draco, als die Soßenschüssel gegen die Wand krachte. Er eilte an der Pfütze aus brauner Flüssigkeit vorbei und trat in den Schnee hinaus. Der frisch gefallene Puder deckte seine Fußspuren sofort zu.

Der Himmel war purpurgrau. Er wanderte im großen Hinterhof herum entlang des Zauns und der Bäume. Sein Kopf war gebeugt und seine Hände steckten in seinen Umhangtaschen, ein Versuch der Kälte zu entgehen. Er scharrte mit den Füßen durch den Schnee, während er ging, und dachte an nichts. Dennoch stieg Frust in ihm auf.

„Was zur Hölle?", murrte er vor sich hin. „Das ist doch alles scheiße." Er schaute in den Himmel hoch. Weiße Flocken landeten auf seinen blonden Wimpern. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er schreien. Er wollte zum Himmel brüllen, bis seine Stimmbänder rissen und er auf alle Ewigkeit stumm war. Er wollte sich zu Boden werfen und mit den Fäusten auf die eisige Erde einschlagen, sich die Haare ausreißen und einfach seinen ganzen Frust herauslassen, bis er bewusstlos im Schnee lag.

Doch das tat er nicht.

Stattdessen senkte Draco den Kopf und lief weiter. Nach zwei Umrundungen des Hofes trat er ins Haus, die Wangen vom Wind gerötet. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Mitternacht", dachte er. Alles war ruhig, als er lauschte. „Es müssen wohl alle schlafen", dachte er. „Toll. Das heißt, ich muss in das Loch hinunter, das mein Zimmer ist. Und wenn ich sterbe, wird mich niemand vor morgen früh finden, wenn überhaupt." Mit einem trockenen Lächeln nahm er das Buch weg, das er in die Tür geklemmt hatte, und stieg die Stufen hinab, während sich all seine Sinne verschärften und sein Herz zu rasen begann wie niemals zuvor.

In der Woche, die auf Weihnachten zuführte, verfiel Draco in eine Routine, die sich von Tag zu Tag nur leicht unterschied. Er wachte früh auf, eifrig bedacht den Keller zu verlassen. Ein paar Male hatte er gespürt, dass etwas anders gewesen war, etwas Seltsames, eine Präsenz… Wie immer man es auch nennen mochte, etwas stimmte nicht mit dem Keller. Doch es war nichts mehr als ein Gefühl, deshalb entschied er sich, Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren. Wem hätte er es überhaupt erzählen können?

Er verbrachte seine Tage in einem der vergessenen Zimmer des Hauses mit Lesen, Üben von Zaubern oder Versuchen, eigene zu erfinden. Ein paar Tage lang suchte er Zuflucht im Familienzimmer. Doch als Hagrid eine riesige Tanne hereinbrachte, drängte sich der gesamte Haushalt in das kleine Zimmer, um den Baum mit glitzernden Ornamenten, flackernden Lichtern und silbrigem Lametta zu schmücken.

Draco lächelte höhnisch, während er aus dem Zimmer in ein Hinterzimmer huschte. Unglücklicherweise war dieses ebenfalls belegt. Scheinbar hatte Hagrid einen weiteren Baum speziell für Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny besorgt: Er war ganz und gar mit Gryffindor- Farben eingedeckt.

Draco konnte nur mit Mühe den Drang unterdrücken, den Baum in Brand zu setzen, und begnügte sich mit einer subtileren Sabotage- Aktion. Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Baum und nahm leichte Änderungen am Schmuck vor. Wenn der Baum nun von einem gewissen Winkel aus betrachtet wurde, tauchten Slytherin- Ornamente auf und der Baum sah sehr viel ansprechender aus in Silber und Grün. Er feixte und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. Dann spazierte er mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht davon.

Er verbrachte die Tage mit Lernen und die Nächte mit Spazierengehen. Nach dem Abendessen verließ er sofort die Küche und schlenderte los. Manchmal hielt er sich an den Hinterhof, ein andermal kletterte er über den Zaun und wanderte so weit vom Haus fort, wie er wagte. Niemand begleitete ihn auf diesen Spaziergängen, noch bemerkte irgendjemand auch nur seine Abwesenheit. Er dachte an alles und nichts, einerseits glücklich über die Einsamkeit, andererseits deprimiert, dass sich niemand um ihn scherte. Fast jeden Tag überlegte, wie viel leichter es wäre, wenn er einfach den Orden, seine Verantwortungen und die gesamte Zaubererwelt hinter sich ließe. Doch statt irgendwohin zu flüchten, kehrte er jede Nacht zu der Fassade zurück, die sein Leben darstellte. Er ging zurück in den Keller, vor dem er sich fürchtete, in das Haus, das er hasste, zu den Leuten, die er verabscheute.

„Es scheinen rosige Zeiten auf mich zuzukommen", dachte er.

Hermine drehte sich im Schlaf, doch sie wollte noch nicht völlig aufwachen. Selbst wenn es Weihnachten war, erfreute sie sich im Augenblick noch an ihrem Schlaf. Oder besser gesagt, sie erfreute sich an ihrem Traum. Die Details verloren sich in einem goldenen Nebel, aber Draco war irgendwo darin aufgetaucht und sie hatte sich merkwürdigerweise gefreut, ihn zu sehen.

Plötzlich hatte Hermine das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und begegnete einem verblüffend blauen Blick. Sie erkannte die Augen auf der Stelle.

„Ron", sagte sie schläfrig und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Womit habe ich die Ehre deines Besuchs verdient?"

„Mit Weihnachten natürlich! Steh auf. Du hast Geschenke bekommen und Mum kocht uns etwas. Harry weckt gerade Ginny auf."

Hermine warf einen Blick zum Bett ihrer Freundin hinüber. Welche Taktik Harry verwendete, um Ginny aufzuwecken, konnte sie nicht sehen, doch Hermine hatte eine gute Ahnung, was es beinhaltete. Und Ron schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, was bedeutete, dass ihm das gleiche durch den Kopf ging. Hermine grinste und wandte sich Ron zu.

„Na, dann lasst uns gehen!", sagte sie laut.

Ron schnappte den Hinweis auf und sagte: „Ja, wir werden den Raum gleich verlassen." Hermine verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich von Ron hochziehen. Harry stand mit Ginny auf und schaute Ron an.

„Wettrennen nach unten?", forderte er ihn heraus.

Ron antwortete, indem er auf die Tür zustürzte. Der Wettlauf hatte begonnen.

„Manchmal kann ich mich nur über sie wundern", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich auch", lächelte Ginny. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an und die Stimmung wurde ernster und düsterer.

„Hermine", sagte sie. Sie sah zerrissen aus, als ringe sie mit etwas. „Es tut mir leid."

Hermine vermutete, dass es ihr sehr schwer gefallen war.

Obwohl Hermine in Betracht zog, Ginny einen Rüffel zu erteilen, verflog der Gedanke innerhalb einer Millisekunde. Sie waren einfach zu gute Freunde: Sie verstanden einander fast perfekt. Und als Hermine den Blick in Ginnys Augen sah, realisierte sie, dass Ginny sie sehnlich vermisst hatte. Ihr Herz platzte fast vor Freude. „Mir auch!"

Die beiden Mädchen umarmten sich und nachdem sie ausgiebig über ihre Albernheit gelacht hatten, drehten sie die Köpfe, als Harry und Ron sie von unten riefen.

Ginny zuckte die Achseln, Hermine lachte und beide stiegen die Holztreppe hinunter. Unter dem Gryffindor- Baum, der nur für eine Sekunde in Grün und Silber glänzte, waren Geschenke verschiedenster Form und Größe aufgehäuft, alle mit geringelten Bändern umwickelt.

Sie teilten die Geschenke unter sich auf und öffneten sie abwechselnd. Harry und Ron schenkten Hermine beide ein Buch, wobei Ron sie mit einem Muggle- Roman namens Jane Eyre von Charlotte Bronte überraschte, nach dem sie schon eine Weile gesucht hatte. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihr einen dunkelblauen Pullover gestrickt und Ginny schenkte ihr ein Set wunderschöner Haarspangen. Eine riesige Menge von Süßigkeiten vervollständigte ihren Stapel und sie lächelte, während sie einen Schokofrosch naschte und den anderen beim Auspacken ihrer Geschenke zusah.

Harry freute sich sehr über das Buch mit Zaubersprüchen, das sie ihm geschenkt hatte, und Ron lächelte breit über sein Besen- Pflegeset. Ginny liebte ihre Ohrringe und legte sie sofort an. Sie unterhielten sich für eine Weile und experimentierten mit Bertie Botts Bohnen, bis Mrs. Weasley sie zum Frühstück rief.

Die Gruppe saß um den Tisch herum. Die Weasley- Zwillinge trugen beide neue Strickmützen, zweifellos von ihrer Mutter. Unter Mr. Weasleys Ärmel blitzte eine neue Armbanduhr hervor und Tonks zeigte ein strahlendes Lächeln, das höchstwahrscheinlich der Diamant- Halskette zu verdanken war, die Hermine an ihrem Hals erspähte. Alle lächelten und lachten und genossen das fantastische Mahl, das Mrs. Weasley ihnen servierte.

Doch eine Person fehlte bei den Festlichkeiten. Draco war nirgends zu sehen. Hermine schaute zur Garderobe und entdeckte, dass sein Mantel nicht dort hing, wie es oft der Fall war.

„Er muss wieder auf einem Spaziergang unterwegs sein", dachte sie. Sie fragte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, wohin er bei seinen Ausflügen verschwand.

Sie war jedoch die einzige, die seine Abwesenheit bemerkte und erwähnte es auch nicht den anderen gegenüber. Stattdessen verdrängte sie es aus ihren Gedanken und verbrachte den Tag, wie es ihr bestimmt war: mit ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden.

Draco entschied sich, auf seine eigene Weise zu feiern. Er apparierte nach London und setzte sich an einen Tisch im Tropfenden Kessel. Er blieb den ganzen Tag dort, da er es verständlicherweise vorzog, den Feiertag mit anderen einsamen Fremden in der Bar zu verbringen als mit dem Haufen im Grimmauldplatz. Er bestellte sich ein Butterbier, war des süßen Gebräus jedoch schon nach einem Schluck leid. Er winkte den Kellner wieder herbei und ließ sich einen Feuerwhiskey bringen.

Fast ein gesamter Tag verging. Draco stürzte einen Drink nach dem nächsten hinunter. Doch er fühlte sich durch sie kein Bisschen besser. Nach einer Weile weigerte sich der Kellner ihn zu bedienen und gab ihm stattdessen den nur allzu vertrauten Trank, der ihn vor einem Kater bewahren würde. Zwei weitere Stunden lang saß Draco mit seinem Kopf in den Händen in einer dunklen Ecke des Pubs da.

Er sah auf die Uhr. „Schon fast elf", sagte er leise. „Es sollte schon etwas ruhiger geworden sein… es ist jetzt wahrscheinlich sicher zurückzugehen." Er gab dem Kellner ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und lief mit stetigen Schritten hinaus. Zu seiner Überraschung floss der Schnaps sehr schnell durch seinen Körper – er spürte nur noch ein leichtes Dröhnen von dem Alkohol.

Draco apparierte zurück zum Grimmauldplatz und hing träge seinen Mantel auf. So leise wie er konnte, riss er die Tür zum Keller auf und stieg die Treppe hinunter. Er wechselte in seinen Schlafanzug (eine Hose und kein Shirt). Gerade als er in sein Bett kriechen wollte, hörte er ein Klopfen an der Tür.


	32. Geben und Nehmen

**Kapitel 32 – Geben und Nehmen**

Zuerst dachte Draco, er hätte sich das Klopfen an der Tür eingebildet. Als es einen Moment später abermals ertönte, wusste Draco, dass das nicht der Fall war. Unsicher, was er erwarten sollte, rückte er langsam auf das Geräusch zu. Eine Hand zögerlich nach dem Türknauf ausgestreckt und in der anderen seinen Zauberstab gezückt, riss Draco die Tür auf.

Es war Hermine. Sie trug einen Pyjama – eine Schlafhose und ein überraschend enganliegendes T- Shirt – und sah aus, als hätte sie sich gerade aus dem Bett gewälzt, sobald sie gehört hatte, dass er zurück war. Draco konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen.

„Granger? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Wo warst du heute?", fragte sie, seine Frage ignorierend.

„Im Tropfenden Kessel. Ich habe mich nicht danach gefühlt, hier festzustecken", sagte er. Zweifellos kam er damit ihrer nächsten Frage zuvor.

Sie dachte über seine Antwort nach. Nach einem Augenblick fragte sie: „Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Äh, sicher."

„Danke", sagte sie, merklich erleichtert. „Dieser Korridor ist mir nicht geheuer…"

„Ich kenne das Gefühl…", sagte Draco leise. Er spähte in den dunklen Flur hinaus, nachdem Hermine sich an ihm vorbeigeschoben hatte, was einen zarten Duft nach Kokosnuss und etwas anderem unerkennbaren, doch wunderbaren mit sich brachte. Draco schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Dann kam er wieder zur Besinnung und folgte ihr in sein Zimmer. „Setz dich", sagte er und deutete auf sein Bett.

Sie folgte seinem Angebot und er nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Es tut mir leid, dass der festliche Tag nicht besonders toll war", begann sie. „Ich weiß, dass du etwas Großartiges und Prächtiges gewöhnt sein musst und…"

„Ehrlich gesagt, Granger", unterbrach er sie, „kann ich mich nicht einmal mehr an das letzte Mal erinnern, da ich ein schönes Fest erlebt habe. Für mich ist dieses Jahr eins der besseren gewesen."

Er war dankbar, dass sie nicht weiter nachbohrte, sondern sich mit dem mitfühlenden Blick begnügte, den sie ihm zuwarf. Seinen leicht verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck ignorierend, lächelte Hermine und zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche.

Fast instinktiv kam sie seiner Frage zuvor. „Ich dachte mir, du würdest in diesem Jahr keine Geschenke bekommen, deshalb wollte ich sicherstellen, dass du wenigstens _etwas_ bekommst." Sie drückte ihm das Kästchen in die Hände und zog sich hastig wieder zurück.

Draco starrte das grüne Samtkästchen mit offenem Mund an. Es war von der Größe seiner Handfläche und sehr leicht. Wie immer hatte sie Recht gehabt: er hatte keine Geschenke erwartet. Doch es war fast noch schockierender, dass ausgerechnet _Hermine_ ihm etwas schenkte.

„Nach allem, das ich ihr dieses Jahr angetan habe, das sie meinetwegen durchmachen musste…", dachte er verblüfft.

Er schwieg einige Sekunden lang. Kombiniert mit Dracos ungläubigem Blick hatte das die Wirkung eines Katalysators. Wenn Hermine vorher nicht verlegen gewesen war, dann war sie es jetzt mit Sicherheit. Ihr schoss das Blut in die Wangen und sie sprang auf. „Es ist nichts… es ist dumm…", platzte sie heraus. Sie mied seinen Blick. „Tut mir leid… ich hätte nicht… aber ich… oh, mach es bloß nicht auf, bevor ich nicht gegangen bin."

Damit trat sie einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, doch bevor sie sich noch weiter entfernen konnte, hatte Draco ihr Handgelenk eingefangen. Er schaute sie an, als wäre sie verrückt, doch sein Tonfall war sanft: „Bleib, Hermine."

Scheinbar war das alles, das sie hören musste. Rotoberartig, nervös nahm sie ihren ursprünglichen Platz wieder ein. Sie war ein reines Nervenbündel – steif wie ein Brett, doch irgendwie zittrig, den Blick strikt nach vorn gerichtet. Dracos Schultern verspannten sich allein durch ihren Anblick.

Langsam öffnete er das Samtkästchen. Ein silberner Drache, der um einen grünen Stein herumgewunden war, hing von einer silbernen Kette herab. Die Details waren fantastisch ausgearbeitet – die Fänge des Drachen waren alle einzeln aus Metall geschmiedet. Der Schwanz und die Flügel waren lang und spitz. Als er sie berührte, stellte er fest, dass sie so scharf waren wie sie aussahen.

„Es soll Glück bringen und schützen", sagte Hermine, bevor Draco fragen konnte. Ihre Stimme war ruhig, während sie die Fakten herunterratterte. „Der grüne Stein im Zentrum ist ein Serpentin, der Glück und Erfolg beschert. Die Augen sind aus Onyx, das alle möglichen Bedeutungen hat."

„Was denn zum Beispiel?", fragte Draco und musterte die Augen des Drachen genauer. Sie funkelten im flackernden Licht, was den Anschein erweckte, er würde jeden Moment aus seiner Hand fliegen.

„Naja, Schutz und gute Entscheidungskraft. Aber er hilft auch dabei, Gefühle der Entfremdung und Einsamkeit zu überwinden. Außerdem zerstreut er Trauer." Ihre Stimme fiel um eine Oktave und sie senkte ihren Blick auf ihre Hände. „Nach allem, das dieses Jahr bisher passiert ist, dachte ich, du könntest es gebrauchen", sagte sie leise.

Draco betrachtete sie, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen. Diese zitternde Hexe, die nach Mitternacht im Schlafanzug auf seinem Bett saß, hatte ihm gerade ein Geschenk gemacht. Doch dies war kein gewöhnliches Geschenk – es war etwas, das ihm helfen konnte. Etwas, das er brauchte. Es war durchdacht und geplant und, nun ja, vom Herzen kommend. Auch war dies keine gewöhnliche Hexe! Dies war Hermine Granger, dieselbe Person, die Draco sechs Jahre lang verachtet hatte. Dasselbe Mädchen, das er gequält und gnadenlos brutal behandelt hatte. Dasselbe Schlammblut, das ihn in fast jedem Fach geschlagen hatte. Sie war der Dreck an seinen Schuhen – oder sogar noch niederer. Sie war ein Fluch für seine Existenz!

„Oder zumindest sollte sie das sein", dachte er voller Staunen. Er bemerkte, wie ein paar lose Locken aus ihrem Haarband gerutscht waren und nun ihr Gesicht umrahmten. „Das ist nicht mehr dieselbe Person."

Draco widerstand dem Impuls, die Locken hinter ihr Ohr zu stecken, und schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Hermine saß immer noch steif und angespannt auf seinem Bett und er hatte sie wie irgendein undankbarer Idiot angestarrt. „Danke, Hermine", sagte er aufrichtig. Er legte sich die Kette um, worauf er einen Hitzestrom durch seinen Körper rauschen spürte.

„Das muss die Magie sein", dachte er und berührte den Anhänger behutsam.

„Er ist toll", sagte er.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und ihre Schultern entspannten sich endlich. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt."

Sie saßen für einen Augenblick schweigend da, bis Hermine sagte: „Tja, ich sollte jetzt ins Bett gehen. Also…" Sie stand auf, um zu gehen, als Draco ihre Hand packte und seine Finger unbewusst um ihre Handfläche schlang. Er bemerkte mit einem Satz seines Magens, dass sich ihre Finger, ob bewusst oder nicht, ebenfalls um seine schlossen.

„Ich habe auch etwas für dich", sagte er und räusperte sich. Er sah, wie ihre Kinnlade herabklappte, und ging zu seinem Nachttisch. Er zog die Schublade auf und holte einen schwarzen Samtbeutel hervor.

„Das war nicht nötig…", begann sie.

„Ich wollte aber", sagte er und drückte ihr den Beutel in die Hand. Er sagte nichts weiter.

Ihre braunen Augen strahlten, während sie den Beutel öffnete. Behutsam kippte sie den Inhalt auf ihre Handfläche. Ein metallisches Klimpern ertönte, während er herausfiel. Ein zierliches Silberarmband glitzerte im Kerzenlicht. Die Kette war dünn, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wusste Hermine, dass sie robust war. Das Armband würde für die Ewigkeit halten.

Von der Kette baumelten als Talismane ein Löwe und ein Phönix.

„Es ist von Goblins gefertigt", sagte er mit einem Hauch von Stolz in der Stimme. Hermine schaute ihn fassungslos an – es musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben! Doch er ignorierte ihren Blick. „Ich schätze, uns ging das gleiche durch den Kopf", sagte Draco lächelnd. „Ich habe die Frau gefragt, die es mir verkauft hat… Der Löwe steht für Schutz und gleichzeitig für dein Haus. Der Phönix symbolisiert Ewigkeit und Langlebigkeit."

Lächelnd sagte sie: „Danke, Draco. Ich liebe es."

„Hier", sagte er und griff danach. Geschickt befestigte er das silberne Armband an ihrem Handgelenk, wobei er absichtlich die Finger über ihre Haut fahren ließ und spürte, wie sie erschauderte, was teils der Magie des Armbands geschuldet war und teils ihm. Oder zumindest wollte er das glauben.

Sie lächelte nervös und spielte mit den Anhängern an ihrem Handgelenk herum, wobei sie versehentlich seine Finger berührte.

„Oder vielleicht nicht ganz aus Versehen", dachte er, als er ihrem Blick begegnete. Sie sah nervös und aufgeregt und einfach wunderschön im Kerzenlicht aus. Sein Entschluss stand fest. Langsam streckte er eine Hand aus und zog ihren Kopf zu sich heran, um vorsichtig ihre Lippen einzufangen. Er küsste sie sanft, zögerlich und wartete auf eine Erwiderung von ihrer Seite.

Zu seiner großen Freude und Überraschung schlang Hermine langsam ihre Arme um seinen Hals und rückte näher zu ihm. Draco brauchte keine weitere Ermutigung. Er zog sie an sich, so dass ihre Körper aneinander gepresst waren. Der Kuss wurde nun leidenschaftlicher. Ihre Finger wanden sich durch sein platinblondes seidiges Haar, während seine über die Haut an ihrem Rücken fuhren. Er drückte seine Lippen fester gegen ihre, als würde er sich bemühen, die Grenzen zwischen ihnen beiden zum Verschwinden zu bringen.

Ihr Kuss dauerte nur etwa eine Minute, doch es war die beste Minute auf der Welt. Dracos gesamter Körper stand in Flammen und er schauderte, als ihre weichen Finger über seine Stirn strichen. Sobald Hermine sich von ihm gelöst hatte, fühlte Draco sich unbefriedigt. Er wollte mehr und war nahe dran, alles zu tun, damit er es bekam.

„Hermine", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Er knabberte sachte daran und wandte sich ihrem Hals zu, wo er ihre zarte Haut küsste.

„Draco", hauchte sie als Antwort, während ihre zierlichen Finger den Umriss seines Brustkorbs nachzogen. „Draco, was tun wir hier?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte er aufrichtig zwischen zwei Küssen. Hermine stöhnte leise und warf ihren Kopf zurück.

„Wir können es nicht zulassen", sagte sie mit einer entschlosseneren, rauchigen Stimme. Ihre beiden Hände lagen jetzt fest auf seiner Brust, die Finger über seine Muskeln gespreizt. Das Gefühl von ihren Händen auf seiner Haut war unvergleichlich. Er fragte sich gedankenverloren, wie sie sich auf anderen wichtigeren Körperteilen von ihm anfühlen würden.

„Ich weiß", sagte er wieder, während er ihren Pyjama zur Seite schob, um ihr Schlüsselbein zu entblößen. Er küsste es sanft und spürte, wie sie unter seiner Berührung schauderte. Es war berauschend. Seine warmen Finger begannen, sich unter ihr Shirt zu schlängeln – ihre Haut war so weich! – und für einen Moment dachte er, sie würde nachgeben. Sie stieß ein leises Keuchen aus und lehnte sich in seine Arme, wodurch er mit noch mehr Haut von ihrem Hals und Schlüsselbein belohnt wurde.

Gerade als sein Verstand ihn verließ und ihn seine Leidenschaft überkam, spürte er Hermines Hände auf seinen.

„Draco", sagte sie ernst und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Das geht nicht."

Sein Gehirn schien den Widerstand nicht zu registrieren.

„Hermine", flüsterte er und küsste sie abermals.

Ob sie versuchte seinen Lippen auszuweichen oder nicht, fanden sie dennoch ihr Ziel. Es war nur kurz, da Hermine sofort zurückwich, nachdem Draco sie berührt hatte. Während seine Augen verschleiert und voller Verlangen waren, begannen ihre, diese geschätzten Qualitäten zu verlieren. „Nein, Draco", sagte sie bestimmt und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. „Wir… ich kann nicht."

Ein Schwall kühler Luft traf auf seinen nackten Oberkörper, als Hermine sich entfernte. Sie wich aus dem Zimmer, einen gemischten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Benommen sah er ihr nach. Er saß für eine Minute auf seinem Bett und starrte die geschlossene Tür an, in dem Versuch, wieder zu sich zu kommen. Als es ihm nicht gelang, gab Draco auf und legte sich einfach hin. Statt einzuschlafen, sobald sein Kopf auf dem Kissen auftraf, wie üblich, wand Draco sich zwei Stunden lang herum in dem Versuch, nicht an Hermine zu denken, woran er kläglich scheiterte.

Hermine konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern. Sie klammerte sich an das Geländer, während sie die zwei Treppen hochstieg. Der Türknauf wackelte in ihrem Griff, was ein so lautes Geräusch machte, dass sie befürchtete, Ginny würde davon aufwachen. Glücklicherweise murmelte das rothaarige Mädchen nur zusammenhangslos etwas vor sich hin, das nach „Harry" klang, und drehte sich im Schlaf herum. Hermine ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken und rollte sich unter der Decke zusammen.

Sie wollte weinen, doch sie schalt sich selbst. „Hermine Jean Granger, du benimmst dich lächerlich. Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund zum Überreagieren. Atme durch und denk darüber nach, was passiert ist. Du kannst eine Lösung finden. Jetzt denk nach!"

Und das tat sie auch. Doch Klarheit musste wohl weiter entfernt von ihr gewesen sein als gedacht. Je mehr sie darüber nachgrübelte, desto verwirrter wurde sie.

„Wie konnte das passieren? Ich habe ihn immer gehasst! Schon immer! Und jetzt gibt er mir ein Geschenk und schon ist alles anders? Das ganze war einfach irrsinnig. Ich kann das nicht zulassen."

„Ah", meldete sich die teuflische Seite ihres Verstands, „es war aber nicht nur das Geschenk. Ihr habt einen Bund geschlossen, während ihr zusammengelebt habt. Er war allein und für eine lange Zeit warst du es auch. Ihr habt euch in dieser Zeit gefunden. Es wäre übertrieben, euch jetzt schon Freunde zu nennen, aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass sich zwischen euch beiden eine Freundschaft oder vielleicht sogar noch mehr entwickeln könnte."

Hermine lächelte höhnisch. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da dachte. Rechtfertigte sie etwa ernsthaft, was geschehen war?

„Er hat sich verändert, Hermine. Was letztes Jahr passiert ist… was in der Schule passiert ist… siehst du es denn nicht?" Sie war überrascht festzustellen, dass ihr Teufelsadvokat und ihre Vernunft sich nun zu einer Stimme vereint hatten. „Draco ist anders geworden. Sicher, er hat noch Reste seiner alten Charakterzüge. Er ist immer noch eingebildet und arrogant und manchmal ein komplettes Ekelpaket, aber er ist auch bescheidener geworden. Jetzt weiß er, wann er Hilfe annehmen sollte. Er wird sie zwar nicht aktiv aufsuchen, aber dafür bist du ja da."

Hermine grinste breit und rollte sich auf die andere Seite, die Decke an ihre Brust gedrückt. In ihrem Geist gab es keine Zweifel mehr und sie war ein wenig versucht, zu seinem Zimmer zurückzugehen. Aber nach einem Blick auf die Uhr entschied sie sich dagegen.

„Wir haben noch eine lange Zeit vor uns", dachte sie und sank in einen glückseligen Schlaf.

Sie war gezwungen, den ganzen Tag abzuwarten, bevor sie mit ihm reden konnte. Es war nicht so, als würde sie nicht gerne Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbrachte, doch als sie zum zehnten Mal innerhalb einer Stunde auf die Uhr sah, wünschte sie, der Tag würde schneller vergehen.

„Ich will mich heute Abend seinem Spaziergang anschließen", dachte sie, während sie abwesend eine Schreibfeder in ihren Händen herumwirbelte. Bei ihrem nächsten Gedanken durchströmte sie Wärme. „Ich will bei ihm sein."

Sie hörte Schritte im Korridor und Harry streckte seinen Kopf in ihr Zimmer. „Abendessen, Hermine", raunte er.

Sie schaute ihn seltsam an. „Warum flüstern wir?"

„Damit Ron uns nicht hört", erklärte er. „Jeden Tag ist er zuerst am Tisch gewesen. Tja, heute nicht."

Hermine sah, wie Rons roter Haarschopf direkt hinter Harry auftauchte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Diesmal werde ich ihn auf dem Weg nach unten schlagen", sagte Harry entschlossen. „Ich werde ihn schlagen und ich werde es ihn niemals vergessen lassen."

„Tja", ertönte Rons Stimme hinter ihm, „so leicht wird das aber nicht!" Hermine brach in lautes Gelächter aus, als Ron Harry in ihr Zimmer schubste und die Treppe hinunterstürzte.

„Wie lange stand er da?", fragte Harry Hermine in dem Wissen, dass es nun hoffnungslos war.

„Mindestens für eine Minute", kicherte Hermine.

Harry verdrehte die Augen in gespielter Verärgerung und trat aus der Tür. „Vielleicht nächstes Mal", sagte Hermine, während sie ihm folgte.

Ron strahlte sie über den Tisch hinweg an, als Harry und Hermine, gefolgt von Ginny, ihre Plätze einnahmen. Hermine bemerkte, dass Draco erst wenige Minuten, bevor das Essen aufgetischt wurde, heraufkam. Verstohlen warf sie ihm über den Tisch einen Blick zu.

„Er wirkt verwirrt… frustriert… unglücklich…", dachte sie. Er hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt, den Kopf in die Hände gelegt. Er stocherte mit der Gabel auf dem Teller herum, wobei er unabsichtlich mehrere Erbsen auf dem Tisch verteilte. „Wo ist er mit seinen Gedanken?", fragte Hermine sich, obwohl sie eine gute Vorstellung davon hatte.


	33. Nächtliche Erkundigungen

Hallo, liebe Leserinnen und Leser!

Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich die neuen Kapitel in letzter Zeit mit so langen Abständen hochlade. Aber ich habe gerade so viel zu tun mit der Uni. Und ich möchte ja auch nicht, dass die Kapitel an Qualität einbüßen! Deshalb habt bitte ein wenig Geduld und bleibt mir treu! Ich werde die Geschichten auf jeden Fall beenden! Aber die eine oder andere Review könnte mich ja vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr dazu anstacheln, mich zu beeilen ;)

Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß mit dem neuesten Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 33 – Nächtliche Erkundigungen**

Das Abendessen ging vorüber und Mrs. Weasleys Stimme hob sich über den Krach, den Harry und Ron veranstalteten, während sie zum Ausgang um die Wette rannten.

„Setzt euch, Jungs, und wartet eine Minute!", brüllte sie über ihre schweren Schritte hinweg. „Die Ferien sind vorbei und es ist Zeit für euch alle, euch wieder an die Arbeit zu machen." Ihr gleichzeitiges Aufstöhnen wurde von ihr ignoriert. „Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass ihr alle lernen müsst, vor allem da sich eure U.T.Z.s nähern. Jeder von euch, ab ihre eure getrennten Zimmer. Schlagt eure Bücher auf und ich will kein Wort des Widerspruchs hören!"

„Aber Mum, Harry hat gar keine Arbeit zu tun!", sagte Ron.

Dies schien Mrs. Weasley ein Widerspruch zu sein, denn sie warf ihrem Sohn einen strengen Blick zu. „Er hat viel zu tun für den Orden", sagte sie wichtigtuerisch. „Ab zu Moody mit dir, Harry, mein Lieber. Der Rest von euch geht auf die Zimmer. Ab mit euch, sofort!" Sie scheuchte die ächzende Gruppe aus der Küche die Treppe hinauf und stellte sicher, dass sich alle vier Türen schlossen. Erst als das geschehen war, machte sie sich wieder in der Küche an die Arbeit, stellte das Radio an und summte leise vor sich hin.

Wie üblich, wurde Draco von Mrs. Weasley vergessen. Er zog sich seine Winterkluft an und schlüpfte noch vorsichtiger als sonst aus der Tür. Er war auf halbem Weg, als er hörte, wie jemand vom Haus aus seinen Namen rief.

„Draco, warte!", ertönte Hermines Stimme hinter ihm.

Er hielt an und schaute zurück, während er darauf wartete, dass sie ihn einholte.

„Drückst du dich vor Hausaufgaben? Das sieht dir aber gar nicht ähnlich", scherzte er, eine blonde Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Ich habe sie schon gemacht", sagte sie mit einem schuldbewussten Lächeln.

„Ah, das ist die Hermine, die ich kenne", sagte er. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und er gluckste leise, während er seinen Spaziergang über den Hof fortsetzte.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich mich aus dem Haus schleichen würde?", fragte er.

„Ich habe es schon gewusst, als du es das erste Mal getan hast", antwortete sie, als wäre es offensichtlich.

„Und weshalb hast du dich dazu entschieden, dich zu mir zu gesellen?"

„Willst du, dass ich wieder reingehe?", fragte sie mit gespielt verletzter Stimme. Draco sagte nichts, sondern verdrehte nur die Augen und starrte auf den Pfad vor ihnen. „Ich wollte mit dir reden", sagte sie mit zögerlicher Stimme, „über letzte Nacht."

Seine Augen, kalt und stählern im verblassenden Licht des Winters, trafen auf ihre. „Was passiert ist, tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich. „Es war nicht meine Absicht… die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ich kann es verstehen, wenn du McGonagall davon erzählen willst. Ich habe nur…" Seine Stimme verlor sich und er schaute sie unsicher an. Ihre braunen Augen – normalerweise so ausdrucksvoll – waren unlesbar. Draco konnte ihren Blick nicht länger halten und er wandte ihn zum Schnee hinunter.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Hermine, „aber ich wünschte, wir hätten nicht aufgehört." Ihre Stimme bebte, doch nicht von der Kälte.

Draco hielt im Schritt inne und schaute sie verblüfft an. In diesem Moment stellte sein Körper seine biologischen Funktionen ein. Sein Herz setzte aus und die gesamte Luft rauschte aus seinen Lungen, die kollabierten. Doch seine Emotionen drehten durch. Hermines einfache Worte brachten Draco fast dazu, auf die Knie fallen.

Auch wenn Dracos Welt vielleicht stehen geblieben war, drehte Hermines sich weiter. Sie stand im wirbelnden Schnee und wurde von dem weißen Puder bedeckt, je länger sie dastanden. Zwischen ihnen herrschte eine beunruhigende, schreckliche Stille. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben gestattete sie ihrem Herzen, statt ihrem Kopf die Führung zu übernehmen. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben begann sie zu bereuen, was sie gesagt hatte.

Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot vor Verlegenheit und sie scharrte unbehaglich mit einem Fuß im Schnee. Gerade als sie Anstalten machte, mit wütenden, beschämten Tränen zum Haus zurückzukehren, gab Draco eine Antwort. Oder besser gesagt, machte einen Zug.

Der kurze Abstand zwischen ihnen war schnell durch einen Schritt überbrückt und schon bald waren seine Arme um sie herumgeschlungen und seine Lippen lagen auf ihren. Die Welt wirbelte um sie herum, während sie sich in der Dunkelheit küssten. Die Zeit stand still und sie blieben für eine Ewigkeit inmitten des Schnees und Eises stehen. Die Natur war die einzige Zeugin der beiden vereinten Seelen. Sie würde niemals die Magie dieses Augenblicks vergessen.

Sie lösten sich voneinander. In Hermines Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie holte tief Luft in dem Versuch, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Es schien, als hätte Draco ein ähnliches Problem. Er legte seine Stirn an ihre, die Augen halbgeschlossen vor Ekstase.

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen. Die Wärme seines Atems war ein köstlicher Gegensatz zu der Kälte. Doch sie hätte seine Lippen seinem Atem vorgezogen. Und so küsste sie ihn – eine Bestätigung, dass sie das gleiche empfand.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelten beide. Schon bald verfielen sie in Kichern und dann Gelächter, was hell in der Nacht widerhallte. Draco schloss sie in die Arme und hob sie hoch, wirbelte sie in der frostigen Luft herum. Sie quietschte und lachte. Ihre Glückseligkeit hielt für den Rest ihres Spaziergangs an, auch wenn das, worüber sie sprachen, nicht gerade fröhlich war.

„Niemand sonst darf es wissen", sagte Hermine ernst, während sie ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkten.

„Ich weiß", sagte er. „Aber wenn man darüber nachdenkt, wird es bemerkenswert einfach sein, es geheim zu halten."

„Zumindest wenn wir in der Schule sind. Warum sollen wir nur für den Rest der Ferien machen?" Hermine sprach es nicht aus, doch ihn nicht zu sehen, nicht in seiner Nähe zu sehen, stand außer Frage.

„Es wird hart werden. Aber wenn du willst, könntest du in der Nacht runterkommen, wenn alle schlafen. Dann können wir zusammen sein."

„Und nur dann", seufzte Hermine. „Wir sind nur in der Dunkelheit zusammen. Ich wünschte, es müsste nicht so sein."

Draco schenkte der düsteren Vorahnung, die sich bei ihren Worten in sein Herz stahl, keine Beachtung. Stattdessen erwiderte er leise „Ich auch" und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille. Sie blieben stehen und er zog sie eng an sich. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen, ließ seine Zunge in ihrem Mund verweilen und genoss ihren Geschmack.

Schließlich kamen sie wieder am Haus an. Hermine ging zuerst hinein, um sicherzustellen, dass die Luft für Draco rein war. Sie hätte sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen: das Erdgeschoss war verlassen. Sie zogen ihre Winterkluft aus und Draco schaute auf die Uhr.

„Erst sieben Uhr", murmelte er. „So lang kann ich nicht warten." Dracos Hand schlang sich um ihre Hüften und zog sie eng an sich. Die andere strich über ihr Haar und spielte mit ihren weichen Locken.

„Draco!", zischte Hermine. Sie warf vorsichtig einen Blick über ihre Schulter. „Was haben wir gerade gesagt?" Trotz allem kicherte sie, als Draco an ihrem Hals knabberte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", seufzte er, „aber jetzt, da ich dich habe, will ich dich nicht wieder loslassen."

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und strich gedankenverloren sein Shirt glatt. „Heute Nacht", sagte sie mit einem kurzen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Ein Uhr. Dann kannst du mich so lange haben, wie du willst." Grinsend rückte sie von ihm weg und stieg die Treppe hinauf, während sie auf dem gesamten Weg zu ihrem Zimmer wie verrückt lächelte.

Getreu ihren Worten klopfte Hermine um 1 Uhr morgens leise an Dracos Tür. Wahnwitzige Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf und brachten sie fast dazu, sich umzudrehen und wieder nach oben zu rennen. „Was ist, wenn es ihm nicht ernst war? Was ist, wenn alles nur ein Trick war?"

Doch ihre Ängste wurden aufgelöst, als Draco die Tür aufriss und Hermine in die Arme schloss. Sie lächelte gegen seine Lippen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Ich dachte vorhin schon, ich hätte alles geträumt. Ich hatte schon Angst, wenn ich herunterkomme, würde alles wieder so sein wie vorher."

Er zeichnete den Umriss ihres Gesichts mit seinem Daumen nach und lächelte nachsichtig. „Und jetzt, da es doch wahr ist?", fragte Draco.

„Jetzt bin ich zehn Mal glücklicher", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn wieder.

Sie verlegten ihre Eskapaden zum Bett und nachdem sie sich noch eine Weile geneckt hatten, lagen sie einfach friedlich beieinander, glücklich über die Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass das passiert", sagte Hermine.

„Ich auch nicht", gab Draco zu. „Am Anfang des Jahres hätte ich mir niemals so etwas ausgemalt. Ich bin immer noch überrascht darüber."

„Da sind wir schon mal zu zweit", sagte Hermine. „Nach allem, das passiert ist…" Sie seufzte schwer und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seinen Hals. Sie hauchte seinen Duft ein.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Draco. Hermine schaute verwirrt zu ihm hoch. „Alles tut mir leid", fuhr er fort. „Die Beleidigungen, die Streitereien, der Schmerz…" Seine Aufrichtigkeit berührte sie. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Draco sich für _irgendetwas_ entschuldigen würde, geschweige denn bei _ihr_. Sie stellte fest, dass seine Reue sie merkwürdig freute.

„Ich vergebe dir, Draco, und mir tut es auch leid. Ich habe dir das Jahr auch nicht gerade leicht gemacht und es war ohnehin schon schwer genug."

„Tja, jetzt da ich weiß, dass zumindest eine Person auf meiner Seite steht, ist mein Jahr um etwa zehn Mal besser geworden. Und die Tatsache, dass du es bist, vervielfacht es unendlich."

Hermine lachte und wurde dann still. Für eine weitere Stunde lagen sie nebeneinander, bis Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Augen zufielen und ihre Glieder schwer wurden. Es würde leicht sein, in seinen Armen einzuschlafen – es fühlte sich so natürlich ein! – aber die Erklärung, die sie am nächsten Morgen würde abgeben müssen, würde kompliziert werden.

„Ich sollte gehen", sagte sie schläfrig. Und obwohl sie nur ungern seine Seite verließ, stand sie dennoch auf. Draco folgte ihr zur Tür.

„Selbe Zeit morgen?", fragte er mit einem schläfrigen, zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Klingt gut", sagte sie.

Mit einem einfachen Gutenachtkuss ging sie leise die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer, bemüht, Ginny nicht aufzuwecken.

Für die letzte Woche ihrer Ferien setzten Hermine und Draco ihre Beziehung in Geheimen fort. Es war schwerer als sie sich vorgestellt hatten. Den ganzen Tag über wollten sie nichts mehr als zusammen zu sein. Doch da der Orden strikt gegen alles was, das auch nur im Entferntesten mit Draco zu tun hatte, war das eine grausame Unmöglichkeit. Doch sie machten es in der Nacht wieder wett und lieben oft zusammen bis zum Tagesanbruch.

Ihres Wissen nach schöpfte niemand den leisesten Verdacht, was sie da trieben. Hermine schrieb ihre Müdigkeit dem Stress beim Lernen zu. Niemand kümmerte sich um Dracos offensichtlichen Energiemangel. So wurde es den beiden gestattet, ihre Beziehung im Geheimen zu führen. Und das taten sie mit großem Eifer. Die Leidenschaft, die sie füreinander empfanden, war unverkennbar.

Am letzten Tag der Ferien, wartete Hermine in ihrem Bett darauf, dass die Uhr 01:00 Uhr anzeigte. Für den Fall, dass sie einschlief, würde ihr Zauberstab als Erinnerung an ihr Rendezvous warm aufglühen. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und wieder zur Decke hoch, während sie ihre Haare vor Ungeduld um den Finger zwirbelte.

„Dreißig Minuten können wie eine Stunde wirken", dachte sie mit einem Seufzen. „Aber er ist des Wartens wert." Sie lächelte, als sie sich Dracos Arme um ihren Körper und seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut vorstellte. Vor Vorfreude schaudernd, warf sie abermals einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Fünfundzwanzig Minuten", dachte sie. „Ich bin sicher, es wird ihm nichts ausmachen, wenn ich ein bisschen früher auftauche…" Sie lächelte und stieg leise aus dem Bett. Nachdem sie die Bettdecke so angeordnet hatten, dass es aussah, als läge sie noch darin, tappte sie behutsam den Korridor hinunter.

Ein leises Klirren ertönte aus der Küche, worauf Hermine leise aufkeuchte und sich gegen die Wand drückte in dem Versuch, so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein. Sie blieb für eine Minute /völlig regungslos und lauschte nach Bewegungen in der dunklen Küche.

Die Dielen knarrten von selbst und das gesamte Haus schien vom Wind draußen zu ächzen. Rohre rasselten und irgendwo lief Wasser. Doch aus der Küche kamen keine weiteren Geräusche. Sie stieß langsam den Atem aus, den sie angehalten hatte, und löste sich von der Wand. So schnell wie möglich huschte sie an der Tür zur Küche vorbei.

Doch sie war nicht schnell genug. Aus der Dunkelheit schoss eine Hand heraus und packte ihren Arm, um sie in die Finsternis zu ziehen. Sie wollte gerade schreien, als sich eine Hand über ihren Mund klappte. Sie begann, sich gegen den starken Griff zu wehren.

„Shh, Hermine", ertönte Channing's Stimme über ihrem rechten Ohr. „Ich bin es… Channing." Entgegen ihrer Instinkte hörte sie auf zu strampeln. Er ließ sie los, doch seine Hände schienen einen Tick zu lang auf ihrem Körper zu verweilen. „Tut mir leid wegen eben", sagte er und rieb sich mit der Hand den Nacken. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass Sie schreien und damit das ganze Haus wecken", erklärte er.

Hermine nickte stumm, während sie versuchte, ihren Herzschlag und ihre Atemzüge zu beruhigen. Channing hatte eine sehr beängstigende Taktik gewählt, sie daran zu hindern, einen Aufruhr zu veranstalten.

„Was machen Sie überhaupt außerhalb des Bettes?"

Ausreden schossen durch Hermines Kopf. Zum Glück waren es gute. „Ich hatte Durst", sagte sie, „und ich glaubte, ein Geräusch gehört zu haben."

Channing fixierte sie mit seinem Blick und Hermine fühlte sich sofort an ihre Okklumentik- Stunden erinnert. Er hielt den Augenkontakt nur für eine kurze Zeit, als er wegen Hermines schneller Verteidigung nichts fand. Entweder befriedigt oder misstrauisch, fragte er: „Von wo haben Sie die Geräusche gehört?"

Sie nannte den ersten Ort, der ihr in den Sinn kam. „Vom Keller." Sie bereute es auf der Stelle.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, habe ich dort unten auch etwas gehört", sagte er in falschem Tonfall. „Lassen Sie uns runtergehen und nachsehen."

„Oh, ich bin sicher, da ist nichts", versuchte Hermine, ihren Fehler wieder gutzumachen. „Sie waren es wahrscheinlich, den ich gehört habe."

„Nein, nein", beharrte er, „ich denke, wir sollten trotzdem nachschauen. Sie werden besser schlafen können, wenn Sie es sicher wissen. Jetzt kommen Sie schon", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand.

Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Channing zog sie zur Kellertür und bedeutete ihr vorzugehen. „Ladies first", sagte er mit einem Feixen.


	34. Die Unschuldigen

**Kapitel 34 – Die Unschuldigen**

Hermine machte so viel Lärm wie möglich. Sie stampfte die Treppe so laut hinunter, wie ihre bloßen Füße es schafften, und gab sogar vor zu stolpern, damit sie aufschreien und sich geräuschvoll am Geländer festklammern konnte. Unglücklicherweise brachte Letzteres Channing dazu, seine Hände um ihre Taille zu legen, um sie zu stützen, doch der Kontakt war es wert, Draco zu alarmieren. Hoffentlich würde er die richtige Entscheidung treffen, außer Sichtweite zu bleiben und ihr die Sache zu überlassen. Sie kreuzte ihre Finger und hob den Zauberstab mit der anderen Hand hoch.

„Lumos", wisperte sie, ebenso wie Channing. Auf sein Drängen hin ging Hermine nach links auf den seltsamen und Angst einflößenden Raum zu, den sie mit Draco am Tag ihrer Ankunft erkundet hatte. Sie war gezwungen, sich einen Weg durch die zerbrochenen Möbelstücke zum stählernen Tisch zu bahnen.

„Sehen Sie etwas?", fragte Channing.

„Nein", sagte Hermine in dem Versuch, das Beben in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen. „Nein, hier unten ist nichts. Ich habe es mir offensichtlich nur eingebildet. Lassen Sie uns wieder hochgehen", sagte sie rasch. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn mit flehendem Blick an. Dieser Teil des Kellers behagte ihr nicht… kein Bisschen.

Entgegen ihrer Hoffnung nahmen Channings braune Augen ein leicht metallisches Funkeln an. „Warum?", fragte er mit spöttischem Tonfall. „Haben Sie Angst?"

Sie würdigte seiner Frage keine Antwort, sondern hob hochmütig ihr Kinn.

Er neckte sie: „Es gibt hier unten nichts, vor dem Sie sich fürchten müssten, Hermine." Er nahm sie am Ellenbogen und führte sie näher an den Tisch heran. Ihr ganzer Körper begann unwillkürlich zu zittern. Sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch zu spät. Channing hatte es bemerkt.

„Setzen Sie sich auf den Tisch", verlangte er. Hermine sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden.

„Und vielleicht ist er das auch", dachte sie, als sie sein Lächeln bemerkte, das grausam und wahnsinnig wirkte im Licht der Zauberstäbe.

„Nein", erwiderte sie sachlich, „das möchte ich lieber nicht." Sie hatte etwas Mut gefasst und trat um ihn herum. „Eigentlich", fuhr sie fort, „würde ich gerne gehen."

Hermine hatte sich kaum zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt, als er ihr nachrief: „Sie wissen, weshalb das hier ist, oder?" Seine Stimme hallte in der Dunkelheit wider. Hermine ächzte innerlich. Eines musste sie ihm lassen: Channing wusste, wie er sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit sichern konnte. Wenn es etwas gab, das sie im Keller halten würde, waren es Informationen über den Tisch. Widerwillig drehte sie sich um. Ihr Durst nach Wissen übertraf ihre Anspannung um Haaresbreite.

„Warum?"

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte er ernst.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als ihr Szenarien durch den Kopf gingen. Wie von selbst bewegte sich ihr Körper an ihm vorbei und trat um das alte Equipment herum, während er sprach. Er ging dicht hinter ihr her und erzählte von vergangenen Jahren mit tiefer, fast bedrohlicher Stimme.

„Was ich sage, wird Sie überraschen, aber ich bitte Sie, mich anzuhören. Einst operierte der Orden ziemlich wie die Todesser. Zweifellos haben sie für das Gute gearbeitet. Sie kämpften unermüdlich gegen den Dunklen Lord, lieferten gefangene Todesser und Mordverdächtige an das Ministerium aus… sobald sie mit ihnen fertig waren", sagte er rätselhaft.

Hermine fuhr mit ihren Händen über die Lederstriemen am Stahltisch, während ihr das Bild einer blutüberströmten Hand durch den Kopf schoss, die sich vergeblich wand. Sie keuchte auf und hörte Channing leise lachen.

„Der Orden des Phönix hat sich anfangs wie jede andere Organisation mit seinem eigenen Wohl beschäftigt. Um Erfolg zu haben, brauchten sie Informationen… Informationen, über die das Ministerium nicht verfügte. Und es gab nur einen todessicheren Weg, um da heranzukommen: Folter", sagte er, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Zischen. „Genau das haben sie getan. Sehr viel ungewöhnlicher als der Cruciatus- Fluch, deshalb die ganzen Muggle- Vorrichtungen. Die Spritzen über uns… jede gefüllt mit einem anderen Gift, jede für einen anderen Zweck: um ein Geständnis zu erzwingen, um Schmerzen zu bereiten, um außer Gefecht zu setzen, um in den Wahnsinn zu treiben… um zu töten. Wer weiß, wie viele Leute unter diesen Vorrichtungen gelitten haben? Und wie viele Unschuldige ebenfalls?"

Hermine wirbelte herum. „Das ist nicht wahr", sagte sie wütend. Ihre Stimme hatte alle Angst verloren. „Das kann nicht sein. Dumbledore würde niemals… er würde niemals zulassen, dass so etwas passiert! Und die anderen Ordensmitglieder… Moody, die Lonbottoms, Harrys Eltern! Sie würden niemals für so etwas einstehen!"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass die Methode öffentlich bekannt war", schalt er. „Nur die vertrauenswürdigsten Mitglieder des Ordens bekamen Zutritt zum Foltersaal und auch nur, wenn sie von jemandem begleitet wurden, der einen Makel auf der Seele hat. Andernfalls öffnete sich die Tür nicht. Aber finden Sie sich damit ab, Hermine", sagte er.

Er packte sie fest an den Oberarmen und drängte sie gegen den Tisch. Der kalte Stahl berührte ihren Rücken, was an ihrem ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut auslöste. „Sie sind alt genug, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Der Orden war nicht immer das, für das Sie ihn halten. Er hat Leichen im Keller… schreckliche Leichen. Die Leute sind auch nicht immer die, für die Sie sie halten…"

Er neigte seinen Kopf näher an ihr Gesicht und flüsterte direkt in ihr Ohr. Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sein Körper sich gegen ihren presste. Er drückte ihre Hüften und Wirbelsäule schmerzhaft gegen den Stahl. Seine Hände glitten von ihren Armen zu ihrem Gesicht, drehten es zur Seite, um ihren Hals seinem Mund freizugeben. „Sie müssen sich in Acht nehmen", raunte er in ihr Ohr. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor, um ihr Ohrläppchen zu liebkosen. Hermine schauderte angewidert und unterdrückte einen ängstlichen Schrei. „Man kann nie wissen, was als nächstes passieren wird…"

Gerade als er seine Lippen auf ihren Hals senken wollte, erhellte ein Blitz aus weißem Licht hinter ihr den Raum. Sie schloss die Augen und riss die Hände hoch, um ihren Kopf zu schützen. Das Licht verblasste nach einem Augenblick und sie öffnete die Augen wieder. Sie sah Channing an der Wand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lehnen. Er starrte mit wildem Blick auf einen Punkt hinter ihr. Hermine war zu starr vor Schreck, um sich zu rühren.

Er erhob sich langsam, die Augen immer noch ins Leere gerichtet. „Passen Sie auf, wem Sie vertrauen", waren seine letzten Worte. Er drehte sich um und hastete die Treppe hoch. Hermine blieb allein zurück. Oder zumindest hoffte sie das.

Doch so stark diese Hoffnung auch war, wusste Hermine, dass sie nicht allein war. Sie spürte jemanden hinter ihr auf der anderen Seite des Tisches oder vielleicht sogar darauf. Aber sie wollte sich nicht umdrehen und der Person ins Auge zu sehen, die dort stand. Selbst wenn es sie gerettet hatten, kannte sie immer noch nicht die Absichten des Phantoms.

„Aber irgendwann werde ich mich umdrehen müssen", dachte sie, als sie endlich wieder atmen konnte. Langsam trat sie von dem Tisch zurück und festigte ihren Griff auf ihren Zauberstab. Obwohl es nutzlos war, gegen einen Geist kämpfen zu wollen, wirbelte sie herum und schwang ihn.

Der Geist, der hinter ihr stand, hatte bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit Luna Lovegood. Sie war groß. Ihr Haar war lang and gewellt, es reichte bis zu ihrer Taille und ihre Augen waren groß. Ein schlichtes Kleid fiel zu ihren Füßen. Doch sogar in ihrer einfachen Kleidung wirkte die Frau wild und beängstigend. Obwohl der Tod sie ihres Körpers beraubt hatte, hatte er eindeutig nicht ihre Mentalität geändert.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte Hermine behutsam.

„Wer ich bin, ist nicht von Bedeutung", sagte der Geist und schwebte durch den Tisch auf Hermine zu. „Und ich weiß, wer du bist. Aber weißt du es auch?"

„Ja", antwortete sie zögerlich, „das tue ich." Obwohl es eine einfache Antwort war, wunderte Hermine sich über die Absicht des Geistes.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte sie und schaute zur Seite. Hermine runzelte gedankenverloren die Stirn und musterte die Frau vor ihr. Sie schien besorgt, als erwartete sie etwas. Sie schwieg, was Hermine die Gelegenheit gab, ihr zu danken.

„Es war nichts", sagte der Geist abwinkend. „Ich habe ihn sowieso nicht gemocht."

„Da sind wir schon zu zweit", dachte Hermine.

Ein Moment der Stille verstrich. „Sind Sie hier gestorben?", fragte Hermine plötzlich und deutete auf das Stahl und das Leder.

Der Geist blickte sie an, die blassen Augen intensiv glühend. „Ja", sagte sie, „auf diesem Tisch zu Zeiten deiner Vorväter."

„War es…", sie wollte mit dem Wort „Folter" schließen, doch die blasse Frau unterbrach sie.

„Ja", sagte sie, „es ist alles genauso, wie der Mann sagte. Viele Menschen, sowohl Schuldige als auch Unschuldige, wurden einer schlimmeren Behandlung als bloßem Tod unterzogen. Doch der Orden hat sich gewandelt. Ich habe dabei zugesehen."

Der Geist, dessen Aufmerksamkeit ohnehin nicht voll auf Hermine fokussiert gewesen war, war nun völlig abgelenkt.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte sie hastig, „jemand kommt. Doch so schrecklich dieser Mann auch sein mag, beherzige seine Worte. Nimm dich in Acht, wem du vertraust. Die Menschen sind nicht immer so wie sie erscheinen. Und es sind die, die dir am nächsten sind, welche dich am stärksten verletzen können."

Bevor Hermine ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, verschwand.

„Hermine!"

Sie zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. Sie sah Draco auf sie zu eilen. Er schlang seine Arme um sie, ihren Kopf an seine Brust gedrückt. Hermine konnte sich nicht wie üblich in seine Umarmung sinken lassen. Channings Worte und noch mehr die Worte des Geistes echoten durch ihren Kopf.

„Mich in Acht nehmen, wem ich vertraue… Die, die mir am nächsten sind, werden mich am meisten verletzen…"

Sie wollte sich von ihm lösen, doch er ließ sie nicht los.

„Was ist passiert, Hermine?", fragte er. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ich habe dich die Treppe herunterkommen hören und dann war da die Stimme von jemand anderem…"

„Ja", sagte sie, „ich war auf dem Weg zu dir, aber Channing war in der Küche. Ich sagte, ich habe ein Geräusch gehört, und er hat mich gezwungen herunterzukommen, um nachzuschauen, was es war. Ich bin nur froh, dass du nicht herausgekommen bist."

„Nein, ich war misstrauisch. Obwohl ich hätte herauskommen sollen, wenn dieser _Bastard_ mir dir hier unten war…" Dracos sanfte Miene verzog sich vor Zorn und Ekel.

„Er hat mir Informationen gegeben… über den Tisch… über den Orden…" Draco, der vor sich hingestarrt und sich zweifellos Wege vorgestellt hatte, Channing umzubringen, wandte Hermine seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Wir hatten Recht. Sie haben früher hier Leute gefoltert. _Der Orden_ hat Leute gefoltert."

„Es gibt überall Geheimnisse", sagte Draco. Hermine hob abrupt den Kopf und musterte ihn, die Augen gedankenvoll verengt. Er schaute sie merkwürdig an. „Was?", fragte er nun dringlich, „Hermine? Was ist passiert? Hat er irgendwas getan?"

„Nein", erwiderte sie. „Nicht dass er es nicht versucht hat, aber nein, es ist nichts passiert." Sie hörte Draco schwer seufzen und spürte, wie sein Körper sich entspannte.

„Was hat ihn aufgehalten?"

Hermine überlegte für eine Sekunde, bevor sie antwortete. Die Worte des Geistes wisperten in ihrem Kopf. „Er hat sich erschreckt", antwortete sie in einem, wie sie hoffte, überzeugenden Tonfall. „Er… er dachte, er hätte etwas gesehen."

Draco schaute sie skeptisch an, eine Augenbraue gehoben. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und kämpfte gegen die schuldbewusste Röte an, die in ihre Wangen kroch. Es gelang ihr, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Oder zumindest teilweise. Nach einem Augenblick war er befriedigt. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht", sagte er, während er sich für einen Kuss zu ihr herunterbeugte. Sie wich seinen Lippen aus und bot ihm stattdessen ihre Wange an. Er richtete sich schnell wieder auf und schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Draco, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht… nicht heute", sagte sie. Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf den Stahltisch. „Ich… ich kann einfach nicht."

„Es ist etwas anderes passiert", dachte Draco. Er sah Hermine zweifelnd an, die den Stahltisch anstarrte. Er war selbst erfahrener Lügner und kannte alle Zeichen der Verschweigung. Jedenfalls war sie nicht besonders gut darin. Die Distanz, das Stottern, das Zögern, das Erröten… Hermine verbarg offensichtlich etwas vor ihm. „Aber was?"

„Na schön", sagte er in einem Tonfall aus gleichzeitiger Verärgerung und Traurigkeit. Er begleitete sie zu der Treppe. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen." Sie nickte und stieg leise die Stufen hoch, während er ihr nachsah. Erst als sie außer Sichtweite war, wandte er sich in die Richtung seines Zimmers.

„Das war merkwürdig", murmelte er, „äußerst merkwürdig." Er kroch zurück in sein Bett und legte sich auf den Rücken, die Hände hinterm Kopf verschränkt. Er schaute mit verwirrter Miene zur Decke hoch. Er konnte den Verdacht nicht abschütteln, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte. „Sie schien… zurückgezogen…", raunte er ins Nichts, „aber warum sollte sie?"

„Was denkst du denn, junger Mann?", ertönte die strenge Stimme einer Frau von der rechten Seite seines Zimmers.

Draco keuchte auf vor Überraschung und setzte sich ruckartig hin. Er stützte sich mit den Armen auf und wich vor der respekteinflößenden Frau mit langem Haar und tiefliegenden großen Augen zurück.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen oder vielleicht schreien, er wusste es nicht wirklich, doch der Geist streckte eine Hand aus, womit sie ihm zum Schweigen brachte.

„Sprich nicht, sondern hör zu", befahl sie. „Ich höre alles, das es zu hören gibt. Ich sehe, was vor mir erscheint und was in allen Menschen vorgeht. Obwohl ich keine Haut habe, spüre ich alles, das es zu fühlen gibt. Ich kann Wahr und Richtig mit einem einfachen Blick unterscheiden. Ich lag noch nie falsch." Sie sagte all das sehr schnell, während sie sehr still stand. Draco dachte, dass sie sich nicht vom Fleck rühren würde, aber er hatte nicht so viel Glück. Sie begann auf ihn zuzukommen und schwebte mühelos durchs Bett.

„Doch aus dir, junger Mann, muss ich noch schlau werden. Ein permanentes schwarzes Mal verunziert deinen Körper." Dracos Hand fuhr instinktiv zu seinem linken Arm. „Aber du versuchst, es zu verbergen." Sie warf einen Blick auf den Unterarm, den er fest umklammert hielt. „Was ich nicht unterscheiden kann, ist, ob dieser goldene Anstrich, mit dem du dich so dick eindeckst, haften bleiben wird oder ob es nichts weiter als ein vorläufiger Lack ist, der deine wahren Absichten verbirgt."

Sie drückte sich rätselhaft aus. Draco versuchte, die Bedeutung dahinter zu entschlüsseln. Vielleicht war ihr das bewusst. „Wenn du wirklich die Schlange bist, als die sie dich alle kennen", stellte sie klar, „sag es jetzt, damit ich Schreckliches verhindern kann."

Sie war nun direkt vor ihm, ihre perlweiße Gestalt so nah, dass er eine Hand durch sie stecken könnte. „Sag mir die Wahrheit", verlangte sie. „Was hast du vor?" Draco antwortete nicht. Der Geist wiederholte die Worte: „Was hast du vor? Wessen Befehlen unterstehst du? Was sind deine Absichten?" An diesem Punkt brüllte sie schon fast, mit sichtlichem Unmut.

Draco hielt es für klug zu antworten, wobei er seine Worte sorgfältig abwog. „Ich tue, was ich kann, um zu überleben. Nichts mehr, nichts weniger." Obwohl sein Körper bebte, war seine Stimme fest. Das verwunderte ihn. Sie schien ebenfalls überrascht und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Das… das kann nicht stimmen… Du musst… da muss doch…" sagte sie, zum ersten mal mit dem leisesten Hauch eines Zweifels.

„Überleben", sagte er mit noch mehr Überzeugung. „Das ist alles."

Der Geist wirkte verunsichert. Draco verengte die Augen. Der anfängliche Schreck hatte sich wieder gelegt. Er hatte die Angst überwunden, die langsam Verärgerung wich.

„Was zum Teufel macht diese Todesfee mitten in der Nacht in meinem Zimmer? Und was zur Hölle fällt _ihr_ ein, meine Motive zu hinterfragen, wenn ich nicht einmal ihre kenne? Es ist mitten in der Nacht und ich werde morgen gehen. Das ist verdammt lächerlich."

„Gehen Sie", sagte Draco. Der Geist, der gedankenverloren vor sich hin gestarrt hatte, peitschte herum und funkelte ihn an.

„Wie bitte?", knurrte sie bedrohlich.

„Gehen Sie", sagte Draco. Er richtete sich mehr auf. „Verschwinden Sie. Was auch immer Sie vorhatten – vermutlich mich verurteilen und beleidigen – haben Sie vollendet."

Das Gesicht der Frau, das schon die ganze Zeit über beängstigend gewesen war, nahm einen regelrecht grausamen Ausdruck an. Ihre Augen glühten weiß und ihr Haar peitschte plötzlich wie in einem unsichtbaren Wind hoch. Sie kreischte vor Zorn und stürmte auf Draco zu, das Gesicht grausig verzerrt und die blassen Augen verengt. Bevor Draco reagieren konnte, flog sie mit einer Wucht durch ihn hindurch, die er nicht erwartet hatte. Ihm wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst und sein Kopf schlug gegen das Bettende.

Die Überbleibsel eines Flüsterns glitten durch seinen Kopf. Sie kratzten an seinem Verstand wie einen Katze, die ihre Krallen schärfte. Er hielt sich den Kopf. „Geht weg, geht weg, geht weg", wisperte er. Sie umwirbelten ihn, schwangen Worte wie Schwerter, die sich in seinen Geist bohrten und ihn seines Wissens und seiner Vernunft beraubten. Sie wurden lauter und lauter. „Geht weg. Geht weg! GEHT WEG!", brüllte er. Das Geflüster hörte plötzlich auf.

Er schloss fest die Augen und ächzte, als sich ein furchtbarer Kopfschmerz von dem Aufprall und geräuschlosen Krach breitmachte. Eine Minute lang saß er da und versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. Dann legte er sich hin und wiegte den Kopf in der Beuge seines Arms. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Worte des Geistes, schlief er ein.


	35. Und die Schuldigen

**Kapitel 35 – Und die Schuldigen**

Draco wachte um acht Uhr morgens mit einem ungewöhnlichen Eifer. Obwohl es schwer war zu entscheiden, welchen Ort er mehr verabscheute, hatte nach dem nächtlichen Besuch des Geistes der Grimmauldplatz die Oberhand über Hogwarts gewonnen. Es konnte es gar nicht erwarten, aus dem unheimlichen Keller herauszukommen und zum spukenden Schloss zurückzukehren. Außerdem freute er sich darauf, ein Zimmer mit einem Fenster zu bekommen. Und was noch wichtiger war als alles andere: ein Zimmer mit Hermine.

Sein Koffer, den er am Tag zuvor gepackt hatte dank seiner genialen Voraussicht, wartete neben der Tür. Er schob den Koffer mit dem Fuß in den Korridor. Mit einem letzten grimmigen Blick zurück auf das Zimmer, das er gezwungen gewesen war zu bewohnen, schloss er die Tür. Ohne nach links und rechts zu schauen, ließ er seinen Koffer die Treppe hinaufschweben, wobei er seinen Koffer absichtlich laut gegen die Wände schlagen ließ. Er feixte, als er wütende Fußschritte ein paar Stockwerke über seinem Kopf hörte.

Mit einem beherzten Zuknallen der Kellertür lief Draco an der Treppe vorbei. Ron stand an der untersten Stufe und sah ziemlich zerzaust aus. Sein rotes Haar stand wild ab und seine Augen waren verquollen vom Schlaf. Seine Pyjama- Hose zeigte mindestens zehn Zentimeter Fußknöchel und trug das hässlichste Muster, das Draco jemals gesehen hatte. Er lächelte höhnisch, während Ron ausgiebig gähnte und sich die Augen rieb.

„Schicke Pyjamas, Weasley", lachte Draco abschätzig. Es war nicht als Beleidigung gemeint, doch er war trotzdem gespannt auf Rons Reaktion.

Obwohl sein Körper noch halb schlief, waren Ron's Gedanken bemerkenswert schnell. Er schnappte die Stichelei fast sofort auf. Draco sah, wie sich sein Gesicht vor Wut verzerrte. Er war angriffsbereit, als Hermines Stimme direkt hinter ihm ertönte.

„Ignorier ihn einfach, Ron. Bitte?"

Dracos Magen tat einen unangenehmen Satz, als er sah, wie sich ihre Hand auf den Arm des Rotschopfs legte und ihr warmer flehender Blick seinen erregten blauen Augen begegnete. Normalerweise hätte es ihn nicht gestört. Doch nach der Abweisung, die er am Abend zuvor erlitten hatte, und mit dem unbehaglichen Gefühl, dass Hermine ihn belogen hatte, schoss heiße Eifersucht durch seine Venen. Sein Gesicht errötete sich sichtlich und seine Fäuste ballten sich.

„Na schön", seufzte Ron, „aber nur weil es zu früh am Morgen ist, um ihm in den Arsch zu treten", sagte er und erwiderte Dracos Grimasse.

Doch sobald Ron den Blick abgewandt hatte, wurde Dracos Gesicht noch kälter, wenn es überhaupt möglich war. Er musterte Hermine mit verengten Augen und sah, wie ihre Miene einen überraschten Ausdruck annahm.

„Geh frühstücken, Ron", wies sie abwesend an und scheuchte ihn in die Küche. „Ich stelle nur meinen Koffer neben den Kamin, dann komme ich gleich nach."

Er nickte und schlurfte davon, worauf Draco und Hermine allein zurückblieben.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest es lassen", wisperte sie. Sie hob ihren Koffer hoch und trat auf die Tür zu. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, sagte sie leise. „Ich hasse es, ihn wütend zu sehen."

„Und ich liebe es", konterte Draco, der ihr dicht folgte. „Also es sieht so aus, als wären wir in einer Sackgasse angekommen."

„Oder du könntest einfach damit aufhören", sagte sie. Sie warf einen Blick zurück zu ihm.

Er hielt für einen Moment an. „Ich werde nicht aufhören", sagte er und holte sie ein, „aber du solltest es." Er ergriff ihren Arm.

„Was aufhören?" fragte sie. Ihre Augen blitzten vor leiser Frustration. Sie riss ihren Arm frei und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich tue nichts Ungewöhnliches! Ron ist ein guter Freund und wird es immer bleiben, egal was du denken magst."

„Was zur Hölle soll das?", zischte Draco zornig. „Noch vor ein paar Tagen warst du in Ordnung. Dann ist letzte Nacht irgendetwas passiert, das dich auf die Palme gebracht hat, und jetzt lässt du es an mir aus! Etwas ist geschehen, das du mir verschweigst. Was zum Teufel ist los?" Er streckte wieder die Hände nach ihr aus – diesmal legte er sie auf ihre Schultern – in einer tröstlich gemeinten Geste.

„Nichts", sagte sie. „Jetzt lass mich los – du nervst mich." Sie wand sich von ihm los und stellte ihren Koffer in die Eingangshalle.

Sie bewegte sich auf die Küche zu, doch diesmal folgte Draco ihr nicht und sie drehte sich nicht wieder um. Er sah ihr mit verletztem und verwirrtem grauen Blick nach. Sie hatte ihn ignoriert… ihn abgewiesen… „Soll das etwa so enden?", dachte er wehmütig. „Nach nur einer Woche?" Er warf den Kopf zurück, streckte seinen steifen Hals und seufzte besorgt.

Während er sich die wunde Stelle rieb, schnappte sein spitzes Gehör ein gedämpftes Geräusch auf. Es kam aus dem Nebenraum – der Raum, der mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden war. Er hob eine Augenbraue und warf einen Blick zurück in den Korridor, um sicherzustellen, dass er unbeobachtet war. Als er nichts sah, trat er auf die Tür zu. Die Stimme, die leise sprach, kam mit Gewissheit aus dem Inneren des Zimmers. Er schaute noch mal zur Küche hinüber und drückte sein Ohr gegen die Holztür.

„…die Wichtigkeit der Mission… ich habe es ihr gesagt, ja. Viele Male… hautsächlich Veritaserum. Ich habe sogar Legilimentik versucht… ich weiß, Meister, ich weiß. Sie gibt mir nicht die Informationen, die ich brauche… ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir vertraut… Nein!", keuchte er. „Bitte, ich werde es weiter versuchen. Ich werde mir holen, was Ihr braucht. Mit allen Mitteln, die nötig sind… Ja, es wird geschehen."

Draco hörte das Feuer zischen und wich hastig von der Tür zurück, als sich Fußschritte näherten. Er stahl sich in ein anderes Zimmer, den Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst. Er hörte, wie die Person für einen Moment anhielt. Dann entfernten sich die Schritte. Draco lugte aus seinem Versteck hervor und erblickte den vertrauten Rücken von niemand Geringerem als Channing Orman.

Draco verengte die Augen, während seine Gedanken zu rasen begannen. Langsam wanderte er auf die Küche zu. Er holte sich ein einfaches Frühstück, drehte eine letzte Runde durch den Hinterhof und wirbelte durch den Kamin nach Hogwarts zurück, gerade als die Verbindung sich zu schließen drohte.

Lord Voldemort saß an seinem üblichen Platz. Trotz seiner Zuversicht in ihr geheimes Versteck war er etwas überrascht, dass der Orden ihn noch nicht bedroht hatte.

„Er muss beeindruckende Arbeit geleistet haben", dachte Voldemort mit einem kalten Lächeln, das sich jedoch in ein Stirnrunzeln verwandelte, als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf.

Eine Minute später zischte das Feuer und der Kopf eines Mannes tauchte auf.

„Meister", sagte der Mann. Er beugte respektvoll den Kopf.

„Du bist spät dran", zischte er. „Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass es auftritt…"

„Es tut mir leid, mein Herr, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr enttäuscht sein werdet mit den Neuigkeiten, die ich Euch bringe."

Der Dunkle Lord setzte sich gerader auf und bemühte sich, seine Aufregung zu verbergen. „Du hast sie gebrochen?", sagte er mit einem Hauch von Unruhe.

„Fast", erwiderte der Kopf mit feierlicher Miene. „Ein bisschen mehr Arbeit und sie wird alles erzählen, Sir. Ihr werdet schon bald fest etabliert sein."

Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Doch das Böse in ihm verzerrte seine Gesichtszüge, so dass sie mehr wie eine Grimasse wirkten.

„Du kannst gehen", sagte er hoheitsvoll. Der Kopf verschwand auf der Stelle und Voldemort lehnte sich zurück. Sein Tag war beträchtlich besser geworden.

Ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Draco (sie wollte es keinen Streit nennen) hatte Hermines Tag verdorben. Sie schaute ihn beim Frühstück gar nicht an und versuchte nicht einmal, sich mit ihm zu seinem Spaziergang in den Wäldern hinauszustehlen. Als sie wieder in der Schule anlangte, ging sie sofort in die Bücherei, da sie den Drang verspürte, sich so weit wie möglich von ihm zu entfernen.

Ihr Blick glitt über die Seiten des Buches, das sie las. Mehr als ein Mal war sie gezwungen, zwei oder drei Seiten zurückzublättern und alles noch mal zu lesen. Nach dem fünften Mal ächzte sie und schob das Buch von sich. Sie rieb sich die Augen und starrte auf den Tisch hinab. Offensichtlich würde sie keine Ruhe finden, ehe sie ausgiebig über die Worte nachgegrübelt hatte, die sie vor einem Tag gehört hatte.

„Mich in Acht nehmen, wem ich vertraue… Damit könnte jeder gemeint sein! Argh, warum hat sie sich nicht genauer ausgedrückt?" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit frustrierten Tränen. „Ich benehme mich lächerlich", dachte sie. Mit zackigen Bewegungen packte sie ihre Bücher ein und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. Sie ging zum Schlafsaal zurück, löste Helgas Rätsel und trat ein. Sie sah Draco die Treppe aus seinem Zimmer herabsteigen und sie wandte hastig den Blick ab.

Sie schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm, und spürte, wie er an ihr vorbei zu einem der Sofas ging, vermutlich um zu lernen. Die Kühle, die er mit sich brachte, war fast greifbar.

„Draco", sagte sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme, „es tut mir leid."

Sie schaute ihn nun an. Er war stehengeblieben und musterte sie gleichgütig. Sein steinerner Ausdruck flößte ihr Angst an, doch sie fuhr fort: „Ich hätte von Anfang an ehrlich sein müssen mit dir. In der Nacht im Keller bin ich einem Geist begegnet. Sie riet mir, mich in Acht zu nehmen, wem ich vertraue, und ich habe sofort an dich und deine Vergangenheit gedacht." Er wirkte überhaupt nicht überrascht über dieses Geständnis. „Es war nicht fair, dass mein Misstrauen sofort dir galt. Du hast deutlich gemacht, dass du all das zurückgelassen hast. Und selbst wenn die anderen Mitglieder dir nicht vertrauen… ich tue es." Tränen stiegen wieder in ihren Augen auf und sie versuchte ein mattes Lächeln. „Bitte, vergibst du mir?"

Nach wenigen langen Schritten hatte Draco seine Arme um sie geschlungen. Er hielt sie fest und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Sie schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Sie lächelte in seinen Hals hinein, als er ihr „Tu mir das nie wieder an" ins Ohr raunte.

Hermine kicherte und flüsterte genauso leise „Niemals". Zufrieden blieb sie noch einen Moment länger in seinen Armen stehen.

„Aber ich frage mich schon, wen sie gemeint hat", sagte Hermine.

Draco zuckte die Achseln und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Könnte jeder sein", sagte er.

„Orman", sagte Hermine fast sofort. „Ihm vertraue ich gar nicht, trotz all seiner Versicherungen."

Dracos Miene verdüsterte sich. „Der schleimige Bastard…", schäumte er. Zweifellos kamen ihm Hermines Begegnungen mit dem Mann in den Sinn.

„Aber gleichzeitig", fuhr sie fort, ihrem eigenen Gedankenstrom folgend, „ist er Teil des Ordens und sie würden es wissen, wenn er nicht vertrauenswürdig wäre."

„Das hält ihn nicht davon ab, ein verdammtes Stück Scheiße zu sein…"

„Moody beherrscht Legilimentik, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn in die Finger kriegen…"

„Oh, was rede ich da bloß?" Sie rieb sich die Augen, gequält. „Der Orden wird von mehr kontrolliert als nur von Moody und einer lausigen Legilimentik- Prozedur. Es gibt Hintergrund- Überprüfungen, Empfehlungsschreiben, Unterredungen… Eine große Bandbreite von Tests, die einen Spitzel fast unmöglich machen!"

„Na und?", sagte Draco, der sich endlich einschaltete. „All diese Dinge können leicht gefälscht und vorgespielt werden." Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Er seufzte und begann zu erklären: „Hintergrund- Überprüfungen sind nichts als Informationen, die von jedem mit einem Zauberstab und genug Verstand geändert werden können. Empfehlungsschreiben können gefälscht oder erzwungen werden: Drohungen, Erpressung, ein Imperius- Fluch… das würde alles ausreichen. Und ein guter Okklumentiker kann ohne Probleme durch eine Unterredung kommen. Zur Hölle, ein guter Lügner könnte es sogar."

„Und das entstammt deiner eigenen Erfahrung, nehme ich an?", sagte sie trocken.

Draco blieb ernst. „Man kann nicht mit jemandem wie meinem Vater zusammenleben und nicht ein paar Sachen aufschnappen."

Hermine wand sich in der unbehaglichen Stille, dann sagte sie schnell: „Aber es gibt Zauber, die solche Arten von Fälschungen vorbeugen. Der Orden ist eine strenge Gesellschaft, sogar noch mehr als früher. Wenn Moody Channing vertraut, dann sollte ich es auch tun. Ich habe auch nichts gegen ihn von Harry gehört und er würde es mir definitiv sagen." Draco sah sie skeptisch an, schwieg jedoch. Nach einem Augenblick fuhr sie fort: „Außerdem hätte Moody meine Mission nicht durch Channing übermittelt, wenn er kein verantwortungsvolles Mitglied wäre – es wäre ein zu empfindliches Thema."

„Woraus besteht sie überhaupt?", fragte Draco.

Obwohl es ein guter Versuch war, fing Hermine sich. „Draco, du weißt genau wie ich, dass ich es dir nicht erzählen kann. Es ist Sache des Ordens."

„Aber was ist, wenn ich dir helfen kann?", entgegnete er. Hermines Entschlossenheit wankte für einen Augenblick. Ob Draco nun bemerkt hatte, dass sie unschlüssig war, oder nicht, sein nächster Satz traf sie: „Ich dachte, du vertraust mir."

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Seine subtile Verletzlichkeit machte seinen Blick weich. Ihr Herz erweichte ebenfalls und nach einer langen Pause gab sie nach. „Na schön", seufzte sie matt. Draco lächelte und rückte neben sie auf die Couch. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „Wir werden morgen etwas daran arbeiten", sagte sie, „nachdem wir unsere Animagi- Verwandlungen geübt haben."

„Und bis dahin?", fragte Draco.

Hermine küsste ihn auf die Lippen. „Die Nacht ist noch jung und wir haben den Raum ganz für uns", raunte sie mit einem schelmischem Lächeln und einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Was, meinst du, könnten wir unternehmen?"


	36. Februar

**Kapitel 36 – Februar**

Ihr erster Unterrichtstag verging ganz normal und ihre Animagi- Verwandlungen waren erfolglos, wie üblich. Nach anderthalb Stunden hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab niedergelegt und fuhr sich frustriert mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

„Hermine, lassen wir es gut sein für heute Abend. Ich bin fix und fertig", sagte er gähnend.

Sie stand vom Boden auf und nickte. „Klingt gut. Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir es immer noch nicht hinkriegen…"

„Wer weiß?" Draco zuckte die Achseln und schnipste nach einem Hauselfen. Eine Minute verstrich und ein weiterer Elf tauchte mit einem Krug eiskalten Wassers, zwei Gläsern und einem Tablett voll Obst auf, die er auf dem Tisch neben der Couch abstellte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an dein Versprechen?", sagte Draco. Hermione warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und seufzte fast unmerklich.

„Ja", sagte sie gefällig. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Draco ließ sich auf der Couch nieder, ziemlich zufrieden, dass er seinen Willen bekommen hatte. „Nicht dass ich es sie wissen lassen würde", feixte er, während er sich ihre zweifellos wütende Reaktion vorstellte. Er biss in einen Apfel und kaute vergnügt.

Sie kam nach einer Minute zurück, einen Ordner und mehrere lose Pergamentblätter in den Armen.

„Das ist alles", sagte sie. Sie legte alles mit einem leisen Rascheln auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich neben Draco.

Er hob eine Augenbraue bei dem uncharakteristischen Chaos. „Also wo fangen wir an?", fragte er skeptisch und blätterte einige Seiten durch. Er verengte die Augen, während er die Schrift betrachtete. Sie schien sich vor seinen Augen zu verzerren und sich gleichzeitig in mehrere verschiedene Sprachen zu verwandeln. Englisch, Französisch, Gobbledygook, irgendeine Runenschrift und… waren das Hieroglyphen? Er blinzelte einmal, zweimal, damit die Tinte aufhörte herumzuwirbeln, doch nichts änderte sich.

„Verschlüsselte Schrift", erklärte Hermine, die Dracos Anstrengung bemerkte. Sie wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab über dem Stapel und sofort hörte die Schrift auf sich zu bewegen und wurde lesbar.

„Clever", bemerkte er, während Hermine die Seiten durchging.

„Meine erste Aufgabe war es herauszufinden, ob du immer noch für Voldemort arbeitest", begann sie. „Natürlich habe ich nichts gefunden. Ich dachte, das wäre es gewesen, als Channing mir eine weitere Aufgabe erteilte und noch dazu eine sehr interessante." Sie ließ ein leises „Aha!" ertönen, als sie das passende Pergament fand, und reichte es Draco. „Ich sollte Harry analysieren und seine Schwächen herausfinden, damit er sich besser auf seinen Kampf vorbereiten kann."

Draco nickte und überflog die Liste. „Das ist alles?", fragte er, stirnrunzelnd.

Sie nickte. „Während ich arbeitete, habe ich sie immer wieder modifiziert. Die anderen Seiten bestehen aus Tiefenanalysen seiner sogenannten „Mängel" und was man dagegen unternehmen kann."

Er schaute wieder auf das Pergament und krauste die Stirn: Da standen nur zwei Punkte darauf. „Die Liste ist nicht besonders lang."

„Er ist nicht besonders schwach", entgegnete Hermine. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. Draco verdrehte die Augen und fuhr fort zu lesen.

„Schwach im Zaubern – das macht Sinn, aber du hast es durchgestrichen."

„Er hat eine Menge dazugelernt", sagte Hermine.

„Aber angesichts des Dunklen Lords? Hermine, jeder ist schwach im Zaubern im Vergleich zu ihm." Sie warf ihm einen ausdruckslosen Blick zu, der ihm schweigend zu verstehen gab, dass sie ihm die Blätter wegnehmen würde, bevor er sie weiter durchsehen konnte. Schlauerweise entschied er sich dazu, zum nächsten Punkt überzugehen. „Du hast „schwach im Geiste" auch durchgestrichen."

„Er hat gute Instinkte und reagiert sehr schnell. Jetzt ist er auch ziemlich gut in Okklumentik. Und er kann dem Imperius- Fluch vollkommen widerstehen."

„Und was ist mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch? Kann Narbenkopf dem auch widerstehen?", sagte er bitter.

„Nein", antwortete Hermine leise. „Das kann niemand."

„Du wärst überrascht", sagte er trocken.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht und sah ihn mitfühlend an, was Draco unglaublich verlegen machte. Er wandte sich wieder der Liste zu, während seine Wangen sich leicht rosa färbten.

„Naja, ich weiß schon, dass ich helfen werde. Ich habe etwas gefunden, das dir entgangen ist."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Wovon sprichst du?", fragte sie und sah die Blätter durch. „Harry hat alles, das er zum Gewinnen braucht."

„Nope", sagte Draco zuversichtlich.

Hermine schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Er ist ein furchtbarer Lügner."

Hermine schwieg für einen Moment. „Du hast Recht", sagte sie leise. „Er kann nicht lügen und wenn es um sein Leben ginge, worauf es tatsächlich hinauslaufen könnte… Guter Tipp."

Draco verbeugte sich spöttisch auf der Couch. „Und für meine nächste Performance werde ich dich raten lassen."

„Nächste Performance?", fragte Hermine mit fragendem Blick.

„Der nächste Fehler, den ich gefunden habe", sagte er.

„Da ist noch etwas, das mir entgangen ist?" Draco nickte. Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Niemals. Nein, mir können nicht zwei entgangen sein!"

„Tut mir leid, aber so ist es leider. Er sorgt sich um andere Leute", sagte er schlicht. „Er sorgt sich zu sehr."

Hermine schaute ihn an, völlig verwirrt. „Wovon redest du da?"

„Er sorgt sich zu sehr um andere Leute", wiederholte Draco. „Wenn du oder einer der Weasleys in Gefahr wäre, würde er sich selbst für euer Leben aufopfern."

„Das wird er ohnehin schon tun", sagte Hermine hitzig. „Das ist, was er in der Schlacht tut – er ist bereit, sein Leben für uns alle zu geben, selbst für die, die er nicht kennt."

„Du hast mich missverstanden, Hermine. Wenn einer von euch, _ein einziger_, jemals in die Hände des Dunklen Lords fiele, würde Potter sich selbst aufgeben, damit die Geisel überlebt." Hermines Gesicht fiel zusammen und sie starrte ausdruckslos auf das Pergament. „Leugnest du das?"

„Nein", sagte sie leise. „Du hast Recht. Er würde sich selbst für uns aufgeben, was unglaublich edelmütig ist."

„Töricht", sagte Draco gleichzeitig.

Hermine schaute ihn mit einer merkwürdigen, gemischten Miene an. Draco konnte sich nur vorstellen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Töricht", sagte sie leise. „Meinst du wirklich?"

„Ja. Potters Pflicht ist es die Welt zu retten", sagte er verächtlich. „Das kann er aber nicht, wenn er sich ständig darum sorgen muss, ob seine Freunde noch am Leben sind oder nicht."

„Also muss er sich fokussieren", sagte Hermine.

„Oder vergessen. Egal wie sehr er sich auf seine Aufgabe fokussiert, was würde er tun, wenn jemand von euch im Kampf sterben sollte?"

„Es wird ihn entweder umbringen oder stärker machen."

„Aber das ist ein Risiko, das ihr euch nicht leisten könnt. Er muss sich von seinen Freunden lösen können, während er kämpft. Es geht um ihn und den Dunklen Lord, niemand anderen."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Ginny…", flüsterte sie. „Was ist mit Ginny?"

Draco warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Sie gehen miteinander." Sie sagte es, als wäre es das Offensichtlichste auf der Welt, was, wie Draco vermutete, es auch tatsächlich war. „Wenn Voldemort Ginny in die Hände bekommt, weiß ich nicht, was Harry tun würde…"

„Alles", antwortete Draco für sie. „Wenn er sie liebt, würde er alles tun…" Er sagte die letzten Worte leise, wie zu ihm selbst.

Hermine gestattete sich ein warmes Lächeln trotz Dracos abwesenden Blicks und kehrte dann zum Thema zurück. „Ich werde Channing morgen eine Nachricht schicken und ihm die Neuigkeiten mitteilen."

Draco feixte selbstzufrieden und lehnte sich in die Couch zurück. „Siehst du? Ich _kann_ dir helfen. Du hättest es mir früher sagen sollen. Wer weiß, wie viele andere genialen Ideen ich mir hätte einfallen lassen können?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und schlug ihn spielerisch gegen den Arm. „Ja, absolut _brillante _Ideen, Draco. Und wenn du jetzt noch dein kluges Köpfchen auf deine Hausaufgaben richtest, werden wir vielleicht etwas anderes zustande bekommen."

Draco ächzte, griff jedoch nach seinen Büchern. Für den Rest des Abends arbeitete Draco an Astronomie, während Hermine sich auf Alte Runen konzentrierte. Um Mitternacht gingen sie für die Nacht in ihre jeweiligen Betten.

Hermine fütterte Channing mit den Informationen, die sie und Draco entdeckt hatten. Moody fuhr damit fort, ihr jede Woche Updates vom Orden zu schicken. Sie sprach nicht mit Draco über diese Angelegenheiten, auch wenn ihn das nicht davon abhielt zu fragen. Doch Hermine hielt an ihrer Entscheidung fest zu schweigen. Es ging nur Ordensmitglieder etwas an. Und obwohl sie Draco vertraute, wollte sie das Versprechen nicht brechen, das sie beim Eintritt in die angesehene Gruppe abgeleistet hatte.

Ein Monat verging. Valentinstag stand vor der Tür und hing bedrohlich über Dracos Kopf. Er wollte etwas Besonderes unternehmen, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Es gab die lächerlich normalen Dinge – Blumen, Schokolade, süße und doch leere Versprechungen – aber der Gedanke an etwas so Simples ließ Draco erschaudern.

Es beschäftigte ihn den ganzen Tag und als Hermine an diesem Abend auf der Couch in seine Arme glitt, fühlte Draco sich abgelenkt und absurderweise besorgt. Hermine bemerkte seine Anspannung fast sofort und fragte ihn, was los sei.

„Nichts", antwortete Draco rasch. „Bin müde, das ist alles."

Hermine schaute ihn für eine Sekunde an, dann nickte sie und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. „Dann werde ich dich heute nicht so lange wach halten", sagte sie. Draco gluckste und hob ihren Kopf mit seinem Finger hoch. Obwohl er noch vor einer Sekunde eine geistreiche Erwiderung auf der Zunge hatte, versagten ihm die Worte, als er ihrem Blick begegnete. Er küsste sie stattdessen, eine willkommene Alternative.

Die Pflicht, die der Valentinstag ihm auferlegte, wog noch schwerer auf seinem Herzen. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sie einfach zu fragen, was sie sich wünschte. „Aber das nimmt einfach den Spaß heraus aus der Sache. Und ich möchte, dass es eine Überraschung wird."

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er zuckte von seiner eigenen Genialität zusammen, was Hermine aufschreckte.

„Was war das denn?", fragte sie ihn. Sie setzte sich auf.

„Äh, nichts", sagte Draco, der sich ebenfalls aufrichtete. „Hör mal, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss mir wirklich eine Mütze Schlaf holen. Wir sehen uns morgen." Mit einem kurzen Schmatzer auf ihre Lippen stieg er schnell die Treppe hoch und betrat sein Zimmer. Er hatte das Gefühl, er müsse sich sofort darum kümmern.

Der 14. Februar kam. Tatsächlich war er schon fast wieder vergangen. Die Große Halle war ganz mit pinken und roten Herzen dekoriert worden, was junge Mädchen kichern und Jungen würgen ließ. Hermine saß mit Ron und Ginny beim Abendessen, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, während die andere mit ihren zerstampften Kartoffeln spielte. Sie hatte einen entfernten Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der ab und zu an Tränen grenzte.

Ron bekam davon gar nichts mit. Er war mehr fasziniert von Lavender Brown, mit der er sich versöhnt hatte und nun wieder ging. Ginny bemerkte Hermines Melancholie jedoch und streckte ihre Hand über den Tisch, um sie auf Hermines Arm zu legen.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, Hermine", sagte sie mit einem matten Lächeln. Hermine bemerkte, dass auch ihren Augen Tränen glitzerten. Sie seufzte und nickte.

„Ich weiß, Ginny. Danke."

Nachdem sie ihren Arm ein letztes Mal gedrückt hatte, wandte Ginny sich wieder ihren Kartoffeln zu, die, wie Hermine bemerkte, wie ihre eigenen nicht weniger wurden. „Offensichtlich bin ich nicht die einzige, die heute Kummer hat", dachte sie. Sie hatte Draco den ganzen Tag über nicht gesehen. Und die Tage zuvor war er abgelenkt und distanziert gewesen, was Hermine ein merkwürdiges und nicht besonders schönes Gefühl gab. Es war Ironie des Schicksal: An dem Tag, der Paaren gewidmet war, war Hermine stur ignoriert worden.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte wieder. Sie entschied, dass nur am Tisch zu sitzen und mit ihrem Essen herumzuspielen absolut nicht weiterhalf, entschuldigte sich und ging zu ihrem Schlafsaal zurück. Als sie sich dem Porträt näherte, fand sie es leer vor und runzelte die Stirn. In diesem Moment packte eine Hand sie an der Schulter.

Hermine kreischte und drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Hand aufgetaucht war. Hervor trat Draco, der ziemlich zufrieden mit sich wirkte dafür, dass er Hermine solch einen spitzen Schrei entlockt hatte.

Ohnehin schon nicht in bester Laune, war Hermines Tag durch den Schreck nicht besser geworden. „Und das verrückte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hilft auch nicht gerade", dachte sie genervt.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du bald zurückkommst", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand. Ohne Erklärung zog er sie durch den Korridor und begann, sie um Ecken und Winkel zu führen. Hermine kannte den Weg nicht, den er einschlug, und wurde mit jedem Schritt misstrauischer und besorgter.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie ihn.

„Du wirst schon sehen", sagte er mysteriös.

Sie traten schließlich aus dem Tunnel vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Hermine lächelte widerwillig. „Draco, was hast du vor?" Ihr Herz fühlte sich schon leichter an.

„Oh, nichts Besonderes", sagte er, während er vor dem Raum drei Mal auf- und abging. Eine Tür erschien und Draco zog Hermine darauf zu.

„Schönen Valentinstag, Hermine", raunte er in ihr Ohr, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sie keuchte auf bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Ein zierlicher und verschnörkelter Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes, bedeckt von einem cremefarbenen Tischtuch. Zwei passende Stühle standen zu beiden Seiten des Tisches. Darauf war eine Vase mit einer einzigen roten Rose platziert. Leise Geigenmusik ertönte von einer unsichtbaren Quelle, während der Kerzenschein von den prunkvollen Leuchtern sanft wogte, als würde eine leichte Brise wehen. Winzige Lichter huschten ohne erkennbares Muster durch die Luft. Sie schienen von dem fernen Klang von Glocken begleitet zu sein.

Hermine drehte sich zu Draco um, strahlend lächelnd. Tränen des Glücks füllten ihre Augen, während sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. „Draco, es ist wunderschön." Das kleine Bisschen von Sorge, das sich in seinen Blick gestohlen hatte, verschwand auf der Stelle bei Hermines Worten. „Danke", sagte sie und küsste ihn. „Es ist zu viel."

„Bei einem Malfoy heißt es alles oder nichts", erwiderte er lächelnd an ihren Lippen. Damit nahm er ihren Arm und führte sie sanft zum Tisch. Nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte, schnippte er mit den Fingern und bestellte für sie beide. Sie verbrachten das Mahl mit relativ wenig Unterhaltung. All die Worte, die sie beide zu sagen hatten, konnten ihre Blicke viel besser ausdrücken: sanfte, belustigte und sogar ein paar lusterfüllte.

Nach dem Dessert reichte Draco ihr einen roten Samtbeutel über den Tisch. Darin war ein Geschenk enthalten: ein weiter Anhänger für das Armband, dass sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Diesmal war es ein Drache. „Damit du an mich denkst", sagte Draco mit charmantem Lächeln. Er befestigte es behände an der silbernen Kette und nahm ihre Hand, um ihr hoch zu helfen. Als sie aufgestanden war, verschwand der Tisch und der Boden unter ihren Füßen wankte. Sie taumelte etwas und hielt sich an Draco fest.

„Was passiert hier?", fragte sie und schaute auf den Boden. Er verwandelte sich von Holz zu Marmor. In der Ecke tauchte ein Schrank auf, ebenso wie ein Ankleideschirm. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und hob eine Augenbraue. „Draco", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, „was zum Teufel geht hier vor?"

Er sagte nichts, sondern führte sie zum Schrank. Er öffnete ihn langsam, wobei er den Inhalt für einen Moment vor ihr verbarg, bevor er aus dem Weg trat. Hermine schnappte nach Luft, als sie ihr Ballkleid vor sich sah, inklusive Maske, Schuhe und Handschuhe. Ihre sanften Augen schwammen vor Tränen, als sie sich ihm zuwandte.

„Wie lange weißt du es schon?", fragte sie.

„Seit unserem ersten Kuss", raunte er. „Niemand hat mich jemand so geküsst wie du. Du musst es gewesen sein." Sie schwelgten in dem Augenblick und er schob sie auf den Schrank zu. Hermine wechselte in das bezaubernde Kleid und richtete ihr Haar und Make-up so gut her, wie sie konnte. Als sie hinter dem Schirm hervortrat, wartete Draco bereits auf einer, wie sie jetzt erst realisierte, Tanzfläche. Er war gekleidet wie Don Juan und sah so elegant aus wie beim ersten Mal auch.

Die Musik setzte ein. Draco und Hermines Nacht hatte gerade begonnen. Bis tief in die Nacht hinein raunten sich Zärtlichkeiten zu und verließen den Raum erst, als die Kerzen vollkommen niedergebrannt waren.


	37. Himmelhoch

**Kapitel 37 – Himmelhoch**

März kam mit einem herrlich warmen Wetter. Die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes entledigten sich ihres tristen Aussehens und begannen zu knospen und zu blühen. Es waren mehr Schüler auf dem Schlossgelände zu sehen. Der Hof war voll von Jugendlichen, die sich danach sehnten, die Sonne auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Schöne Plätze am See waren besonders begehrt, doch nur angemessen für trockene Tage. Es war zur Gewohnheit für die Erstklässler geworden, durch die Schlosskorridore vor Filch zu fliehen, der seinen alten Rachezug gegen alle Arten von Schmutz wiederaufgenommen hatte.

Das letzte Quidditch- Spiel vor dem Finale sollte in einer Woche zwischen Slytherin und Hufflepuff stattfinden. Es war bereits entschieden, dass Gryffindor am Finalspiel teilnehmen würde – selbst jetzt wo Harry nicht mehr mit von der Partie war, war Ginny besser als der durchschnittliche Sucher. Rons Hüterkünste verbesserten sich beständig, wodurch sie gute Chancen auf den Pokal hatten. Ravenclaw war offiziell aus dem Rennen ausgeschieden, nachdem sie von Gryffindor und Hufflepuff vernichtend geschlagen worden waren, die zu aller Überraschung dieses Jahr eine erschreckend gute Mannschaft aufgestellt hatten.

Dracos Wecker ging los und er schlängelte seine Hand unter der Decke hervor, um ihn auszuschalten. Er hatte tatsächlich die letzte halbe Stunde wach gelegen und zugesehen, wie die Zeit verging, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, wie wichtig dieses nächste Spiel war. Er hatte mit seinem Team Hufflepuff Bewegungen und Spielzüge studiert, bis sie tief eingeprägt waren. Sie waren Gegenangriff für Gegenangriff durchgegangen und hatten sich zwei Spielzüge für jeden von ihnen überlegt. Sie waren bereit und Draco wusste es. Doch er konnte trotzdem das nervöse Gefühl nicht abschütteln, das sich in seiner Brust festgesetzt hatte. Es stand eine Menge auf dem Spiel.

In der Zeit vor diesem Tag hatten Zabini und seine zwei Handlanger aufgehört, ihn zu drangsalieren. „Ausnahmsweise setzen sie ihre Prioritäten richtig: das Spiel gewinnen, _danach_ erst mir das Leben zur Hölle machen", dachte er mit einem trockenen Grinsen. Es war das einzige Mal, da Draco sich erinnern konnte, dass er froh war, an zweiter Stelle zu stehen. Er hatte auch das Gefühl, dass wenn sie dieses Spiel gewannen, es eine lange Zeit dauern würde, bevor er ihre Flüche wieder zu spüren bekam.

Mit einem Seufzen stand Draco vom Bett auf und schnipste nach einem Hauselfen. Die kleine Kreatur reichte ihm seine heiße Schokolade und Draco trat auf den Balkon. Er saß schweigend da, schaute auf den Wald hinaus, sein Körper von einer Gänsehaut bedeckt. Er war so eingenommen von der Morgendämmerung, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Hermine zu ihm kam, bis sie ihre Hände über seine nackten Schultern und um seinen Hals fahren ließ. Dracos Gänsehaut verstärkte sich noch mehr und ein Schaudern fuhr durch seinen Körper.

„Bist du okay?", fragte sie und küsste ihn unter sein rechtes Ohr.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um das Spiel."

„Es ist erst am Abend."

„Fünf Uhr, ich weiß. Aber es einfach so ein großes…" Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und sein Blick wurde wieder von dem Wald eingenommen, dessen lange Zweige leicht in der sanften Morgenbrise wogten. Scheinbar hatte dieser Anblick Hermine ebenfalls gefangen genommen, denn sie sagte nichts, sondern seufzte nur leise.

„Du kommst doch, oder?", sagte er, ohne seine Augen vom Wald abzuwenden. Es war gut, dass Hermine nicht die Sorge sehen konnte, die sich bei dieser einfachen Frage auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Ja", sagte sie schlicht.

Seine Miene entspannte sich fast sofort und er nickte. Er nahm einen Schluck von seiner Schokolade. Die Sonne erhob sich langsam über die Spitzen der Bäume und verwandelte den Himmel in ein buntes Farbenspiel. Eine breite Farbenpalette überzog den Himmel, von dem weichenden tieflila der Nacht bis hin zum sanften Gelb der neugeborenen Sonne. Ein Schwarm von Vögeln flatterte aus dem Wald und flog über den Himmel in die Ferne davon. Draco nahm Hermines Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. Er küsste sie sanft, bevor er sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog, um zu duschen und sich zu rasieren.

Hermine blieb auf dem Balkon und beobachtete den Rest des Sonnenaufgangs. Ihre Gedanken waren jedoch nicht so ruhig. Letzte Nacht hatte sie einen Brief von Moody erhalten. Der Orden hatte endlich das Versteck von Voldemort ausfindig gemacht. Sie brauchten noch eine letzte Information als Bestätigung, die, wie der Brief sagte, nächste Woche zu erwarten war. Im Licht dieser neuen Information plante der Orden eine Reihe von verdeckten Ermittlungen, die die Anzahl der Todesser verringern sollte. Dies räumte dem Orden etwa zwei Wochen ein, ein Einsatzkommando zusammenzustellen und sie auf ihre Mission vorzubereiten.

Diese Neuigkeit hatte Hermine gleichzeitig Hoffnung und ein starkes Gefühl von Furcht vermittelt. Es war nun möglich, Voldemort aufzuhalten oder zumindest ihn vor dem letzten Kampf zu schwächen. Doch welchen Verlust würde ihre Seite zu erleiden haben? Der Gedanke, ihre Freunde, nein, ihre _Familie_, zu verlieren, jagte ihr Angst ein. Während sie wusste, dass es notwendig war, wollte sie deren Leben nicht riskieren. Sie wollte mit jemandem darüber sprechen. Jemandem, der ehrlich und relativ objektiv war.

„Draco", dachte sie. „Ich möchte mit Draco sprechen." Worte von Moody, Channing und dem mysteriösen Geist im Keller des Grimmauldplatzes hallten in ihrem Kopf wider: Nimm dich in Acht, wem du vertraust. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Zweifel zu zerstreuen, die eine unsichtbare Wand zwischen ihnen geformt hatten. Hermine rief sich alles in Erinnerung, das Draco in den letzten Monaten für sie getan hatte, wie er sich verändert hatte, und lächelte.

„Ich vertraue ihm", dachte sie mit Gewissheit. Die Sonne hatte ihre Wanderung vollendet und stand nun voll überm Horizont. „Ich werde es ihm morgen mitteilen", dachte sie und erhob sich vom Tisch. Sie hörte, wie die Dusche ausgestellt wurde, und schritt zur Tür, um Draco etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

Mit einer Grimasse trat Hermine in ihr Zimmer und griff nach dem Krug mit Flohpulver über ihrem Kamin. So sehr sie es fürchtete, konnte sie nicht länger aufschieben, mit Moody über Channing zu sprechen. Ihr Misstrauen gegenüber dem Mann war nur weiter angewachsen und wegen der kürzlichen Entwicklungen entschied sie, dass es entweder jetzt oder nie hieß.

Sie warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Flammen, die von leuchtendem Orange zu einem grellen Grün wurden. Sie band ihre Haare zusammen, kniete sich hin und steckte den Kopf in die Flammen. „Grimmauldplatz" sagte sie und fast sofort fand sie sich im Salon des Ordens wieder. Zu ihrem Glück betrat Moody in genau diesem Moment den Raum.

„Professor!", rief sie vom Kamin aus.

Sie hätte es besser wissen sollen. Moodys blaues Auge wirbelte herum, während der alte Mann sich zu Boden fallen ließ, den Zauberstab zückte und ein Loch in den Kamin irgendwo über Hermines Kopf blies. Sie wich dem Schutt aus und versuchte, ihren Fehler wieder gutzumachen.

„Professor Moody, ich bin Hermine. Hermine Granger? Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie erschreckt habe… ich hätte Ihnen schreiben sollen, bevor ich hier auftauche."

„Zu wahr, Miss Granger", knurrte der alte Professor. Er richtete sich vom Boden auf.

„Entschuldigung nochmal", wiederholte sie, „aber ich muss mit Ihnen über etwas sprechen."

Moody ließ einen Stuhl an den Kamin heranschweben und setzte sich mit einem leisen Plumps. „Worum geht es?"

„Es geht um Channing", sagte sie. Sie musterte Moodys Gesicht, doch der Ex-Auror wirkte völlig unbekümmert. Sie fuhr fort: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm vertraut werden sollte. Es gab ein paar Gelegenheiten, wo ich einfach dieses Gefühl von ihm bekommen habe… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll… Einfach das Gefühl, dass mehr dahinter steckt als wir wissen… als wir sehen können… Ich bin nur nicht ganz sicher, ob seine Loyalität wirklich bei uns liegt."

Moody wirkte aufmerksam, doch gelangweilt. „Hast du irgendwelche Beweise?", fragte er mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus Neugierde.

Nun steckte Hermine fest. „Nein", sagte er aufrichtig, „habe ich nicht. Nichts Konkretes zumindest. Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas… faul mit ihm ist."

„Tja, ohne Beweise kann ich nicht wirklich etwas tun, oder?"

„Aber Sir, wenn Sie der Sache einfach nachgehen könnten… einfach ein bisschen… ich weiß, dass ich mich viel besser fühlen – "

„Du hast das Wort „fühlen" schon viel zu oft in dieser Unhaltung verwendet, Granger", blaffte Moody. „Es überrascht mich, dass jemand so Rationales wie du diese Art von wilder Anschuldigung machen würde, ohne jeglichen Beweis. Du weißt sehr gut, dass wir kopfüber in Planungen stecken und dass ich keine Zeit habe, dem Verdacht einer 17-jährigen Hexe nachzujagen."

„Aber Sir – "

„Hör zu, Granger, hör mir gut zu", fuhr Moody fort, „so tief deine persönliche Abneigung gegen den Mann auch sein mag, wir haben weder die Ressourcen noch die Zeit, dem weiter nachzugehen. Du wirst mir vertrauen müssen: wir würden es wissen, wenn wir einen Verräter in unserer Mitte hätten."

„So wie Sie es bei Professor Snape wussten?"

Die Worte entfuhren ihrem Mund, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte, und Moodys Reaktion war augenblicklich. Sein elektrisierend blaues Auge hörte auf zu wirbeln und fokussierte sich auf sie und die Narben auf seinem Gesicht vertieften sich, als es sich vor Wut verzog. „Ich denke, wir sind fertig hier, Granger", knurrte der Mann. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich habe _wichtige_ Angelegenheiten zu erledigen." Er humpelte überraschend schnell aus dem Raum und Hermine blieb allein und wütend im Feuer zurück.

„Tja, das war völlig nutzlos", schäumte sie, während sie ihren Kopf aus dem Kamin zog. Sie trat zum Balkon und riss das Fenster auf. Die kühle Luft war gleichzeitig beruhigend wie ernüchternd. Moody hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Ihre Entscheidungen heute Morgen waren zu übereilt gewesen. Ein Mitglied des Ordens ohne jeglichen Beweis beschuldigen? Auf ein _Gefühl_ hin handeln?

„Was zur Hölle habe ich mir dabei gedacht?" Ihre Ungläubigkeit wuchs weiter an. Sie unterdrückte den Drang, zurückzugehen und sich zu entschuldigen, und begnügte sich, ein kleines Stück Reue in ihrem Herzen zu behalten und sich ihr Buch über Alte Runen zu schnappen. Sie ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um für ein paar Stunden zu lernen – ein altbewährtes Heilmittel gegen jedes Übel.

„Draco, du solltest wenigstens _etwas_ essen", sagte Hermine und schob einen Teller mit Würstchen und Kartoffelbrei vor ihn. Sein Magen tat einen Satz beim bloßen Anblick des Essens.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich keinen Hunger habe", blaffte er. Sie hatten die Unterhaltung schon seit den letzten fünf Minuten durchgekaut und Draco wurde Hermines Besorgnis überdrüssig, egal wie angemessen sie auch sein mochte.

„Na schön", sagte sie mit gekränkter Stimme. „Dann iss eben nichts. Ich soll verdammt sein, wenn es mich schert, falls du mitten in dem albernen Spiel vom Besen fällst…" Sie verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich schmollend in die Couch zurück.

Draco erhob sich und begann, vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu gehen. Die Umkleideräume würden erst in zwanzig Minuten aufgeschlossen werden, was bedeutete, dass Draco keine andere Wahl hatte als zu warten. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und fuhr sich zum zehnten Mal in der Minute mit der Hand durchs blonde Haar, ein eindeutiges Zeichen seiner Unruhe.

„Kannst du dich nicht setzen?", keifte Hermine. „Du machst mich ganz nervös."

Wie auf glühenden Kohlen, fuhr Draco auf: „Was hast du schon für einen Grund nervös zu sein? Du bist doch nicht diejenige, die heute spielt, oder?"

„Nein", gab sie zurück, „ich schaue dir dabei zu, wie du bei dieser Todesfalle von Spiel mitmachst, von dem all ihr Männer unbegreiflicherweise besessen zu sein scheint! Du könntest mit Leichtigkeit umkommen und was würde dann aus mir werden?"

Er hatte keine Antwort darauf, doch zu brüllen brachte ihm ein besseres Gefühl. Er entschied sich zu einer anderen Angriffstaktik.

„Du trägst kein einziges Bisschen Grün!", sagte er anklagend.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und spottete: „Ja, das würde Sinn machen. Die Schulsprecherin von Gryffindor unterstützt das Slytherin- Haus in was du als größtes Spiel des Jahres bezeichnest. Ja, Draco, das würde super rüberkommen."

„Also würdest du lieber dein Gesicht bei deinem Haus wahren als mich unterstützen?"

Hermine stand auf und stellte sich vor ihn, die Hände in die Seiten gestützt. „Was ich lieber tun würde", sagte sie wütend, „ist keinen Verdacht zu erregen und es mir mit meinen Freunden zu verscherzen! Du weißt genau wie ich, dass wir das geheim halten müssen!"

„Wie auch immer", sagte Draco. Er wandte zornig seine blitzenden stählernen Augen von ihren ab und schaute auf die Uhr. Die Umkleidekabinen würden aufgeschlossen sein, wenn er dort ankam. Ohne einen weiteren Blick zu Hermine, drehte Draco sich um und stürmte aus dem Porträtloch, das er hinter sich zuknallte, was ihm einen empörten Ausruf des Porträtwachmanns einbrachte.

Hermine holte tief Luft, als sie aus dem Schloss trat und zum Quidditch- Feld lief. „Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag für den verdammten Sport", gab Hermine zu. Es fiel ihr schwer, nicht schlechtgelaunt zu sein wegen Draco, doch der blaue Himmel, die leichte Brise und Sonne trugen mit Sicherheit etwas bei.

Sie hörte, wie ihr Name von irgendwo hinter ihr gerufen wurde. Bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, waren Ron mit Lavender am Arm und Ginny schon an ihrer Seite.

„Was machst du denn hier, Hermine?" fragte Ron.

„Ja", meldete sich Ginny von ihrer anderen Seite. „Ich dachte, du hasst Quidditch."

„Ich hasse es nicht", erklärte sie. „ich finde es nur albern. Aber ich dachte mir, es ist ein so schöner Tag, warum nicht rauskommen und ihn genießen?"

Ron hob eine Augenbraue. „Das ist noch nie ein Grund gewesen. Normalerweise kommst du nur, wenn Gryffindor spielt. Heute sind es Slytherin und Hufflepuff. Hermine, warum bist du wirklich hier?"

Hermine hatte sofort eine Antwort parat. „McGonagall", fabrizierte sie. „Da es so viele Unruhen bei den Spielen in diesem Jahr gab, wollte sie, dass einer der Schulsprecher kommt. Und da Dra- _Malfoy_ spielt, heißt das natürlich, dass ich kommen musste." Sie verdrehte die Augen, um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.

Diese Antwort schien Ron und Ginny und auch Lavender, wenn sie etwas darauf geben würde, einzuleuchten. Gemeinsam steuerten sie auf die Tribünen zu, wo sie auf Seamus, Dean, Neville und Luna trafen. Sie hatten kaum Zeit sich zu setzen, als schon ein Strom von Gelb aus der Umkleide platzte. Das Hufflepuff- Team surrte ums Feld, während die Stadionsprecherin, eine Fünftklässlerin aus Ravenclaw namens Zoe, den Kommentar gab. Auf den Tribünen herrschte Aufregung. Fast alle im Stadion zeigten sichtliche Gunst gegenüber Hufflepuff.

Die Hufflepuffs versammelten sich in einer Ecke, während sieben grüne Schleier über den Himmel zogen. Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu jubeln, zischte jedoch auch nicht voller Abscheu wie der Rest ihrer Mitgenossen, was ohnehin unbemerkt blieb. Hermine versuchte, einen Blick auf Draco zu erhaschen, und konnte schwören, seinen hellen Haarschopf vor ihrer Tribüne vorbeiziehen zu sehen. Doch ob er es war oder nicht und ob er sie dort hatte stehen sehen, wusste sie nicht.

Das Spiel begann auf Madame Hoochs Pfeifton. Vierzehn Gestalten schossen in die Luft und ums Stadion herum. Während das Spiel die Spieler körperlich auslaugen mochte, erschöpfte es Hermine emotional. Jede Beinahe-Begegnung von Draco mit einem Klatscher kostete sie zehn Lebensjahre. Jedes Mal, wenn er in einen anderen Spieler prallte, zuckte Hermine zusammen. Sie musste es sich verkneifen, vor Zorn aufzuschreiben, als ein Hufflepuff- Spieler ihn foulte, wodurch er aus der Augenbraue blutete.

Sie war so besorgt um Draco, dass sie den Stand des tatsächlichen Spiels gar nicht mitbekam. Schon drei Stunden waren vergangen. Hufflepuff war knapp in Führung und der Schnatz war zweimal gesichtet worden. Das Publikum wurde zunehmend rauflustig, genau wie die Spieler. Die Fouls wurden unverfrorener und die Anfeuerungsrufe von der Menge wurden ungeheuerlicher. Innerhalb ihrer eigenen Tribüne musste Hermine beinahe eine Rangelei zwischen einem Gryffindor und einem Ravenclaw zerbrechen, die ihrem Wissen nach überhaupt keinen Grund hatten zu kämpfen. Die Stimmung wurde verzweifelt. Das Spiel musste bald enden, sonst würde etwas Schlimmes geschehen.

Als hätte das Spiel Hermines Gedanken gehört, tauchte der Schnatz auf. Beide Sucher sahen ihn und die Jagd begann. Das gesamte Stadion war in Aufruhr und beobachtete gespannt, wie Draco und der Hufflepuff- Sucher um den kleinen goldenen Ball wetteiferten. Mit einem zusätzlichen Schubs seines Besens, streckte Draco seine Hand aus. Ein Keuchen entfuhr der Menschenmenge, als seine Finger die Flügel streiften. Der Hufflepuff tat einen Satz voran und berührte ebenfalls die Flügel. Hermine schlug sich unwillkürlich die Hand vor den Mund, als sie sah, wie Draco sich fast vom Besen stürzte und den Schnatz packte.

Alle außer den Slytherins brachen in Geschrei des Zorns und der Enttäuschung aus. Hermine setzte sich einfach und ließ den Kopf hängen, während sie versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ron interpretierte ihre tiefen Atemzüge offenbar als extreme Enttäuschung. Denn er tätschelte ihr den Rücken und sagte tröstend: „Wir werden am Ende gewinnen, Hermine. Keine Sorge."

Hermine, die sich nicht mehr so matt fühlte, hob den Kopf gerade rechtzeitig, um das Slytherin- Team eine Siegesrunde ziehen zu sehen. Draco führte sie an, den Schnatz fest in der Hand. Sein Gesicht trug einen Ausdruck reines Glücks und Stolzes. Hermines Herz schwebte mit ihm und sie lächelte, als er an ihr vorbeiflog. Er grinste sie an, zwinkerte ihr zu und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Tja, Zeit zu gehen. Komm schon, Hermine", sagte Ron.

„Ähm, geht ihr schon mal vor. Ich muss noch bleiben und mit McGonagall über die Rangelei sprechen."

Ihre Freunde befragten sie nicht weiter, sondern nickten und wanderten etwas bedrückt zum Schloss zurück. Hermine versteckte sich im Schatten der Tribünen, bis die Menge sich auf dem Weg zur Schule zerstreut hatte. Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zum Feld, wo sie Draco mit seinen Teamkameraden sprechen sah. Hermine hörte sie alle jubeln und zum Umkleideraum davonziehen. Wie sie gehofft hatte, blieb Draco im Zentrum des Feldes zurück.

Das Licht verblasste rasch, während die Abenddämmerung den Himmel überzog. Hermine kam hinter der Tribüne hervor und trat auf Draco zu, der ihre Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken schien, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand.

Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als schon Dracos fiebrige Lippen auf ihren landeten und er sie in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung zog. Er fuhr mit seinen Finger durch ihr Haar und knabberte an ihrer Lippe, während sie leise in seinen Mund stöhnte.

„Du hast toll gespielt", sagte sie nach ihrer Umarmung.

Er schaute sie mit seinen grauen Augen an, die trotz des matten Lichts funkelten. „Flieg mit mir", flüsterte er mit eindringlichem Blick.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und füllten sich mit dem kleinsten Anflug von Angst. „Draco, du weißt doch, dass ich nicht…"

„Flieg mit mir", sagte er mit noch leiserem Flüstern. „Bitte." Er spielte ablenkend mit einer ihrer Locken und küsste sie sanft auf den Hals, während sie nachdachte. Hermine warf einen zaghaften Blick zu dem glänzenden Stück Holz, das wenig entfernt von ihnen schwebte. Der Besen, stählerne Augen, wieder der Besen und wieder zu seinen funkelnden Augen und dem sanften Lächeln.

„Okay", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum Besen hinüber, der nun ein tiefes Summen abgab, wie sie bemerkte.

„Soll das so sein?", fragte sie wachsam.

Er ignorierte ihre Frage und bedeutete ihr stattdessen, auf den Besen zu steigen. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns, schwang sie ein Bein hinüber. Ihre Atemzüge beschleunigten sich und ihr Körper bebte. Todesszenen blitzten durch ihren Kopf und ließen sie in Schweiß ausbrechen. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, gleich wieder vom Besen zu springen, als Draco sich schon hinter ihr niederließ. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie ihn hinter sich spürte.

Ihre Körper waren eng aneinander gepresst. Hermines wölbte den Rücken, als sein heißer Atem ihren Nacken traf. Er schlang die Arme um sie. Sie schauderte, als Draco in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Bereit?"

„Nein", piepste sie.

Sie konnte sein Lächeln spüren. „Ich lasse dich nicht fallen", versicherte er. Und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, stieß Draco sich hart vom Boden ab.

Ein schriller Schrei entfuhr Hermines Mund, als sie in den Nachthimmel emporschraubten. Wind rauschte an ihren Ohren vorbei, während ihr das Herz in die Hose sank und sie sich an Draco schmiegte, die Augen fest zusammengekniffen.

Woher er es wusste, würde Hermine nie wissen, doch gerade als die Augen geschlossen waren, hörte sie Draco hinter ihr. „Mach die Augen auf."

Entgegen besseren Wissens, leistete sie Folge. Sie kreisten langsam über dem Quidditch- Feld. Die Welt zog an ihnen vorbei wie im Panorama. Das Schloss, der See, der Wald. Lange Schatten fielen auf die nächtlichen Umrisse. Die Welt war auf dunkle Weise schön. Sie schnappte nach Luft, die Angst zwischenzeitlich durch Ehrfurcht ersetzt.

Ihr Körper begann sich zu entspannen, doch zu früh. Sie hörte Draco tief glucksen. Bevor Hermine einen Schrei ausstoßen konnte, wurde der Klang aus ihrer Kehle gerissen, als sie zu Boden stürzten. Ihr Herz sank, während der Boden sich schneller näherte als Hermine lieb war. Gerade als sie sicher war, dass sie eine Bruchlandung machen würden, zog Draco sie wieder hoch und sauste um die Arena.

Sie hörte ihn manisch hinter ihr lachen und einen Jubelschrei ausstoßen. Als die Tribünen schnell vor ihren Augen vorbeizogen, hob sich ihr Herz etwas. Sie ließ ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschen und gestattete sogar ein kleines, anerkennendes Lachen über sein offensichtliches Talent.

„Vielleicht ist Fliegen doch nicht so übel", dachte sie. „Oder vielleicht nur mit ihm zusammen."

Draco zog sie hoch und schwebte aufs Schloss zu, wo sie auf einem der vielen Türme landeten. Er stieg zuerst ab und half dann Hermine, deren Beine so stark zitterten, dass sie in seine Arme fiel.

„Alles okay?", fragte er in belustigten Tonfall.

„Ja, ja…", antwortete sie schwach. „Es war… anders…"

Er hob eine Augenbraue und setzte sich auf die Kante des Turms, die Füße gefährlich hinunterbaumelnd. Hermines Brust zog sich vor Sorge zusammen, als er seine Hand ausstreckte und sie zu sich zog.

„Anders?", fragte er.

Hermine nickte. „Schön… berauschend… furchterregend…" Sie lachte.

Draco gluckste ebenfalls und schlang den Arm um ihre Schultern. „Ich wusste, dass du letztendlich auf meine Seite überwechseln würdest", sagte er großspurig.

Hermine gab ihm einen spielerischen Klaps auf die Brust und lachte, die braunen Augen im Dunkeln funkelnd. Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und seufzte. Sie verbrachten zwei Stunden in Schweigen, dann flog Draco sie wieder zum Boden.

Sie wichen Helgas Fragen aus, ignorierten ihre wissenden Blicke, beantworteten ihr einfaches Rätsel („Was gehört dir, wird aber häufiger von anderen benutzt?" „Der Name.") und verabschiedeten sich für die Nacht.


End file.
